Redemption (Discontinued)
by Starstorm2112-2
Summary: After being told that he cannot be a hero, Izuku Midoriya was lost. Lost in what to do about himself, however after running into All for One and being granted a Quirk, the image of all heroes thinking of nothing but themselves was implanted on his brain. After going on a rampage but managing to not kill anyone. He was given a once in a lifetime chance of redemption. For his mother.
1. Chapter 1

*Midoriya's P.O.V*

"All right... I'm going to ask you again, what were your motives?" The detective said.

This is getting old fast, "I already told you, I did it for fun." I said.

"That's not gonna cut it, I know you're working for this league of villains or whatever, and I'm not going to stop unt-."

"Then I hope you won't miss your family, because I can't say that I'm a part of something that I'm not a part in." I said, "And besides, I don't like to work with others."

He groaned in frustration... until a massive pile of muscle entered the room.

"Step outside, I would like to talk to him." All Might, the Symbol of Peace, decided to grace me with his presence... what an honor.

With a huff the detective left, leaving All Might and I in a confined room.

"Alright, young man, why are you going down this path? You're young, and have a fu-."

"Cut the crap All Might." I said as he silenced himself.

He stared at me for a few seconds, more than I would have liked, "Who... are you?" He asked.

"...Who, you really don't remember me?" I asked, "It's amazing how how you can forget in a few months." I said.

"...Midoriya?" He asked.

"Ding ding dinglinglingling!" I exclaimed.

"W-What happened to you? You wanted to be a hero, whatever happened to helping people with your smile?" All Might asked.

"What happened?! You happened!" I exclaimed, "The moment you told me I couldn't be a hero due to me being Quirkless. Was the straw that broke my back. After I exited the rooftop, I was lost and didn't know what to do. I broke down crying and screaming, releasing my pent up anger and frustration at a nearby building." I said. "Then something awoke inside me, and now I can do THIIISSS!" I yelled as a roaring flame escaped my mouth charring the ceiling. "After witnessing what I had done, I fled the scene before the police and fire department arrived. As I was running one man in a hoodie walked up to me, his hair was blue and looked rather wrinkly. He went on and on about how heroes are a detrument to society, and how he plans to eradicate them all with his 'League of Villains' I'd be lying if I didn't say I wasn't interested in it."

"Wait... you met Shigaraki?" All Might asked.

"Yeah, I kinda had too, he was my boss for a little while. He gave me this whole sphel about how heroes are fake and only doing this for fame and fortune." I explained.

"That's no-."

"Then explain that b**ch Mt. Lady, or Uwabami, and the list goes on and on. Hell just today Mt. Lady stole the credit from Kamui Woods." I said

"Well then why are you a villain then?" All Might asked.

"Simple... I have nothing to lose now." I said, "After many other jobs with the League of Villains, I was abandoned the minute I got caught burning another building. With my one phone call, I called my mother, she was crying, and she blamed herself for all that happened to me, even though she had nothing to do with it. It broke her spirit. And it broke me as her son." I explained, "The media managed to connect me to the fire that happened a month prior to the other one, not that they were wrong anyway."

"And injured so many people..." All Might said, "Yet you didn't kill any of them."

"I was just as surprised as you are... I thought I might have killed someone." I muttered.

"Alright... I'll give you an ultimatum." He said as I looked at him with confusion, "Based on what you told me... you are a troubled young man. So here's what I'm going to do, under watchful eye." He said as he pulled out a slip of paper, "I want you to come to U.A."

...

...

"Wait... what?!" I exclaimed, "After all I've done?! You're just letting me into the most prestigious schools ever?! Are you f**king insane?!"

"Think of this as a... rehabilitation program." He said.

"W-wha? What makes you think I won't just go on a murderous rampage again?" I asked.

"You never went on a murderous rampage, and based on what you told me. You love your mother very much." All Might said.

I looked down, "More than I've ever told her..." I muttered.

"Then prove it." He said, extending his hand, "Everyone makes mistakes. Including me, had I not told you what I did, had I told you that I was Quirkless myself. Then none of this would have happened." He explained.

"W-woah woah wait... you were Quirkless? And you didn't tell me?!" I asked seeping with anger.

He held up his hand defensively, "Listen you didn't ask. Anyway that's not the point I'm trying to make. The point, is that we all make mistakes, but it's about redeeming yourself for your mistakes." All Might said.

"I see... so you want me to go to U.A. so you can redeem yourself for neglecting to tell me you were Quirkless." I said exhaling a angry sigh... which set half the table on fire. "*sigh* and for me to redeem myself for going on a rampage, and to become a hero for my mother." I said.

"Yes. So what do you say?" He asked still extending his hand.

I looked at his massive hand, "...Alright." I said as I shook his hand, "But know this... I'm not doing this for you, it's for my mother."

"Fair enough, now classes start in about 9 months." All Might said, "More than enough to get some training in." He said unlocking the cuffs and leading me out.

Now... I could just take my chances and bolt, run from here, and away from All Might... but that won't work becasue; A.) He's faster than me, and B.) I want to be able to talk to my mother again without feeling like a complete failure of a son.

So we headed over to the beach, "Alright, Young Midoriya-."

"Don't push it..." I said sternly.

"Alright, Midoriya, here's your training regimen." He said as he waved to the dump of a beach.

"Are you going to make me clean all of it?" I asked as he nodded, "Are you sure this isn't community service?" I asked looking at the piles upon piles of garbage.

"No, it's all training. I'm just here in case you try to run away." He explained.

"So... you're my massive ball and chain?" I asked as he nodded.

"That is correct, so let us get started." He said as he sat on top of a broken down washing machine, "Let's see how strong you are right now. Drag this washing machine to that truck." Alright seems easy enough.

I was wrong... woefully wrong. I didn't take into account the 500 LB man that is sitting on the already heavy washing machine. Regardless I dragged it to the truck, just took some time.

"Ah, seems you already built some bulk. But it won't be enough for U.A." He said as he pulled out a paper, "Luckily I made a regimen for you and where you are, so follow it to the T." He said handing me the paper, consisting of meals, workouts, and a tight schedule.

"Alright, works to me." I said.

That's how it went for the 9 months, and the beach was spotless. At least my pseudo-community service was finished.

"Good work Midoriya... and the results are amazing." He said as he plucked a hair off his head, "Now time for your reward." He said.

"Um... I don't follow." I said simply.

"Oh right... I never told you." He said glancing at his watch, "I have time until school starts, alright listen well." He said.

He explaind his Quirk, doved One for All. Which is a complete opposite of All for One. He proceeded to explain that it's a Quirk that has been passed down for numerous generations to grow stronger for the sole purpose of... defeating All for One.

"All for One... why does that sound familiar." I muttered.

"He's for lack of a better term, 'The original and most powerful villain'." All Might said.

"Wait... oh my god."

"What is it?"

"I know All for One, when I was with the League."

"What?!"

"He's the boss, the 'Sensei' of Shigaraki." I explained.

"Do you know where their base of operations are?" All Might asked.

"Sure, if they were complete morons and stayed at the same area." I said sarcastically, "But they aren't, so they probably left."

"...I see." He commented, but lifted his head up, "Anyway! The reason I'm telling you... is that I would like to pass it down to you." He said.

Needless to say I was shocked, "Why?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why me? I was literally arrested 9 months ago, and now you're giving me this power?" I asked... something's wrong with this logic here.

"While your actions were horrible. You've spent 9 months digging out garbage on the beach to go to U.A. to redeem yourself." He said as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "Remember, you didn't have to do all of this, but you stuck through it all the same, for the sole reason of redeeming yourself for your mother." He said, "That determination was one of the true fundementals of being a hero." He explained, "So here, accept One for All." He said.

I stared at the hair folicle, and chuckled, "Was the sappy s**t entirely necessary?" I asked but took the hair anyway.

"Yes... now eat it." All Might said.

"...What?" I asked.

"That's how it is transfered, through my D.N.A." He explained.

"That sounds like something that you should, oh I don't know... EXPLAIN AT THE BEGINNING!" I yelled, I stared at the hair in disgust, "Did you at least wash your hair?" I asked as I struggled to swallow the hair folicle.

"Alright! Now Midoriya, let us head to U.A. class starts in 10 minutes." All Might said as he lead me to his car.

This is it... whether I deserve it or not... which I clearly don't, I'm starting my school life.

I have a feeling... that this will be horrible.

End of Chapter

(A/N: Before you ask, I have no idea who to ship Midoriya with. The reason I made this, was because I wanted to make an Edgy Midoriya fic... thought it'd be fun.)

(Post A/N: I decided on Uraraka. Why? Because I love to break my own rules)


	2. Chapter 2

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

We made it to the school. All that's left for us to do is meet the principal. Needless to say I was nervous.

"Don't worry." All Might said.

"Oh yeah... sure, not like I'm a criminal who is going to meet the principal of the most prestigous school in the world. Why would I be nervous." I said sarcastically

"Great, glad we see eye to eye." He said with an equal amount of sarcasm.

"... I hate you." I said as he laughed.

We made it to the principal's office... and just my luck, the entire faculty is there to witness this.

"All Might, I know you mean well, but why the f**k are you bringing in a criminal into the school?" A guy in a sleeping bag asked, with venom seeping from his tone. If he didn't look so ridiculous then I would have been scared.

"I agree with Aizawa, this is a bad idea." A guy I'd recognize anywhere, Present Mic, said.

"Ahem!" Principal Nezu said which gathered everyone's attention, "All Might would you please explain the boy's story." He asked.

"I would be glad to." All Might said.

He explained who I was. From our first interaction and my good intentions, to what he said to me and how soul crushing it was, to my run in with villains, to when I got here. Once All Might finished my story, they looked at each other.

"Be as all that may, it still doesn't excuse what he's done." Midnight the R-Rated hero said.

Not that I blame them at all, if I was in their shoes, I'd give me the boot as well.

"Well, how about this?" Principal Nezu said as everyone... including me, gave him full attention, "Track his behavior, if he misbehaves... 3 times, then he's expelled." He suggested.

Now any normal student would be vocal about this, but this shows that Principal Nezu has faith in me. He believes that I can change.

"Works for me."

"I'm fine with that."

Soon all the teachers started to agree... though some of them were hesitant, namely the man in the sleeping bag and Present Mic, but they agreed eventually.

"Okay, then this meeting is adjorned. Midoriya, your room is Class 1-A." Principal Nezu said as the man in the sleeping bag choked on his water.

"Y-You can't be serious." He said.

"I'll give you a raise Aizawa." Principal Nezu bargained.

"Alright, come with me." Aizawa said. That's all it took?!

Soon we all filed out of the Principal's office, All Might gave me a thumbs up and left me with Aizawa.

"Alright, listen up." He said, "I'm your homeroom teacher, Mr Aizawa, now the Principal and All Might may have took it easy on you, but I haven't." He said, "Meaning, you're going to have to work hard to build that trust." He said.

"Understandable." I said.

"A man of few words... Alright, come with me, I'll show you to your class." Aizawa said.

We soon made it to the class, the door has 1-A on it, kinda hard to miss. Though to be completely honest... I was nervous. I am 100% certain that everyone would know who I am, a criminal who got a free pass into U-

"Are you going to get in? Or are you going to have a mental crisis on your first day." Aizawa said.

"R-Right sorry." I said as I opened the door.

The walls and the door must have been extremely thick, because once I opened it the loud noise of chatter escaped into the hallway. Once I opened the door fully though... the room was quiet. It was because they thought the teacher was back or because of me. I'm leaning towards it was because of me.

I walked into the classroom, as the look of fear was all over their face... except for one.

"Deku..." Kacchan or Bakugou said as he stood up to face me.

"Oh great... the criminal and the hothead know each other." A guy with yellow hair said. I'm not gonna lie, that comment hurt even though I expected it.

"K-Ka-." I said until he pulled me into a hug.

"I-I'm sorry..." He muttered. As the class looked about as shocked as I was.

"W-Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"Look, I said s**t to you, and it made you snap. Your mother was a wreck and I felt entirely responsible for it. So... I'm sorry." He said.

"... Don't worry about it." I said, "It's nobody's fault but my own."

"Alright, that's enough of that." Aizawa said as Kacchan and I let go, "We're doing a physical assessment, put on your gym clothes and head outside in ten minutes." Aizawa said.

Everyone walked ahead of us... well me. I may have helped Kacchan calm down, but that wasn't enough to earn their ease. What kind of fool I was thinking it would be that easy. The locker room was especially awkward, everyone except Bakugou was on the other side of me.

"So, where were you the past 10 months?" Bakugou asked putting on his gym clothes.

"Well, 9 month's ago I was arrested, you know what happened. Anyway All Might came in and pretty much bailed me out for 'rehabilitation' as he called it." I explained.

"Okay, but something didn't add up." He said as he leaned in closer, "You didn't have a Quirk, then 9 months ago, you were breathing fire. What happened?" He asked.

Quick... think of a lie, "Um, you know, late bloomer I am." I said.

He chuckled at the comment, "Well good. Now we can see who's superior." He said.

I laughed as well, at least he's back to full throttle, "Yeah, we'll see." I said.

In all honesty, if you were to tell me a year ago that Bakugou would be all buddy buddy with me, then I'd look at you in disbelief. But hey, it'll make my life a bit easier knowing he won't be super agro with me, at least until we're doing something competitive.

Soon we headed back outside, what he did was a simple quirk assessment test, consisting of 8 trials consisting of; the 50-Metre dash, grip strength, the standing long jump, sustained sideways jump, the pitch, curl-ups, seated toe-reach, and a long distance run, and if you were last, then you were expelled immediately. Needless to say, I was the one Aizawa focused on. Considering I was only here on a ultimatum.

My 50-metre wasn't turning heads, it was fairly decent... if there weren't people here with quirks that improve their speed, but I wasn't last place, thank goodness. However what was odd was the grip test, when it was my turn I grabbed the grip tracker... thing and gripped as hard as I could, but that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that my arm was glowing, like literally glowing. Was this the One for All, All Might gave me?

"5023 kgs of force." Aizawa said as I immediately released the tracker to check my arm.

There was a numbing pain... and it looked purple. what was that?!

"Midoriya, you alright?" Bakugou asked as he looked at my arm, "What the f**k happened?" He asked with concern.

"I-I don't know." I said... shoot, he's going to get suspicious.

"I thought you can only get one Quirk." All the other students said.

Quick... think of an excuse. "Wait... maybe that's why I got my Quirk so late." I said as everyone looked at me, "I was harboring two Quirks. This quirk feels like my great grandfather's Quirk." I said... great excuse genius they'll never fall for i-.

"That makes sense." A pink girl with horns said.

I can't believe they fell for it.

"Well regardless, the test is still going on, next is the standing long jump." Aizawa said as he shot me a glare before heading back outside.

It was my turn for the long jump. I can't rely on One for All... if that was even One for All. The one thing I can use is my fire and hoping it would propel me far enough to get a decent score. I got on the line and turned around.

"I'd recommend moving." I said as I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing!

I jumped in the air and exhaled as fire shot out of my mouth. I flew far over the dirt area, until I ran out of air and fell face first into the grass. After spitting out the dirt and grass from my mouth I ran back to do the sustained sideways jump... which I crashed and burned in. Then it was time for the pitch.

I, like every challenge here, was last to go. I picked up the ball on my left hand. If I used my fire Quirk I would probably disintegrate the ball, I have to use One for All here, or else I might fail, no I probably will fail, then it's game over. I gripped the ball and pulled my arm back, as I felt the surge of power flowing through my arms... then it was quickly went away.

"Stop..." Mr Aizawa said as he walked towards me. "Just what do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"I was planning on throwing the ba... wait, you're Eraserhead the Eraser Hero." I said.

"What I am is not important right now, what's important is that you're not anywhere near ready." He muttered, "You discovered this immense power 15 minutes ago, yet it destories your body like a ragdoll."

"B-But."

"Were you planning to break yourself just to survive this one test? Were you willing to break both of your arms for this one test? Just so you can get by?" He asked.

"That's not my intention!" I yelled then bandages were wrapped around my body as he brought me closer to his glaring eyes.

"Intentional or not, if you are going the way you are now. You'll be nothing more than a liability if you just destroy yourself by throwing a few measly punches, even with that second Quirk of yours." He said, "You have the drive to do whatever it takes to defeat the villain, but even with that drive, you'll just make things worse." He finished as he let me go, "I returned that Quirk of yours, now get your throw over with and end this already... I'm tired." He said as he stood back to the side.

I'll destroy my body by throwing a few measly punches... wait, that's it!

I walked over and picked up the ball. He's entirely right, if I used One for All at 100% of my power on my entire arm, I'll be out of commission, so what if I used the necessary amount? I gripped the ball with my left hand, once I pulled back for the throw I surged One for All into the tip of my pointer finger. All that's left is to unleash it at the right time.

"HAH!" I yelled as the ball went surging through the air. It hurt like a motherf**ker, but I didn't break my arm like last time. The ball landed a good ways away, and once it did I turned to Mr Aizawa, "Hey..." I said as he looked at me, "I'm not... out of commission." I said with my broken pointer finger.

He gave me a smile... I never thought I'd see the day. I also didn't expect the day to arrive so soon. But that smile quickly faded away as we had to deal with the 3 remaining challenges, and with my hurt arm and finger, doing those were completely painful and difficult. I collapsed on the ground tired out of my everything. But I still needed to be given the scores, whomever was last gets sent home. Okay okay... calm down, I did well in the grip test, the standing long jump, and the ball throw... horribly on everything else.

"Here are the scores, It should give you a good understanding on where you are." Mr Aizawa said as he flashed the scores to us.

Where am I? Where am I?!

'13 Izuku Midoriya'

"I DID IT I'M ALIVE!" I yelled... receiving glares from the 8 students below me, but I could care less! I'm not expe-

"And I was lying, no one's going home." Mr Aizawa said.

...

...

"Wait what?!" I yelled.

"That was just a rational deception to make you try your hardest." He said with the biggest s**t eating grin I've ever seen him sport.

"You gotta be kidding me..." I said collapsing on the ground, "I busted my a** for nothing!"

"I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figure that out. I'm sorry I guess I probably should have said something." This one girl with a black pony tail said.

"... I hate you." I muttered as I stood up with my broken arm and finger.

"That's it we're done for the day, don't forget to pick up the syllabus and read it over." Mr Aizawa said before giving me a pass, "Oh and Midoriya, go see Recovery Girl about your arm and finger. That's it goodbye." He said walking away.

I sighed as fire reached the floor. This class is going to be the death of me.

"Hey, do you know where Recovery Girl is?" A girl with rosy cheeks and brown hair asked.

"No, but if you can point me in the general direction..."

"Great I'll take you there." She said as she walked ahead of me.

...Did she hit her head or something? Well, I might as well humor her.

We were a heading over to the Nurse's Office. Then she decided to spark a conversation.

"So... you're a criminal?" She asked.

"You really need to learn tact. But yes, I WAS a criminal." I said as she tilted her head in confusion, "An extremely long story short. I was Quirkless for most of my life... at least up until 10 month's ago. A pro hero broke it to me that I couldn't be a pro hero, crushing my dreams and spirit. In frustration I cried and screamed at a building. Then as I was screaming fire erupted out of my mouth igniting a whole building on fire, but luckily no one died." I said as she sighed in relief, "Anyway, at that point I lost all faith in heroism, especially when a guy with a sweater told me this speech about how heroes are nothing but two faced jerks who wanted nothing but fame and fortune. I was so clouded by anger and frustration at that pro hero and I agreed and joined the League of Villains."

"W-What?!" She asked in shock.

"Well I lasted a whole week. My mother called me when I appeared on the news. She was ushered into a mental hospital after the sheer shock of me, her 'Little Izuku'" I said with air quotes, "Was shown burning down a building full of people. Over the phone she was talking to me saying how sorry she was for me ending up this way. She took all of the blame for the s**t I did. Which caused me to snap once again." I said, "Anyway that rampage was what got the police to arrest me. While I was being interrogated for info on the League of Villains, All Might came in. Talked to me and gave me an ultimatum, which is coming to this school for rehab." I explained.

She just stared at me with wide eyes, "I-I thought you killed a person or something..." She muttered, "S-Sorry tact."

"That's fine... I thought I did too. That thought horrified me. Once I was told that no one died from both of my emotional rampages, I was extremely relieved. The last thing I want my mother to think about was that her son was a murderer. She's barely handling her son being an ex-arsonist." I said as we reached the nurses office, "Anyway thanks for leading me here." I said as I left her outside to head back to class.

"Oh, who are you you- No wait I know who you are." Recovery Girl said, "You're that criminal who All Might happened to like."

...She's quiet the snarky one.

"I see you used One for All, was it your first time?" She asked.

"Yes... the arm was completely accidental, I didn't even think that One for All would eve- Wait how do you know of it?!" I asked with utter shock.

"Oh calm down, I'm one of few people who even know about it. Principal Nezu knows about it as well." She explained.

"...Okay." Was all I had to say.

"Anyway, you seemed to be grasping it quickly young man." She said as she kissed my forehead.

"Ahh! Why... man I'm tired..." I said as I was a tad bit wobbly.

"My Quirk speed up the recovery time, but it takes a lot out of you." She said as she gave me a tablet, "With this it'll help you regain your lost stamina... but use it too much and it might kill you." She explained.

"... Oh good!" I muttered as I swallowed the tablet, at least I'm wide awake now.

"Anyway, head back to class, it's the middle of Present Mic's class, go on shoo shoo!" She said as I was practically shoved out of class.

"Oh, you're done!" That girl exclaim... wait?

"Did you wait for me?" I asked.

"Of course, you were wounded, I had to make sure you're okay." She said with a smile.

"O-Okay." I said as I felt my face heat up... damn it I thought I buried that habit!

 ***Uraraka's P.O.V***

His face was turning a tad bit red... maybe it's an aftermath of Recovery Girl's treatment? Oh well, at least he's fine. Now we just gotta head to Present Mic's class. The class went silent once we entered, though it reconvened once we took out seats... though I could swear I saw Present Mic glare at Midoriya.

Anyway classes went by and it's now lunch time. I was offered a seat with the rest of Class 1-A... though someone was missing. "Where's Midoriya?" I asked.

"Why do you want him here?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Don't be like that." I said as I looked around, there he is, "HEY MIDORIYA!" I yelled as he looked at me, "WANT TO SIT WITH US?!" I asked.

He hesitated but slowly walked over. I scooted in ward to give him space for him to sit.

"H-Hello..." He said but no one responded.

"Man... why did we get stuck with the loud angry guy and the criminal...?" Kaminari muttered.

I was totally about to throw one of my chopsticks at him... until Midoriya stopped me.

"While I won't refute the fact that I WAS a criminal before coming here, I will say this. What I've done is completely different from what I'm doing, and what I plan to do. If you want to distract yourselves by calling me a criminal that's all fine and dandy, but that won't stop me from achieving my goal of graduating and becoming a hero I was told I couldn't be. So if you have any intention of becoming a pro, I suggest you stop focusing on others and look at yourself." I said.

"Yeah! Well what would yo-"

"YOUNG MIDORIYA!" A loud booming voice yelled, "IS HERE!" He yelled pointing at Midoriya.

"What is it All Might?" He asked.

"I've come to extend my full congratulations." He said, "You're first day of rehabilitation has went on without any snags. You will make a fine hero at this rate." He said then running away.

"Is that proof enough?" Bakugou asked as he went back to eating his food.

"W-Well..."

"Alright... that's enough." I said garnering looks from everyone, "I couldn't care less if he was a criminal or not, because he's here for the same reason as all of us. To become a pro hero. He may have hit snags along the way but is here now, and is here. So if you want to keep pointing it out and distract yourself, then by all means, but I'm going to work hard and graduate just like he will." I said as I went back to my rice.

The whole table was silent by my outburst... until.

"Hey Midoriya, can you pass the soy sauce?" Kirishima asked.

"Huh? Oh sure... here." He said sliding the bottle across the table.

"Look, I don't know all the details. But you being here, to change yourself... is the manliest thing I've ever heard. You got my vote." He said as he drenced his whole bowl of rice with soy sauce.

While the others were on the fence about him, at least some of them are warming up slowly. Soon classes were over for the day and we headed for home.

"Hey Uraraka, you're train is this way?" He asked.

"Yeah, wanna walk with me?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said until someone sped up to us.

"Excuse me!" He yelled standing in front of us.

"Oh it's you, Tenya Iida." I said.

"Yes, and I must first take a moment of your time... to apologize." He said bowing.

"H-huh?" Midoriya asked.

"I must apologize for treating you like a natural born criminal. When you're here to not be one. It was ignorant for me to think this way. So please accept my apology!" He shouted.

"I-It's fine, everyone thinks I'm a criminal." He said scratching the back of his head.

"No it is not!" He exclaimed, "I should not have degraded the name of a fellow classmate, especially one that has more motivation to work harder."

"O-Okay, if I accept your apology will you stop bowing, people are watching." Midoriya said.

"Yeah, Iida, you're embarrassing him." I said with a smirk. I found it kinda funny that he's getting all flustered especially since he was as cool as a cucumber a few hours ago.

"U-Uraraka!" He yelled as I laughed.

"Anyway Iida, we're heading to the station want to come with?" I asked.

He straightened himself up, "Yes, I would be glad to." He said as he stood next to Midoriya. I could tell from a glance that he was thankful that incident of awkwardness was over. Though in all honesty, I like it when he shows emotion. It helps people remember that he's just a teenager who lost the grasp on his emotions.

"Hey Uraraka, are you okay? You're spacing out." Midoriya said as I shot out of my thoughts.

"O-Oh, I'm fine. Oh hey we're here." I said looking at the station.

"Yeah, see you all tomorrow." Midoriya said as he boarded his train.

Yeah... see you tomorrow

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Hey Midoriya... where's your hero costume?" Uraraka asked.

"Well... I didn't really think of one." I said, "I didn't really think about becoming a hero, because of... you know."

"Oh..." Was all she said.

Yeah, I didn't really give my costume much thought. So I just dawned my gym clothes and called it a day. Anyway All Might called us out to do an exercise of some sort.

"I AM HERE!" And there he is. He soon explained what we were doing, long story short, we're being split up into 10 groups of 2. We're going to be playing as heroes and villains. The objective for the heroes is to either capture the villains with capturing tape provided to us, and to capture the deadly weapon. The objective for the villains is to capture the heroes with the same tape and to protect the weapon for 15 whole minutes. "Now for the first round..." All Might said as he dug into a box and pulled out two balls. "Pair 2 as the heroes and Pair 7 as the villains!" He yelled out.

Heh... how fitting. I'm first with my partner being a Momo Yaoyorozu we're the villains, and we're up against Kaminari and Kirishima as the heroes. All Might gave us the necessary supplies, they being the tape, and the map showing us what floor the weapon is held. Located on the 5th floor, seems simple enough, one entrance assuming they don't climb up the side of the building.

"Alright... let's go." I said as I headed into the building with Yaoyorozu close behind me.

"D-Do you even have a plan?" She asked walking beside me.

"No, aside from protect the weapon, I assume you do." I said as we made it to the 5th floor.

"Well, it is a rather bare bone plan." She said as she pulled out metal plates from her belly.

"Interesting Quirk." I commented as she started drilling a plate holder on the door frame.

"Hmm, it allows me to create any item from my body fat, so long I know the molecular bonds." She explained.

Wait... I might have a plan after all. "Hey, can you make... a pair of flame retardant gloves?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh sure." She said as she tossed me a pair of flame retardant black gloves. Bada**. "So any particular reason you require such gloves?" She asked as she started to lay the plates on the door.

"Yes, it's in case those two somehow manage to break through the primary defense." I said as I tested it on a nearby pillar. I curled a hand around my mouth, creating a small hole, now all that's left is to test my newly created attack. As fire erupted out of my mouth, the small hole created by my hand sent a concentrated shot into a pillar. "Excellent."

"Not bad. You managed to not only extend your range, but create a more concentrated blast." Yaoyorozu commented.

"Nice catch. With these gloves, I can now make a concentrated blast for either one on one scenarios... or?"

"When the enemy has only one entrance." She finished

"Ding ding ding. I can see why you've got in on a recommendation." I said.

"Pardon me... but you got in on a recommendation as well, I can see why All Might took interest in you." She added.

"Well, it's more of an ultimatum..." I said simply.

"He must have had a reason for giving you an ultimatum, he must have saw your potential that was being wasted with you being in prison." She said.

Well... it was more so out of a mix of pity and atonement, as well as I'm carrying One for All, and I know about he uprising League of Villains, but I can't let her know that.

"Yeah... probably." I said simply.

"Are you ready?!" All Might yelled, "Hero team go!" All Might yelled.

I stood ready in front of the door, "Get ready for battle. I did some research before hand. Kirishima's Quirk allows him to harden his body and dish out attacks. Kaminari's Quirk is just Electricity, but still be wary about him." I said.

"I know, and I took some precautions." She said as suddenly a massive tarp shot out of her chest, "This is a really thick insulator, in case Kaminari has any ideas." She said.

"Great idea." I said giving her a thumbs up, then I saw... more than I ever wanted to see. "O-Oh my god!" I yelled turning away, "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to... I mean!"

"Huh?" She said... did she not notice?! "Oh, it's okay I can make a new costume."

"T-That's not the problem here!" I yelled.

"Hey, here they are!" Kirishima yelled from the otherside of the door... s**t.

"Get ready." I said as I could hear Kirishima pound on the door. The bolts were flying off fast, the door isn't going to hold up well.

"Get over here!" She yelled.

"Are you at least decent?" I asked.

"MIDORIYA!" She yelled.

"Sorry!" I yelled as I rushed underneath the massive tarp, only to see, "WHAT THE F**K?!"

Then the door was blown off the hinges, "Kaminari now!" Kirishima yelled.

"Got it! 1.3 Million volts!" He yelled as the sound of electricity flooded the room, thankfully the tarp covered enough to hide us.

"Alright, now it's time to pull off the tarp and catch them." Kirishima commented as he walked over to pull off the tarp... big mistake.

"That's checkmate." Yaoyorozu said as Kirishima revealed 3 cannons all aimed at him.

"W-Wha?!" He yelled but was nailed by 3 cannon balls, and was sent flying back out into the hall.

"Woah... that was amazing!" I yelled.

"Don't get to cocky, we still ha-"

"Way..."

"Have... Kaminari?" She asked as he was walking around with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Did... using his Quirk make him stupid?" I asked, "Well doesn't matter, let's capture him and face Kirishima two on one."

"Alright, I'll capture him, you use your concentrated shot to keep him at bay."

"Rodger." I said as I stood in front of the door. Kirishima was dazed but soon got up.

"Midoriya! You can't take me one on one bro!" He yelled immediately hardening and rushing towards me.

"You sure about that?" I yelled as I used my concentrated fire blast to score a direct hit on Kirishima, only for him to block it and... somehow direct it to the ceiling.

"You good over there?!" I asked taking a deep breath and hiting him again with another concentrated blast.

"Nggh... got him!" She yelled immediately running next to me to join the fray. But he's too close... I have to use it. I have to use One for All.

Once he got close, I sent One for All surging through my finger, I only needed to knock him back for wiggle room. I'm not destroying my full arm for that.

"HAH!" I yelled as I flicked my powered up finger, knocking him back to the end of the hallway, as well as weakening his armor.

"I bought us some time." I said as I saw the glove on my left arm was completely torn apart, "Shoot!"

"Don't worry about it! Just keep fighting." She said as she pulled out a metal bat... wait idea.

"Can you make oil? Of any kind?" I asked as All Might appeared on the intercom.

"One Minute left!"

"Hu- Oh I see." She said as she pulled out a bottle of gasoline and doused her metal bat. I took the remaining gasoline and poured it onto my glove. Flame Retardant is different from Flame Resistant, it can still light on fire, just not for a long time, a couple seconds at most, but a few seconds is all I'll need.

"Now you're catching on, get ready." I said as I saw Kirishima rushing toward us, as desperation started to kick in.

Wait for it... wait for it... "NOW!" I yelled as I lit her bat on fire, as well as lit my glove on fire.

"Team Attack! Flaming Onslaught!" I yelled as Yaoyorozu nailed him in the face with the flaming bat, while I punched him square in the stomach with my flaming glove.

He flinched but took the hit and plowed through us, and rushed towards the weapon. Shoot! He's faster than me, still I had to rush after him. Kirishima reached out to the weapon and I was close behind him. I can't use my fire, it would boost him into the weapon, I'll just have to hope that he messes up for me to catch him.

"I GOT I-"

"TIMES UP!" All Might yelled as Kirishima stopped an inch away from the weapon. "THE VILLAIN TEAM WINS!

Saved by the buzzer... not satisfying at all!

"DAMN IT!" He yelled as he stood up and took a big breath. "Good match you two, you had some great teamwork." He commented then All Might called us all to the monitor room.

"Hey, don't sell yourself short, you almost had it." I commented, "You broke through our defense and almost got the weapon." I commented as we walked into the monitor room for a mini debrief.

"Well, I'm sure you all can agree that Yaoyorozu was the M.V.P of this round." All Might said.

Everyone was shocked... well almost all of us, Kaminari wasn't with us yet.

"But shouldn't it be Midoriya who got M.V.P?" Asui asked.

"Not exactly." Yaoyorozu and I said at the same time.

"You want to explain it or should I?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"How about this. I'll explain where you went right, and you'll explain where everyone else went wrong. That way you won't sound narcissistic." I said half jokingly.

She smirked and nodded, "Fair enough, you may proceed."

"Okay. Well I'll open up with this. She was the whole reason the match went the way it did." I said as everyone looked at me with shock, "Allow me to explain from the order in which they occured. Had she not created the iron plates then Kirishima and Kaminari would have broke in immediately, in a two on two fight we were at a disadvantage in terms of power, even with my double Quirk. Had she not created my gloves, then I wouldn't have been able to use my concentrated blast attack. Had she not created the insulated tarp, then we would have been fried by Kaminari's attack. Had she not created the cannons, then Kirishima would have probably took care of us. Had she not created the bat and oil then we wouldn't have been able to stun Kirishima long enough to buy us enough time to win." I explained. "Her Quirk and her ability to think under extreme situations was what carried us through that match."

"While most of that is correct, Midoriya did have some brilliant ideas hence the gloves and oil. Though he got distracted and albiet a little loud which alerted the enemy to our presence." She explained.

"I had 2 reasons why it was completely understandable." I commented.

"Moving on, Kirishima also did well in terms of not giving up when faced with extreme situations. Though his gung-ho plan of breaking through the door by force and having Kaminari daze himself was what caused him to be in that situation in the first place. Kaminari..."

"Yay..."

"Yeah... that. He got overzealous which is what hindered his team." She explained as All Might looked shocked.

"Did we about cover all the bases?" I asked.

"U-Uh! Well... yes! You have! Good job you two!" He exclaimed giving us a thumbs up. "Alright time for the next match!" He announced as he dug into the box, "It's Team 10 vs Team 8!" He yelled.

From what I saw, it's Asui and Iida vs Uraraka and Todoroki. Huh... I'm torn on this one, guess I'll have to root for both.

 ***Uraraka's P.O.V***

I'm on the villain team. My partner is Todoroki, he is very standoff-ish and quiet, and has half his body encased in ice so there's that.

Anyway we are at the 5th floor, a all we can do now is wait-

"Hey, you can make yourself float right?" Todoroki asked.

"Y-Yeah for a short time why?" I asked.

"Wait for the two of them to come up... then we'll end this match quickly." He said... with confidence?

"Just what are yo-"

"GO!" All Might yelled in the intercom, as I heard rapid footsteps coming closer.

"No time to explain, just go towards the windows to see if Asui is climbing up." He said as he stood in front of the door waiting for Iida probably.

"O-Okay..." Was all I could say as I headed to the windows, I couldn't see Asui anywhere.

"They're here." Todoroki said as I turned to see Asui riding on Iida's shoulders using her tongue to swing over him.

"Sorry Uraraka." She said as she let go of pole her tongue was gripping on, "We wo-"

Before they could touch it, I picked up the weapon and moved it out of the way. It's really light... wait, is this paper mache?

"Uraraka make youself float." He said.

I didn't know what he was planning, but I didn't argue, I clasped my fingers together to make myself float. Then Todoroki, managed to freeze the entire building, and I mean the ENTIRE BUILDING.

Asui was out like a light. Thanks to her Quirk cold temperatures put her into a hibernation state. While Iida was trapped by the ice, open for capture.

"Sorry Iida..." Todoroki said as he wrapped the capture tape around both his and Asui's arm. Once All Might confirmed that we won, he then thawed out the whole building... he as control over fire too?

We were told to return to the monitor room to have a debrief. Not that there was much to debrief about. Man...! I wanted to do something, meaningful. I mean sure I did move the weapon, but Todoroki did everything while I just floated there. Talk about lame. Oh well, guess I still have work to do.

"Hey Uraraka." Midoriya said walking up to me.

"Oh hey."

"You bummed about not doing much during the battle?" He asked.

"A bit." I admitted as he patted my shoulder.

"Well, look at the brightside, you saved your team from losing, and you weren't a complete detrement to your team." He said as Kaminari shot a glare at him.

"Not cool dude..." He muttered as Jirou started laughing.

"Just stating the facts, oh and by the way Thunderdolt, maybe using 1.3 Million volts wasn't such a good idea." He said with a smirk.

Normally I wouldn't laugh at someone making fun of someone else. But Midoriya was right, that was a terrible gamble... and Thunderdolt was kinda funny.

"*Snrk* Thunderdolt!" Jirou said busting out into laughter.

All the other matches went by. Some were interesting, while others were a complete mismatch. Soon class was over and Midoriya was pretty much the only one who needed to see Recovery Girl for his broken finger. Man he has such a volatile Quirk. At least All Might helped him get over to Recovery Girl. So he should be fine to return to class once lunch was over.

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"So... was there a reason why you ushered me to Recovery Girl?" I asked.

"No real reason." He said in his skinny form. They were behind closed quarters with only Recovery Girl in the room, so it'd be a waste of energy to not be in that form.

"You sure? Not as a check up to see if I had ruined anyone's lives yet?" I asked.

"No. But I can tell something is bothering you." All Might said.

"*sigh* Nothing, just worried about my mom, and some other things." I said.

"What kind of things?"

"Well, my mom's stuck in a mental hospital as you already know. The problem... is that she's my only guardian. So I'm all alone."

"Oh..."

"Now it wouldn't be a bad thing, if I wasn't A.) A 16 year old, and B.) Not working at all. So I'm being booted out of my home and being forced into some sort of home until she gets better, when will that happen? I have no idea." I explained.

"Oh... well I have a simple solution." All Might said standing up, "Why not come live with me for the time being."

"W-What?" He asked.

"I'm pretty much in charge of your rehabilitation, so I might as well keep you in my sight."

I didn't know how to respond... the number one hero, was asking me if I wanted to stay with him.

"O-Okay." I said.

"Great, I'll help you move in after school." He said as he glanced at his watch, "Anyway you should get going, you have Present Mic next." He said as he left the nurse's office.

...

Did what just happened really happen?

Did All Might just offer me a place to stay for pretty much nothing?

Yes... yes he did?

I don't know whether to be excited or confused or whatever other emotion I should be feeling. I'll just settle on confused for now.

Well, no point in mumbling about it in my head. I should get to class right now.

*End of Chapter*


	4. Chapter 4

**Midoriya's P.O.V***

Okay okay, calm down... it'll be fine. I'm just going to visit my mother who probably hates my guts and will more than likely slam the door on me when I get there. No pressure.

Room 302. I was standing right in front of it, I grasped the handle... but my fears and anxieties were preventing me from entering. The reason I'm here is because I need help with my hero costume. I know, I haven't visited my mentally unstable mother for a whole two months like a s*tty excuse of a son, and the one time I'm visiting is for a selfish reason.

"Standing here isn't going to accomplish anything, you can do this!" I whispered after taking a deep breath and psyching myself up.

I opened the door, she didn't look at me, but was staring out the window. So I walked closer, I was directly behind her when she finally said something.

"I don't need anything nu-"

"M-Mom...?" I said.

She looked up and turned to me... then immediately turned away.

Saw something dumba*! "U-Um... I'm in U.A." I said hoping it would get a reaction, a statement... anything! But she didn't look at me. I knew it... she did ha-

Before I could finish that thought, she stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"I-I'm sorry... I should have raised you better." She muttered.

It's as if those words were a sledgehammer destorying my emotional wall, because I broke down crying and hugging her back.

"W-Why the f- Why are you apologizing?" I asked, "I-I was the one who messed up."

"I-I was never there for you... when you needed me most." She muttered.

"You were in here for two months, and this is my first visit. I didn't even tell you that I was brought into U.A." I said, "I was never there for you when you needed it most."

Even after all the s*t I've done, all the terrible things. She still blames herself even though she had nothing to do with ANY of it.

We hugged for... I don't even know how long. But I had to ask her.

"Mom... this is an extremely selfish request. But can you help me with my hero costume?"

She pulled away and looked at me, her eyes were all red and puffy, but still had a smile.

"I would love too." She said.

We spent the time I was allotted with my mother designing my costume. She finished the design and handed me the paper, it has a diagram as well as key points about how my suit should be constructed.

"While I'm not cleared to leave, I'll support you 100%." She said.

She forgave me... even though she says I'm not at fault. I was very clearly at fault, but she didn't want to tell me that to my face. Tears were welling on the sides of my eyes, but I wiped them away. I said I wouldn't cry... as much, anymore.

"Thank you mom..." I muttered as I glanced at my watch. "Visiting hours are over." I said.

"Oh, well thank you for visiting me Izuku." She said waving goodbye as I exited the room.

While she's not close to recovered, I can feel that visit helped in some way. Even if it's extremely miniscule. Now with this costume... she can help me as well, in her own way.

I made my way back to 'Home', it's hard to call it that. Especially since it's not my home, it's just a 'temporary custody' as I call it.

"All Might... I'm home." I called out as he landed in front of me.

"YOU ARE HERE!" He yelled... then immediately returned to his skinny form.

"Do you have to keep doing that?" I asked, "Anyway, I finished my costume design like you asked." I said handing him the paper.

He took it and scanned it quickly. "Flame retardant gloves, yet a flame and heat resistant jumpsuit? Wait... skin tight?!" He asked.

"My mother asked the same question. I have a plan for the gloves though, I plan on using the fire hand technique in combat." I answered, "As for the jumpsuit, I specifically wanted it to feel like nothing, it'll help for close combat, baggy clothes will only just get in my way." I explained.

"Oh, so you went to visit her." All Might said as he continued scanning the paper, "Hmm... a belt with three different pouches? For what purpose?" All Might asked.

"One is for the gloves themselves, if I'm going to use both One for All I need someplace to put them. Another is for a bottle of gasoline, a small bottle, should it shatter during battle I won't be a walking match ready to be set on fire. The third... I don't know right now, but it's good to have one more than you think you need." I said.

"Fair enough." He said, "Hmm, the suit is entirely black with green flames? Interesting take." I just shrugged as he looked over the rest of the notes. "Well, I shall hand them in, I'll pull some strings and have it ready by tomorrow at the earliest." He said as I gave him a thumbs up and headed to my room. It's still early in the day, I should study.

The next day*

Yawn*... Man, maybe studying through most of the night was a horrible idea. I don't know why I studied that long, I got on a roll and things progressed from there. But at least I'm ahead for a lesson or two.

"Hey Midoriya!"

I turned to see Uraraka rushing next to me, "Oh good morning." I greeted.

"I wonder what we're doing today?" Uraraka asked as she began walking beside me.

"Well, I don't know. With All Might it could be anything." I said.

She hummed in agreement then her eyes shot up, "Oh right! Did you get your costume design in?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I turned it in to All Might on my way here." I said stretching thr truth, the last thing I want is the others to know that I'm living with the Number 1 Hero.

"Ahh, I see. Do you have the plans with you? I'd love to see it." She asked.

"Sorry, but All Might said that the costume will be done at the absolute earliest later on today. So who knows, maybe you'll get to see it." I said, "Oh we're here."

We headed to class, home room was pretty interesting. We were tasked with deciding who's our class rep. Iida decided the best way to accomplish this is by election. While that doesn't sound interesting, the results were. There was a 2 way tie for second between Iida, and Yaoyorozu, while I got first with 3 votes. I voted for Iida out of the sheer principal of it'd be scummy to vote for myself. Though I'm pretty sure the others thought the same way... but there are 4 people at the bottom with no votes. They being Bakugou, Uraraka, Kaminari, and Todoroki of all people.

"How the hell is there a tie?" Kaminari exclaimed, "More importantly how the hell is Midoriya the winner?"

...I'll let that one slide, because I was curious as well. I'm pretty sure Uraraka voted for me, did Bakugou vote for me? If that's the case then who is the mysterious third vote?

"Well there has to be only two people to be the class rep and the class deputy." Mr Aizawa said, "Figure it out..."

We ultimately decided on a tie breaker election between Iida and Yaoyorozu. In all honesty... I want Iida to win.

"Hey Uraraka..."

"I'm voting for Iida too." She whispered.

"Good." I said as I shot Bakugou a text.

M: Hey, do you mind voting for Iida?

B: Sure.

M: Thanks.

The votes were tallied. And in a 9-11 victory. Iida was Class Deputy.

"YEAH!" I yelled instinctively... then realized that I cheered out loud, "U-Uh... *Ahem* g-good election." I muttered sinking back into my seat.

"Well, there you have it. The Class Rep is Izuku Midoriya, and the Class Deputy is Teny Iida. No objections? Good, not that they would have mattered anyway." Aizawa said as the bell rang, "Anyway you have lunch period, you all may leave."

We were allowed to go to lunch. Well booted out to lunch was a better description. I sat with Uraraka, Iida, and a dejected Yaoyorozu, who invited a few other people who I wasn't well acquainted with yet.

"Are you okay Yaoyorozu?" I asked taking a bite of my meal.

"N-No it's fine, just dealing." She said.

... Oh, I see, "Well if you want... I could give you my position." I said.

"O-Oh, no I couldn't do that to you, and besides two other people clearly wanted you in." She said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You got three votes right? One is yourself, then two other people." She explained.

"Yeah, one of them was me." Uraraka said, figured.

"The other was me." Bakugou said, also figured.

"But I-" Iida said before I clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Yeah... but you seem much better for the job than I." I said before leaning in to whisper in his ear, "She'll be crushed if she knew I didn't vote for myself, so don't mention it." I whispered.

"Oh, well even so, the people have spoken, you deserve the job." She said.

Damn modesty. Well no amount of words will persuade her otherwise. I could do something stupid that will give her my place? ...No that's f*king stupid, my attendance here is already hanging on by 3 thin threads, is all of them were cut, then I'm out no questions asked.

"Fine... so Iida, how are yo-"

Then the alarms started blaring. Before I could ask what the hell is going on Iida grabbed onto one of the students asking him what's happening. He said it was a level three security breach or something along those lines.

We were swamped by the stampede of students. I lost track of Iida, Uraraka, and Yaoyorozu ages ago. Then I heard something on a megaphone.

"Everyone please calm down!" It was Yaoyorozu, but she was ignored completely. Then I saw Bakugou make his way over and snatched the megaphone from her hands.

"HEY A**HOLES! SHUT THE F**K UP AND CALM DOWN!" Bakugou yelled.

The stampede stopped dead in it's tracks and turned to the source of the noise. Bakugou quickly handed the megaphone off to Yaoyorozu.

"Okay, listen up. It's just the media outside, there is no danger what so ever. Now in an orderly fashion, return to your classes." She said.

That... somehow, managed to resolve the situation. Maybe it's because of Bakugou glaring at everyone while she said it. Either way... that was impressive. But something crossed my mind. How the heck did the media break into U.A.? Well, whatever they got, I'm sure the staff are handling it.

We made it back to class, Iida and I were tasked with choosing our class officers.

"Alright, so we need to figure out who are the remaining class officers. But first I would like to say something." I said as everyone including Iida looked at me. "I'm going to be straight and true with you. I'm not good at leading a class, like at all. So I'm going to do the smartest thing I could think of, and pass the torch to Yaoyorozu."

"W-What?!" She asked.

"She settled the student stampede... with a little help of course. So I believe she is more suited for this job." I said before glancing at Iida, "If that's alright with you."

"I have no qualms with it. In fact had you not spoke up first, I would have offered my place instead." Iida said.

"Well I guess that's settled, you have absolutely no choice in this decision, so get up here." I said as I took my seat.

She was stunned at the sudden development, but eventually stood at the front of my class. Well there's my good deed of the day.

We then began deciding who our remaining class officers were. I was asked to be one, as a thank you for giving her the rep spot, but I turned it down. I said I wasn't suited for this job, I don't wanna be a hypocrite. Afterwards we were told that we were going to take a trip to somewhere... Yeah they neglected to tell us. On the plus side, All Might came in to hand me my costume. Steam was coming off of him, he must be reaching his limit. Of course the others caught on, and asked what was wrong.

"Oh... this? I was just heroically fighting off a villain specializing in fire, nothing major!" He exclaimed, "Now I must be off Principal Nezu requires my assistance. Now watch a pro exit the building!" He yelled as he darted off.

...Good cover up.

I changed into my costume, and it was made exactly how I envisioned it, wow they are good. All I need is a good source of gasoline. I hope Yaoyorozu is willing to provide. I was the last to exit the dressing room, and the last to exit. Once I stepped out, everyone's eyes were on me.

A pink girl in particular was looking all over, "*Whistle* Dang Midoriya, nice choice." She said with a massive smirk.

...Maybe a skin tight suit was a horrible idea. No, combat efficiency first, modesty later.

"I like it." Uraraka said with a big smile, "It looks comfortable."

"It is, it feels like I'm wearing nothing." I commented.

"Looks like it too." Ashido commented before getting smacked in the back of the head by Yaoyorozu.

"That's quite enough... we can only deal with one pervert in the class." She said, "Anyway, the idea of wearing a skin tight jumpsuit is a good choice, it allows your movements to be more fluid." She commented.

"That was the idea, and by the way, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?" She asked.

"Um... a small bottle of gasoline." I said.

"Oh I see, not a problem." She said as she created a small bottle of gasoline from her bicep, "Here you are." She said.

"Great thanks." I said as I placed it in one of my pouches.

We were then ushered into the bus, Iida tried to get us inside in an orderly fashion... but the bus wasn't designed for his strategy.

"The bus's open layout ruined my boarding strategy." He muttered sounding completely defeated.

"Iida you really need to chill." Ashido commented.

"If we're pointing out the obvious then there are a few things I'd like to say... well ask. About you actually." The girl next to me said... Asui was it?

"Yes?" I asked.

"First and foremost, why did All Might allow you to come here on a recommendation?" Asui asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to know too." Kaminari said in a tone I did not like... but I ignored it.

"Well, you all know the story, I burned down two buildings. The first was on complete accident, because that's when I 'unlocked my Quirk' for lack of a better explanation. The second... well it was a job for a group I was in at the time, anyway I'm dodging the question. All Might just so happened to be the one to interrogate me, and he offered an ultimatum which was coming here for rehab. I told him it was a terrible idea, believe me I did, but he did it anyway." I explained.

"I see... anyway next question. Why the costume design choice?" Asui asked.

"I wanna know that too." Ashido commented.

"One more comment out of you... and I will light all except a select few of you on fire." I said, that's starting to annoy me.

"Okay okay, ease up I'm just joking." She said raising her hands in defense.

"Yeah well jokes get old after being repeated 3 times in the span of 3 minutes." I commented.

"Continuing on, I mean in terms of your pouches." Asui said, "I saw you get something from Yaoyorozu, but that doesn't explain the remaining two pouches."

"Oh simple, the thing I got from Yaoyorozu, was this." I said holding out the small bottle, "It's gasoline, with it I can use my fire as both a method of range, as well as for close combat." I explained, "The second pouch contains these." I said holding out my gloves, "The last ones got destoryed, so I got new ones. They're flame retardant, so the flames don't last long, so it's more of a last resort weapon. The third pouch is currently empty, it's there in case I think of some other way to adapt my fighting style." I explained.

"Interesting, anyway my last question... well my last two questions, but they go hand in hand." She said, "You're Quirk, the power up one, isn't it a lot like All Mights?" She asked.

Dang it... lie through my teeth, "In a way... yes, but it's just a simple augmentation Quirk. It buffs my strength to astronomical levels, but at the cost of my body being destroyed while using it." I explained.

"Yeah, All Might doesn't hurt himself while using it. That makes a huge difference." Kirishima explained, phew, saved by the Kirishima.

"Fair enough, anyway my final question, how did you get a second Quirk? I never even heard of that as a possibility." Asui asked.

"Well is it as farfetched as you let on?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Todoroki for example." I said glancing at his direction, "He has control over Fire and Ice, both at the same time, just on each side of him." I explained, "So with that in mind, is someone having two Quirks really outside the realm of possibility?"

"Hmm... well if you put it that way, no it doesn't." Asui explained.

"But that still doesn't explain how you got them, let alone so late." Kaminari asked.

"Recall I have two Quirks. Isn't it safe to say that it would take longer for both of them to manifest?" I asked.

"Well..."

"I rest my case." I said before turning to Asui, "Any more questions?"

"No, but it must be nice to have a simple augmenting Quirk, my hardening is good at taking down bad guys, but it's not nice to look at." Kirishima explained.

"Well if it's good at taking down bad guys then what's the problem? Who cares how good you look doing it, all that matters is getting the job done." I said, which stunned everyone, "With that in mind, I think your Quirk is pretty bada**."

"You really thi-"

"We're here, stop messing around." Mr. Aizawa said as the bus came to a stop in front of a dome building.

We were told that this building was called the Unforeseen Simulation Joint... or USJ, how did they managed to use that acronym without getting in trouble is beyond me. Anyway this facility has many different areas signifying many different natural disasters. Fires, Floods, Heavy Rain, Landslides, and Ruins. The purpose is to train us on how to rescue civilians in different natural disasters.

"Right... now that that's ove-" Aizawa said before a loud explosion cut off his statement.

The lights were turned off, and a purple portal opened up.

...No, it can't be. As the portal widened, a hand stuck out of it, then many more hands after that. It is him. Anger and rage started bubbling inside me.

"Stay together and do-"

"SHIGARAKI!" I yelled as I began walking forward.

"MIDORIYA GET BACK!" Aizawa yelled wrapping me completely in his capture tape.

"Let me go damn it!" I yelled struggling to get free.

"All I see are two heroes, and him." The mist guy, who I'd notice from a mile away, Kurogiri said. But what's that thing behind him.

"So you used the press to sneak into campus?" Aizawa asked as he tossed me to the side, "And you... I don't know your history with those guys, and frankly, I don't care. You're going to stay here, I'll take care of them. And if I even see you join the battle, I'll expel you." He threatened, getting ready for battle.

"Wait!" I called out.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Be careful with Shigaraki, the guy with the hands, if he touches you with all 5 fingers on his hand, your body will crumble into literal dust in a matter of seconds." I explained.

I could see a bead of sweat roll down his face, "Thanks for the information." He said jumping in anyway.

"Let's go Midoriya!" Iida called out.

I small part of me is yelling, 'Jump in, Jump in and kill that bastard Shigaraki!' but I can't, the last thing I want is to be expelled immediately after my mother designed my costume.

"Right." I muttered as I ran with the others. As we were running, Kurogiri appeared right in front of my eyes.

"Ahh... It's good to see you again, Izuku Midoriya." He greeted.

"Can't say I reciprocate those feelings, Kurogiri. Now cut the bulls**t and explajn why you're here." I said standing ready in case I need to fight.

"It would be my pleasure. We had heard about your little excursion, and we decided to invite ourselves. However, it would seem someone by the name of All Might is missing." He said.

"Wait... giant villain next to Shigaraki, All Might. You're planning to kill him aren't you?" I asked.

"Indeed, though he isn't here, I shall settle with all of you." He said as he started expelling purple mist.

Before he could finish his attack, Bakugou and Kirishima rushed in to attack. A massive explosion was where Kurogiri once stood, but that's no where near enough to take him down...I should know.

"A valiant effort." He said appearing right behind us, "But not enough..."

We were enveloped by the purple mist, I could hear the sounds of everyone caught in the mist yelling... before they went silent, and everything went black.

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

*Splash*

My eyes shot open, I was completely submerged in water. Kurogiri must have teleported me here. Makes sense, my Quirk is breating fire, anything but the flooded area would have been a stupid move. Anyway, I'll drown if I keep thinking about it and not moving. As I was swimming, I could feel something move past me, maybe it was another student?

I turned to see if it was anyone I knew, Asui, Iida, Uraraka, Bakugou, anyone really. But it was not a friend, but a villain rushing towards me opening it's sharp maw. Fearing for my life, I prepared to use One for All... then I saw a surge of green kick the villain in the face, it's Asui. She wrapped her tongue around my waist and lifted me onto the boat. She hopped onto the boat as well, dropping off the coughing Mineta.

"We should be safe here for now." She said, as Mineta managed to cough out all the water.

"H-Hold on Midoriya..." He said taking a second to regain his breath, "H-How did the villains know your name?" He asked.

"I was wondering that as well, you also know the blue haired guy as well, including his Quirk." Asui said.

I sighed... I should have known this would have happened.

"Okay..." I said looking over the railing of the boat, the villains emerged from the depths of the flood zone. "I have time, now before I say anything, how much do you know... about what I've done?" I asked.

"I know about the pair of fires you caused." Asui answered.

"Yeah, that's it for me too." Mineta said as well.

"Okay, you know about as much as the media knows. Which... in all honesty, is about a third of what I actually done." I said, they stared at me wide eyed, but I just continued with my story, "Anyway these guys... are a part of a group, they love to call themselves the League of Villains. I should know... because I was a part of it."

"What?" Mineta asked.

"Leave all your comments, questions, and shocked noises for the end please. So while I was in the league, they made me do other s**t, like robberies, attacking other heroes, and on my last job, burning down a hero agency building. I was arrested the minute it went up in flames, the pro that was inside the building, managed to catch me and haul me to interrogation. The rest you already know." I said, "So any questions?"

"A lot." Asui said, "First off, why? Why did you join the villains?"

"That one's easy. I hated heroes back then, and I detest them now." I said, "One of them crushed my dreams of becoming a hero even with me being Quirkless at the time anyway. Once he said that, I snapped, yelling and crying at an abandoned building, then I suddenly was able to breathe fire. Then Shigarkai, the blue guy with hands came up to me, gave me his speech about heroes and how scummy they are, I agreed, and then it was set in motion."

"Then why are you here then?" Mineta asked.

"Going for the kill huh?" I asked as I looked down, "It's because of my mother."

"Your mother?" Asui asked.

"She's in a mental hospital. The minute I appeared on the news and called her from the detention center, she lost it. She cried and apologized, she blamed herself for the stupid s**t I've done. I was certain that she knew it was my fault, but she still blamed herself. It crushed her in every way, which broke my heart." I explained, "While it was a stupid decision, All Might granting me a chance to go to U.A. was a way for me to make it up to her. As well as a way for me to become a better hero than any of those heroes who are in it for the fame and fortune, like that b**ch Mt. Lady." I muttered.

"Hey she's not a bit-"

"Moving on! One last question." Asui said.

"Shoot."

"Did you have any interaction with All Might before hand?" Asui asked.

"Elaborate?"

"Isn't it kind of weird that All Might, of all people, came into YOUR interrogation, and offered YOU of all people a spot in U.A.?"

I blinked for a few seconds... then chuckled, "You're observant... but no, we didn't meet before hand. In fact it was bizarre happenstance that he would A.) come to my interrogation, and B.) offer me a spot." I said as I looked over the edge of the boat, "The villains are still waiting in the water... but they look antsy. We should attack soon."

"Wait wait wait, you want to get off the boat and into the water with all those villains in the water?" Mineta asked sounding a tad bit scared.

"I must agree, even with my Quirk, it'll be hard to fight them off. Especially with your fire breath and your augmentation Quirk that'll destroy your body on use." Asui commented.

"That's why we need a decent plan. Before that, can you all tell me your Quirks?" I asked.

"Alright I'll start." Asui said, "My Quirk is 'Frog' It's pretty self explanitory, it gives me the characteristics of a frog, fast swimming speeds, long and strong tongue, ability to stay underwater for a long time." She explained.

"Okay, what's yours?" I asked Mineta.

"It's just this." He said pulling a purple ball off his head and plopped it onto the boat, "It can stick to anything and gets stickier depending on what I eat before hand. It can't stick to me though, in fact it just bounces off of me." He said touching it in demonstration.

"...Alright, I have a plan."

 ***Uraraka's P.O.V***

Thirteen was using her Quirk 'Black Hole' to suck up the mist villain... what did Midoriya call him? Kurogiri? Well it didn't matter, Thirteen was sucking him in and it was only a mat-

"Black hole... the Quirk that sucks up matter and turns it into dust... such an astounding power. However you're a rescue hero Thirteen, skilled at resuing people from disasters." Kurogiri said as he created a warp gate in his chest, "Consequently that means you have very little combat experience or battle field awareness!" He exclaimed as he created another portal behind Thirteen causing her to be hit by her own Quirk!

Her suit started to rip apart and be sucked into the black hole, "How unfortunate, you've turned yourself into dust!"

Thirteen stopped her Quirk before it caused her any more damage... "I'm sorry... he got me." Thirteen said before collapsing on the ground.

"Thirteen!" Ashido yelled.

Now's our chance, "Iida Run!" I exclaimed.

He hesitated at first, but started running, "ENGINE!"

"A sheep trying to escape from the wolves." Kurogiri said speeding towards him, "I simply can't allow that." He said creating a warp gate in front of Iida, "If other heroes arrive, it'll be harder for us to put an end to All Might."

Iida planted his foot to slow himself down, before he could get caught in the portal, Shoji jumped in and clamped his arms around the gate.

"Run!" He yelled, "I got him."

Iida immediately took off for the door, "I'll be back in a flash!"

"You impertinent child!" Kurogiri yelled rushing towards Iida, wait... what's that metal thing? "Be gone!"

He has completely enveloped Iida, I have to risk it! I jumped behind Kurogiri and touched the metal brace, he started floating away, it was part of his body!

"I don't know what his Quirk is, but he's wearing some kinda armor. So he must have a body underneath the mist somewhere!" I yelled launching him upwards, "Run, Iida!"

"Y-You pest! How dare you!" He yelled rising to the ceiling as Iida gripped both ends of the door. Light entered through the opening, he's gonna do it!

"I've got you!"

"Not so fast!" Sero yelled taping his brace, Sato then gripped the tape and spun him around.

"GO!" Sato yelled launching him away from us as Iida escaped USJ and rushed to get help.

All we can do now is wait.

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

We managed to escape the flood zone and entangling the villains with Mineta's purple balls. Now all we can do is-

"It's Mr. Aizawa." Mineta muttered pointing towards Aizawa fighting off the villains. He doesn't appeared to be touched by Shigaraki... so he's fine for now. But what I'm concerned about... is that thing next to Shigaraki, what did he call it? A Nomu. I remember ranting and raving about that specific Nomu, it being the first successful creation, it had I believe Shock Absorption and Regeneration, he even has the strength of All Might, but that wasn't a Quirk. I'm worried that Aizawa won't be able to defeat him, he can only cancel Quirks, but even so his strength could easily over power him. I have to relay this information to Aizawa.

"Guys... get back to the others." I said as I stepped onto the plaza.

"W-What?! Don't tell me yo-"

"Okay... I won't, I won't tell you that I plan to fight Shigaraki and the Nomu." I said.

"Wait the what?" Asui asked.

"That muscley brain guy, he has multiple Quirks like me, except it's entirely manufactured and not natural. Anyway, I need to tell Mr. Aizawa that." I said as I rushed in.

"Shigaraki!" I yelled standing in the plaza.

"Midoriya! I told you to-"

"So we finally meet again..." Shigaraki muttered knocking Aizawa back a few meters.

"I thought the Nomus weren't ready yet!" I yelled getting ready.

"I lied... I knew you weren't going to stay forever, so why give you damning information? The fact that you told him my Quirk and how it works is making this harder already." Shigaraki said.

"Wait... Nomu?" Aizawa asked rushing beside me.

"It's a long story, basically that muscle brain guy over there... has multiple Quirks." I said.

"What?!" He asked.

"It's all true, this one is the first one ever created, and that scumbag thought it was an amazing idea to brag about it. Shock Absorption and Regeneration are his Quirks." I said.

"Super strength isn't?" Aizawa asked.

"No, that's not one of his Quirks... that makes sense because he's designed to kill All Might." I explained.

"You neglected to mention that part." Aizawa commented.

"I'm sorry, you jumped away before I could get to that part." I said getting ready, "Here's the plan, I'll rush in-"

"I hate this plan already."

"I'll rush in and use my Fire Breath, you stay behind and cancel his and Shigaraki's Quirks." I said, "How long can you keep them erased for?"

"... 20 seconds." He said.

"Not as long as I had hoped." I said, "But it'll do."

"I'm still not liking this plan..."

"It's all we've got!" I exclaimed.

"No it isn't, how about you get out of here, and I'll take care of them."

"Against that?!" I asked pointing to the Nomu, "He has the strength to surpass All Might, I assume his speed is top notch as well, to top it all off his strength isn't a Quirk. Your only ranged attack is a capturing device, I'm best suited for this battle, besides I'm only stalling him until the other pros or All Might arrive. I'm not taking no for an answer." I said.

He looked angry... but sighed, "Fine..." He growled, "But consider this strike one."

"Worth it." I said as rolled my neck, "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He muttered.

I'm surprised that they allowed us to discuss a battle strategy, then again Shigaraki has a habit of treating everything like a video game... so maybe he thought it was our turn? Regardless I'll enjoy ruining this scumbag's plan.

I ran towards the Nomu, as he rushed towards me as well. I don't have a firm grasp on One for All just yet, but I have to risk it.

"HAH!" I yelled delivering a full powered punch to the Nomu, his body shook as he was launched all the way to the other side os USJ. I was expecting my arm to go limp to my side... but it's fine, it hurt a lot, but it's fine. I don't know why... but a free use out of it is always welcome.

"Aizawa you ca-" I said but I turned to see him fighting off Shigaraki. Shoot! I rushed over to help Aizawa fend him off, then I heard a loud boom from the direction that the Nomu was knocked to... he's coming back. Wait, I have a horrible idea that just might work.

"Aizawa let go and run!" I yelled as I gripped both of Shigaraki's arms, as I heard the Nomu get closer I turned around to make Shigaraki take the full front of the Nomu's punch. The force sent us flying through the air.

"Agh!" He yelled in pain, "You damn brat!" He yelled breaking out of my grip, and reaching for my face, but before he could touch me I breathed fire on his hand causing him to flinch away, in the split second I have, I glanced towards Aizawa who was trying to dodge the Nomu's attacks.

"ASUI GET HIM OUT OF THERE!" I yelled before turning my full attention to Shigaraki's attacks. As I batted away his hands I saw Asui pull Aizawa out of the way of the Nomu's attack unscathed. Now the problem? We're spiraling to the landslide zone. Wait... a villain is holding onto Thunderdolt. I can save him! I grip onto Shigaraki's wrist and drove him into that villain, causing him to release Thunderdolt, and to no one's surprise... he's lost his mind.

"You guys alright?" I asked stilll gripping onto Shigaraki's wrist.

"W-We're fine." Yaoyorozu said.

"Great... I'll leave you to Thunderdolt over here." I said, as I turned my attention back to Shigaraki, I then gripped his leg and spun him around, "Now we are LEAVING!" I yelled as I released him towards the central plaza. Soon I surged One for All to my ring finger, "See ya." I said as I jumped and released the power, launching me back to Shigaraki. I gripped him out of the air and once my feet landed on the ceiling, I kicked off of it and launched Shigaraki hurdling for the ground, I was ready to punch him once he landed... but a purple portal appeared below him, disappearing once he sunk into it. "S**t! S**t! S**t!" I yelled as I was hurdling towards the ground in blinding speed... until I was caught out of the air.

"I'm here Young Midoriya!" All Might yelled cradling me in his arms.

I had a hard time processing what had happened.

"I-I thought I sa- Whatever thanks for the catch..." I muttered turning a light tint of pink.

He set me down and looked at Shigaraki, Kurogiri, and the Nomu. "You did well fighting him off." All Might said, "But leave the rest to me." He said.

"But what about Asui, Mineta, and Aizawa? Are they alright?" I asked.

"They are fine, with minor injuries, but they'll manage." All Might explained, "Though Aizawa will have a word with you once this is over."

"I figured that... anyway not important, that brain guy, Nomu, has two Quirks Shock Absorption and Regeneration, he also has strength and speed that rivals yours, but it's not a Quirk. There's no wa-"

"Thanks for the information!" He yelled with a thumbs up, "But I got this."

I wanted to rebut... but I sighed and nodded, "There's no changing your mind after all."

"Now you're learning!" He exclaimed with his trademarked hearty laughter, then got ready.

"Nomu... Kurogiri." He muttered rolling his body around, "Kill him... I'll take care of the insufferable traitor." Shigarkai muttered as Nomu and Kurogiri rushed towards All Might while Shigaraki moved towards me.

"Round two then? I'm down." I said as I grabbed my gasoline bottle, poured it over my gloves and lit them on fire. Before I could even think about rushing to Shigaraki, the sheer force of All Might's and the Nomu's punch sent us flying away from each other.

Their punches and exchanges are getting faster, faster and more powerful, but All Might is gaining ground on him.

"Midoriya!" A voice yelled as I felt something wet wrap around my waist, "Get back!" She yelled dragging me away from the battle.

"Oh! No you don't!" Shigaraki yelled managing to break through the force that All Might was exerting.

Before I could pry myself from Asui's tongue, Aizawa rushed in, got rid of Shigaraki's Quirk, and knocked him back into the fountain.

"Not on my watch..." He muttered.

All Might then knocked the Nomu through a forest area and followed suit. After a few exchanges, All Might knocked the Nomu into the air, only to hurdle him into the ground, causing a massive crater.

"Now for a lesson! You probably heard these words before, but I'll teach you what they really mean!" He yelled gripping his fist, "Go Beyond! PLUS ULTRA!" He yelled as he delivered a punch so powerful, that the Nomu was sent flying a few seconds after it was delivered. He broke through the ceiling, and pierced through the clouds, far away from sight.

Steam was encircling All Might, "I really have gotten weaker... back in my hay day, 5 hits would have been enough to take that guy out. Now it took 300 mighty blows." He stated as steam also started to eminate from All Might's body, his time is running out. "Now surrender villains!" All Might yelled.

"Shigaraki, let's go." Kurogiri said as he created a warp gate.

Shigaraki grunted in frustration, but complied, "Fine... But you haven't seen the last of me Izuku Midoriya." Shigaraki said.

Before I could make a witty comeback, Shigaraki and Kurogiri escaped... it was over.

"Gah...!" I yelled as Asui let go of me so I could lay on my back, "What a pain in the a-"

"Midoriya!"

I turned to see Uraraka running towards me.

"Oh hey..." Was all I could say.

"Hey? Just hey?! Are you alright? No broken bones, no ruptured ribs, no head damage?" She asked frantically as she checked every fiber... well not every fiber, but most of the fibers of my body.

"I'm fine Uraraka, just a broken finger." I said showing her my red ring finger, "Guess I don't have a full grasp of my power yet."

"Just a broken finger?!" She asked now shock instead of concern, "You were flying through the air, landed face first in the landslide zone, launched the blue haired guy and yourself into the air, and you only suffered a broken finger?" She asked.

"Well you forgot when I punched the brain muscle guy and knocked him back a million miles, but yeah pretty close." I said.

She sighed, "I can't believe you sometimes. How can you do something so-"

"Stupid."

Now Aizawa's joining in.

"It was a great idea at the moment!" I argued back.

"Still didn't make it any less stupid." He said sternly.

"Look... nobody got hurt." I said.

"Thirteen did..." Uraraka said.

"What?!" I asked.

"It was that mist villain, Kurogiri, he used her Black Hole against Thirteen." Uraraka explained.

"Will she be alright?!" I asked.

"Indeed she will." This time a not so familiar voice said.

"Ahh Cementoss." Aizawa said.

"Wait... when did they?"

"Just right now, he and the rest of the staff came in with Iida, they're tending to the others now." Uraraka explained.

"...Thank goodness." I muttered, then I looked around at the sheer destruction both All Might and I left behind, "Sorry about... all of this." I muttered.

"Oh it's quite alright, all of this shouldn't be too much of a hassle to repair, anyway we should get you to the infirmary." He said as a crew of robot nurses came in with a stretcher, I got on it and was carried away.

A few hours and one kiss from Recovery Girl later, All Might and his detective friend came in to interrogate me.

"So tell me... everything you now about the League of Villains." Mr. Tsukauchi.

"Straight to the point? Fine." I said as I explained everything they told be before I left the league. Ranging from who is in it, to their Nomu project.

"So they're making..."

"A massive army of super Quirk soliders. Mindless drones so to speak. They can have any range of Quirks, the one All Might fought has Shock Absorption and Regeneration. I only know because Shigaraki loves to brag when he gets a new toy..." I finished.

"Hmm... but how did they know about USJ?" He asked.

"I wish I could tell you, but maybe someone in our ranks slipped information to the villains." I suggested.

All Might, Mr. Tsukauchi, and Recovery Girl looked at me in shock.

"Are you suggesting there is a traitor in U.A.?" All Might asked.

"I wouldn't rule it out." I said as All Might looked conflicted, not that I blame him really, "But they could have a really good field operative, all I'm saying is that I don't have any concrete evidence for it just yet considering this is their first attack. However, this is something that should be taken into account in the future." I said.

Nothing was said, but Mr. Tsukauchi wrote it down in his notepad.

"Thank you for this information." He said with a bow then walked away. Once he exited Recovery Girl and All Might looked at me.

"Before you say anything, I'm not 100% certain on that theory, I'm not even 10% certain, but it's a possibility, and all possibilities should be taken into account in case something like this should happen again." I said as I turned to face Recovery Girl, "Am I free to leave?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes you're free to go." She said.

I nodded and left the room, and thus leaving the tense atmosphere within it.

It was mid afternoon, classes were let out early due to the attack on USJ. Once I was outside, Iida and Uraraka were standing by the gate.

"Oh Midoriya." Iida said as they turned to face me.

"Did you guys wait for me?" I asked.

"Of course! We had to make sure you were okay." Uraraka explained.

"Indeed, that was a reckless move, fighting off both villains." Iida said.

"I didn't know what else to do... And I thought if it worked I'd look like a bada**." I said half jokingly... but they didn't take it as such.

"This isn't the time for jokes!" Iida scoulded, "You could have been hurt! Or worse!"

"Look, I'm sorry, but I would have been fine, Mr. Aizawa was there covering for me with his Quirk, though me flying through the air was 100% unintentional." I commented.

"It clearly didn't look intentional." Uraraka commented.

I sighed and glanced at my phone, 4:13. "Anyway I need to head home, you guys wanna walk together?" I asked.

They glanced at each other and then nodded.

We had different side conversations on our way to the station, once we made it to my stop we parted ways. They questioned why I was here as opposed to my usual stop. I quickly made up a lie, saying I just discovered that this was slightly faster, they seemed to have bought it.

I made it to All Might's home, used the spare key I was given, and headed inside. All I can do is go to my room and study, I don't know when Midterms are, but all I know is that I'm not going to be last.

End of Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

Class returned to normal after the USJ incident. The first day back we were told about the Sports Festival. While there were many mixed reactions, the main purpose of the festival was to A.) show the world that U.A. is fine after the incident, and B.) To show off to spectators and pros who will be scouting us for internships. It was stressed how important the Sports Festival is. From Mr. Aizawa and even All Might. However... there was still one irrefutable truth. Midterms. Were. In. Two. Days. Apparently someone thought it was a fantastic idea to make midterms right before the Sports Festival.

Though I can't really argue, especially since I'm already down a strike and it's been a whole month since I've been here. So all I can do is study and do well.

Class ended and it was currently lunch period.

"Hey Midoriya, you want to come eat with us?" Uraraka asked.

"...I'll catch up in a minute, there's something I need to do." I siad.

"Alright, we shall see you in the mess hall." Iida said as they left.

Support class... support class... ahh here it is. I walked over to the giant metal door.

"HATSUME DON-!" A loud voice said before a massive explosion blew open the door. The sheer force knocked me onto the ground, at least the door opened.

"*Cough Cough*" A feminine person coughed, "I should have cut the blue wire..." She muttered as the smoke faded, "Oh who are you?" She asked.

I slowly opened my eyes, a pink haired girl who has... crosshairs for eyes? Was on top of me.

"I-I'm here for an upgrade." I said.

Her eyes somehow managed to widen further than they currently are, "WHAT?! OH COME IN! COME IN!" She yelled jumping off of me and rushed inside.

...She's an excited one. I stood up dusted off the remaining smoke and soot off myself and entered.

"What are you wo- Oh it's you, Izuku Midoriya." Mr. Power Loader greeted.

"Good afternoon Mr. Power Loader, I'm here for an upgrade." I said.

"I see... right before the Sports Festival ah?" He asked as I nodded, "Well by all means, anything in particular?" He asked.

"I need an aparatus that'll help me control my flame breath." I said, "I use it not only as a long range attack, but also as a method to get around, like a rocket so to say."

"So you need something to help you control the direction of the flames. Am I right?" Power Loader asked.

"Yes sir."

"Then I have just the thing!" She exclaimed as he handed me a bandana? "I call this, Baby #29."

"Um... what does this do?" I asked.

"It's a flame resistant bandana, I made it myself, but how does that help you control your flames? Well simple, we use this!" She exclaimed handing me... a metal tube like a few inches wide?

"I'm not following."

"This will be attached to your bandana." She said.

I set the whole thing down, "Okay explain the whole thing in full please?"

"Gotcha! So the tube will..." She said as she folded the bandana downwards, then attatched the tube inside the fold, "Go in here, now, take put the bandana on." She said.

What do I have to lose... aside my life, and possibly my hair. I did as told and put on the bandana around my mouth, adjusting it so the tube hole... for lack of a better name, was over my mouth... for lack of a better explanation.

"Alright, now that's where these come in." She said as she held the end, of the tube, they were split off, and at the ends there were these funnel type things. "These are for either your arms or legs, I'd recommend your arms." She said.

"I think I know where this is going... and I like it already."

"I know right?!" She exclaimed as she attacked the end of the tube to my wrists, and the funnel fit perfectly over my palms, "Now, you can test it outside if you would like." She said.

"Hell yeah I will!" I yelled, excitement, "Want to come with me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I need to make sure everything works correctly." She said following close behind me.

I didn't think too much on that statement, it is a prototype after all. Once we were outside Hatsume stood a few feet away from me.

"Alright, now jump then blow as hard as you can." She said.

Okay. I jumped as high as I could, and blew as hard as I could. Fire was shot out of the funnels, and I gained... about a few feet, before I ran out of air, and fell onto the ground.

"Well... it works, but you can't use it for a long time." She said showing me her stop watch, "About 5 seconds."

"Well, what do I do?" I asked.

"Hmm, well... Wait! I have an idea." Hatsume said.

"I'm all ears." I said.

She said nothing but gripped my wrist and dragged me back inside. We headed... to the band room? I didn't even know we had a band class.

"Yo yo yo! What's happ- Oh hey Midoriya." Present Mic said.

"Hey." Was all I said.

"Present Mic, I need my flute." Hatsume said.

"What for?" Present Mic asked.

"I'm gonna teach him circular breathing." Hatsume said.

"Circular what now?"

"It's a technique where you can breath through your nose and exhale through your mouth at the same time."

"...That's possible?!" I asked.

"Yes! It's just difficult to grasp at first." She said.

"I'll do it." I said, I need this to work if I want to win the Sports Festival.

"I knew you would." She said as she walked to one of the closet and pulled out a flute, "This is for when you want to try it out, but first, we need to warm you up. Let's go to the mess hall." She said.

"Alright..." I said, not sure how food will help us, but she hasn't led me astray yet.

We headed to the Mess Hall, we have 20 minutes until lunch period ends. Once we entered I was waved at by Uraraka.

"Midoriya! Hey you're back." Uraraka greeted.

I glanced over to Hatsume, "Go ahead, I just need to prepare some things." She said as she headed over to the line, thankfully it was shorter so it won't take long.

"So, what are you doing with her?" Uraraka asked then she locked eyes with my bandana, "And what's with the bandana?"

"Oh i-"

"I'm back!" She exclaimed squeezing herself between Iida and Uraraka, she laid out a glass of water and a straw.

"I'll explain later..." I muttered as I gave Hatsume my full attention.

I spent the remaining lunch period going through the motions of circular breathing. Puffing out my cheeks and breathing in and out my nose. Once I got used to the feeling of breathing with my puffed out cheeks, I did the same thing again, only with filling my cheeks with water and a straw in my mouth. Then while I slowly emptied my mouth of water, I tried to inhale through my nose at arond the same time. It was difficult, but not impossible. I practiced it for a little while... until the Lunch bell rang.

"Well, I'm heading to class." Hatsume said until she handed me her flute, "Here, practice with that once you're confident." She said until getting in my face, "But if I see it melted or with scorch marks... I'll be upset." She said.

I laughed, "Don't worry I'll be fine."

She then left, leaving my confused classmates staring at me.

"What the heck are you doing?" Bakugou asked.

"Huh? Oh circular breathing, it's a technique where I can breath in through my nose and out through my mouth at the same time." I said, "So I can use my fire breath for a longer time."

"...Interesting. But what's with..." Yaoyorozu said while pointing at the funnel on my hand, "That?"

"Oh... it's a surprise, can't tell you all everything, especially since the Sports Festival is coming up." I said standing up, "But you'll see soon enough."

Classes went by quick, and I headed back home... I mean All Might's house. While I studied I practiced circular breathing. It was difficult to coordinate at first... but I think I have a grasp on it. It went like that for a little while. Until I felt like I was ready to try the flute... then I realized it was 11:40, I'll practice tomorrow.

The next day however... was eventful to say the least. By that, I mean our class was swarmed by the other students. Or as Bakugou called them 'Extras' and yes... I did laugh at that. However one 'Extra' stuck out from the rest, one purple haired kid. He explained that he was in the general course, and wanted to be in the Hero Course, but he was denied in... and he glared at me during his explanation.

"I still can't believe they allowed a criminal into the hero course." He muttered.

Okay... that crossed the line. I walked over and gripped the collar of his shirt.

"What did you say...?" I asked anger seething through my words.

"You heard me... how did they let you, who did nothing aside burn down buildings, into the Hero Course? You didn't even do the entrance exam." He said.

"Listen to what I'm about to tell you..." I muttered, "You have absolutely NO right to say anything. Especially since you know only a tenth of the information." I said letting go of his collar. "Do I deserve to go here? No, I'll agree with you on that stand point. But I'm here, and I'll work my a** off to stay here. Why? Because unlike all of you 'Extras' I have a reason I have a drive to not only say here in the Hero Course, not only to win, but I have a drive to become a hero." I said pointing to this purple haired extra, "From what I've heard, you just want to get into the hero course. So until you have a personal drive to succeed, I'm certain the minute you step in... you won't last a whole day."

The whole room went silent... until he chuckled, "So the criminal has some tongue to him. That's fine... it'll be all the more sweeter the minute I take your spot." He said as he turned to face the rest of us, "As for the rest of you, consider this a 'Declaration of War' so to speak. I'll be coming for your spots." He said walking away.

"Then you better be damn well prepared for retaliation!" I yelled as he walked away. I took in a deep breath, "Why the f**k are you all still here?! Don't you have anything better to do?!" I yelled as light embers escaped my mouth. They all took a hint and ran away. I gripped the bridge of my nose then looked at everyone, "What?"

"You just made everyone our enemies!" Thunderdolt yelled.

"So what? They were going to come for us anyway." I said walking up to him, "Let me tell you an old saying Thunderdolt, if you can't take the heat." I said pointing towards the door, "Then get out of the kitchen. Because I welcome any resistance that will come my way, that'll make accomplishing my goal a grander story to tell." I said as I sat back down on my seat, continuing to study. As if I'll let that guy ruin the nonspoken promise to my mother. The promise that I'll become a hero and make her proud.

 ***Uraraka's P.O.V***

Soon it was lunch, as Iida and I flagged down Midoriya.

"Don't you think what you said was too mean to Kaminari?" I asked.

He scoffed, "If that was 'too mean' then you don't want to see me really pi**ed off." Midoriya said before turning towards us, "Besides, if that made him upset... then he shouldn't be here."

"You don't me-"

"I do mean that." He said to Iida, "He should toughen up, especially if he intends to be a pro hero." he muttered before shaking his head. "Anyway, how's studying for midterms going?"

So... he said it, to toughen him up?

"Oh quite well, I feel prepared for the test tomorrow." Iida said.

Oh right... the midterms! I'm still not ready, but maybe I should study on my own, I shouldn't rely on Iida so much... Yes! That's what I'm gonna do! The minute I get home I'm going to crack open those books!

 ***The next day***

I DIDN'T CRACK OPEN THOSE BOOKS! Ugh... I'm so doomed. No! Don't think like that! I got this! I can pass easily! Just gotta think calm and rationally, and I'll win the day!

 ***Three Days Later***

Ugh... that was brutal. I don't even know how I did... Who was the cruel person who decided that the week before the Sports Festival was the perfect time to have midterms?!

More importantly... how did Midoriya finish so fast?! He finished his tests an hour before time was up? I knew it! That boy must have had studying secrets he was keeping to himself! The nerve!

Oh well... the results are coming in. Mr. Aizawa handed us the test and in a slow fashion I flipped over my test... 13/20! Not fantstic... but not terrible! Right...? Oh who am I kidding I'm not even in the top 50%.

"Iida how did you do?" I asked as he showed me his paper shaking angrily.

"T-Third place!" He yelled, "How could this have happened?!" He yelled.

"You're upset... over third place?!" I growled, "I got 13th! You have no right to complain!" I yelled.

"How did you get the second highest mark?!" Jirou asked Yaoyorozu.

"I just studied hard." She said with a pleased smile.

Wait... who got fir- No way.

"Midoriya... what did you get?" I asked as I walked over to his desk.

He quickly shoved his paper underneath his books, "O-Oh, absolutely nothing to worry about." He stuttered... Oh I see.

"Well had you not rushed then you would have gotten a better score, well it can't be worse than mine." I said pulling it out of his book, "I got thir... WHAT?!" I yelled garnering the attention of everyone. "Y-Y-Y-Y!" I stuttered as Yaoyorozu came in and grabbed the paper from my hands.

"You got first place?!" She asked as Midoriya sunk further and further into his desk, "Not only that! You got them all right!"

"C-Can we not... talk about that?" He asked.

"Absolutely not! What a mooch! You have all these study tips and techniques and you don't share?!" Kirishima yelled.

"B-But..."

"How the hell did you get number 23 right?" Sero asked.

"Yeah, and how did you even possibly know number 56? We didn't even cover that!" Ashido asked.

Midoriya jumped up, snatched his test, and shoved it into his backpack. "What I got on the midterm isn't important. What's important is the Sports Festival." He said grabbing his bag, "Now... I'm going to get some last minute training and rest. I think you all should do the same." He said opening the door, "Unless you plan on losing." He said as he exited the room.

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

I entered my mother's room, "Hey Mom." I greeted.

"Oh Izuku, welcome, how was midterms?" She asked.

I pulled out my test and handed it to her.

"Oh! I'm so proud of you!" She exclaimed ruffling my hair.

"Ahh! Okay, okay, it's just midterms it's not a big deal." I said, "What matters right now... is the Sports Festival. Oh that reminds me, I asked Toshinori, and he said you can come watch in person... if you want." I said.

Her eyes widened for a second, "I... I don't know." she said.

"You don't have to... but it's there if you want." I said scribbling All Might's number down, "Here, if you want to go call him and he'll give you a ride there." I said packing up, "Sorry for having a really short trip, but there are things I need to do." I said leaning in to kiss her on the cheek, "I love you, bye." I said exiting the room.

Time for some last minute training. Luckily the allowed us into U.A. for training, so I headed straight for Ground Beta, climbed the tallest building, and strapped on my new toy. I debated whether I wanted the funnel on my palms or on the back of my hands. I decided on my palms, not like I can't shift it easily, it can slide arond my straps.

I stood at the far edge of the building, adjusted my bandana, and practiced circular breathing before running towards the edge.

"Okay... 3, 2, 1, Go!" I yelled as I ran towards the edge and swan dived. I closed my eyes and used circular breathing, a few seconds later... and I haven't hit the ground yet. My eyes shot open and I was flying high above the ground. It worked... IT FREAKING WO- WOAH! I swerved away from a building that I was spiraling towards at fast speeds. I can't believe this is working! I'm flying!

Wait. Shoot... gotta turn back, I see other students a few ways away. I flew away from them, I need this technique to be secret. Once I slowly landed on the building, I took off the bandana and laid on my back.

I can't wait to use this during the Sports Festival. I can't wait to use this on Shigaraki's ugly face! However... I need to practice still, I need to master this technique. But still, this is gonna be fun.

 ***A few more days later***

I feel like I've nearly mastered the flight technique, it can even be used as hand flame throwers. I can't wait to use it, but now it's time to suit up. Of course I had to say that I'm using this device, I said it's for dual fire blasts, as opposed to the single fire blast from my mouth. It was thankfully approved.

The roars of the crowd can be heard all the way down here in the locker rooms. I was suited up in my gym gear a long while ago... all I was waiting for, was a confirmation text from All Might saying if my mother was going to be here.

"...Midoriya." A soft voice said, I looked up to see Todoroki? What did he need? "From an objective stand point... I think it's fairly clear that I'm stronger than you."

"...From whose point of view?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"From a Quirk stand point, yes you have me beat, however from an experience stand point, I have you beat, so why don't we cut to the chase, what do you need?"

"Fine... I know you have All Might helping you." He said as I looked at him, my eyes widening a tad bit, "I'm not here to pry about whatever it is you two are doing, but know that I will beat you."

The room went silent, "Man what's with all these war declarations." Thunderdolt commented.

"Yeah come on man, wh-"

"Let him go..." I said as Kirishim backed off, "Well, we'll just have to see about that now won't we?" I said staring at him dead in the eyes as my phone buzzed, I glanced at the message from All Might, my mom's here right next to him in the stands, "But just now, I won't be holding back, not for you, not for any of you." I said glancing at everyone, "I'm here to win, even more so now, so if we meet in the finals, be prepared to fight till your body gives out." I said exiting the locker rooms.

"Fine..." I heard him mutter, before we headed out to the open field.

The moment I was out in the open, I heard a loud 'Izuku'. I looked around frantically for the source of the noise, once I found her, I waved at my frantically waving mother.

...I will win for her and make her proud.

"Is that your mom?" Uraraka asked who was right next to me.

"Yeah... she's the reason why I'm here after all." I said turning red for a split second... until I shook it off, "She's why I'm gonna win this whole festival."

She looked at me then smiled back a look equally determined, "Well I'm not gonna lose to you either." She said.

"We'll see about that now won't we." I said.

Then Midnight took center stage, garnering looks from... everybody, whether it'd be thirsty guys, jealous women, or embarrassed parents... I hope my mom doesn't really care about that.

"Silence, everyone!" Midnight yelled flicking her whip... wait she brought a whip?! "And for the student pledge, we have Izuku Midoriya!"

Wait... what?! Why me?

"It must be because you're once a criminal and you being here would give the school publicity for taking you in and reforming you." Iida theorized... makes sense anyway.

"Come on up, we don't have all day." Midnight said.

...Fine.

I walked up the steps up to the microphone. I could feel everyone from the other classes glaring at me, while everyone from Class 1-A are nervous about what I have to say.

"Um... well all I would like to say, is that I fully plan on winning this thing." I said as I could hear my classmates gasp in shock... well except Bakugou he just smirked in approval, while the other student started booing.

"Class 1-A is full of themselves!"

"Get him off the stages!"

"Boo all you want." I said removing the mic and looking for my mother, once I found her I pointed at her direction, "But I have plenty of reasons to win this thing, if you all want to beat me, go on ahead, I'll be waiting for you all." I said as the entire stadium went silent, "Thank you..." I said about to walk off the stage, before I ran back to put the microphone back.

"YOU CAN DO IT IZUKU!" My mom yelled re-lighting the crowd.

I smiled then turned to Class 1-B, "You can call us whatever you want, but if insults is all you got, then you are not worth my time."

"OH YEAH?! WE'LL SHOW YOU!" A guy with sharp teeth yelled, in a fit of anger his entire body was turned into iron.

"I'll be ready for it." I said.

After a few more sour comments, we were given 10 minutes to do some stretches, warm up, pray... whatever you need to do. I adjusted my bandana so my mouth was over the tube hole... man I need a better name for that. Then, it was time for the first part of the Sports Festival to start, it was an obstacle race, around the perimeter of the stadium. Midnight smirked and allowed us to use our Quirks however we wanted, so long as we don't leave the path. I don't like the sound of that, I should use the flight sparingly, who knows what kind of counter-measures they have set up for people who can fly over the damned obstacles.

Soon everyone croweded in front of the door, I'm expecting all of the students to clog the doorway. Guess now is a good time to debut my newest technique.

The lights above the door started to slowly light up. The three red lights lit up before the last green light. Then the green light lit up and the door opened.

It's show time!

*End of Chapter*


	7. Chapter 7

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

The race was underway, I stayed back on purpose to avoid the first major obstacle... the door. As expected everyone was antsy and rushed through the door, only for the door to be clogged. Then suddenly the doorway got frozen, Todoroki must have done this to stop me. Well he's got another thing coming.

I rushed over to the person in the back who was frozen to the ground, and I climbed on top of them.

"Ah! Hey what the f**k?" She asked.

"Sorry!"

Totally not sorry. Once I was on her shoulders I jumped as high as I could and used my secret weapon, as I flew over the flood.

"What the f**k? He can fly?!" One of the students yelled.

"Midoriya?!" A familiar voice yelled, I believe it was Ashido.

I smiled and continued to fly over them. Once I made it past the flooding, and the frozen pathway, I continued running towards Todoroki.

"LOOKS LIKE IZUKU MIDORIYA HAS BYPASSED THE FIRST OBSTACLE AND HAS TAKEN 5TH PLACE!" Present Mic yelled over the intercom.

"You have a microphone, there is no need for you to yell." Aizawa said. No kidding...

Anyway... it seemed to be smooth sailing, I could even see Todoroki a few ways away. I just gotta spe-

BOOM!*

"What the? The robots are back?!" I yelled as I stopped running to get ready to fight. Then Todoroki just stood underneath it and froze it... wait, now's my chance. I surged One for All into my middle finger, and flicked it at the robot, it shattered into a million robot pieces.

I can't stay here and fight off these robots, I have to keep going!

"Ahh!"

Wait... was that... Uraraka? I turned to see her surrounded by Robots. I should leave it to... dah f**k it! I flew back and with another finger, I knocked the robot that was blocking her way out of the way and towards the others.

"Come on! Move it!" I yelled flying back towards Todoroki, she was right underneath me, keeping up rather well.

"You didn't have to help me you know!" She yelled, I landed next to her taking the bandana off my face.

"Well, it would be a boring show if it was just me, Todoroki-" I said until a loud explosion rang behind us, Bakugou zoomed past us with his explosions propelling him forwards, "- and Bakugou all in the front now would it?" I asked as we ran towards the next obstacle.

"Why did you stop flying?" She asked confused at the fact that I'm not using my new technique.

"Because I don't know what Present Mic has done to make sure that flying wasn't as over powered in this contest, so I'm using it sparingly." I explained as we made it to a giant chasm. There were many plateaus and tightropes connected to the plateaus, not that this wouldn't be easy... but I could hear the loud stomping of the other students. "Well, time to go... see ya." I said as I put on the bandana again. As easy as it would be to fly over the chasm, I'm certain there are counter measures in place for people like me just in case. So I used my flying mode as a hovering mechanism. I was hoping from plateau to plateau, without a care in the word until.

"Agh!" Another yell? I turned back to see Uraraka standing on plateau a few ways back kneeling on the ground. A blond guy was looming over her.

"Oh sorry, didn't see your leg there." He said with a s**t eating grin, as he gripped her shoulder, "Now is a time for you to leave." He said as he shoved her off!

"WHAT'S THIS?! MONOMA FROM CLASS 1-B PUSHED ONE OF THE CLASS 1-A STUDENTS OFF THE CLIFF!" Present Mic yelled.

"Goddamnit!" I yelled as I put on my bandana and flew into the chasm to get her, not on my watch. "Uraraka use your Quirk!" I yelled as she was falling.

"Huh?! Okay!" She yelled as she touched both the tips of her fingers together, floating in midair long enough for me to fly under her and fly her back up.

She gripped onto my back as I landed on the closest plateau, then I set her down.

"Does it hurt?" I asked as I felt her leg, she winced when I touched her ankle, "S*t... alright get on." I said.

"W-what?" She asked confused.

"You heard me... get on my back." I said glaring forward towards that blond haired a*hole, "There's a blond haired guy I need to destory..."

She hesitated, "But... you'll just be doing all the work!" She yelled.

"There's no- fine, how about this. Team effort, you use zero gravity to help us float, and I can use my Quirk to fly without fear of falling." I said.

"...Okay." She said as she got on my back and got rid of my gravity causing us to float.

"Alright..." I said putting on my bandana, "Time to take down that blond bastard."

"WHAT A SHOCKING DEVELOPMENT! IZUKU MIDORIYA HAS JOINED FORCES WITH OCHAKO URARAKA AS A DYNAMIC DUO!" Present Mic yelled.

"Seriously... tone it down... a lot." Aizawa said.

We made it to the final obstacle, a mine field. Todoroki and Bakugou are up front fighting each other for first place. While everyone else are slowly catching up. I can fly to them, but they would then divert their attention to us. I need to the gate... fast! Wait there's that a**hole... hold on.

"I have an idea." I said.

"Let me hear it..." She muttered still holding onto my back.

"How about I show you." I said as I turned myself to face away from the door. "HEY MONOMA!" I yelled as I surged One for All through my whole hand. He turned to look at me. "EAT THIS BASTARD! NEW HAMPSHIRE SMASH!" I yelled as I punched the air aimed at the mind field, causing a shockwave to hit the mine field causing a string of explosions enveloping not only the blond haired a**hole but a few others as well. But that wasn't the only thing, it also knocked us back with incredible force surging us towards the gate way past Bakugou and Todoroki and zooming into the final tunnel.

Wait... did I just say 'New Hampshire Smash'?! Man... he's rubbing off on me, and I hate it.

"Midoriya!" Todoroki yelled.

"Deku!" Bakugou yelled as they ignored each other and sped towards us. I'm losing speed and their gaining ground on us. At this rate I won't make it in time before Bakugou nailed a blast and hits both Uraraka and I, even with me flying with my one good arm. Wait I can use that to my advantage.

"Sorry Uraraka!" I yelled as I turned to face the front of Bakugou's blast, "This is gonna hurt!" I yelled as Bakugou hit me in the stomach with an explosion, it sent us careening towards the gate. I could hear explosions and ice forming... but they were too far away to stop us from crossing the door first.

"AND THE WINNER IS... URARAKA OCHAKO!" Present Mic yelled, as we were hurdling towards the ground.

"URARAKA RELEASE THE GRAVITY!" I yelled.

"R-RIGHT!" She yelled as she touched her fingers together, "RELEASE!" She yelled reverting my gravity back to normal. With quick thinking, I put on my bandana and slowly set us to the ground, it was difficult with one arm... but it worked.

She got off of my body and laid on the ground.

"T-Thanks..." She muttered.

"Don't worry." I said taking off my bandana, "No one hurts my friends and expects to live without reprocussion." I said.

She laughed, "I'm certain he's not going to make it now."

I laughed... until the air got colder... both figeratively and literally. Todoroki loomed over us. "...You should get those looked at." He said simply, "Recovery Girl is in the stadium up those stairs to the left." He explained, ...That was not how I expected that to go down.

"Well... let's go." I said extending my only good hand, "Here, lean on my shoulder."

We slowly made out way to the nurses office, after a quick scolding she healed our wounds, just in time for us to make it to the next event.

It was a cavalry battle, where teams of 2-4 are put in groups, we're given bandanas of different point values depending on where you placed going up in integrals of 5. Except first place... who is worth 10 million... for whatever reason? Anyway we were given 15 minutes to build a team, then it's a battle of who can steal the most headbands. Once time started, I was swarmed by literally everyone! Class 1-A, 1-B, Support, Business, everyone. But... I had something to do.

"Hey... need help?" I asked.

Uraraka turned towards me, she looks nervous understadably so, but she shook her head, "No. I appreciate what you've done for me and what you are doing, but I need to win this myself, what will the scouts think if they see me as a person who relies on others?" She asked.

"Heh... you're declaring war on me too?" I asked in a joking manner.

"Yeah, pretty much." She said with a shaky smile.

Well regardless, she has a point, maybe I should let her do her own thing, "Alright, well I'll see you in the finals." I said turning away, "But keep in mind... I'm coming for that headband." I said with a smile, "Can't take first without it."

Before I was out of ear shot, she responded, "Well good luck getting it."

I stopped then walked back towards her, "Say that with more confidence."

"Um... what?" She asked.

"Instead of saying 'Good luck getting it' you should say, 'good luck TRYING to get it.' Adds more ommph to your statement and makes you sound more confident." I said before walking away.

Now back to my conundrum... I need a team. There was that wave of people who want to be on my team, but I'm going to be honest... I don't know s*t about them, aside from my Class 1-A classmates. Wait... there's Iida.

"Hey Iida, wa-"

"Sorry, Midoriya... I don't think I should be on your team." He said. Well that was fast.

"Are you declaring war on me too?" I asked.

"To put it in simpler terms, yes." He said, "I appreciate all you've done, and you are a good friend. But I need to do this on my own without your help." He said as he walked over to Todoroki's team, "I apologize Midoriya..." He muttered.

I'd be lying if I wasn't a little hurt by that, but I'd be lying even more if I said I didn't respect his decision. But the questions lies... how many of these guys are going to declare war on me?! Like serious that's 5 different people, though Bakugou's was a non-spoken declaration. Ugh... I nee-

"Hey. You need a team?" A voice behind me asked.

I turned to see an orange haired girl.

"Uhh... yeah, but, sorry. Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh sorry about that, I'm the class representative of Class 1-B, Itsuka Kendou." She greeted, "My Quirk is Big Fist, it's pretty self explanatory." She said as she demonstrated her Quirk.

"Hmm... that'll be good in blocking enemy attacks from the front." I muttered out loud, "Alright welcome to the crew... the crew of one whole person." I commented as she laughed.

"Don't worry, I have someone else." She said as she looked around, "Hey! Tetsutetsu!" She yelled... oh great, she's bringing him in.

"Hey Ken- No." He said.

"Come on, he's the best chance we got." She said.

"But he blew us up on the mine field remember?" He asked.

"Well, I did that to get back at your bastard of a classmate for breaking one of my classmates legs." I explained, "You two were just at the wrong places at the worst time."

"But."

"Ugh, look I'm dealing with World War 3 over here with 5 people who declared war on me. So if you don't want to it's fine, but I only have... 5 minutes left to look for teammates, so are you in or not?" I asked getting straight to the point.

He sighed then looked at me, "Answer me this... why are you here?"

I was afraid he'd ask that, "Look, I don't have much time left, so I won't go into full detail. You know what happened, in fact you are quick to bring it up. The reason I'm here is for one person. My mom." I said as they looked at me with expressionless faces, "When I called her when I was arrested, she was crying and apologizing for not raising me properly. She is taking the blame for the stupid s**t I've done. What I've done, ruined her, so me being here is me trying to make it up to her for being a s*t excuse for a son." Once I finished I sighed and wiped the lone tear out of the corner of my eyes, "Was that good enough?"

They stared at me, not saying a word.

"Ugh for-"

"I've completely misjudged you." Tetsutetsu said, "You have as much as a heroic drive as anyone, f**k it I'm in." He said, "Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, my Quirk is Iron, I can make my body turn entirely into iron."

"Great, now we ne-"

"Can I join you guys?" A girl with green hair said walking up to us.

"Ibara... great just who we needed!" Tetsutetsu cheered.

"Who are you?" I asked bluntly.

"Her name is Ibara Shiozaki, her Quirk is 'Vines' hence the green prickly hair, she can manipulate the vines to do many things." Kendou explained.

"For example, I can create a wall, control them to take things, and use them to grab opponents." She explained, demonstrating each of them as mentioned.

"Wait... wait wait wait, I have a good idea on how to win this whole entire thing."

Shiozaki, Tetsutetsu, and Kendou looked at each other with a mix of amazement and worry, "We're listening." Kendou said.

"Alright..." I said squatting down, "I'll be in the middle, Kendou, you'll be in the back right, with your giant hands you can block attacks that we may come across."

"Got it."

"Okay, Shiozaki, you'll take the back left." I said, "We need your defensive capabilities to defend out six, and I don't want to hit you with these." I said holding up my funnels.

"Absolutely."

"Now Tetsutetsu, you'll be up front, you'll be our offensive power house." I said.

"I like this plan already."

"Well it's about to get better, how well can you take heat?" I asked.

"Pretty well... I have the composition of Iron, so I can take really high temperatures, why?"

"Heh... you're about to add a firey punch." I said as I gripped my funnels.

"What do y- Oh... I see where this is going." He said with a smile as big as mine.

"Okay, the formation is down, but what's the plan that will 'win this whole entire thing'?" Kendou asked.

"Simple, Shiozaki also can take things correct? So take other people's headbands." I said.

"That doesn't guarantee us-"

"Think about the Endgame." I said, "Many opponents are going to go for the 10 million, us included, but before we go after it... how about we eliminate people who we don't want to face in the finals?" I asked.

"...That is a brilliant idea." Shiozaki commented.

"As far as I could see." I said looking around, "There are... 2 groups who will keep going after the headband no matter what. They being Todoroki's group, the one with the red and white hair, and Bakugou, the blond explody guy. Bakugou loves to win, and Todoroki will stop at nothing until he defeats me himself. So while Uraraka, the one who has the headband, keeps them occupied, we'll spend half the time going after different headbands, then we nab the 10 million under their noses, and win." I explained.

"Hold on, there's a flaw with your plan." Kendou said, "Say we execute your plan flawlessly, you'll still be over loaded with headbands and it will be hard to manage, so even if we get the 10 million, how will you keep it with all those headbands obstructing your vision?" Kendou asked.

"Simple, make it a guessing game." I said as I flipped over my 205 headband, "So that way, we turn what is a disadvantage for us, into a disadvantage for them."

"This is an insane plan..."

"But?"

"Alright, I'm in." She said as time was up, "Not like we have another."

We got into formation, Tetsutetsu was up front, Kendou and Shiozaki was behind us, and I was in the middle.

"Alright whose our first target?" Kendou asked.

 **Uraraka's P.O.V***

The cavalry battle has begun. My team consists of; Asui, Tokoyami, Myself, and Shinso, the purple haired kid who declared war on Midoriya.

"Are you all ready?" I asked tightening my headband around my forehead.

"Ready." Asui said.

"I'm prepared." Tokoyami said.

"Do you really need to ask?" Shinso asked.

I decided to ignore his snide comment, because the match started. As expected everyone started rushing towards us, everyone... except Midoriya's group. In fact they weren't moving at all?!

"Uraraka, mmph, pay attention!" Asui yelled as we were running.

"S-Sorry!" I exclaimed.

"Look, Midoriya isn't coming after us right now, so we should worry about that later." Tokoyami said as his Dark Shadow fought off another team.

"R-Right!" I exclaimed, but still glanced at Midoriya's group, who wasn't moving. What are they doing?

We were running away from the other groups, fighting them off if we needed to, then suddenly Todoroki's group closed in and as an added precaution froze all the other groups including Midoriya's

"I'll be taking those points now..." He muttered.

"Over my dead body." I said.

"Alright... the hard way." Todoroki said as his group rushed towards us. Then the ground started to shake, it stopped Todoroki dead in his tracks, as a bunch of vines shot out of the ground. Snagging not only the 10 million point headband, but the headbands of all the frozen groups as well. The vines resubmerged back onto the ground.

"What the heck?" Todoroki muttered.

"WHAT A SHOCKING PLAY! TEAM MIDORIYA JUST SHOT UP TO FIRST PLACE!" Present Mic yelled into the microphone, as the crowd roared.

Both of our groups shot towards Midoriya and his group. He was putting on the headbands.

"It was a good idea to freeze us Todoroki... but you should never underestimate us." He said with a smug face.

"After him..." Todoroki said.

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

We got the points, launching us into 1st place. However everyone... well everyone who wasn't trapped in the ice came after us.

"Heads up, we have a fight on our hands." Tetsutetsu said.

"DEKU!" Bakugou yelled launching off of his group to fly towards us.

"Kendou... launch me in the air." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Just do it! I have air superiority." I said putting on my head band.

"O-Okay!" She yelled as she expanded her hand and launched me into the air. With my circular breathing, I met Bakugou in the air.

"A FULL ON AIR BATTLE BETWEEN BAKUGOU AND MIDORIYA!" Present Mic yelled.

We have 3 minutes left, I have to knock him out fast.

"Let's go, DEKU!" Bakugou yelled launching himself towards me. I lifted my arms up to drop altitude, then I swiftly put my arms behind me to fly away from him.

"TOKOYAMI!" I hear Uraraka yell, as suddenly a shadow bird launched towards me. I aimed my fire towards him, he recoiled and zoomed away. Fire is it's weakness, noted.

"GET BACK HERE!" Bakugou yelled.

I turned around and rushed towards Bakugou, only for a vine to wrap around my waist.

"Midoriya! Get back down here!" Tetsutetsu yelled as Shiozaki dragged me back down to the group.

"You may have air superiority, but two against one is a disadvantage for you." Kendou said.

"Fine..." I muttered as Todoroki's, Bakugou's, and Uraraka's team started to rush towards us. We have a minute left to fight them off and keep first place.

"Midoriya, heat me." Tetsutetsu said.

I nodded and headed up right arm.

Uraraka struck first, "Tokoyami!" She yelled as his shadow rushed towards me. I countered with my fire.

"Kaminari!" Todorki yelled as Kaminari sent a wave of electricity towards us.

"Shiozaki!" I yelled as a wall of vines shot out from the ground.

"Bakugou!" Kirishima yelled as Bakugou launched himself towards us.

"Kendou!"

"I got this!" She yelled as she batted him away with her giant arm.

"Iida!" Todorki yelled as Iida used his calf to zoom towards us.

"Shiozaki grab him!" I yelled.

"He's coming in too fast!" She yelled.

S**t... I have to do it.

"I'm sorry Iida!" I yelled as I used One for All, and prepared to use my power to kno-

"TIMES UP!" Present Mic as Iida barreled into us knocking all of us onto the ground.

"Ow..." I muttered, "I think your face broke my collarbone."

"NOW TIME TO ANNOUNCE THE SCORES... OR LACK THERE OF SCORES!" Present Mic yelled, "IN FIRST PLACE WITH 10,002,345 POINTS!"

"Ugh..." I moaned as I sat back up.

"IN SECOND PLACE WITH 985 POINTS! TEAM TODOROKI!" Present Mic yelled.

"So close..." Iida said still laying on the ground, I walked over to give him a hand up, to which he excepted.

"IN THIRD PLACE WITH 485 POINTS! TEAM BAKUGOU!"

Bakugou just yelled in frustration. Still it was a good air battle.

"IN FORTH PLACE WITH 345 POINTS! TEAM URARAKA!"

"Well, we advanced." Tokoyami stated.

"Yeah... but we were so close!" Uraraka yelled.

There were a few glares sent in our direction.

"Look, I'm sorry you couldn't handle the sheer intellegence that I-"

"WE!" Kendou yelled.

"Fine... We, had when we made our plans." I said.

After that interaction, we were allowed to go out for lunch. I decided to speed over to my Mom... where is sh-

"Oh, Izuku."

Oh, there she is.

"Hey Mom." I said walking up to her. "How are you enjoying the festival?" I asked.

"Oh, it's good. I'm glad you helped that girl, and won." She said.

"Yeah it was no-" I said then I saw another woman, "I'm sorry... who is this?" I asked.

"Oh she-"

"Mom...?"

I turned to see Todoroki, on the stair case.

"Shoto?" The woman asked.

What is happe-

"What is she doing here?" A booming voice asked as the temperature just got 10x hotter, it was the number 2 hero Endeavor.

"SHE'S WITH ME!" All Might said appearing right behind mom and Todoroki's mom.

The room was silent, silent and uncomfortable.

"So... is having a nice, calm, and rational discussion over lunch a bad idea?" I asked, trying to alleviate this situation in ANY way!

"No... I must apologize, I needed to discuss something with Shoto." Endeavor said, before Todoroki shot him a glare, "But now is not the proper time, please carry on with your day." Endeavor said bowing, as he left the area.

One portion of the awkwardness was gone.

"So... about that lunch?" I asked.

"Lunch sounds lovely." Todoroki's mother said.

"Oh I must agree, lead the way Izuku?" Mom asked.

"It's my pleasure." I said as Todoroki and I led the pack while Mom, Todoroki's mom, and All Might were following us.

"So, when were you going to tell me your mother knows mine?" Todoroki asked.

"The second I found out, which was right now." I said, "Anyway, why is your mother in a mental hospital?" I asked.

He stared at me shocked, "How did you know that?"

"Take a guess." I said as his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh... I apo-"

"Don't." I said before he could finish the statement, I glanced backwards as my mom was chatting with Todoroki's, "She's happy, so this doesn't require an apology."

We made it to the food court. My mom and Todoroki's took a seat on the nearest empty table, while All Might, Todoroki, and I stood in line. We brought back food to the table, and like we expected... it was quiet and tense. Time to break the ice again.

"So mom, how did you meet Ms. Todoroki?" I asked, hoping to spark some kind of nice conversation.

"Oh, she's next door, so she visits occasionally." Mom explained.

"Oh that reminds me." I said out stretching my hand, "My name is... oh sorry." I said moving the funnel out of the way, "My name is Izuku Midoriya."

"Pleasure to meet you, Rei Todoroki, I hope my son hasn't caused you trouble." She said.

"Oh let me tell you..." I said then Todoroki shot me a glare, but I could care less. "He's a quiet one, but when he's competitive then he's a handful." I said with the biggest smirk on my face. Todoroki however saw that as a challenge.

"Well, excuse me. You were the most cocky one in our class." Todoroki shot back.

"You started it, Mr. Declaration of War." I said, "All you had to saw was I'll beat you, not be gung-ho about it and add the 'Declaration of War' bit to it."

Before Todoroki could respond, his mom gave a small laugh.

"See, she agrees with me." I said, "I at least have a drive to win." I said.

"Well... so do I." He said.

"So wait. Why the heck did you declare war on me in the first place? If you didn't have a drive before?" I asked genuinely curious.

"I had an entirely different reason." Todoroki said, "But it has something to do with your fire Quirk."

"What do y-" I said... then it clicked, Endeavor and his Mother, fire and I assume ice. He only uses his ice side. Did something happen between them? Well it's not my place to intervene. "Well you have your reasons." I said eating my food, "But, why?" I asked.

"You can't just say 'You have your reasons' then immediately ask about them." Todoroki said.

"Okay, my phrasing could have been better, I meant why don't you use your fire Quirk?" I asked.

"Pure principal. I'll leave it at that." Todoroki said, clearly sounding upset at my badgering.

"I get the reason, but it's your Quirk." I said, "Who cares what some scumbag thinks?" I asked.

"Izuku..." Mom said.

"Right... sorry." I muttered.

Lunch went on in complete silence. Once we finished we headed back to the stadium, then Todoroki and I headed back to center stage... until I ran into something I didn't expect... at all.

Uraraka and all of the girls were dresses as cheerleaders.

"Okay... I'll bite, what the f**k are you guys wearing?!" I asked.

"Cheerleader uniforms." Yaoyorozu said, "Mr. Aizawa said so."

This sounds sketch, "Who told you that?" I asked.

"Mineta and Kaminari." Yaoyorozu answered.

I blinked for a few seconds then squeezed the bridge of my nose. "You believed, Thunderdolt, and the biggest pervert, about something from Mr. Aizawa... why?" I asked, "Did you even ask Iida if that was true?" I asked.

Silence filled the room... then the sound of pom-poms hitting the ground.

"Those little..." Yaoyorozu muttered.

"Come on finish the sentence..." I gestured.

"Dirt stains!" She exclaimed.

"Trust me... it's hard to get her to swear." Jirou said.

"Ugh, look just change back into your gym clothes, I'll burn them later." I said.

We continued walking, then Todoroki gripped my shoulder.

"Did you mean it?" He asked.

"That I'll burn their clothes? I mean it's kind of a was-"

"No, the thing at lunch." He muttered.

"The scumbag thing? Or the Quirk thing?"

"Both."

"Well, I don't know the Endeavor story, but considering that your mother was in a mental hospital, Endeavors sour tone with her, and the burn mark, I put twoand two together, and concluded that he's a scumbag. The Quirk part? Yeah, it's your Quirk, and you're your own person. Endeavor may have made you but you're not his puppet." I explained, then shrugged, "But who am I to tell you what to do? If you want to utilize half your potential just to spite Endeavor? Then that's your progative." I said walking away... then Todoroki gripped my shoulders.

"Wait... I have something to ask you." Todoroki said.

I glanced at my phone... we have 10 minutes until the draw starts, "Alright, shoot."

"Have... you ever heard of Quirk Arrange Marriages?" He asked.

...Then it clicked, "Don't tell me."

"Yes, my sad excuse of a father, bought my mother's hand in marriage to make a child that inherited both our Quirks, with the sole purpose of defeating All Might." Todoroki explained.

"... Okay, Endeavor leveled up from scumbag, to pile of s**t." I said.

"That's not even the half of it. His training was the true embodiment of hell, whether it'd be sheltering me from my siblings or as my father called them, the dejects. To beating me when I didn't preform good enough." He explained.

... I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say.

"My mother had it worse. She would defend me from my father's horrible excuse of training, and in retaliation he would beat her. Her mental stability was slowly decaying, and after a few months... she snapped." He said as he touched his scar, "She was boiling water, while talking to someone on the phone while crying, she called my left side unbearable, right before pouring boiling water on my face." I tensed up, it was like I felt the pain he felt years ago, "My father blamed her for what she did to me, saying she 'tainted my life's work', he told me she sent her to a mental hospital, well imprisoned her was more like it. I blamed him for what he done to my mother, and I swore I would never use his side in battle again."

I was silent for a little bit... I didn't know what to say, or how to say it. Then I took a deep breath, "Seems we are more similar than I thought." I said, "Except I was the sole reason my mother snapped." ...Guess it's my turn to share, "I'm sure you know the details, I got arrested for burning down a hero agency. When I called my mother, she was crying on the other end. She was apologizing and blaming herself for the stupid stupid stuff I've done. She was ushered into a mental hospital thanks to the neighbors." I explained. "I'm here for her, and I will become a hero for her. Now let me ask you, why do you want to become a hero?" I asked.

"Well, it's because..." He said then trailed off.

"I assume your original goal, was to beat me and become a pro without using your father's side, not that I blame you. However, I also assume that you want to become a hero for your mother." I said as I glanced at my phone, 12:50, "So which will you do, spite or love? Hatred or tenderness?"

He didn't respond, "Look, once again, it's your choice. It's not my place to tell you what to do... in all honesty I could care less which you chose. It's a matter of which one sits better with you." I said turning away, "Because in the end, it's your Quirk not Endeavors."

Todoroki once again gripped my shoulder, "But... how will she react?" He asked.

"Why are you asking me?" I asked, "She's up where the other teachers are at most likely if she's with mom. Ask her yourself." I said, "But you should knock 4 times, trust me on that one."

He blinked in absolute confusion, but nodded and walked away.

Well all I can do right now is wait for the drawing.

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

I headed over to center stage. Once I exited the stair well, I saw Mineta and Thunderdolt being chewed out by the girls. Oh this I gotta listen to.

"AND FURTHER MO-" Yaoyorozu said before looking up at me, "Oh, Midoriya, how are you? ANYWAY!"

"Okay okay... we're sorry." Thunderdolt muttered.

"Yeah, come on it was just a prank." Mineta commented.

"Then your sense of humor is vastly different from mine..." I said, then I glanced over to Hagakure, "Wait... Hagakure, why are you still wearing the uniform?" I asked.

"O-Oh, well Yao-momo put some much work into making them, and they're kinda cute, so I'm rolling with it!" She exclaimed waving her pompom around.

"... You know what? To each their own." I said simply, "Anyway, lay off them you 5." I said.

"Why? They almost saw us in cheering uniforms, in fact you were the one who stopped us." Jirou said.

"You what?!" Mineta yelled.

"I'm sorry for being a decent human being. Anyway, you'll get your chance to even the score, poor Thunderdolt over here, has about... ehh like a 40%-ish chance to face death in the tournament." I said.

"W-What?" He stuttered as beads of sweat rolled off his face.

"It's true, you have me... and I don't have any plans on easing up on you, Bakugou which is death in an instant, Todoroki which is self-explanatory, and these 4." I said, "So, I would apologize... right now."

"I-I'm sorry!" He exclaimed getting on his knees and apologizing.

"Huh... that was easier than I thought." I muttered under my breath, "Well so long you learned your lesson about respect, and stuff." I said walking away from that whole interaction.

"Oh, Midoriya!"

I turned around to see Uraraka rushing toward me, "Yeah? What's up?" I asked.

"I, wanted to say thanks." She said.

"... For?" I asked.

"For? What do you mean for? You stopped Kaminari and Mineta's 'prank'. You also carried me on your back when I broke my ankle during the race, I never said thanks." She said.

"... Okay 2, no 3 things. First, you already said thanks. Second, he deserved it. Third, don't worry about it, if you were in my shoes you would have done the same." I said, "So if you really want to thanks me, do me a solid, and don't lose the first round." I said patting her head, "I want to fight you eventually."

"W-Well what makes you think I'll make it?" She asked, "It's not like I-"

"What did I say about confidence?" I asked.

"H-Huh?"

"If you're not confident, then you're setting yourself up to lose." I said, "Your Quirk isn't an offensive Quirk, I'll concede that much, however you have a brain in that skull of yours, use it ad make some battle winning strategies."

"B-But I was Thirte-"

"On a midterm. Which was all pen and paper s**t about academics." I said, "Unless I missed the portion where you create your own battle plan, then don't compare your intellect to a stupid test."

"Easy for you to say, you are ranked number one." She retorted.

"Don't get caught up on semantics. Ugh look, the point being that you shouldn't bring yourself down, instead think about how you will beat the crap out of the others, especially Thunderdolt over there." I said half jokingly.

"B-Bu-"

"No buts!" I exclaimed, as Midnight took the podium, "Now come on, the brackets are being formed."

She nodded and we headed towards the podium. Midnight stated that we will be drawing lots to determine our placing in the tournament bracket. Starting with first then all the way down to forth. Since the top 4 has 4 members, it's a 16 player bracket. The matches are as follows.

The first match, is Sero vs Uraraka.

Second, is Todoroki vs Tetsutetsu, that's an interesting one.

Third, is Kendou vs Asui, they're both intellegent, so it could go either way.

Forth, is Mina vs Shinsou, I know absolutely nothing about him, so it'll be interesting.

Fifth, is Kirishima vs Iida, an unstoppable force vs an immovable object, fitting.

Sixth, is Tokoyami vs Shiozaki, both specialize in range, could be a long drawn out match.

Seventh, is Yaoyorozu vs Kaminari, the most livid person as well as the worst person he could possibly fight, brutal.

And finally...

"Okay... now that, is funny." I said pointing to the last bracket.

It was Me vs Bakugou. The atmosphere tensed up as Bakugou made his way to me.

"I hope you realize... that I have no intention on going easy on you." Bakugou said.

"Heh, of couse you aren't. If you did then I'd rush you to the mental hospital immediately." I joked, "I wonder how this will go? We both have fighting capabilities in both the air and on the ground."

"Well, one thing is for certain... that you'll get a full course meal of explosions." He commented with the biggest smirk in his face.

"Well, I know how much you like spicy things." I said as I sent a small ember towards his face, it dissipated before it could hit him.

"You've gotten better with your comebacks." He said before walking away.

I took a deep breath to calm my shaky nerves. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about the match, but I still needed to be confident. After Midnight finished her statement on the tournament, the recreational games started. As much as I wanted to play and win, I needed to come up with a plan for Bakugou. I headed up the stairs to the Class 1-A spectators seat. To my complete surprise, I saw Yaoyorozu sitting up here too.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get here before me?" I asked.

"I was thinking of a strategy for Kaminari, and I left before Midnight finished." She said.

"Okay." I said sitting next to her, "But I don't think you need to worry about Thunderdolt." I said, "Knowing him, he'll just 1.3 Million Volt his way out of his problems, and lose that way." I joked, "And it's not like he'll be making some genius strategies for the battle, you got this in the bag."

"How can you be so certain?" She asked.

"Easy, 1.) We've beat him before, well he more so beat himself. 2.) He only outclasses you in pure strength. Let's be honest, you're way smarter than him, the only one who beat you was me. The only way he could beat you was if you couldn't make something fast enough." I said.

"But still..."

"In fact I'll belt you out a strategy." I said, "You can either A.) Make a smaller insulation sheet like last time, B.) Make a rubber suit. C.) Jam a metal rod into the ground. Or D.) Which is my favorite, make springs and launch yourself over the voltage."

"...Those plans aren't good." She commented.

"Okay smart alek, that's not the point. The point, is that you are worrying too much over practially nothing." I said.

"Bu-"

"Now if you want difficulty, look at my match up." I said, "Bakugou is equal with me in the air, and superior on the ground." I said.

"Right..." She muttered.

"I'd be lying dead to your face if I said I wasn't worried. I'd be lying even more if I said I wasn't excited."

"I don't follow."

"Well, to get to my goal of winning this thing, I'll have to fight some powerful opponents. Look at the bracket ahead, when I beat Bakugou, I'll fight you or Thundedolt. Spoilers I'll probably fight you. Then I'll fight either Kirishima, Iida, Tokoyami, or Shiozaki. If I fought some extras to win, then it'd be a lame hollow victory. So fighting such strong opponents is a thrill." I said, "And it'll make you look good for the scouts."

"...Don't you mean, make US look good for the scouts?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"What you kidding? What kind of hero will offer an internship to an ex-criminal who burned down another hero agency?" I asked.

"Well, you did save Uraraka from falling down an abyss." She pointed out.

"Well, labels don't leave you, ever." I said leaning into my seat, "I'll be lucky if I get one." I said as the crowd cheered, "Guess the games are over." I commented.

"...So they are." Yaoyorozu said glancing at center field, "Anyway, you never told me your strategy for dealing with Bakugou." She said.

"Ahh, you've noticed it, not bad. To be honest, I would tell you, but where's the fun in that?" I said with a smile, "I may not get a offer, but I'll still give the audience a good show, and what's more fun, then not knowing what to expect?"

"You sound confident." She commented.

"Yeah, not having confidence at all, is way worse than throwing in the towel during a fight." I said, "With throwing in the towel, you at least gave it your all and know when you've been beaten. Not having confidence at all will lead to you not giving it your all and thus ruining the match."

"I see..." She commented, "Which reminds me... why are you so hard on Kaminari?"

"Thunderdolt? Well, he hasn't proven that he is pro material... not that I'm one to talk."

"But why?" She asked.

"I'll give you 3 reasons. 1.) Was that he keeps calling me a criminal so I'm being petty and calling him a nickname as well. 2.) He isn't smart, like strategically smart. Both times I've seen him in combat, he's fried his brain. 3.) He joined forces with a pervert." I said, "Did I forget anything?" I asked.

"..."

"Look, I'll stop calling him Thunderdolt, until he does something to warrent me changing that." I said sitting back up, "Till that millennia comes, he's Thunderdolt to me."

She decided to not continue the conversation, so I watched Cementoss make the stage. In a weird way... it was rather satisfying seeing the cement turn into a stage. Once he finished the first round started, with Sero vs Uraraka.

"Sero has this in the bag." Kirishima commented sitting next to me.

"Yeah, he got the range advantage, all he has to do is swing her out of the ring." Thunderdolt said.

"Heh... spoken like a true Thunderdolt."

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Look, I'll concede that Sero has the range advantage." I said as the match started, Sero wrapped her in his tape and started pulling her towards him for a punch, "But you forget one thing..." I said as she wiggled one hand free, "She just has to touch him once."

She touched him and he soon started floating, she gripped the tape around her body and tore it off.

"Game." She ran towards him, "Set." He launched more tape ar her, but she dodged, "Match." She pushed him out of bounds.

"Sero is out of bounds, Uraraka is the winner!" Midnight yelled.

"What he did, though it wasn't a bad idea, was the most obvious move." I said cracking my knuckles, "What I would have done, was launched a tape, pulled myself towards and punched, she would have been caught off guard and in turn dazed after the hit." I explained.

"Thanks for the advice, AFTER the match ended." Sero said collapsing onto the empty seat.

"You are welcome." I said with a smirk, he groaned and buried his face into his hands, "Look you're the top 16 don't complain."

"Yeah, but they saw me get my butt beat."

"Yeah, and they will see 8 others who will probably get beat worse than you." I said nudging towards Thunderdolt.

"I'm going to ignore that gesture."

"Moving on, you fought hard to get here, and the pros noticed that, so chin up and enjoy the next match. I'm interested in this one." I said as I saw Todoroki and Tetsutetsu step onto center stage.

"Hey Midoriya." Uraraka said sitting next to me.

"Hey..." I said as I still kept my attention to the field, "This is an endurance match."

"How so?" She asked.

"Quirks are physical abilites." I said, "Todoroki can only use his ice for so long, until it takes a toll on him, same goes for Tetsutetsu." I said.

"Oh right, can't he turn into Iron?"

"Correct."

Unless he uses his fire, he's going to have a long match, especially against Tetsutetsu. Midnight asked if they were ready, then the match begun. Todoroki struck first sending a wave if ice towards Tetsutetsu, but with his strength and his iron body, shattered the wave with one punch. Todoroki was a bit shaken, not that I blame him, Tetsutetsu did just shatter his attack with one punch, but he sent another, then another , then another, and Tetsutetus shattered all of them. It was a long drawn out battle, neither side budging... until Tetsutetsu gripped his arm, he has reached his limit. Todoroki seizing his opportunity, rushed in and encased him in ice. Thus ending the battle.

"Yup, an endurance battle, and Todoroki out lasted Tetsutetsu." I commented.

After Todoroki deforsted the battle field, the third match is going to begin shortly.

"DAMN IT!" A loud voice, who I can theorize belongs to Tetsutetsu, was heard on the other side of the wall.

"It's okay Tetsutetsu." A meldoious voice that I can infer is Shiozaki said, trying to cheer him up, "It was a close fight."

"Close my a**! He wiped the floor with me." He said.

"Not exactly." I said as I climbed up the wall.

"Oh Midoriya." Tetsutetsu greeted, "Sorry for the disappointing finish."

"I wouldn't call that disappointing. It was an endurance match, and you fought long and hard, though you should have loaded up on iron before this." I said, "Might I recommend shellfish?" I said, as I habitually glanced around... then I saw him. "Oh... it's you."

"Heh, why the sour tone, you Class 1-A nobody." Monoma said with the same smug face from when he hurt Uraraka.

"I'm sour because you are back from orbit. Maybe I should have packed more punch." I said as I turned to Kendou, "Was he always this big of a a**hole?"

"It's... more confidence." She said.

"Well, there's confident, there's over confident, and then there's being a cocky f**k." I said shooting him a glare, "Well, at least he's out of the tournament... though I would have liked to have beat him in a gradios scale... but eliminating him while propelling Uraraka and I to first was worth it." I said... then it hit me, "Wait... shouldn't you be heading down? Your match against Asui is...right now."

"... Oh right! Sorry about that." She said as she got up and ran.

"Good luck!" I yelled.

"Beat those Class 1-A idiots!" Monoma yelled, until Kendou ran back to chop him in the neck, knocking him out completely.

"They're not the idiots..." She muttered as she left.

After that interaction, I sat back down. Kendou just ran onto the stage, they waited a few seconds for Kendou to catch her breath, then the battle started. Asui started the battle by jumping into the air and using her tongue to wrap around Kendou. Kendou on the other hand, pun totally intended, used her Quirk to make her hands gigantic, with that she gripped her tongue and pulled her in closer. Knowing what she's trying to do, Asui, waited for the right moment then swiftly unwrapped her tongue and kicked off her enlarged hand.

If she does that again, I'm not certain she'll be able to get out as easily. Asui out classes Kendou in terms of speed, but in terms of raw power, Kendou is superior. How this match will go, depends on how Asui moves. Kendou however, decided to attack first, she rushed towards Asui, reverting her hands to normal size to maximize her speed, but Asui saw through that and hopped out of the way. Now that she was in Kendou's blindspot, she wrapped her tongue around Kendou's waste and pulled herself towards Kendou ready to knock her out of bounds.

But that was Kendou's feint. Once she was certain she was getting closer, she gripped her tongue, pulled it off of her, and swung her out of bounds.

"Asui is out of bounds. The winner is Kendou." Midnight said, as the crowd cheered.

"She put up a good fight, but got to hasty at the end." I commented, "She had the speed advantage, instead of going for the quick victory, stall her with quick and frequent hits, then she would have had the victory." I said, leaning back into my seat, "But what are you gonna do?"

"You just have all the answers don't you?" Thunderdolt commented.

"It's called analyzing the battle, I'm going to fight one of them soon, so I might as well make note of their strengths and weaknesses." I said, "Something you could stand to do."

"He has a point, ribbit." Asui said sitting with us, "Had I done that, instead of wanting to finish it quickly, I would have won."

"Yeah, it's almost as if he should give us this advice BEFORE the battle starts." Sero commented.

"What? You should have noticed the flaw in your plans Mr. Scotch-Tape." I said, "You should have known Uraraka's Quirk and how it worked."

"..."

"I'll take your silence as a surrender." I said as I noticed who was fighting next, Ashido and that purple haired guy... Shinso. I have no idea what this guy's Quirk is, but now is a good time more than any to learn.

The match started and Ashido rushed towards him with her acid. Then... she stopped, dead in her tracks. What's even weirder... was the fact that she stepped out of bounds, of her own volition.

"Mina... is out of bounds." Midnight said clearly confused by what happened, "The winner is Shinso."

Once the match was declared over, Ashido shook her head and looked around. She seemed extremely confused.

"What happened...?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"I don't know... Midoriya, do you know what happened?" Uraraka asked.

"...I can't say for certain, but it has to be his Quirk." I said, "What is his Quirk... I don't know, but Ashido seemed... out of it, she even looked shocked herself once the match was over. It must be a Quirk that allows him to control other people." I said.

"Makes sense in theory." Yaoyorozu said, "But how does it work?"

"I couldn't tell you, I never seen it before, but ask Ashido I'm sure she'll have some insight." I said as I glanced to the center stage, "Now this... is gonna be a good fight." I said as I took a handful of popcorn.

"...Where did you get that?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Oh, I snagged it from Monoma, he's too knocked out to care." I said eating a handful, "Mmm... you know for a complete a**hole, he can butter popcorn perfectly." I said shifting the tub to Uraraka, "Want some?"

 ***Uraraka's P.O.V***

"Yeah." I said as I grabbed a handful of stolen popcorn. He was right... this was perfectly buttered. "Anyway, who do you think is going to win, Iida or Kirishima?" I asked.

"Hmm, it's literally a battle of an unstoppable force, being Iida, and an immovable object, that being Kirishima. The difference is that Kirishima's quirk gets weaker the more he gets hit while using it." He explained, "So just watch and see." He said eating more popcorn.

I nodded and turned my attention back to center stage. Midnight started the battle and Kirishima immediately hardened his body and braced himself, while Iida rushed towards him delivering a kick to his arms, he skidded back but didn't waver. However, Iida just kept coming a Kirishima, delivering kick after kick, while Kirishima blocked each and every attack. It seemed to go on forever... until.

"... I surrender, we'll be here forever." Kirishima said, as Iida stopped his onslaught. Midnight declared that Kirishima forfeited and that Iida was the winner.

"The irresistable force paradox is always a fun one." Midoriya said.

"... The Irre-What-Now?" I asked as he laughed.

"The Irresistable Force Paradox, or in simpler words, what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object." He explained, "It states that both the unstoppable force and the immovable object are both indestructable, so that battle would go on forever." Midoriya said, "Which reminds me of a comic All Might gave me a little while ago, about some hero names 'Superman' he was asked the same question of 'What happens when an unstoppable force, meets an immovable object'. He responds by saying 'they surrender'." He explained, "Though there are a ton of flaws about this, an immovable object would imply that the object has infinite inertia and as such infinite mass, which no such object exists."

"... I don't get it..." I muttered.

He sighed, "Look, all you need to know was that a surrender was innevitable, it all came down to who would cave first." He explained, "Kirishima was probably reaching his limit as well, so his defeat was also inevitable."

Hmm... I kinda get what he's saying. It would be a constant battle with no end in sight, assuming these two don't have a limit it would have gone on for eternity. So a surrender was not only inevitable but manditory to progress the tournament. I bet the pros will respect his decision.

The next fight was Tokoyami and Shiozaki, the vine girl who fought with Midoriya during the cavalry battle... and it was a clash. Dark Shadow fought back her vines, slashing them in half. Though it was only a matter of time before Dark Shadow slashed all the vines, rendering her defenseless. All he had to do was shove her out of bounds.

Next was Yaoyorozu and Kaminari... and it was, yeah it wasn't pretty. Kaminari decided to use his 1.3 Million Volt attack to finish this quickly, but Yaoyorozu countered with... and I mean this, wooded shoes. Anyway he was dazed, so she lightly pushed him out of bounds.

Now... it's time for the final match.

"Well, guess I'm up." Midoriya said standind up and began heading towards center stage.

"Good luck!" I yelled giving him a thumbs up, he returned the gesture... I hope he'll be alright.

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

Okay... deep breaths. I'll be fine! I got this! He may have the advantage on the ground, but I have the advantage in the air. So it can go either way. I made it to center stage, I saw Bakugou standing there ready for me.

"Hey." I greeted standing on the other end.

"Hey." He greeted back, "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said as I adjusted my bandana, "Let's give the people a good show."

"Begin!" Midnight yelled, as the match started.

I started my taking to the air, Bakugou however stayed on the ground launching explosions at me in hopes of shooting me out of the sky. After dodging and weaving away from his explosions, it was time to go on the offensive. I flew around, then I suddenly dive bombed from on top of him, he noticed and dodged accordingly, causing me to punch a crater into the stage... and hurt my hand.

"That was a ballsy move Deku... but it's time to finish this." Bakugou said.

"My sentiments exactly." I said as I put my wrists together, "I shall unleash! MY Ultimate Move!" I exclaimed, causing him to stop in his tracks.

Then he smirked, "Well bring it!" He yelled cupping his hands together creating small explosions.

"Alright here it comes!" I yelled, "FINAL FLASH!" I yelled as both funnels erupted fire causing it to form one massive flame burst, but Bakugou countered with a bigger explosion.

"Wait a minute... did you really just-"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" I yelled as I flew through the smoke delivering a knee to his jaw.

"Gah!" He yelled as he slowly skidded to a halt, "You bastard! You did that on purpose!" He yelled.

"Not on purpose, but the opportunity was there so I took it." I said as a smirk formed on my face.

"That's it... time for my ultimate move!" Bakugou yelled sounding incredibly pi**ed, right... he hated when people joked around in battle. He suddenly launched himself in the air and used his explosions to spin himself in the air, creating a bright orange cyclone. Oh crap, that looks bad. I could fly away? No he would chase me in the air. I could slow him down with my fire? No... that would add to his cyclone... I have to use it.

I surged One for All through my arm, and got ready for the biggest punch I've ever thrown.

"HOWITZER IMPACT!" Bakugou yelled.

"HAH!" I yelled.

Our fists collided as a massive shockwave was sent surging through out the stadium, I felt myself be sent flying away from the source of impact. I had to slow myself down or else I'll be knocked out of bounds. Using my left arm, I used my flight to slow down to a stop, but the debri and dust was circling around us and I couldn't see s**t!

The dust and debri slowly settled, as I stood there not moving a muscle. The minute I could see again, I looked down to see where I was. Thank goodness I was in bounds! But what ab-

"Bakugou... is out of bounds!" Midnight yelled pointing to the unconscious Bakugou who was sitting against the wall, "The winner is Midoriya!" Midnight yelled.

I was in shock... then the pain of my broken right arm pricked my brain, I need to go see Recovery Girl. I exited center stage to go see Recovery Girl, as I was walking the robot nurses walked past me, probably to go get Bakugou. Anyway, I made it to Recovery Girl's office, I knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey... Recovery Gi-"

She sighed loudly, "Fine, sit on the bed." She said as I did as told, after a quick kiss, and a quick stamina healing pellet, I headed back to the spectator seats.

"Midoriya you won!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"That was crazy! You two destroyed everything!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Well... Bakugou did all the work on that department." I commented, then my eyes widened in realization, "Hey I'm fighting Yaoyoorzu next." I said.

"That is right." Yaoyorozu muttered.

"Well, I expect a good battle." I said.

She blinked a few times before smiling back, "Well I won't disappoint."

Then the air got warmer and more tense. Bakugou walked over to the spectator seats. Everyone looked afraid... however... he's just brooding.

"Good match Bakugou." I said extending my hand.

He looked at it for a few seconds... then shook it.

"I should have known you would have done a cheap trick like that." He commented.

"Cheap Trick are such strong words... I like to call that, a 'Tactical Ruse'." I said with a big smirk on my face.

"Well wipe that s**t eating grin off your face, you still have a long way to go." Bakugou said sitting back down.

"...I won't let you down." I muttered as I headed back down to my own seat.

"I know..." He muttered as well.

Then Kirishima started tearing up, "So... manly!" He exclaimed.

I decided to ignore his comment, while Cementoss was busy fixing the shattered stage.

This... might take a while.

*End of Chapter*


	9. Chapter 9

***Uraraka's P.O.V***

Cementoss has finished rebuilding the stage, now it was time for Todoroki and I to face off... I'm terrified! He's arguably the most powerful student in Class 1-A, and on top of that, he's determined to get to the finals to fight Midoriya. So he'll just steamroll me so he can advance.

... No, confidence! I can do this! I just have to touch him once, right? So what he can keep me at bay with his ice attacks? So what all he needs to do win is freeze me so I can't move? Todoroki?! Hah! More like Todo 'No' Ki! ... Okay this isn't working.

I made it to center stage, and Todoroki was standing across from me.

"Sorry about this..." He muttered.

Okay that didn't calm my nerves in anyway shape or form.

"Yeah, y-you will be sorry!" I yelled, as he stared at me in a confused fashion.

Nailed that trash talk!

Midnight asked if we were ready, we both responded with yes and the match started.

...Then I was immediately frozen. I was enveloped by a giant ice wall, and needless to say... it was extremely cold. I struggled and struggled and struggled... but I couldn't break free.

"Uraraka is unable to continue, Todoroki is the winner." Midnight said, as Todoroki used his fire side to melt the ice.

"So-"

"Don't apologize... that will make me feel worse." I said as I was finally freed from my ice prison.

I was upset. No not because I lost, but how easily I lost, what's worse, is that Todoroki tried to apologize, like he didn't mean to beat me that easily. I sighed a frustrated breath. Mark my words...

"I will beat him."

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

Uraraka got beat... badly. I mean, I'd be lying if I didn't say this was a bad match up, Todoroki's Quirk was just a more suited for combat than hers. I just hope she won't be too crushed by this outcome. Anyway the next match started with Kendou and Shinso... and he did the same thing he did to Ashido. Kendou stepped out of bounds and didn't know how she did that. Well it's gonna be Todoroki vs Todoroki in the semi finals. Now it was time to see the match between Iida and Tokoyami.

"Ahh, Iida's speed vs Tokoyami's range." Uraraka said sitting down next to me, "This'll be interesting."

"Oh! Uraraka, you're back." I said.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Yeah... why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

I would have probed... but I saw a silent determination in her eyes. She knows she lost badly, and wants to not lose again... I like that.

"Nothing... nothing at all." I said as I glanced towards the stage, "Oh it's starting." I said as I diverted all my attention to the battle.

"Like Uraraka said, Tokoyami has long range with his Dark Shadow, but at the cost of him not being strong suited for close combat, a range Iida excels in, so Tokoyami's best bet is to keep him at bay and try to shove him out of bounds.

His blinding speed was enough to keep Dark Shadow off of him and get in close to Tokoyami. He pulled back for a kick but was blocked by Tokoyami's Dark Shadow. Then Iida's engine calf's exhausts started emitting blue fire.

"RECIPRO-BURST!" Iida yelled as his kick was given the extra strength it needed to knock Tokoyami back a few meters. It also gave Iida the massive speed boost he needed to rush over to Tokoyami, grip the collar of his clothes and shove him out of bounds.

"Tokoyami is out of bounds, Iida is the winner." Midnight said.

I stood up and stretched, "Well, looks like I'm up, see you guys later." I said as I headed back down stairs to center stage. Yaoyorozu was already there, and it didn't take a detective to know that she was nervous.

"Hey... you okay?" I asked.

"O-Oh, I'm fine." She said.

"Great, the match is gonna start soon." I said as I stood a few meters away from her. Midnight asked if we were ready, we both said yes and then the match begun.

I wasted no time, and rushed towards her. She reacted quickly and created a shield on her arm.

"Going on the defensive, eh?" I asked as I jumped onto her shield, "Then lets see how well you do against an opponent in the air?" I asked as I launched myself off the shield and started to fly. Her choice of action was to use cannons in hopes of shooting me out of the sky. I dived onto one of them, "Cannons huh? I mean it'll work, but you should use something more... efficient?" I asked as I flew away before she could fire at me.

"Get back here!" She yelled.

"You sure?" I asked while flying around, she shot another shot at me.

"Get down here and fight me!"

"Well... if you insist." I said as I flew back down onto the ground and rushed her, she created another shield, and a bat to hit me with. I was a feew feet away as she pulled back to swing. Then I stopped and blasted her with fire, she blocked with her shield, giving me just enough time to wrap my arms around her and take her to the skies, "You left yourself wide open!" I yelled as I started dove back down towards the stage at blinding speed, she screamed in fear and closed her eyes. The audience gasped at my move... then I suddenly turned completely around and landed near the edge of the stage, using my Quirk to slow down.

"H-Huh?" She asked.

"You shouldn't have gotten distracted." I said as I tossed her out of bounds.

"Yaoyorozu is out of bounds, Midoriya wins." Midnight yelled.

I extended my hand out to Yaoyorozu, "So... what did you learn?" I asked.

"L-Learn?" She asked, as she took my hand to help her stand back up.

"Yeah, you could have very easily beat me, but you didn't so where did you think you went wrong?" I asked.

"You... told me to make faster weapons." She said.

"Ding ding ding! Look, those cannons are powerful and all that, but they're extremely slow and are hard to manuver, even if you lead your shot it'll be hard to hit when you're dealing with a flying enemy." I explained, "Oh and one more thing you should know."

"What is that?" She asked.

"Never lose focus." I said, "During the final attack, you didn't try to break free of my grip. It was hard to hold onto you and fly with my palms facing down at the same time. You could have very easily broken out and knocked me away." I explained.

"So... you did all that on purpose?" She asked.

"Well I could have won very easily... but that wouldn't have been fun. Besides, this might help you in the long run. There are many different people with many different Quirks." I said turning around, "Who knows... you might fight a villain who specializes in flying or grapples. If so... then remember this match." I said as headed back up the steps... I'm hungry, maybe grabbing a snack won't hurt.

 ***Uraraka's P.O.V***

"Oh Yaoyorozu, you're back." I greeted as she sat back down and pulled out her dictionary that she always kept with her.

"Hmm... a catapult? No... it suffers the same drawbacks as the cannon. A bow and arrow? That could work actually..." She muttered.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

She snapped her attention from the dictionary and looked at me, "Oh, no nothing is wrong, I'm just researching better methods of dealing with flying opponents." She explained as she flipped to the next page, "Midoriya gave me some advice when it came to opponents who can both fly and grapple, so I'm doing more research on more effective means to defeat them."

"Makes sense... oh it's starting." I said as Todoroki and Shinso stood face to face. Once Midnight started the battle Todoroki used his Quirk to freeze his mouth shut.

"Why would he do that?" I asked.

"Because his Quirk relies on speaking." Ashido said, "I remember he asked me a question during the battle, I answered thinking nothing of it, then everything... was black and faded. Like I was in a bad dream, I could still see what was happening, but I couldn't control my body as I stepped out of bounds." She explained.

"Creepy..." I muttered.

"You're telling me, anyway seems Todoroki noticed and froze his mouth... but I didn't tell him about it." Ashido said.

"It was probably Kendou then." I said... it had to be.

The battle was a rough one, Todoroki rushed towards him while sending waves of ice towards him. Shinso dodged well, but Todoroki placed his right hand on his shoulder, freezing him and rendering him immobile.

"Shinso is unable to battle, Todoroki is the winner." Midnight said.

Once Todoroki unforze him, Shinso left the stage. I don't know him, but I know he wanted to be in the hero course...

I hope he's alright.

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

I heard over the intercom that Todoroki's and Shinso's fight ended with Todoroki as the victor. That means that my fight with Iida was next. As I headed down the steps I saw a wave of purple, it was Shinso.

"Hey!" I called out.

Shinso turned to face me, "What do you want?"

"Someone's a little sour over losing." I commented as he rolled his eyes.

"So are you here to insult me? Kick me while I'm down?" He asked.

"No, but it the opportunity presents itself then I'll take it. I noticed something was bothering you, so what's up?"

"... You're my problem." He said, "If you weren't just allowed into the school then I would have been moved into Class 1-A, but no. They decided to give you an ultimatum instead."

"... Okay, then let me ask you this, why do you want to get into the hero course?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious, to be a hero."

"Not like that smarta**, you must have a reason for coming here." I said.

"Why would I tell you that?" He asked.

"Alright, deal, I'll tell you my reasons for accepting the ultimatum, if you tell me yours." I offered.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine, it's my Quirk."

"Your mind control Quirk?"

"Jeez does everybody know about it now?" He asked, "Anyway, a classmates from middle and junior high were afraid of me, because of my Quirk, they thought it was evil and terrifying. So the reason I'm here is because I can show them that I can use my 'terrifying' Quirk for good." He explained.

"Well, I don't know who were the idiots who said that, I think your Quirk is pretty bada**, and very useful for interrogation." I said, "But I have to hold up my end. I'm here for my mother." I said, "I'm sure you know the story, I burned down a hero agency, I got arrested, then I was allowed in here for 'Rehabilitation'. I told the person who offered that solution an insane moron, but I accepted anyway. I'm not here to be a hero for me, I'm here to be a hero for my mother, in hopes of helping her heal her mental scars." I said, "It was my only reason coming here."

"... Wait, was?"

"I'm glad you caught that. It was my sole reason, now it's a part of a laundry list of reasons." I said, "There was a reason why didn't just defeat Yaoyorozu or Bakugou in an instant, because I had more than enough power to do so, but I also want to see them grow." I said as I looked down, "I'd be lying if I didn't say I like them. But that's beside the point, I think that's the difference between us. Humor me on this, how many friends you got?" I asked.

"I don't have any... I think friends are a waste of time." He said.

"There's your problem." I said as he raised an eyebrow, "Friends... as sappy as this sounds, are as necessary as any Quirk, because they help you." I said holding up my hand with a funnel on the palm, "I didn't make this, I got this as a 'gift' from a friend, she even taught me how to use it constantly. Without this and without her, I wouldn't have saved my friend from the canyon, and I wouldn't have done as well as I could have in the tournament." I said as I walked closer, "Moving past that, my friends, while at times annoying, are helping me grow as not only a hero in training, but a person as well." I explained placing a hand on his shoulder, "Will you make it to the hero course? I don't know how they judge it, but I think you did pretty damn well making it to the semi-finals as fast as you did, so if you ask me... I think you got the stuff to MAKE IT to the hero course. Surviving the Hero Course? That'll need some work." I said.

"Well, enlighten me. What should I do?" He asked.

I reached down and felt his arm, "Hmm... you don't seem strong, and you didn't appear to be at all fast." I muttered, "You're smart and your Quirk is useful, but your cooperativeness, strength, and speed could use a f**k ton of work, oh and a support weapon would be nice, who knows when you'll get into a battle." I explained as he snatched his arm away from me.

"Alright! I get it..." He muttered as I couldn't help but laugh.

"But yeah... I think you'll be just fine." I said as I turned around, "But what do I know? I'm just a lowly criminal who got in through sheer bulls**t alone." I said walking away.

"Wait..." Shinso said.

I turned around, "What?"

"... Thanks." He said.

"I dunno why you gotta thank me for? I didn't do anything, I just said the obvious." I said as I walked away, then stopped, "See you in the hero course, k?"

I headed down the steps and walked onto center stage, Iida was there and he rushed towards me.

"Midoriya, you're late!" He exclaimed.

"Haha, someone's antsy to lose." I said with a smirk.

He stared at me in disbelief then smiled as well, "Honestly... you're too much at times." Iida said as he started walking back to the other end of the stage, "But I have no intention of going easy."

"I'd be insulted if you did. Let's give the people a good show." I said as I slipped on my bandana.

"Yes, lets." He said as he got into a running stance.

"Battle, Begin!" Midnight yelled, as Iida wasted no time in rushing towards me with his natural born speed. I could fly out of the way... but he would think that's how I would start, so I stood my ground and braced for a kick. He launched towards me swinging his right leg towards me, I lifted my right arm to block it, surging One for All through it as well for added defense. Our hits collided, causing a mini shockwave to surge throughout the stadium. Taking my chance I gripped his ankle and slammed him onto the ground, then I tossed him behind me.

"You aren't going to get me that easily." I said taking flight while he was on the ground, "Come on! Is that all you got?"

He stood up and wiped his bangs out of his face, "Alright..." He said as his calfs suddenly shot out blue flames, "HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" He yelled as he launched himself into the air towards me.

"Now that's more like it!" I yelled as I propelled myself towards him, while surging One for All through my right arm. Recovery Girl is going to give me heck for this... it's worth it. His metal leg collided with my fist, the force of impact sent us both flying. Him towards the ground and me to the sky. I opened my eyes to see Iida bounce off the stage and out of bounds, but I didn't know when I-

*CRASH*

I felt something like a window break behind me, as I slammed into a wall.

"Ow..." I muttered.

"MIDORIYA SLAMMED INTO OUR BOOTH!" Present Mic yelled, making the ringing pain in my head... even worse.

"Seriously... do you not have an inside voice?" Mr. Aizawa commented.

"I'll say." I said standing back up.

"WE WILL WAIT FOR THE OFFICIAL WORD FROM MIDNIGHT!"

He doesn't have an inside voice doesn't he?

I slowly made my way back to center stage, while Midnight was talking to one of the camera men. They were kind enough to show her the wide shot of who got knocked out of bounds first.

"...Okay." She said as she took the stage, "After review, it's been shown that Iida was knocked out of bounds first, that makes Midoriya the winner!"

... I never felt so undeserving of a win in my life.

"Congratulations Midoriya." Iida said walking over to shake my hand.

"Oh, thank you Iida." I said shaking his hand with my left. Once that was over... I went to see Recovery Girl.

"How did this even happen?" She asked as she took a pair of tweezers and started picking the shards of glass stuck in my back.

"I- ow!- Used One for A-Ow!-ll and slammed into the booth." I explained as she picked out the remaining glass shards.

"Well, luckily all of them missed your spine, as for your arm..." She said as she gave me another healing kiss, "After the tournament I won't heal your self inflicted injuries, got it?!" She yelled, "Honestly, with two Quirks you'd think you wouldn't use the self destructive one so much..." She muttered.

"Alright, I got it." I said as I consumed my stamina tablet and headed out. My match started as soon as Cementoss rebuilt the stage after my fight with Iida, so I decided to finally make use of the resting rooms for the combatants. Then the air felt warmer.

I stopped dead in my tracks when a gigantic man with fire erupting from his face walked up the steps. Endeavor.

"Oh, it's you." He said looking at me, "You're the son of the woman my wife is spending time with."

"Yes." Though wife is a bit of a stretch, more of person you used for your benefit.

"Well, it appears you shall face my son in the finals." He said, "Well I wish you the best of luck." He said walking away.

I wanted to bad talk him... soo badly. But I'm on thin ice right now with having only 2 strikes left until I'm booted out no questions asked. So I just let him walk away, at least Todoroki and I have been called to center stage for the finals.

We both made it to center stage. There was an awkward silence for a little while... then Todoroki walked up to me.

"I told my mother what you said to me." He said.

Oh right... I forgot about that, "Well what happened?" I asked.

"I took her out of the room, and I asked her what should I do. I told her my conflicted feelings, she then cried and apologized. She forgave me quickly, faster than I would have ever expected her to. She then told me to move forward with myself, not letting what anyone thinks hold me back." He explained as she brought a hand to his scar, "She said it would make her happy, and bring her salvation." He said as he returned back to a few meters away from me.

Midnight asked if we were ready then started the match.

"I figured it should be in our fight that I use it." He said as he sent an ice wave towards me. I jumped out of the way and took to the skies, "It should be you who sees my left side." He said as he sent a wave of fire aimed towards me.

I chuckled as I aimed my fire towards his blast, they collided and pushed themselves towards the sky "Now that's more like it!" I yelled.

Then a booming yell was heard in the spectator seat, "YES SHOTO!" Endeavor yelled, "Have you finally accepted your purpose? That's it... very good! This is the dawn of a new era for us! With my blood in your veins you'll surpass me, you will live up to the reason I created yo-"

"Hey Endeavor!" I yelled, I looked at him dead in the eyes as he looked at me too, "No interviews until the match is over!" I yelled while still repelling his fire with mine.

When the fire disappeared, I saw him rushed towards me with an ice ramp. So he's going in close... interesting. He jumped off the apex of the ramp and grabbed onto me in the air.

"Gutsy move!" I exclaimed as I gripped his arms, "But I have superiority in the air Todoroki!" I yelled as I dove back down onto the stage, he managed to break free just in time and fell back onto stage. "You aren't getting away that easy!" I yelled as I landed back onto the stage and rushed towards him. Todoroki recovered and sent ice waves at me, I dodged the ones I could, hit the ones I couldn't with One for All, once I was close I kicked him in the stomach. He was shaken up by the hit... but he quickly recovered, gripped my wrist and slammed me onto the ground. Once I made contact with the ground I bounced upward, leaving me open with a well executed axe-kick. I could feel the stage shattering below me.

But I wasn't done... not by a long shot. I gripped his ankle and flipped him onto his back. I spang up and rushed towards him, delivering a swift kick to his abdomen, the force knocked him away a few meters.

"That all you got?!" I asked cracking my back, "One fire blast, a few ice waves, and one good kick? Come on! Show me what you got!" I yelled as he slowly got back up.

"Alright..." Todoroki muttered as each side flared up, "Let's finish this!" He yelled as a gigantic wave of ice came rushing towards me. I have no choice...

I surged One for All through my right leg as I hopped over the ice wave and headed towards him. His fire then melted all of the ice and turned it into an absene amount of steam, and sent a massive fire blast towards me. I punched towards him sending a massive shockwave towards him as my vision was enveloped in bright orange. It also didn't help that I was blown away by a massive explosion. I crashed onto the stage, and slowly skidded to a halt, using whatever vision I had, I noticed that I was still in the ring... I ca...n... st...ill.

...

...

"...idori... is un-"

My eyes shot open as I started to move my body.

"I'm... not finished... yet." I muttered regaining control over my body.

"Midoriya... you ca-"

"I'm n-*ngk*!" I said as I felt something rush and shoot out of my mouth... it was blood. "I'm not... giving up!" I yelled as I started to crawl towards Todoroki, "I can't... give up!" I yelled using whatever strength I had left... then something pink started swirling around me. "I... won't... giv..."

 ***Uraraka's P.O.V***

Midoriya has been knocked out by Midnight's Quirk. He was dragged away by a stretched, while Todoroki was declared the winner. There was a brief intermission for Recovery Girl to tend to Midoriya.

I stood up, "Uraraka, where are you going?" Asui asked.

"Where do you think, I'm going to see Midoriya." I said as I walked away towards Recovery Girl's office, once I was there I knocked then opened the door, "Mido-"

Midoriya was laying on the bed with a green haired woman and a blond haired man standing beside him. He was still unconscious.

"Oh hello sir and ma'am." I greeted, "Will Midoriya be alright?" I asked.

"Yes, his arms will have slight scarring, but he should get better soon." Recovery Girl explained as I exhaled a breath of relief, "He should rest, though he will miss the rewards ceremony."

"Speaking of which, you should go." The blond man said, "We'll watch over him."

"Y-Yes sir." I said as I hestiantly exited the room. I-I'm sure he'll be fine, he'll be fine tomorrow smiling and making sarcastic comments tomorrow.

I headed down to the award ceremony. Todoroki stood at the top, while there was an empty second place podium, and Shinso stood on the third place podium alone. Iida has to leave, his brother is in the hospital after a run in with the hero killer.

The person presenting the awards is none other than All Might. He jumped from the top of the stadium and landed in front of the podiums. He started with 3rd place, he gave Shinso the medal and gave him a hug, he whispered something in his ear, probably advice for the future.

All Might said he would give Midoriya his medal when he comes to, then went to Todoroki. He gave him the gold medal and hugged him as well, whispering his advice before ending the Sports Festival.

Once the festival was over, we headed back to class. We were then told that we were given 2 days off from school to recuperate from the games. I glanced to the two empty seats.

...I hope they'll be alright...

*End of Chapter*


	10. Chapter 10

***Uraraka's P.O.V***

Class resumed 2 days later. Both Midoriya and Iida came to class, and thus easing away my worries. Midoriya was bandaged but still the same Midoriya I know.

"Hey Midoriya... you alright?" I asked walking over to his desk.

"Yeah I'm fine... but is something wrong with Iida?" He asked.

"... Ask him yourself, I think you should hear it from him first." I said.

He must have noticed my shift from happy to serious, because he nodded without saying another word and walked over to Iida's table. Iida explained what happened as Midoriya's expression didn't shift, once Iida was done, Midoriya placed a hand on his shoulder.

"... I can see what you want to do. Don't." He said.

"I have no idea wha-"

"You know damn well what I mean..." Midoriya said as he looked around the classroom, then at the clock, "We'll talk after lunch." He said as he headed back to his seat.

Class started as Mr. Aizawa came in to tell us about internships. He told us that internships have been extended to first years, after that explanation Mr. Aizawa flashed the students who got offers. Todoroki was first with 4021 offers, Iida was second with 2540, Bakugou was thrid with 1123 offers, Yaoyorozu was forth with 756, I was fifth with 98 offers, and the list goes on... but there was something... wrong about this list. Midoriya didn't have any offers.

"Huh, I didn't get any." Midoriya commented, "Oh well, that's how it is." He said nonchalantly. But how? He got second place? Yet no one gave him a single offer?

Anyway, Mr. Aizawa gave us the whole period to think of our hero names with Midnight coming in to give the final say. I had one in mind already... but I felt my phone buzz.

Class went on as everyone made and shared their names, I decided on Uravity, a mix of Uraraka and Gravity. As everyone made shared their names... everyone except Midoriya. Class was almost over and Mr. Aizawa gave us a list of offers for those who didn't get any, so they can experience working for a agency. Once those were handed out we were told to make our choice by the end of hte weekend. Everyone was mulling over their offers, I was as well... though I've been thinking about going to the Gunhead Internship, his martial arts could help me in combat.

Yeah... it's decided, I'm doing Gunhead's internship.

*A few days later*

Iida, Midoriya, Todoroki, and I were at the station about to go to our internships. We had our costumes in hand in case we need to go on patrols. We went our separate ways to go to our respective internships. Still... I'm worried about Iida, I hope he's fine.

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

I'm worried about Iida. We had a talk about him going to get revenge on Stain. I've had a run in with him during my tenure with the League, and he only kills heroes who have strayed from the word hero. So if Iida goes after Stain... and delcares he'll defeat him for his brother, then Stain will kill him. I can't let that happen.

My internship was with All Might's old teacher, Gran Torino. Needless to say, he helped me astronomically. He helped me realize that I need to regulate One for All's power, that realization allowed me to use One for All as a strength and speed buff, I shall call it 'Full Cowling'.

After a few days of honing Full Cowling. Gran Torino and I went on a patrol. Then... as if the universe has it out for me, a Nomu charged into the train and ripped out the side of it. Gran Torino kicked the Nomu out and told me to stay here to protect the civilians. I stayed put for a little while... then I saw a fire happen across town. Staying here won't accomplish s**t! I have to go in and help.

I activated Full Cowling and rushed towards the fire. Once I got there 2 other Nomus were wreaking havoc across the area. Many pros were both fighting them off and trying to control the fire.

"Where the hell are you Tenya?!" Manual... the guy Iida's interning for yelled directing the water at the fire.

Wait... Iida isn't with him, but how can tha- No... don't tell me. That f**king... gah! The minute I find him, I'm slapping his sorry a** face.

I ran off to... some direction in hopes of finding Iida. Stain is a killer who sticks to the shadows, so there is no way he's at the fire area with all the chaos. If anything he should be in an alley way somewhere, somewhere not far from here probably. I rushed through alley ways, glancing down others while running. Come on where is he-

There he is!

"Stain!" I yelled as I kicked off walls.

"Hu-" He said before I punched him in the face knocking him back a few meters.

"Long time no see..." I said as I stood ahead of Iida... and Native? "And you! Why the f**k would you go after Stain, when I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO!" I yelled, he just laid limp there, "He got you with his Quirk too?" I asked as I pinched the bridge of my nose, "What's your blood types?"

"My blood type is B." Native said.

"I'm type A." Iida muttered.

"Okay... Iida will be released first, then you Native..." I said as I pulled out my phone and sent a message with just my location, I should put more... but I have a killer I need to deal with.

Stain reeled from the punch and stood up to see me, "You?"

"Yup, I'm here, and I'm here to take you down and take my friend and Iida away from you." I said getting ready to fight.

"So you'll stand in my way again?" He asked taking his sword, "I let you go out of the fact that you were a kid, but now I see that you're as far from being a hero as he is." He said.

"Heh... funny you should mention that." I said as I rushed towards him, "I've never claimed to be a hero yet." I said as I stopped before his sword and breath fire on him, "But one thing is for certain." I said kicking him away while he wsa dazed by the embers, "I won't let you kill my friend... and Native too."

Stain shook the embers out of his face and picked up her sword, "Alright then..." He said as he rushed towards me, "I won't let you go this time..."

He charged towards me as I dodged out of the way of his swing, I then kicked off the wall and landed a punch on his head.

"Seems... you've gotten a bit stronger since our first encounter." He said as he gripped the collar of my costume and slammed me onto the wall, with his sword on my neck, "But... not strong eno-"

"Midoriya!" A familiar voice yelled as a wave of fire was sent towards Stain, he jumped out of the way saving himself from the burns. Todoroki.

"Heh... I'm glad one of you jerks came." I commented as he scoffed.

"Well, had you sent something other than your location, more help would have ca-"

Then Stain launched from his flag pole towards Todoroki. Wait, he's focused on Todoroki, I can nail him. I charged up Full Cowling and jumped towards Stain getting ready to punch.

Stain stopped right before my punch could make contact, before I could react, he took his sword and with blinding speed. Severed my arm, the entirety of my forearm was sliced off and landed limply on the ground.

"AGH!" I yelled as I landed face first into the wall. Before I could move again Stain licked my blood off his sword rendering me immobile, my blood type is O, but now Todoroki is alone.

"Midoriya!" Todoroki and Iida yelled as Todoroki sent a wave of ice towards Stain, "Are you okay?!" Todoroki asked.

"MY F**KING ARM HAS BEEN SEVERED!" I yelled as the pain made me lose all rationality, causing my anger to explode.

"F**k, hang tight, the pros will be here in any minute!" Todoroki yelled as he sent waves of ice and fire towards Stain, but his agility is helping him dodge Todoroki's attacks.

Blood was pouring out of my arm... even if I regain mobility, how will I deal with the blood situation.

"Todoroki... freeze my wound." I muttered.

"Why-"

"JUST F**KING DO IT! I'M OF NO USE IF I PASS OUT FROM BLOOD LOSS!" I yelled as I started to feel a bit dizzy.

Todoroki nodded and sent more ice waves towards him, all the while making his way towards me. He kneeled down and froze my wound... that'll at least keep the blood contained. Todoroki then went back to keeping Stain at bay... then I felt a tingle in my body. I'm slowly regaining control. I glanced towards Iida... I can see him drag his fingers across the ground... he's regaining movement as well.

Stain rushed forwards and slashed Todoroki's ice barrier to pieces, he then rushed in to slash at him and stop his movements. Come on... just a little mo- I'm good!

I stood up and jumped in front of Todoroki again, blocking his blade with my left arm. Not only did he sever my left arm, but he also managed to slash my left eye.

"Midoriya!" Todoroki yelled as I gripped my arm wound.

"I-I'm-"

"RECIPRO-BURST!" Iida yelled as he launched himself in front of Stain's sword breaking it in two. Iida then kicked Stain out of the way.

"Iida, you're fine." I said as blood started to pour from my wound.

"Here... hold still, you stupid f**king idiot." Todoroki muttered as he froze my other arm wound, "Why the f**k would you do that?! You lost both your f**king arms!" Todoroki yelled.

I didn't resond. There was nothing to say, there was nothing I could say.

"Midoriya... Todoroki... this has nothing to do with you, I apologize." Iida said.

"Nothing to do with us, who the f**k do you think we are? Complete strangers?" I asked as I growled, "I'll yell at you later, we need to take him down and get Native out of here."

The fight continued, as time went on, Stain got more and more desperate and hasty. He's determined to kill Iida and Native before the pros get here. Todoroki used his fire and ice to keep him at bay, while I used my fire to keep him contained in one area as well.

"Todoroki, can you regulate your temperatures?" Iida asked.

"Not as good with my left side... but yes I can."

"You have to freeze my leg for me." Iida said as Todoroki glanced towards him, "Without plugging the exhast."

Stain jumped and threw a knife at Todoroki, but Iida took the hit with his arm.

"Iida!" I exclaimed as I hit him with my flame breath.

"Why won't you stay down?!" Stain yelled landing another throwing knife in his arm.

"Iida!" Todoroki yelled as the fire from Todoroki went away.

"JUST DO IT!" Iida yelled.

They're open... I have to hit Stain with my Full Cowling, I charged it up while Todoroki froze Iida's leg. Iida pulled out the knife from his arm as he got ready to attack.

Iida launched himself in the air, and I ran after him with Full Cowling. We came at him in two different directions, I can't use my arms... so I'll use my legs!

We both landed hits on his face and his abdomen. I left my leg stiff up, I must have over taxed it with Full Cowling. I was falling to the ground, while Todoroki sent a wave of fire towards Stain.

Stain recovered from the blow and slashed Iida's shoulder, but with his last burst of speed landed one last kick to keep him in the air long enough for Todoroki to finish him off with his fire.

Once I hit the ground the ice on my arms shattered.

"Midoriya!" Todoroki yelled rushing towards me.

Everything... was... blurry...

...

...

...

"Huh...?" I muttered as my eyes started to open, "What happened?" I asked as I sat up.

"Midoriya!" Iida yelled rushing towards me, "You're alright!"

"...So the Stain fight wasn't a dream?" I asked as I looked at my bandaged arms... and I felt my left eye... also bandaged.

"No... it wasn't." Todoroki said, "Stain was captured, but..."

Yeah... I lost my arms. I shouldn't have been so cocky, cocky and gung-ho about that battle, I could have very easily just blew fire at him and not have lost my arms...

Iida tensed up for a bit before bowing, "Midoriya... I'm so so sorry!" He exclaimed, "You told me not to go get revenge on Stain, but I didn't listen. I don't deserve your forgiveness, or to call myself a hero." He muttered.

I extended my right arm... he looked at me with wide eyes, "I would slap you if I could." I muttered.

I was about to yell at Iida, but then the door opened.

Manual, Iida's mentor entered the room... and Gran Torino entered as well.

"You!" Gran Torino yelled rushing towards me, "I could yell at you for days about this! What the hell were you thinking?!" He asked... then stopped himself, "But before I do, there's someone I like you to meet." Gran Torino said as the Chief of Police in Hosu entered the room.

Oh great...

The chief of police explained what we did, we used our Quirks against the Hero Killer. Which... is a problem. Apparently it's against the law to use our Quirks against people if we aren't certified heroes, even if that person happens to be the Hero Killer. He said that because of that we and our supervisors would face harsh consequences because of that act.

"Now wait a minute..." Todoroki muttered, "If Iida had not stepped in, Native would have been murdered, and if not for Midoriya both of them would be dead. No one else even knew the Hero Killer was in Hosu, are you saying we should have just stood by and watch people die?!"

"So, it's fine to break the law so long it goes your way."

... I didn't say anything, as much as I wanted to, regardless of my status at U.A. the people and the police know me as a criminal, so anything I say would be held against me.

"But sir... isn't it a hero's job to save people?!"

The chief looked down, "This is why you are not a full fledged hero yet. It's obvious U.A. and Endeavor haven't been teaching you well enough." He muttered, "What a shame."

"You damn mutt..." Todoroki growled, but I stood in front of him.

"Let him finish..." I muttered, "I should know, there's always a stipulation."

"Well, he is indeed right." The chief said, "What I've said is the official status of the police department, but any punishment would be necessary should this go public."

... I knew it.

"If it did, you would be praised by the general public, but would have to face the reprocussion of the law. Alternatively we could say Endeavor did it, the Hero Killer's burns would support this story, and any mentions of punishment would be gone. However it would mean no one would know about you though, you'd recieve no acclaim at all." He explained, "The choice is yours. Though personally I'd know where I stand." He said as he gave us a thumbs up, "I don't want to tarnish any young careers, especially one of an ex-criminal who wants to do good again." He said.

... That callout was not necessary.

"Either way we need to take responsibility for being negligent as supervisors." Manual muttered.

Iida walked over to Manual, he bowed and apologized. I bowed and also apologized, Todoroki did the same.

"I know it's not fair... You won't get to enjoy the fame that comes with this event." The chief said as he bowed, "But allow me, as the chief of police, to thank you." He said

Todoroki tensed up, "You know... you could have opened with that."

The Chief, Gran Torino, and Manuel left us to rest in the hospital. Iida left to get himself x-rayed, while I sat on my bed looking at my arms. They're gone... my arms.

"Why?" Todoroki asked.

"... I don't know." I muttered, "My body reacted before my mind could question my decision. My mind was telling me, protect Todoroki and Iida at all costs." I muttered.

Before Todoroki could respond, Iida returned.

"...My arm, might have some permanent damages." He stated as I felt a 100 ton weight be added to my heart, "My arms were pretty torn up, but my left arm is especially severe. The damage was to my brachial plexus. Which means... I'll have trouble moving my fingers. And my hand might have some numbness. Apparently, there's a chance it could be healed with nerve transplant surgery." He explained.

"Great... when are you getting it?" I asked.

"I'm not." Iida muttered, "When I came across the Hero Killer, I stopped thinking rationally. The first thing I should have done was call Manual. But I got lost in my own anger." He explained, "I hate him so much, but I can't deny he spoke the truth. That's why, until I'm able to call myself a real hero, I'll leave my left hand as it is." He said, "Though... this is nothing compared to what you have to deal with." He muttered.

I stayed silent and returned back to my bed, "Look, Iida. What you did was stupid, idiotic, and many other adjectives. But... I know more than anybody, what losing control of your emotions can do." I muttered as I looked at him dead in the eyes, "I'm not going to say, 'Don't blame yourself for all this' or 'It's not your fault Iida' because I'd be lying. So, what I'm trying to say, is that we will get stronger... together." I said, "And mark my words... I will get new arms so I can slap you across the face like I promised."

Iida gave a determined smile and nodded, Todoroki looked at us then looked down, "This might be... my fault." He muttered as Iida and I looked at his direction.

"... What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Everytime I'm involved with something... someone's hand gets all messed up." He muttered as he looked at his own hand, "Am I cursed?"

Iida and I looked at him in shock... then Iida burst into laughter while I held it in. "I didn't know you had a sense of humor Todoroki."

"This isn't a joke... I'm like, the Hand Crusher or something."

...Okay that broke me, I collapsed onto my bed in laughter.

"T-the hand crusher!" Iida and I laughed... then I realized something, school.

"Hey... can you guys do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Iida asked.

"Can you guys... not mention this to the others. I want them to focus on their internship and not spend the remianing time worrying about me." I said.

They glanced at each other then nodded, "Alright, we won't say a word... but you will still have to tell them when we get back to school you know?" Todoroki asked.

"... I'll deal with it." I muttered as I laid back onto my bed, "Oh and one more thing... Iida." I said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can you... teach me how to kick like you do?"

*End of Chapter*


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: Okay so there are a lot of you asking me why the heck would I have Midoriya lose his arms. I have reasons for doing so. First, and this is not a very good reason but it's a reason none the less, I was bored. Second, I wanted Midoriya to learn his 'Shoot Style' before the the training camp, just to make the fights more interesting. Third, and this is a big reason it's to show that Midoriya still has a lot to learn. Midoriya lost control of his emotions like Iida did, the only difference is that he knew Stain in the past as well as he was going to kill his friend, Midoriya didn't really care about Native but he cares about Iida. Put yourself in Midoriya's shoes because this is from his P.O.V, if you had powers, and a bad guy who is aiming to kill I might add, was going to kill one of your friends... no two of your friends, what would you do? Jump in and protect them right? Stain wasn't in his feral murder without remorse mode at that point, so he saw Midoriya coming, stopped before he could get hit, and cut Midoriya's arm off. The second time was when Stain was getting hasty wanting to kill Iida, Midoriya, and Native before the pros get here, he rushed to paralyze Todoroki. While Midoriya, who is in pain mind you and was also fighting to protect, jumped in and lost his other arm. The fourth reason, it ties with the third reason, it was unnecessary, Midoriya didn't have to jump in face first into danger, but he thought he had to protect Todoroki and Iida at all costs, he even said those exact words last chapter. Which is there to show that the rehabilitation is working, Midoriya is thinking like the hero he wants to be. it's just that Midoriya still has a lot to learn, like learning to control his emotions and think rationally about decisions and not jump face first into danger. Fifth, it's to serve as a memento, a gift so to speak. Recall what Midoriya told Shinso, friends are as necessary as any Quirk, so his arms are a memento from both Hatsume and All Might, and no that's not a spur of the moment decision, every technique and every item he has gotten was a gift from a friend, Yaoyorozu made him his fire retardant gloves and oil which he incorporated into his fighting style, his mother made him his costume, Iida is going to teach him his Shoot Style, and Uraraka... well you'll see that soon. The sixth and final reason, is that it was either both arms are lost or none of them were lost, the reason will be shown later in the chapter. Anyway in conclusion, no, I won't change the arm thing, that's a permanent decision, will you agree with my reasoning? Who knows? That's for you to decide, but I like the decision I made and I'm sticking with it. Now that the explanation is out of the way, enjoy the chapter, or don't who am I to tell you what to you?)

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

Class began a few minutes ago... as I was hiding in the bathroom. In all honesty, I was nervous. How would my classmates react to me... without my arms. Odds are they'll bombard me with questions, or tell me off at how stupid I was for crippling myself to such a degree. In all honesty I would agree with them if they did do the second thing. I sighed... well, standing out here all day won't do me any good. I knocked on the door.

"It's open." A voice on the other side said... it was Uraraka great.

I knocked again, as I heard footsteps walk towards the door.

"I said i- Oh my god!" Uraraka yelled.

"H-Hey..." I muttered as I stepped into the classroom, everyone looked at me with shock and horror. I expected that reaction.

"M-Midoriya... you're arms." Yaoyorozu said as I took my seat, hoping they'll take the signal that I don't want to talk about it right now. Which, thankfully they did.

Though... I couldn't help but notice the empty seat right behind me, maybe Mineta's sick or something? Well, no point in worrying about it now.

Class went on quiet and awkwardly. The teachers made an honest attempt at teaching... but the bombshell of me not having my arms threw everything out of the loop. Soon we got to Hero Studies... the class I was the least prepared for. All Might rushed to me inspecitng my arms, I told him it was fine... he didn't believe that. Anyway we got to our exercise, a race to see who could get to the civilian the fastest. I was asked by everyone if I would like to not participate.

"Don't. You. Dare. Treat. Me. Like. An. Invalid." I said as I stretched and got ready, my group was up first.

"Yo, Midoirya, are you sure you're up for this?" Sero asked.

"Yeah, you can bow out if you want." Ashido said.

"I said, don't treat me like an invalid. In fact... I think you guys need a handicap." I said as I asked Iida to take off my bandana and funnel, "Now it's a fair race."

"... How is that fair?" Sero asked, "You just made it so you'd lose guaranteed.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Sero, because remember... I didn't just run around doing community service during my internship." I said as I looked at Iida, who nodded.

Time to get serious.

 ***Uraraka's P.O.V***

Midoriya and Iida got ready... but I'm worried about Midoriya... he has no arms.

No... what am I thinking, I'm sure he has a trick up his sleeve. Yeah, I just have to believe in Midoriya.

"Did Midoriya just take off his flying equipment?" Hagakure asked.

"Now he has no method of getting around now, did he just forfeit?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Don't count him out just yet..." Todoroki muttered, as everyone looked at him, "Because Midoriya, fought tooth and nail to get to this point."

The race began, Sero took the lead at the beginning, but Midoriya suddenly zoomed past him with rapid speed.

"Woah Midoriya?!" Everyone except Todoroki exclaimed.

"When could he do that?" Kirishima asked.

He hopped from pipe to pipe, rooftop to rooftop, getting closer and closer to All Might... I mean, the civilian with every leap. On rare occasions where he'd slip and fall he'd use his flame breath to regain his footing. It took him no time at all to get to All Might. With Iida in second, Sero at third, Ojirou at forth, and Mina at fifth.

Group 1 eventually returned, as Group 2 made their way over to the starting zone.

"Midoriya, how did you do that?!" Ashido asked.

He hummed, "Like I said... Don't. Treat. Me. Like. An. Invalid." He said, "Losing my arms is just a temporary set back." He muttered as he sat back down, "Oh and Sero..."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Let this be a lesson, never underestimate your opponents. Though your surprised face was absolutely priceless."

The rounds went by fast, when it was my turn, I used my Zero Gravity to float over to All Might, Asui took the win, but I took a close second. After that exercise classes went by quick. Iida and I waited for Midoriya... but he said he had something to do...

... No I'm worrying over nothing, I'm sure it's something important.

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

Hoo... this is it. It's now or never. I knocked on the door with my leg, as the door swung open.

"Wel- oh... it's you." Hatsume muttered.

"Hey... can I ask you of something selfish?" I asked, as I handed her the design of my costume.

"You want a prostetic arm right?" She asked.

"Y-Yes..." I muttered.

"Well, thankfully, All Might came in earlier this morning and asked me to make a pair for you, he even paid for the costs." She said as she held out two prostetic arms, there was something on the palms. "They feel like real arms, even with artificial nerve endings. That on the palm is an opening for fire, it's like your funnels, but not as constricting, if you'd want to open the opening, then open up your hand fully, it'll open instantly." She said, "Though it still needs the bandana tube thing, but you can just connect the tube to this hole and it'll work." She explained.

All Might... paid for my new arms?

"Now... it will require... some surgery." She muttered, "Don't worry, I'm pretty skilled at the jo-"

"I'll do whatever it takes." I said.

I would have rejected it if she didn't have one, I could fight pretty well without arms... but now that All Might paid for a pair for me... then I will use them.

"That's the spirit." She said as she pulled out a box full of tools and objects, "Now, come with me, it'd be cleaner and safer if we do this in Recovery Girl's office." She said, "Now lay down, and go to sleep... this won't be long."

...

...

...

"Nggh..." I moaned.

"Oh you're awake." She said as she helped me sit up, "The operation went without a hitch, you might feel a little light headed, from the amount of blood that exited, but it's nothing to worry about." She said as I looked at my new arms. They were black with green flames, they fit my costume perfectly.

"They are pretty state of the art, if I do say so myself, it should move and feel like a nromal ar-" She said as I pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you... for everything." I said.

She tensed up, then returned the hug, "Don't worry about it, just take care of Baby #29.5" She said.

We proceeded to walk back to the Support Class, while we were walking Hatsume proceeded to explain the ins and outs of the arms, "Though the arms themselves are made of Titanium it might be a little bit heavy... but it turn they will be really hard to break, and could take physical damage well. However... the inside is well insulated, meaning that while you use your flight you won't burn your artificial nerves. However, if you heat the outside of your arms... it'll burn. I didn't make that decision by the way." She explained.

So it was All Might's idea? I wonder why he would do that? Well, it's not that big a deal, I have my gloves so it should be fine.

"Oh and while they are entirely waterproof, you can detatch the arms by simply twisting them to the right." She said demonstrating that, they slid out of my arm with ease. "So that's about it, while I'm here... is there anything else you need?"

No I... well if it isn't too much trouble."

"Inventing is never trouble, what do you need."

I pointed towards my shoes that were placed on the side of the table, "Can you some how add iron soles to my shoes?"

"...Oh, then that's definitely no trouble at all, in fact it shouldn't take me longer than 5 minutes." She said as she took my shoes and went to work. While she was,I was taking practice punches with my new arms. They were a tad bit heavier than my normal arms, but I'll adapt. 5 minutes later, she handed me my shoes, they had a detachable metal armor, which covered almost the entire shoe from the toe cap, to the sole, to the heal, leaving the shoelaces ane the tongue not covered.

"Heh, you're really giving me a lot of work Midoriya... I like that." Hatsume commented, "Well, if that's all you needed, then you may head on home, oh and stop by in about a week for a check up." She said...then her eyes widened. "Wait one more thing!" She exclaimed before digging into another box, "It's not an invention... but here." She said handing me an eyepatch, "It'll make you look cooler with your eye and all."

I nodded and put it on, with a look in the mirror she had on the wall, I saw it covered my eye, but showed the scar Stain left. Once I thanked her once again, she said she'll explain the changes I've requested to Power Loader tomorrow. Once that was finished I started heading back home... Wait I should visit mom, I'll bet she's worried sick about me.

I made it to the mental hospital ... and after brief hesitation, I entered her room.

"H-Hi mom..." I stuttered as she saw what happened, the prostetic arms.

"I-Izuku... what happened?" She asked pulling me into a hug.

"I rushed to protect a friend... then this happened, but I'm fine." I said.

She didn't seem convinced, "A-Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine... see?" I asked as I moved all 10 of my fingers showing I can still move it normally.

It took a little while, but I managed to convince her.

"Alright." She said, "But promise me... promise me you won't get hurt again." She pleaded.

As much as I knew I couldn't promise anything, I promised anyway. The remainder of the visit was her asking about what happened, I of course had to lie, as much as I hated lying to my mother, I couldn't tell anyone or else I'll get in trouble, or most likely go to jail.

After the visit I headed home, only for All Might to run up to me.

"YOUNG MIDORIYA! IS HOME!" He yelled as he reverted back to his base form, "You've gotten your arms."

"Yeah... thank you by the way." I said.

"Well, think of it as a gift for not getting into trouble, and doing well in the tournament. You may have a strike, but that because of grave circumstances." He said, "However, you shouldn't rely on your arms for everything." All Might explained.

"I know... I have a plan for that." I said, as I began heading towards my room, "You'll see soon enough."

I could feel All Might grinning behind me, "Well rest up, the Final Exams are coming up."

That's right... I should study before I go to bed... but first I should see if I could use One for All with my prosthetic arms. Hatsume said they had artificial nerves... so maybe? I surged One for All through my arms... I felt the power surge through my arms, okay I can still use it with my arms, thank goodness. Still... I should be careful, the last thing I want is to blow them up from the inside with my power. Alright, now that I know I can use One for All with my arms still... time to study.

*The Next Day*

I stood in front of the door the only student still out of class. It's time.

I knocked on the door.

"It's Midoriya." Uraraka said as I heard her get out of her seat and walk closer. Once I was certain she was directly on the other side I opened the door.

"Midoriya... wait hooooowww?!" She asked as she saw my new arms.

"Yeah, Hatsume made these." I said holding up my prosthetic arms.

The rest of the class was up in arms over my new... arms. It took Mr. Aizawa to shut them up.

"I see you got new upgrades... well take care of them." Mr. Aizawa said, "Don't just throw those arms away like your old ones."

Cold as always... but he has a point. I was too reckless throwing all caution to the wind. With that mind set I'll be more of a suicide bomber than a hero.

Classes went by fast, Mr. Aizawa told us about the Final Exams coming up... and, like always Kaminari and Ashido were freaking out, they begged Yaoyorozu to help them study, which she excitedly said yes. After that it was finally lunch. "So Iida, can you still help me?" I asked.

"With what?" Uraraka asked.

"Midoriya wants to add kicking to his arsenal." Iida explained, "And yes, we could do both training and studying.'

"I may have prosthetic arms... but I still want to utilize my legs as well, in case something else happens." I explained.

"Oh, you two gonna study together? Can I come with?" Uraraka asked.

"By all means." Iida said.

"Awesome! Oh and that reminds me, Midoriya... did you come up with a hero name?" Uraraka asked.

"No, I haven't." I said simply, I just didn't have time to think of one.

"Well, you use fire, and your new power has some green sparks right?" Uraraka asked she pondered for a second, "Oh! I got a great one, Fire Charge." She said as her eyes sparkled, "Think about it, your fire breath, so Fire, and your second Quirk, the one with the green sparks, is the Charge, and your fighting style involves literally charging towards opponents with your flight and speed, it's perfect."

... I like it. "Alright, Fire Charge it is." I said a she cheered.

"Woo!"

Lunch and then class ended. I walked out to the front while Iida and Uraraka were waiting for me at the front gate, we headed towards Ground Gamma for a mix of training and studying. I'm training my kicks on random pieces of rubble while Uraraka and Iida study and quiz me on concepts.

"Okay, what are both formulas for finding the circumference of the circle?" Uraraka yelled.

"The circumerence!" I yelled as I kicked a slab of concrete, "Is pi times diameter, or 2 pi times radius." I said.

"Correct." Iida said.

It went on like that for a little while, us switching off when we want to get some physical reps in. It's not like these are foreign concepts, this is glorified training and review, but still these sessions will help me with my new fighting styles.

The next two days were about the same, training and studying, as well as small updates to my costume... more specifically the gloves. I cut a large hole on the palm of them, so that way I can wear them and they won't cover my palms.

Then the three days of written exams came and went. On the last day, I finished rather early so I fiddled with my arms to get a better grasp on the mechanics, it really did feel like a real hand, Hatsume did a good job with it. Soon time was up, Chargedolt and Ashido jumped up to thank Yaoyorozu for helping them study. Once all our tests were handed in, we were ushered into buses to proceed with the Practical Exam.

We were told that we would be matched up agianst one of the staff members. Everyone was shocked by this development, and understandably so. Not that whatever we would say would change their minds on this choice. Our match ups were predetermined based on many factors like Quirks, skillsets, etc etc. But there was one problem... there were 19 of us, Mineta still isn't back.

"Wait." I said as everyone looked at me, "There are 19 of us." I stated.

Everyone looked at me with confusion... did they really not f*king notice?

"Oh we know about that. That means someone will have to go alone." Mr. Aizawa said.

"... Let me guess... I'm that someone?" I asked as Mr. Aizawa nodded.

"Yes, based on your experience, as well as the fact that you have 2 Quirks." He said.

"... Alright, works for me." I said.

Alright, the match ups are as followed.

Kirishima and Sato vs Cementoss

Asui and Tokoyami vs Ectoplasm

Iida and Ojiro vs Power Loader

Todoroki and Yaoyorozu vs Mr. Aizawa

Uraraka and Aoyama vs Thirteen

Kaminari and Ashido vs Principal Nezu... yeah they're doomed.

Jirou and Koda vs Present Mic

Bakugou and Sero vs Midnight.

I am going against...

"Me." All Might said jumping from the roof and landing in front of me.

Everyone looked horrified and concerned for me... but I smirked and walked towards him, "I've been waiting for this."

All Might laughed his boistrous laugh, "Such determination! Well, who am I to back down now?" He asked.

We were then told that we would have 30 minutes to complete the practical exam, to win we either have to apply handcuffs to the teacher, signifying they've been captures, or escape through the gate on the other side of the battle field.

"It's gonna be much different than that combat training y'all went through earlier, after all! You're up against people waaayyy better than you." Present Mic gloated.

"Better? Really? Wait, aren't you just the announcer?" Jirou said.

"HEY WATCH YOU MOUTH GIRL HAVE SOME RESPECT!" Present Mic yelled.

"This time your exam will be very similar to a real battle. As strange as it is, please think of us as villains." Thirteen explained.

"If you see your enemy, if you think you can win against them, then fight. However..." Snipe stated

"In instances where you are outmatched, it would be smarter to run away and find help." Mr. Aizawa said, "Todoroki, Iida, and especially you Midoriya. I'm sure the three of you understand the most."

"I won't make that mistake again, I will pass this test and prove I am a hero." Iida muttered.

"So fight to win, or run to win." I muttered.

"That's right!" All Might yelled, "It's a test of your decision making skills. But with these rules you're probably thinking your only real choice is to flee, that's why the support course, made these super special accessories for us." All Might said as he pulled out a little disk from his back pocket.

"Behold!" Present Mic yelled, "Ultra Compressed weights!"

"These babies will add about half our body weight to our physiques. While I will add about 75% of my body weight." All Might muttered, "It's not much, but they will eat up our stamina and make it harder for us to move around." All Might explained as his armed fell to his knee, "Shoot! These are heavier than I thought." He said as he stood back up, "We had a contest to come up with these designs, and Young Hatsume ended up winning it."

"As expected..." I muttered under my breath.

Once the explanation was over the matches began, Kirishima and Sato are up first, while the rest of us can either wait in the monitor room or discuss battle strategy with their partners. Of course I have no partner so I'll just watch.

I made my way into the Monitor Room, as Recovery Girl was sitting in her seat. "Well... looks like I have my work cut out for me."

"I'll say." I muttered as I heard the door slide open.

"Oh, Midoriya." Uraraka said as she stood beside me, "Facing All Might huh? All alone too, will you be alright?"

"Yeah." I said as I saw a worried expression on her face, "Don't worry about me, I'll take him down easy." I said giving her a thumbs up.

She didn't seem convinced, "I'll be fine, what you should be worrying about is your battle against Thirteen, where is Aoyama?" I asked.

"Um... he's a tad bit preoccupied." She muttered.

"Sounds like him... but I must say, he has a good sense of style." I said half jokingly.

"Hehe, yeah, though it's a bit too sparly for my tastes." She said.

At least she stopped worrying about me. I'll be fine, worst case senario, I can just bolt out of there.

"Anyway, that's why I'm here, to hopefully get inspiration for a strategy from everyone else's battles." She commented.

Soon Kirishima and Sato's match began. They decided to rush through and brute force their way to Cementoss.

"Hang on you guys! You totally got this." Uraraka cheered.

"Big mistake..." I muttered.

"What do you mean?" Uraraka asked.

"Think about their Quirks, Sugar Rush and Hardening. They're powerful sure, but they have limit, they can't keep fighting forever. Cementoss on the other hand doesn't appear to be wavering, if he does have a limit, then he doesn't appear to be reaching it at this rate." I explained, "Sato's got it bad especially. As he ingests more sugar, his congnative functions waver, like a sugar crash. When that comes around, Kirishima will be all alone against Cementoss."

"That's not good." She mutttered.

"Yeah, and it was designed like this." I said.

"How so?" She asked.

"Think about it, there's a reason why Kirishima and Sato were paired up with Cementoss. Everyone has been paired up with people they will have a hard time with. It's a matter of finding our weaknesses and figuring out ways to over come them."

"Exactly right." Recovery Girl said, "So before it's time for your own final, you should think carefully as to why you've been paired up with a specific teacher, as well as figure out your compatibility with them."

Kirishima was smashing more pillars, while Sato stood there dazed, Kirishima eventually lost his stength and got submerged with the pillars. They were knocked out and thus failed the practical.

"No way... it was that one sided?" Uraraka asked.

"Yes... but they made it that one sided. They could have very easily, gone into one of the building, completely evaded Cementoss and headed for the exit, but they decided to go for the direct approach. Which under most circumstances would work... but Cementoss isn't one of those circumstances." I explained, "Still, they lasted quite long time, that's a plus."

Soon the second match started it was Tokoyami and Asui against Ectoplasm.

"I'm interested in how this will turn out." I said.

"How so?" Uraraka asked.

"While I can't find any weaknesses for Asui in this match up, it's Tokoyami that has the weakness."

"Correct." Recovery Girl commented.

"While Dark Shadow is great for long and mid-range combat, Tokoyami is inefficient in close range..."

"But since Ectoplasm's clones can appear anywhere..."

"Then he's at a disadvantage in case one clone slips through." I explained, "That is, if he didn't have Asui." I said.

As Tokoyami was fighitng off clones, Asui used her tongue to pull him away whenever he got cornered by clones.

"Asui is a master at manuverability, and she's a cunning strategist. She also is phenomenal at keeping her partner's heads in the game."

They both reached the goal, but Ectoplasm summoned a gigantic clone as a last stand. The clone slammed into them, and thus constricted them. Their only option was to use Dark Shadow. Ectoplasm fought off Dark Shadow with ease, after a few swipes Dark Shadow returned to Tokoyami, probably to discuss strategy. Then Dark Shadow rushed towards Ectoplasm, and after a few exchanges, Ectoplasm has the handcuff on his pegleg, they passed.

"Impressive." I commented.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Uraraka yelled as she gripped my shoulder, "DID YOU SEE THAT?!" She yelled.

I laughed at her excitement, "Yes, and I am right next to you, you don't need to yell." I said.

The next match was with Iida and Ojiro. At the start of the match Ojiro hopped onto Iida's shoulders, and with his recipro-burst Iida sprinted to the exit, going so fast that the traps didn't react in time. Once they reached about halfway to the exit, Power Loader broke their only way to the exit. With quick thinking, Iida jumped in the air, Ojiro latched onto his leg and with a rapid spin, launched Ojiro towards the exit. Power Loader tried to grab Ojiro stopping him from exiting the arena, but Ojirou used his tail to not only swat Power Loader away, but also launch off of him to sail to the exit.

"That was awesome! They're so cool!" Uraraka gushed.

"Yeah, they are... though they should probably help Iida out of the ground." I said as I pointed to the screen where Iida was completely submerged in the ground.

The next battle is Todoroki and Yaoyorozu against Mr. Aizawa.

"Hey, your match is up next, you should head on down to the waiting room." I said.

"Oh, you're right, see ya." She said as she left the room, leaving me alone with Recovery Girl.

"So, you are going to face All Might alone?" She asked, "Looks like you will be needing healing the most."

I laughed at her comment, "Probably, but not as much as you think." I said as I looked at the screen, "I have some new tricks up my sleeve."

Todoroki and Yaoyorozu's match with Mr. Aizawa was an interesting one. It started off with Yaoyorozu making these... doll things, while Todoroki was constantly using his ice. Once they stopped doing both, Yaoyorozu gripped the dolls and threw them at Mr. Aizawa. Once he batted them away, one of them opened to reveal a flash grenade. Light and smoke enveloped Mr. Aizawa giving Todoroki and her a chance to escape. Mr. Aizawa recovered quickly however, as he began to give chase one again. They were still in his field of vision so he erased their Quirks and began to give chase. As he started to catch up, Todoroki stood his ground and created a giant ice wall to seperate themselves from Mr. Aizawa and the goal.

"Smart move... but how will they get past Mr. Aizawa, ribbit."

"Oh Asui, good job on your win."

"Thank you... and call me Tsu."

"Okay, and I think it has to do with that tape that's coming out of... yeah." I said.

"Most likely." As- Tsu, that'll take a long time to get used to, "She's also making a cloak and a catapult." She pointed out.

"... I see her plan." I commented, "That tape... the catapult, and the cloak. They're planning to use that cloak to get closer to Mr. Aizawa, he can't erase something he can't see, even if it's moving. So he'll have to get in close."

"I see, so when he gets closer to remove the cloak..."

"The tape will ensnare Mr. Aizawa." We both said at the same time.

"Now let's see if they'll execute it properly."

Yaoyorozu drapped the cloak over her, Todoroki, and a dummy she made. They began walking away from Mr. Aizawa, he took the bait and ran after them. Mr. Aizawa utilized his capturing scarf to constrict the cloak, once he got close, Yaoyorozu removed the cloak and reached for the catapult. She missed giving Mr. Aizawa the chance to jump back, that move was in her favor, as she pulled the lever releasing the tape. Todoroki followed up by using his fire on the tape, causing Mr. Aizawa to be constricted by the tape, thus winning Yaoyorozu and Todoroki the match.

"Excellent." I said with a smile, "Almost perfectly executed... but the moment where she missed worked out in the end."

Next up was Uraraka and Aoyama's match, one thing led to another, and now both Uraraka and Aoyama were holding on for dear life as Thirteen was trying to suck them in with her Quirk. Aoyama turned towards Uraraka, and said... something. Well whatever it was was shocking enough for Uraraka to let go of the bar, as she fell, Thirteen shut off her Quirk, which gave an opening for Uraraka to grab onto her arm, as Aoyama zoomed over to the other arm. Uraraka then slapped on the handcuff declaring them the winner of the battle.

"... That could have been bad." I commented.

"Yeah, it looked like whatever Aoyama said to her must have shocked her enough to make her let go." Tsu added.

"Yeah... I didn't know Aoyama was such a cunning strategist. Interesting."

As we were talking, Iida and Yaoyorozu entered the room.

"Uraraka won, not surprising... I'm happy for her." Iida commented.

"You guys won too... not that there was any doubt." I said.

"Ribbit."

Both Iida and Yaoyorozu smiled, "Thank you for your enthusiasm."

Ashido and Chargedolt are up next, against the principal.

"This is a hard one." I commented.

"How so?" Iida asked.

"I know the Principal, he's extremely intellegent, his Quirk, 'High Specs' he can precieve information a formulate intricate battle strategies in a blink of an eye." I said, "Ashido and Chargedolt over there... are not as intellegent. Their midterm scores say as much. It's no coincidence that the two with the lowest scores in the midterms were paired against the most intellegent person I've ever met." I said.

"So, unless Kaminari and Ashido can outwit Principal Nezu..." Yaoyorozu started.

"This match is almost impossible to win." I finished.

Ashido and Chargedolt were jogging along, so far nothing happened... then the wrecking ball on the crane Principal Nezu was operating slammeed into a nearby pipe. It set off a chain reaction that created a large explosion, causing debri to fall behind them. The pair jumped out of the way and began to run, all the while Principal Nezu was swinging the wrecking ball around in rapid yet targeted fashion. All the while Ashido and Chargedolt were running, Principal Nezu was wreaking havoc, breaking buildings while blocking off the way to the exit. With nowhere to run, and not having any idea where Principal Nezu is to capture him... the match ended by time out. They failed the practical exam.

That's a shame... I was rooting for them, but oh well. They'll have something to reflect on later.

The next match was Jirou and Koda against Present Mic. They both have sound based Quirks, which can be tuned out by Present Mic's Quirk, 'Voice'. Even if Koda used his Quirk to control animals... Present Mic's voice will only scare away the animals. Present Mic was constantly yelling, causing Jirou and Koda to cover their ears in pain. Then... Koda ran away... in terror? Jirou took the front of most of Present Mic's vocal blasts, as she used her earphone jacks to destroy a rock, revealing a bunch of bugs underneath it. Koda freaked out at the sight, while Present Mic sent another vocal blast. It took a bit of convincing, but Koda mustered the courage to rush towards the bugs and... wait, he can talk?! Anyway, Present Mic was by the exit absent-mindedly whistling, then out from the ground a bunch of bugs came out and started crawling on Present Mic's leg, he fainted from pure fear, and Koda and Jirou passed the exam.

"Hmph... he let a few bugs beat him?!" Recoverey Girl chastised.

"That was... way more than a few bugs." I commented.

Moving on, the next match was Shoji and Hagakure. Snipe's Homing Quirk allows him to control the trajectory of his bullets. It also doesn't help that his detection capabilites out match Shoji's Dupli-Arms. Both of them were behind a pillar while Snipe shoots at them with his gun. His gun is so powerful that it shattered the pillar Shoji and Hagakure hid behind. Once Shoji left the pillar he rushed out to face Snipe head on. However, Snipe stopped his charge by shooting 12 shots at his feet. Shoji lifted his arms in surrender, buying Hagakure enough time to cuff him while he was distracted with Shoji, helping them pass.

The next match was Bakugou and Sero vs Midnight.

"Hey Midoriya... shouldn't you be going to the waiting room? Your match against All Might is coming up." Uraraka said.

"Yeah... but I wanna watch this." I said as I looked at the screen, "It's interesting to see you guys use your Quirks, and while I watch you guys execute different strategies for certain situations, it's helping me expand my mind to new and different strategies." I said as I see Bakugou blow away Midnight's Quirk, "Like rushingin and blowing stuff up." I quipped, which elicited a laugh out of Uraraka.

Sero and Bakugou work pretty well together. But Midnight's Quirk Somnambulist makes it so anyone caught in it will be put to sleep, it's even more effective on males. However Sero thought ahead and gave both him and Bakugou a piece of tape to cover their mouth and noses. They can't breath in the fumes, at the cost of not being able to breath. They have to end this quickly... so why not blow up the fumes? Midnight however did not waver, she pulled out... her massive whip, and went on the offensive. Sero however saw an opportunity to use his tape to stick her whip to a nearby boulder. With Midnight stuck, Bakugou took the liberty of propelling himself to the exit.

... There is one more match.

"Welp, here I go..." I muttered heading towards the door.

"You can do it Midoriya!" Uraraka cheered.

I looked towards her and gave her a thumbs up.

"See you at camp."

End Of Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

***Uraraka's P.O.V***

"Hey, has the match started yet?" Jirou asked as the remaining students, who aren't currently in Recovery Girl's office, entered the montior room.

"Yes, it just started, Midoriya is running on the rooftops trying to avoid confrontation if he could." Iida explained.

It was the smartest move, even with All Might weighed down, it'll still be hard to fight him and win. He'll be fine, he's smart and powerful, he can beat All Might and pass the final. He said he would.

All Might was looking around, then looked up. He jumped up to where Midoriya was standing, staring his opponent dead in the eyes. Midoriya started to slowly move to the edge of the building as All Might followed him. They didn't start battling... in fact thet were talking.

"Hey Recovery Girl... is there a way for us to listen to what they are saying?" Uraraka asked.

"Umm... I do believe there is, give me just one second." Recovery Girl said as she started pushing buttons on the intercom, while she was doing that she was whispering something... but she was probably muttering to herself. "Okay, here we are."

"I will beat you..." Midoriya muttered, "And pass this test!" He yelled as he fell backwards off the edge of the building. He put his bandana over his mouth as fire started to erupt from his palms causing him to fly.

"Dastardly hero! YOU CAN'T GET AWAY!" All Might yelled as he leaped from the building and landed directly on Midoriya, he gripped the back of Midoriya's head and slammed him into the ground, "You'll have to try better than that if you want to beat ME!" He yelled as he tossed him into a building causing it to crumble on impact.

I and everyone else tensed up on the impact... I could have felt it from in here. As all the rubble collapsed on top of him it took him a few seconds to shake off the impact and stand back up.

"Ow..." He muttered, as he rolled his neck resulting in a loud popping sound, "All right All Might," Midoriya said as he used his 'Full Cowling' as he called it, "Time to get serious."

(A/N: Prepare for a bucket load of video game and anime move references.)

Midoriya rushed towards All Might in rapid speed, he jumped and pulled his arm back, causing All Might to raise his arms to his face. "Hurricane Kick!" Midoriya yelled as he pivoted his body and spun around, landing one powerful kick before landing back on the ground. The force managed to knock back All Might a few feet, giving Midoriya and opportunity to run.

"So, you've adapted your battle style? Interesting! But not enough!" All Might bellowed as he rushed towards him.

"Shoot!" Midoriya yelled as he stopped dead in his tracks and stuck his arms out, "Heat Haze!" Fire erupted from his palms enveloping All Might in embers, but All Might drove through the flames and gripped Midoriya's prosthetic arm. All Might then slammed Midoriya onto the ground causing a massive crater underneath him, then knocked him into another building with his knee.

"All Might isn't going easy on him..." Asui commented.

"What's wrong hero?" All Might asked, "Feeling tired yet?"

"But Midoriya isn't giving up." I responded.

"As if!" Midoriya yelled as he kicked off the building and rushed towards All Might, then he pulled his bandana off his mouth, "Fire Dragon's Breath!" He yelled as a massive inferno erupted from his mouth and surged onto All Might, but it served another purpose, propelling him closer to the goal.

"He's... doing it." Bakugou muttered.

"He's almost there!" I yelled.

"Not so fast there hero!" All Might yelled as he launched himself in the air and gripped Midoriya's face and launched him a few meters backwards. Once Midoriya landed, he hopped up and rushed towards All Might, he jumped in the air pulling back his arm again.

"If you think I would fall for the same tri-"

Then Midoriya slammed his legs back onto the ground, he squatted down pulling his arm back, "Star Punch!" He yelled as he leaped and twirled in the air, landing his punch on All Might's jaw. As he was dazed Midoriya jumped and flew towards the exit.

"Nggh... oh no you don't!" All Might yelled as he turned around and leaped in the air, he pulled his arm back, "New Hampshire SMASH!" He yelled as he punched the air as the sheer force of this punch launched him towards Midoriya colliding his back towards his. Midoriya yelled in agony as he was launched into an abandoned bus which was a few meters away from the exit, and landed face first on the ground. As he was lying there, All Might stood by the exit waiting for his advancement

Midoriya was lying there... then after about 3 minutes, stood back up.

"I-I *hack* I'm not done..." He muttered as he adjusted his bandana, then popped open his second pocket. He pulled out a small bottle, placed it in his mouth, and pulled out the cork. He then covered his gloves in some sort of yellow liquid, then used his Full Cowling. "T-Time... to finish this." He said as he rushed towards All Might, All Might stood there and braced for impact. Once Midoriya was about 3 feet away, he lit his gloves on fire, "FALCON PUNCH!" He yelled as he punched All Might with his flamed gloves, as an added effect, he used the fire from his palms to do additional damage, and in a way, it did look like a falcon.

"I'm not finished yet!" Midoriya yelled as he planted his feet on the ground. He then started to spin around and use his flight ability, "SOARING TEMPEST!" He exclaimed as he landed 5 kicks in succession before flying over All Might and heading towards the goal.

"GO MIDORIYA!" I cheered, he was almost there!

"Nice try hero!" All Might yelled as he gripped Midoriya's ankle and slammed him back onto the ground, a literal foot away from the door. Midoriya tried to use his fire to get away, but All Might gripped his arms and held them away from his face. "Game... over." All Might muttered as steam started to emanate from his body.

"No... it's not." Midoriya growled as he twisted both of his arms to the right, steam erupted from his elbow, as his arms popped off, "I... will pass..." He muttered as he started to crawl towards the exit. Midoriya reached towards the exit... he's going to do it... he's going to-

"Times up the exam is over... Izuku Midoriya has failed." The automated voice over the intercom said

"No..." I muttered, "He was so close..."

He continued crawling... until he couldn't move any further, "F**K!" He yelled as he banged his head agaisnt the door.

"All he needed was 10 more seconds..." Yaoyorozu muttered.

"He was alone... against the symbol of peace... and he lost by a few seconds?!" I yelled as I tightened my fist, "How is that fair?!"

Then... the door opened?

"Ahem... I apologize, there was a glitch in the system, it closed a minute before your time was actually up." It was Mr. Aizawa, "Proceed through your test as normal."

...

The whole room was silent, everyone including Midoriya and All Might... didn't know how to react to this.

"O-Oh, ahem! H-Hero! You won't get away!" All Might said as he moved towards Midoriya... but kneeled down, "D-Drat! I've been bested by you, and now you will get away!" He yelled in a dramatic fashion.

Midoriya looked back... before crawling through the opened gate, the sign above the door said 'Good Job! You passed!'

He passed... "HE PASSED!" I cheered.

"The nerd got lucky..." Bakugou commented, but a small smirk is forming on his face.

"Indeed, had that glitch not happen, then Midoriya would have failed." Iida said, "Regardless, he fought well against All Might."

All Might stood back up and headed towards the exit as well... probably to give Midoriya back his arms. Still, he was limping pretty bad, so much so that Recovery Girl stepped out to go heal him... I'm sure he'll be fine, he's dealt with way worse.

 ***No One's P.O.V***

"A glitch huh?" All Might asked, as he entered the faculty office. He made a short stop to visit Midoriya in Recovery Girl's office, he was unconscious so he couldn't tell him how proud he is, so all he could do is drop off his prosthetic arms.

"Yes, a glitch, what of it?" Aizawa asked.

"Are you sure, because I had a timer on my wrist... it was 30 minutes, not 29 minutes." All Might stated, "You gave him an extra minute did you?"

"So what if I did?" Aizawa asked, "So what I gave him an extra minute?"

"You saw potential in him. That's why you not only gave him the extra minute, but also had him go up against me alone in the first place." All Might explained, "You saw the fight he gave, and you saw how well he did."

"I won't say he has zero potential. I also won't say he didn't deserve to pass. But that's because you've been training him, training him harder than anyone else, that's why I paired him alone with you." Aizawa explained.

"False." All Might commented,

"... What do you mean, false?" Aizawa asked.

"I mean that, false." All Might answered, "I'll concede that I have trained him during the 9 months between his release and the first day of the school year, but from that point onward... it was all him." All Might explained, "And I'm sure you know that, you're just using that excuse to save face."

Aizawa had nothing to say, "Admit it, you see as much potential in him as I do, or else you wouldn't have announced that 'glitch' at all."

"... Fine, I'll admit it, sometimes you find a diamond in the rough." Aizawa commented, "His ingenuity and creativity with his Quirks is top-notch." He praised, "But that means that I will be even harder on him than I was in the past."

All Might laughed, "I'm sure he'll appreciate that." He said as All Might left the room.

"Alright... Nerumi you can come out now." Aizawa said as Midnight turned her chair around to face Aizawa.

"When did you realize I was here?" Midnight asked.

"5 minutes ago... I would have shrugged and left, but All Might barged in and now I didn't have a chance to kick you out." Aizawa said bluntly, "Anyway not the point, how much of that did you hear?"

"I heard how much you've warmed up to Midoriya." Midnight said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Aizawa said as Midnight chuckled.

"Don't lie to me, if you didn't like him, then you would have not made up some lie about 'A glitch in the system'." Midnight pointed out, as Aizawa raised an eyebrow, "I'm not stupid Eraser, especially since Principal Nezu, Power Loader, and I worked tirelessly to make sure there was no faults and no discrepencies to make this test as accurate as possible, if there was a 'glitch' then we would have spotted and erradicated it yesterday."

"..."

"I'll take your silence as an I'm 100% correct. You've grown to like the ex-criminal." She said with a smirk.

"... Fine, I'll, once again, admit that I see potential within Midoriya." Aizawa said heading towards the door, "But, that mean I'll be way harder on him than I was before. The training camp, and provisional license exams are coming up, so everyone needs to work harder than ever if they have any hopes of passing." He explained as he opened the door to faculty office.

"Whatever you say Eraser-Head." Midnight commented.

Aizawa scoffed and exited the office, as he headed on home... he passed by Recovery Girl's office.

"Thanks for the he-" Midoriya said as he stopped right in front of Aizawa.

"Hello, Midoriya." Aizawa said.

"Hello Mr. Aizawa, heading home?" He asked.

"Yes, though I still need to grab something from the classroom. How are you feeling?" Aizawa asked.

"My bones feel like they've been crushed by a steamroller... but I'll manage." Midoriya said as he rolled his shoulder, eliciting a small popping sound.

"Well, you did well during the practical. Not just anyone could go up against a teacher on their own and win." Aizawa said.

"Yeah... well I got the s**t beat out of me, and I won by a 'glitch' it wasn't really a victory, just a series of events that favored me." He said.

Aizawa sighed, "Be that as it all may, you still held your own against All Might of all people, happenstance or not you still passed." He said as he walked passed Midoriya, "The last day of class before summer vacation is tomorrow, don't be late."

It was faint, but Aizawa heard a 'Thanks' from Midoriya. 'He has potential... in fact he's begun to tap into that potential, still it needs refining.' Aizawa thought as he opened the front door of the school, "The training camp will help refine him."

*End of Chapter*


	13. Chapter 13

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"*Pop, ow..." I muttered as I slowly made my way to class. My body feels as stiff as a wall, it's not as bad as yesterday, and after a long ice bath it helped ease the pain... but still *Pop, ow... this is gonna suck. Once inside I was swarmed by literally everyone.

"Dude, your battle was amazing!" Sero said patting me on the back.

"Ow!" I yelped as he retracted his hand back instantly.

"Oh, right sorry." Sero apologized.

"Don't worry about it." I muttered.

"Still, how did you do it?" Kirishima asked, "I watched the replays but it still boggles my mind how you beat a teacher, beat All Might all by yourself."

"I didn't." I said, "He kicked my a, I got a few good hits in sure, but I didn't win. I got bailed out by a glitch in the system. Which means I didn't deserve to pass, at all."

"Oh bulls*t." Bakugou yelled, walking up to me, "You got lucky, sure. But that doesn't change the fact that you were a second too late from beating All Might, happenstane or not." He said tapping my forehead, "That shows that not only you can take a punch from the Symbol of F*king Peace, but dish out as much punishment."

The whole class was stunned, but I smiled, "Thanks Bakugou."

"Don't thank me, this means that I'll have to go even harder against you, so that I can beat All Might." Bakugou said a smirk.

"Heh... well one of those things is right." I smirked back.

"Oh, that reminds me, Midoriya?" Uraraka asked as I looked at her, "Where did you come up with those move names?"

"O-Oh... uh."

Then Mr. Aizawa barged into class, "Once the bell rings you should be in your seats." He said.

"Well sorry, tell ya later!" I yelled as I rushed to my seat.

"Morning..." Aizawa greeted as he walked to his podium, "Unfortunately there are a few of you who did not pass your final exams." He said as Kirishima, Sato, Ashido, and Chargedolt winced, "So when it comes to the training camp in the woods... Everyone is going!"

"IT'S A LAST MINUTE TWIST!" All four of them cheered in unison.

"We really get to go to camp?!" Kirishima asked.

"Seriously?!" Ashido asked as well, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, the good news is that no one bombed the written exams, 4 failed the practical, badly. 2 teams failed the practical exam." Mr. Aizawa said.

He then proceeded to explain the fundamentals of the final exams, how the teachers had to leave one way for us to win, or else we would have had no possible way of passing. They were interested in observing how we would do in under certain, grave, circumstances.

"But didn't you promise the teachers wouldn't be holding back?" Ojiro asked.

All Might certainly didn't feel like he was holding back...

"That was just to keep you on edge. Besides the training camp will help you focus on building your strength." Mr. Aizawa said as he looked at the 4 who failed, "Those who failed needed these lessons the most, we were never going to seperate you." He explained with his trademark grin, "That was just a 'Logical Deception' we used."

... Not that bulls*t again.

The 4 who failed were cheering to themselves while Iida balled his hand into a tight fist and started shaking.

"He tricked us all... I should have expected this." He muttered as he shot back up, "Mr. Aizawa this is the second time you lied to us! Aren't you afraid we'll lose faith in you!" Iida asked.

... Not how I would have took it, but sure, we'lll roll with it.

"Uhh... a little blunt there Tenya." Uraraka said.

"That's a good point, I'll consider it..." Mr. Aizawa muttered, "But I wasn't lying to you about everthing." He added as he glared to the 4 who failed, "Failure is failure, we've prepared extra lessons for the 4 of you." He said as the excitement they once had left immediately, being replaced with pure dread," Frankly, they'll be tougher than what you would face during summer school." Aizawa stated.

After that explanation classes went on like normal, once classes were out for the day we all gathered to discuss the training camp.

"This is gonna be great! I'm so glad we all get to go together." Ojiro commented.

Iida opened up the booklet we all have been given, "Seems like we'll be at the camp a whole week."

"Guess I need a bigger suitcase." I muttered.

"Guys! Since we're off tomorrow and we finished exams I have the best idea! Why doesn't Class 1-A go shopping together?!" Hagakure asked sounding waaaay too excited about this.

"Hey yeah! We've never hung out as a class before." Chargedolt commented, as Uraraka nodded in agreement.

"Bakugou, see you there right?" Kirishima asked.

"I can't think of anything more annoying..." Bakugou muttered.

"What about you Midoriya?" Uraraka asked.

"Hmm? Well... sure, I need some stuff anyway." I said as she cheered.

"Sweet!"

Soon we all left the classroom, Iida and Uraraka said we should together, but I told them I needed to get a check up for my arms.

"Oh, well that's fine, we'll wait for you." Uraraka said.

"You don't have to you know." I said.

"Oh don't worry about it, see you in a bit k?" She asked.

I nodded and headed off to the Support Room, I knocked on the metal door and it swung open revealing both Power Loader and Hatsume.

"Oh Midoriya, you're here for the check up?" Hatsume asked.

"Yeah, this would be the last day before summer and the training camp, so might as well." I said.

"Yes, so here sit on the table." Hatsume said before pausing, "Oh that reminds me... here." She said handing me my instructions for my costume, they appeared to be updated. "Your changes have been approved, including these." She said as she pointed to my gloves... they have holes on the palms, "I did that on my own, assuming you wanted to use them while flying." She explained.

"You beat me to it then." I said with a nod, "Thanks for looking out."

"Welcome, now sit down and I'll run some checks on the arms." She said removing my arms, as she and Power Loader started to inspect them.

"Hmm... did All Might hit or grab then in anyway during your battle?" Power Loader asked.

"He grabbed the wrist, and I used them to block a punch." I explained.

"Hmm... I see, well they don't appear to be damages, the paint is a little scuffed, but that's easily fixed." Hatsume said with a proud tone. "Lets see... joints, normal. The palm opening opens fluidly... dadada... yeah everything seems to be in working order." She said handing them back, "If they can take blows from All Might, then there shouldn't be much problem out on the field." She said as she picked up a tub of black paint and reapplied the pain to the scuffed area, "There, good as new pretty much." She said as she reattached the arms. "Alright, you are clear to go."

"Alright, thanks Hatsume, Mr. Power Loader." I said.

"Don't mention it." Power Loader said.

"Tell your friends!" Hatsume yelled.

I headed back down the steps to the front door, as promised both Uraraka and Iida were waiting for me.

"So, how did it go?" Uraraka asked as we were walking towards the station.

"Oh, everything is fine, even with the battle with All Might." I explained.

"Those must be durable arms if they took blows from All Might and are still functioning like nothing happened." Iida commented.

"Yeah, and it feels like a normal arm, and it fits my costume so that's a bonus." I said.

"I see... oh and that reminds me." She said as she looked at me with a smirk, "You're not getting out of it this time, how did you come up with those names for your moves?" Uraraka asked.

... S*t she remembered... well there's no turning back now.

"I got them from anime, and video games." I said as I turned away.

"I KNEW IT!" Uraraka exclaimed, "I recognized those names fron anywhere!"

As we were walking Uraraka started naming the references of my moves, from the obvious ones like Hurricane Kick and Fire Dragon's Breath, to the more obscure ones like Soaring Tempest and Star Punch.

"You know where Soaring Tempest is from?" I asked, now that one shocked me.

"Of course, it's from the best RPG out there!" She exclaimed... then Iida stepped in.

"What's 'Soaring Tempest'...?" He asked.

... No way.

"Have you never played that game Iida?" I asked.

"...No, I haven't." He said.

"That cannot stand!" Uraraka exclaimed as we reached the train station, "Fine... you're off the hook for now, but don't you think we aren't going to fix the fact that you haven't played the work of art that i- And he's gone..." Uraraka muttered with a huff, "Can you believe him?" She asked.

"No, I can't believe him... saying you haven't play it... is like saying you've never eaten Katsudon!"

"Exactly! Well... almost like that, yeah!" She said as she stared at me, "When we go to the shopping trip, we are going to find... every game store to find a copy, I won't rest, until that injustice has been... justiced!" She exclaimed.

I gave her a round of applause for that speech, "Truer words have never been spoken." I said, "Alright, well we shall execute Plan: 'Alpha Niner Delta!'"

"Yeah... but we gotta work on the name." Uraraka said.

"... Fine, anyway my train in here, see ya tomorrow." I said.

"See ya!" She said with a chipper smile.

As I was riding the train, something felt... weird? Like a tingling sensation formed in my chest, and my heart's racing... was that fight with All Might still impacting me? I don't remember getting punched in the chest... I would have remembered getting punched in the chest. It's probably nothing, just a passing feeling. Still... it'll probably be a bad idea to just ignore this feeling? Who knows if it's some deadly disease or something? I should ask All Might when I get home... assuming he'll actually know what it is.

I made it home, and on the door was a sticky note, 'Young Midoriya, I will be out on a teachers meeting up till late at night, not my decision, it's just how it is, I left all the facilities open, just don't destory the house while I'm gone, -All Might.' Well so much for asking him... haah, at least I could get some training in.

After a few hours of training and honing my attacks I took a quick shower and went to my room. Hmm, school is out for a while... but maybe I should study? I would like to defend my #1 test taker status from Iida and Yaoyorozu... nah, I should be fine to take it wasy for a while.

As I was laying in bed, I couldn't help but wonder, wonder about how my life would be like if I didn't get brought into U.A. by All Might. Well lets see; I would be in Quirk Jail, I wouldn't have gotten One for All from All Might, I probably would have broken out eventually and probably stayed as a villain, then All Might would have probably came after me, how ironic would that have been, but worst of all I wouldn't have met everyone, Iida, Todoroki, Aizawa, Uraraka-

Wait... there's that feeling again. All I did was mention Uraraka's name, and why's my face warm? Do I have a fever? No... a fever would be more miserable, this... feels kinda nice. Gah! What is this feeling? Well... it shouldn't matter, I'll ask Iida or Uraraka tomorrow. I'm sure they'll have the answer.

 ***The Next Day***

We all met at the Kiyashi Mall Complex, and everyone wanted different things. However I was here for mainly one thing.

"Hey Iida." I said as he looked at me.

"Yes? What is it Midoriya?" He asked.

"I need advice." I said as he nodded, urging me to continue, "Well... when ever I say Uraraka's name, and more so yesterday when we were walking to the train together talking about games and anime, I feel... weird? Like my chest tingles, the world feels like it disappeared, and my heart beats faster. I don't remember getting hit in the chest during my match with All Might... and the same feeling happened last night as well. I have no idea what this is." I explained.

He placed his hand on his chin in thought, "Well, Midoriya, you just described what many people will call, a Crush." He said.

"You have a crush?!" Ashido and Hagakure exclaimed which got everyone and I mean everyone's attention.

"Woah, Midoriya! You actually have feelings?!" Sero asked in a joking manner.

"Yeah, who would have guess, ribbit." Asui commented.

But I stared at them blankly, "A... Crush?" I asked.

Everyone stared at me and laughed, "Hahah, good one Midoriya." Kirishima said... but I was still confused.

"Oh my god, he's deadly serious." Ashido said.

"How do you not know what a crush is?!" Hagakure asked.

"I don't know? I just don't." I said.

Everyone started talking amongst themselves... ignoring the fact that I still have no f*king idea what a 'Crush' is. Wait... I have an idea, Uraraka. She'll tell me right? I walked over to her.

"Hey Uraraka."

"Yeah Midoriya?" She asked sounding a tad bit nervous.

"Do you know what a crush is?" I asked.

Now she looked completely shocked, "Y-You can't be serious right?" She asked.

"... Should I not be serious?"

"N-No... um, well. A crush i-is when you have romantic feelings towards someone. U-Um... wh-whenever you see them, it feels as if the entire world disappears leaving the two of you. Y-Your chest is constantly pounding, t-they're always on your mind, and y-you want to be with them forever." She stuttered, "S-So that's a crush."

So it's true... I do have a 'Crush' on Uraraka.

"Oh, well then I do have a 'Crush." I said as she stared at me wide eyed.

"H-Huh?"

"Thanks for the explanation it helped a lot." I said... but she was still shocked, "Uraraka?" I asked waving a hand in front of her eyes... and nothing, "Was it something I said?"

 ***Uraraka's P.O.V***

Midoriya has a crush. Midoriya has a crush. Midoriya has a crush.

My mind was going into manual overdrive, as I remembered that phrase Aoyama muttered.

"Do you... like him?"

The sentence alone shocked me enough to let go of the bar. No. No no, why am I worrying, I don't like him, no not at all. Just because he's here for his mother, and he's super inspirational, and he's kinda funny, and he's brave, and used the name I made for him without even listening to everyone else's ideas, and... yeah, of course not, I don't have a crush on him, he's my friend who also has a crush on someone else, I should be happy, supportive!

"Uraraka snap out of it!" A voice yelled as I felt my whole body violently shake.

"H-Huh?"

"Oh thank god... I thought you fainted standing up." He said with a relieved smile... my god that smile.

"O-Oh... yeah I'm fine." I muttered.

"Great, so ready to go? We still need to accomplish Plan: Alpha Niner Delta." He said extending his arm.

"U-Uh, sorry Midoriya, I-I need to do something! I'll see you later!" I stuttered speeding away.

...

...

"Gah! Idiot!" I yelled at myself, garnering looks from the other patrons... but I couldn't care less, "You ran away from him, what were you thinking?!" I yelled, then shook my head roughly, "Alright, you can do this, all you have to do is find Midoriya and apologize, say that there was... a flash sale. Yeah, yeah! That's believeable enough... but wouldn't lying be a bad thing in this situation...?" I asked as I looked around, there was a flash sale on duffle bags, "Alright, I'll buy one then go find Midoriya and apologize, that way I won't be lying! The perfectly cunning plan!" I exclaimed as I headed into the store.

Flash sale was right, I not only bought a duffle bag, but a flashlight, a thermose, and even a sleeping bag, and it only costed 2,500 Yen... there is no way they're making money off of this... not that I will complain. Anyway phase 2 is underway, find Midoriya and apologize for running off and abandoning him to wander the mall alone. Shouldn't be too hard to find him, I mean come on, who else has green hair that messy in this world?

...

...

Okay this was way harder than I thought, where is h- Oh there he is. Wait... who is that? A man with a hoodie was sitting with Midoriya with his hand around his neck... and Midoriya looks uncomfortable.

"Midoriya?" I asked as both the man and Midoriya looked at me.

The conversation fell silent and the atmosphere tensed to a grave degree.

"Is... that a friend? No, no that can't be right." I muttered as the hooded man looked towards me with malice and insanity in his eyes, "H-Hey, l-let go of him." I stuttered scared of this man's gaze.

"T-This is nothing everything is fine! Stay back! No closer!" Midoriya yelled until the hooded man let go and raised his arms.

"Oh are you a friend? I didn't know." He said as Midoriya was violently coughing, "Sorry about that..."

The man then stood up and began to walk away, once he was a few feet away I rushed towards Midoriya, "Are you alright?"

"Hey... Shigaraki." Midoriya growled, wait... that's the guy from USJ? "What is your sensei, All for One after?" He asked.

Wait... All for One? Who is that?

"Who knows...? But more importantly you should be more careful." Shigaraki said but still facing away from us, "The next time we meet will likely be when I have decided to kill you." He muttered before walking away.

We reported Shigaraki's appearance to the police. The mall got closed early so the police can investigate without any interruption. We were told to wait here until the police finished investigating the area for questioning. We were standing there for a few minutes.

"It's... taking a while right Mi-" I said... but he's gone. Where did he- Oh there he is, he was sitting with a kid.

I headed over to Midoriya, "... Yeah, they're really nice peopl- Oh here's one now." Midoriya said pointing towards me, "This is Connor, he lost his mom and felt all alone." He said.

"Hi, my name is-"

"You're Ochako Uraraka, you were so cool during the sports festival!" He exclaimed brimming with excitement.

"Well... I-"

"I know right? Did you see the moment where she tossed the tape guy out of bounds using his own tape?" Midoriya asked.

"Yeah! That was soo cool!" He exclaimed as lasers shot out of his eyes, thankfully they missed, "O-Oh... sorry." He muttered.

"His Quirk is Lasers, if he widens his eyes all the way he fires off a laser, he says it's dangerous." He said before giving him a thumbs up, "But I think it's cool, you just gotta learn to control it." He said, then he got an idea, "Do you know where you want to go to High School?" Midoriya asked.

"I wanna go to U.A... but, my mom thinks it's dangerous with all the villain stuff." Connor muttered.

"Well, she's not wrong."

"Midoriya!"

"But that's because, U.A. does a great job at training students to become awesome heroes." He said with a smile, "There are dangers out there, that's the world we live in. However, there are people who are willing to do whatever it takes to make it a better world for the next generation, like Me, and Uraraka, and those guys over there." Midoriya pointed towards our classmates, "Sure, U.A. is be dangerous, but the world won't be less dangerous if you don't do anything about it. And besides I'm sure you'd be an awesome super hero." Midoriya said, "Not as cool as me, but cool."

"What?!" Connor asked, "I will be cooler than you!"

"Then go to U.A. and become cooler than me, I'll be waiting for that day to come." He said as he looked around, "In the mean time, want to hang out with us? We can keep you company until your mom comes." Midoriya said extending his gloved hand.

"Yeah!" He yelled as he took his hands out of his pocket... wait, is that?

"You have prosthetics?" Midoriya asked.

"Y-Yeah... I had an accident with my Quirk... I couldn't control it and it... yeah." He muttered.

Midoriya looked at him, then took off both his gloves, "You and me both kid."

Connor was silent, "I got these in a fight while protecting my friends." He said patting Connor's head, "Look, there are something you can control, and there are somethings that are accidents." Midoriya said as he balled his hand into a fist, "There are accidents and choices I wish I could take back... but we can't, so sometimes you just gotta roll with the punches and move forward." He said taking Connor's hand, "Now come on, I'm sure the others would love to talk to you." Midoriya said as he and Connor headed towards the group.

...

...

Okay... I admit it now, I like Midoriya.

Soon the police brought Connor's mother to him, and they left after saying a few goodbyes. A few minutes after we were all questioned by the police, and soon all of us were allowed to go home... except Midoriya, he was asked to go to the police station for further questioning. Makes sense considering that Midoriya was the one who talked with Shigaraki before he walked away.

But still... who was All for One? Was he the true mastermind behind the League of Villains? It has to be, Midoriya said All for One was Shigaraki's Sensei. Still... I can't ask him about it now, and even if I did I'm sure it's classified information that I was not supposed to hear, so even if I did ask I'm sure he wouldn't tell me for my safety.

Anyway... at least no one got hurt, so that's great! I'm sure that whatever Midoriya says will help the police find him... I hope. Ugh, anyway worrying about this isn't going to help me pack my stuff for the trip. Besides I was invited to go to swim with the girls tomorrow. So I need to find my U.A. swimsuit.

We have a week to recupirate before the Training Camp in the Woods. I should rest up for then.

End of Chapter


	14. Chapter 14

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

*Bzz* *Bzz* ... Who's texting me?

I pulled out my phone to see... that Iida texted me, while I was working out no less.

I: Midoriya, we are having a pool training day, would you like to participate?

M: Pool day? Sure... wait, whose idea was this?

I: It was mine, I figured that we could all utilized some training before the training camp.

Okay, good, if it was Chargedolt's idea, then I would have declines, but since it was Iida's...

M: Alright, what time?

I: It starts at 12:00, we have the pool for up until 5:00

It's currently 11:00... ehh I have time for a quick shower.

M: Alright, I'll be there.

I put my phone to sleep and headed back inside, after a quick shower I put my swimsuit and headed to school. Thankfully it was open for students who would like to utilize the facilities during the break. I was walking towards the locker rooms, once I was inside... they were empty. Well, to be fair I did come here pretty early it's 11:27, I wanted to get some reps in before everyone else. I slipped into my swimsuit and headed outside.

"Oh, Midoriya." A familiar voice next to me said.

"Oh, hey Uraraka." I said as I saw what she was wearing, "I see we went with the same approach."

"Haha, yeah, well these are U.A. provided swimsuits, you chose that all on your own volition." Uraraka commented, "But still I'm curious, why didn't you come in swimming trunks?" She asked.

"Well... I don't like showing skin." I muttered, "If I had a choice of a full body or a swimming trunks and shirtless, then I'd choose fullbody, and besides... it feels nice." I said, "Anyway, you're here to do some training too?" I asked.

"Oh that's why you're here. I'm here becasue Ashido and Hagakure said we should." Uraraka said, "But your idea sounds way better!" She exclaimed.

"Well... the guys aren't gonna be here for about a half hour." I said glancing at my phone, "So I can help you train for a little bit before they get here." I said.

"That'd be great." She said.

"Alright... hmm, perfect idea wait right here." I said as I rushed into the locker rooms, for some bizarre reason they decided to have a lot of life preservers... when in reality you only needed one, I stacked them precariously high and headed out, "Here, practice your Quirk on these life preservers."

"Okay, but what will you do?" She asked.

"Supervise, while I train my Full Cowling." I said as I activated it as such, "I'll be here in case you feel nauseous to catch the preservers so they won't fall out of the fence."

"Okay... if you say so." She said.

We got some training in, Uraraka would tell me whenever she'd get nauseous so I'd get ready to catch the plummeting preservers. I missed a few of them on the first couple tries, but on the 5th attempt, I caught all of them and landed gracefully.

"Good job you two." A voice said as applause could be heard.

"Oh, hey Iida." I greeted as I set the preservers down, "I got here early so Uraraka and I were getting some training in."

"I see... very punctual of you." Iida said, "Anyway let us start, would you like to join us as well, Uraraka?" Iida asked.

"Um..." She said as she turned to face Ashido and them.

"Oh you can go ahead, don't worry about us." Ashido said with a smile.

"Alright, I'm in." She said.

Now... the real training began. It was a mix of... literally everything. By the time we were allowed a rest we were all tired out of our minds. Well, at least Iida was kind enough to provide us drinks. Though... there was one too few, Iida didn't expect Uraraka to join us.

"Here... take mine." I offered.

"... I couldn't." She said as I still held it out to her.

"I can do this all day... but then the drink would get warm, so take it. I'm not taking no for an answer." I said.

After having a staring contest for a few seconds, Uraraka spoke up, "What will you drink then?" She asked.

"I brought water from home."

After another staring contest, she caved and took the can, she cracked it open and took a sip.

"Oh by the way I lied." I said as she choked on her orange bevarage, she shot me a glare, "How else was I going to have ou drink it? Dehydration is not a good thing."

"Then why aren't you drinking?!" She yelled.

"Well... if it was you or me situation, then I'd pick you." I responded.

She said nothing after that... in fact her face went a little pink, "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

She just shook her head, "N-No, just the summer heat!" She exclaimed.

"Oh... then I have a great idea then." I said as I turned to Iida, "Wanna have a race?"

Iida placed a hand on his chin in thought, "Hmm... yes I believe that is an excellent idea."

"Hold on." Sero interjected, "Are you sure Midoriya? With your arms and all?"

"They're waterproof, not that I won't be able to win without them." I boasted.

"Is that a bet?" Bakugou asked.

"Depends, how much money you wanna lose?" I responded back.

What was originally a method to cool off the overheating Uraraka, turned into a battle of wits and glory. The first match resulted in Bakugou using his explosions to fly over the pool, not even touching the water. Todoroki barely did better by using his ice over the water to reach the finish line first. The third match consisted of Uraraka, Iida, Ojiro, and I. Iida utilized his Recipro-Burst and jettisoned himself on one of the pool dividers, Uraraka utilized her zero gravity to float over the pool, Ojiro used his tail to swim faster, and I used Full Cowling to rapidly swim to the edge. It was a close match, but I barely edged out Iida and Uraraka and won the race.

After brief congratulations, it was Todoroki, Bakugou, and I for the finals. We got into position, ready to race to the edge.

"Go!" Yaoyorozu said.

We jumped in... but I couldn't use my Quirks! We slammed face first into the water.

"It's 5 'o Clock... Pool's closed." Mr. Aizawa said.

"Oh come on Mr-"

"Fine with me! Let's go." I said climbing out of the pool.

"Midoriya..." Sero complained.

"Look, it's all fun and games until the man who can give my second of three strikes comes barging into the party." I said as I headed into the locker room, after washing off the chlorene, I dried off and slipped back into the clothes I wore coming here.

Bakugou kicked a can in frustration, not that I blamed him... even though I would obviously win. Soon after I hopped on the train and headed back home.

After going to a special summer class for those who want to still train during summer vacation. I was asked by All Might if I would like to go to I-Expo. I said yes because I am not someone who would reject going to a vacation/expo. Everything went well... Hahahaha! No, everything went to s**t. A villain attacked, but luckily All Might and I handled it with style... with the help of everyone else. Once I returned it was a few days before the training camp.

After spening a few days recovering from that experience, I went shopping on the day before the training camp to pick up some last minute items I was missing, including a few slightly larger bottles of gasoline... it was a surprise the department store sold this. Anyway, I went from smaller bottles to larger bottles, because it a hassle to have a bunch of small bottles, as well as I wanted it to be a standard move, and not a one use move.

Now, it's the day of the Training Camp, after some brief and annoying interaction with Monoma, we were ushered into the bus. I had the 'pleasure' to sit next to Iida, not that he isn't a joy to be around, it's just that he's currently in his 'Class Rep' mode, which consists of yelling at the others. Once he cooled down... which took 5 minutes by the way, we could finally have a rational conversation.

"So, what do you think the camp will consist of?" Iida asked.

"Probably training our Quirks. We haven't really done Quirk training at all." I said, "We've done everything else but that, so it would make sense."

"Indeed, that does seem the most likely." Iida responded.

"But still... Mr. Aizawa did say we have an hour until we get there." I said as Iida stared at me with a confused expression, "Was I the only one who heard that?"

"Most likely." Iida said.

"Anyway not my point, what I'm thinking is that there might be a mmph-" I said until I felt something forcibly wrap around my mouth.

"Midoriya... come up here." Mr. Aizawa said with a stern tone. I nodded and headed over to sit next to him, with his bandage scarf still around my face. "You're too smart for your own good, you know that?" He asked in a whisper.

"So-" I said before lowering my voice, "You're saying I was right?"

"That depends... what were you going to say?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"Well, I was thinking that you were going to test us by dumping us somewhere close yet far from the location, and have us walk there ourselves. Odds are there will be some perilous obstacles there, the robots from the entrance exam I'm assuming, and allow us to use our Quirks to fight our way over to camp." I explained, "So how close am I?"

"You're... in the ball park." Mr. Aizawa said, then shot a glare at me, "But that surprise test won't be a surprise, if you share your theories with others now would it?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"Nope, it won't." I said as I dug into the backpack that I kept on me and grabbed my gloves, "But then again, it was just a theory. Just a theory that existed well within the realm of possibilities, especially since you're leading it."

Mr. Aizawa hummed to himself, "I see you pay attention."

Looks like I'm sitting next to Mr. Aizawa out of fear of blabbing the details to the others. So all I could do is prepare for the upcoming trial.

"Midoriya... are you wearing your hero outfit underneath?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"Yeah." I said as I pulled up my bandana that's around my neck up to show him, "I prefer using it, especially since we're doing a preliminary combat test."

He looked at me for a few seconds then shrugged, "By all means, just don't damage it."

"But I've only damaged it a few times." I said.

"Good... keep it that way." Mr. Aizawa said.

The bus ride went smoothly. Jirou was playing her music which was loud enough that everyone in the bus and within a 10 mile radius could hear it. While everyone else was talking about... whatever really. Then the bus stopped at a stopping point over looking a forest. Guess this is the testing point. I stretched while Mr. Aizawa debriefed everyone.

"There's no point stopping without a reason." Mr. Aizawa said as the car that was parked on the rest point opened.

"Hey Eraser!" A voice said within the car.

"Long time no see." He said bowing, as two people came out of the car.

"Lock on with these sparkling gazes!"

"Stinginly cute and catlike!"

"Wild, Wild... Pussycats!" They yelled.

"Oh hey, it's the Pussycats." I commented.

"You know them?" Uraraka asked.

"Yeah, they're the selecte few heroes I still like, they are a four-person hero team wh oset up their own agency. They specialize in mountain rescues... they've been in the business for abo-" I said before the blue one, Pixie Bob, clamped her paw on my mouth.

"I'm 18 at heart!" She yelled, then she glared at me, "At he- OW!" She exclaimed taking her hand off my mouth, as a black mark appeared on it.

"Don't place your hand over my mouth." I muttered as I blew embers into the air.

"You damn brat!"

"Try telling that to my mouth!"

"That's enough!" Both Aizawa and Mandalay yelled, causing us to both turn away from each other.

"But Mandalay!" Pixie Bob whined.

"Well, you shouldn't have snapped over something like your age." She muttered, "Anyway, we own this whole stretch of land here. You all will be staying at the foot of the mountain." She explained as she pointed towards the general directions.

As she was explaining I leaned in towards Uraraka, "Get ready to jump off the ledge." I whispered.

"Why?" She whispered back, "That seems dangerous."

"Yes, and staying up here will be more dnagerous, just trust me on this." I muttered.

"It's 9:30 a.m. right now. If you're fast... Maybe around noon?" She said, as everyone looked worried and rushed towards the bus. I on the other hand gripped Uraraka's wrist and started running towards the ledge.

"Kitties who don't make it by 12:30 won't get any lunch!" Mandalay exclaimed as the stampede of students who were running towards the bus were stopped my Pixie Bob.

"Midoriya! Why are we doing this!" Uraraka yelled.

"Pixie Bob is the reason!" I yelled as we jumped over the ledge, I pulled my bandana over my mouth, carried her bridal style, and slowly hovered to the bottom.

Above us, all of the students were launched over the ledge with Pixie Bob's Quirk, Earth Flow. Once we landed safely, the rest of the students fell onto the ground rather hard.

"Ow..." Ashido muttered, "HEY MIDORIYA! WHAT THE HECK!" She yelled dusting off her uniform.

"Yeah dude! How come you didn't say anything?!" Chargedolt exclaimed.

"I figured out this was coming, and Mr. Aizawa didn't want me to spill, hence why he had me sit with him in the front." I said, "So I told Uraraka and now I'm here." I said setting Uraraka down, "Anyway." I said as I started to unbuckle my belt, "You guys... should get ready." I said as I took off my school pants and shirt, revealing my Hero Costume.

"What the? How did you?" Sero asked.

"I smuggled it from the classroom." I said as I checked the contents of the pouches, since I can pretty much fight with my gloves on always, I use my glove pouch to store the larger bottles of oil I bought a while ago, which I managed to store 2 within the pouch. Which reminds me... I now need uses for not only the third pouch I requested, but the second pouch that I once used for the smaller bottles was now empty.

"Hey! Since it's private land, you can use your Quirks as you wish!" Mandalay yelled, "Though one of you has already took the initiative. You have 3 hours! Come to the facility on your own two feet!" She said before pointing towards the forest behind us, "After getting through... The Beast's Forest!"

Within the forest, I heard a loud roar, "The Beast's Forest, huh?" I asked as I powered up Full Cowling, "I'm game." I said rushing into the forest to meet a monster. It was dark brown beast with tusks... and no eyes. I launched towards the beast's legs, "Hurricane Kick!" I yelled as I spun around and hit the knee of the beast, I saw a few splotches of it fall down... so it's made of dirt huh?

Then an ice wave froze the other leg of the beast.

"Reciproburst!" Iida yelled as he blew off the left arm of the beast.

"Die!" Bakugou yelled as he blew off the right arm of the beast, then blasted himself back towards the beast taking out the head, returning it to dirt on the ground.

"Nice job guys." I commented.

"More are coming!" Jirou yelled.

"3 from the east, 2 from the west." Shoji added.

"Alright..." I said as I rushed towards the beast, "Let's take them down!"

*Many Hours Later*

That... was hell, 8 hours worth of hell, but at least we made it. Once we made it to the camp, we collapsed onto the floor.

"What do you mean 3 hours?!" Kirishima yelled.

"That's how long it would have taken us sorry!" Mandalay commented.

"Were you trying to boast about how much better you are?" Sato asked as Kirishima moaned.

"I'm hungry... I'm gonna die." Kirishima complained.

Then Pixie Bob started to laugh, "But honestly, I thought it would take even longer. You guys didn't have as hard a time beating my earth beasts as I thought you would. You guys are great... especially... you four!" She said pointing towards Bakugou, Todoroki, Iida, and I. "Were you able to act without hesitation because of your experience?" She asked as she licked her lips... oh this can't be good, "I'm looking forwards to where you'll be in three years! I call dibs!" She yelled launching towards us like a predator who hasn't had anything to eat yet.

"Mandalay... was she always like thiat?" Mr. Aizawa asked, as Pixie Bob was running back and forth between us and our classmates were watching with a mix of exhaustion and horror.

"She's a little desperate, since she's about the suitable age for, you know..." Mandalay explained.

"Speaking of suit-" I said as Pixie Bob clamped her hand over my mouth again.

"What ab- OW!" She exclaimed, again pulling her arm back from my face.

"I said, don't cover my mouth... I need it to breath. Anyway, whose kid is that?" I asked pointing to the kid who was looking angrily at us.

"Oh, not one of ours. He's my cousin's kid." Mandalay explained, "Come on, Kota. Greet everyone. You'll be with them for the next week." She said.

As I walked over... his glare got more and more angry, in fact I could sense murderous intent almost. But I gave him the benefit of the doubt. "I'm Izuku Midoriya from U.A. High School's hero course." I said extending my hand to him, "Nice to meet ya."

He pulled back and threw a punch right at my... yeah. I barely caught his punch before it landed, thus saving the future generation of Midoriya from sudden extinction. Mandalay looked at us with a both fear and a small pinch of disappointment.

"You know... there are nicer ways to give handshakes." I said as he looked at me with a mix of shock and confusion.

"Your arm... it feels different." He muttered.

"What?" I asked as I twisted it to the right, popping it off, "This?" I asked.

"H-Huh?" He asked, this time with more shock.

"Yeah, these are called prosthetics, for people who lost their limbs and need new ones." I said as I put my right prosthetic back into my arm.

"I-I know what they are... but how did you get them?!" He asked.

"How about a deal." I started, "You introduce yourself NICELY! Then I'll tell you the story."

"... Fine." He muttered with a sour tone, as he was introducing himself to everyone, I walked towards Mandalay.

"Does he hate heroes or something?" I asked.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well... let's see, he was glaring at us from the start, he tried to punch me in the area after I mentioned 'hero course', and he begrudgingly introduced himself to everyone." I explained, "There's shy, and then there's that." I said.

"Why do you care?" Mandalay asked.

"Two reasons." I said, "1.) I don't want him to punch my area again, 2.) Becasue I've been where he is... I've had that look in his eyes before." I said before turning away, "Look, if you don't want to tell me, fine. I could care less, but keep an eye on him during the week we're here." I said.

"... Wait." Mandalay muttered, I turned to face her, "...We'll talk after dinner." She whispered.

"Alright." I said as I headed back to the group, blocking Kota from punching Bakugou in the area like he did to me, "I said nicely!" I exclaimed.

He glared at me... but with a huff, he introduced himself nicely.

"Hmph, about time brat." Bakugou commented.

"You, don't antagonize him." I yelled as I let go of Kota, he turned around and tried to punch me again, "You're not gonna get me, so stop trying."

Soon after that introduction, we ate a rather delicious dinner. Kota lent a helping hand with the Pussycats cooking. Once he finished he walked towards me.

"So, are you going to tell me the story about your arms?" Kota asked.

"Yeah, I'm curious about that as well." Kirishima commented.

After being sent nervous glances from Todoroki and Iida, I set my food aside, "Alright, get ready it's a long story." I said.

I proceeded to tell Kota and everyone else about the incident with Stain, how we fought to protect ourselves. I even lied about how Endeavor saved us from Stain... at the cost of my arms.

"Why would you do something that stupid?" Kota asked.

"Hey!" Kirishima yelled.

"Trust me... I asked myself that same question at the hospital. The reason was there was a voice in my head yelling at me to protect them, protect them by any means nevessary." I explained, "So I did, and luckily I just lost my arms... and this." I said lifting up my eyepatch revealing a scar, recieving gasps and wide-eyes from everyone including Kota, "This eye is pretty much gone, I can see, but I can only see a bunch of splotches and blurs, so I have this eye patch." I explained, "Anyway, what I did was stupid. Could I have done something else like used my fire Quirk on Stain? Yeah, in hindsight I could have. The point, is that you shouldn't worry about something in the past. It's already in the books." I said as I finished my Katsudon.

"Why aren't you upset about it?" Kota asked as I looked up at him, "You lost your arms! YOUR ARMS! Aren't you sad or something?"

"I was sad, past tense. In fact I told myself that if I couldn't get these arms, then I wouldn't have bothered. The reason I'm not fretting over about them anymore, is that these were a gift." I answered.

"A what?" Kota asked.

"A gift. From two people close to me." I said as I looked at them, "Rejecting them would have been rude, it's like I'm rejecting their hardwork and sacrifice." I said, "So I use them proudly." I explained, "Any more questions?"

Kota stared at me blankly... before scooting his chair back and walking away.

After dinner, we all hopped into the bath... well the guys all hopped into the bath, the girls had another bath. Thankfully this place has it's own hotspring. After finishing and drying off, I headed to the manager's office, where Mandalay said she would talk to me about Kota.

"So... you talked to Kota about your arms." Mandalay said.

"Yeah..." I muttered.

"He told us about it... I hope you don't mind." She stated.

"Ehh... saves me the trouble." I said as I took a seat on the couch across from her.

She took a deep breath, "There are many people in this society who don't think well of heroes... had he been raised in a normal environment then he would have admired heroes." Mandalay said as Pixie Bob walked in.

"Mandalay's cousin, Kota's parents were heroes, but they were killed in the line of duty." Pixie bob explained.

"... That explains it." I muttered.

"Two years ago... protecting citizens from a villain... For a hero, it was a respectable way to die... an honorable death. But... a child who was barely aware of what was around him couldn't understand that concept. His whole world revolved around his parents." Mandalay explained, "But society kept praising them, saying it was a good thinkg for heroes... a wonderful thing. He doesn't like us much, either, since we're also heroes. But it's like he's just here because there's nowhere else for him to go. To Kota, heroes are a kind of human he can't understand and finds them unpleasant." She finished leaning into her seat.

"... Do you remember anything about the villain who killed them?" I asked.

They both looked at me with confusion, "Um, it was a man, blond hair, and can make his muscles expand." Pixie Bob said.

"... Muscular." I said.

"You know him? How? Also you said you know the face of hating heroes because you experienced it... what happened?" Mandalay asked.

I sighed, "Pixie Bob, you should take a seat. I'm about to tell another long story." I said.

Pixie Bob took a seat next to Mandalay, giving me their full attention. "Alright, it all started about... a year ago actually. I always wanted to be a hero, loved heroes and wanted to be one. The problem? At the time I was quirkless." I said as their eyes widened with surprise, "If you're shocked now, imagine how heartbroken I was as a 4 year old. Anyway, a year ago I ran into a hero, a hero I looked up to and respected the most. When I saw him I asked this question, 'Can I become a hero without a Quirk?' he responded with a 'No, it's impossible'. Needless to say, that made me snap. I ran away, tears falling from my eyes. I found the nearest dark alleyway and started yelling, letting every single emotion out of my system. After a few minutes of yelling and crying, I suddenly got my fire breathing Quirk... you can guess what happened to the building."

"Oh my god..." Pixie Bob commented.

"You haven't heard anything yet." I responded, "Anyway, as I was running from the scene, I was walked up to by none other than the leader of the League of Villains, Shigaraki Toomura." I said, "Once he walked up to me he gave me this whole spiel about heroes and how much they're a plague to society, how two faced they are. At the time... and even now to some extent, I agreed." I said.

"What?" Mandalay asked.

"Yeah, I used to love heroes, every single one. Then I learned first hand that the face they put on for the cameras and news is all just a face. I learned that there are people out there who became a hero just for the fame and fortune. I understand becoming a hero for a living as a job nothing in life is ever free. However, there's a living, and then there's Mt. Lady who stole the credit from Kamui Woods just for publicity." I said, "I could go all day about that... but we don't have that kind of time, so Shigaraki brought me into the League of Villains, and they had me do a bunch of stuff. Ranging from robberies, attacking heroes, and task that got me caught, burning down a hero agency." I said.

"You were arrested?" Pixie Bob asked.

"Yup, but I skipped over an important part, the reason I know Muscular, was because the League wanted to recruit him during my time, he of course said no for a stupid reason of 'I wanted to see people bleed on my own' it was rather creepy... but I didn't press him on it." I explained, "Now back to the story. Yes I was arrested, they questioned me on who I was working for... I didn't answer out of hopes that they would get me... then they sent in Mr. Symbol of Peace himself." I explained, "So I told him everything, out of blind anger, about the League and everything." I explained.

"But you're in U.A. how?" Mandalay asked.

"All Might, like the f**king insane guy he is offered me a spot, for 'rehabilitation'. A part of me wanted to decline, reasons being that A.) I felt like I didn't deserve it, and B.) Someone else would probably use it better than I would. But I remembered something, my mother. I called her with my one phone call, she cried and apologized numerous times over the phone, she took the blame for the s**t I've done. The neighbors heard her crying so she was taken to a mental hospital. The fact that she was crying and apologizing for something she didn't do hurt me. Made me feel like a s**t excuse of a son, so I'm here to become a hero and hopefully rebuild everything I destroyed over a hissyfit of anger." I explained.

I took a deep breath and exhaled a small flame, "Anyway, All Might allowed me into U.A., of course everyone except All Might was either wary or hated me. Not that I blamed them for feeling as such, no one would want to associate themselves with an ex-criminal, especially if they want to be a pro. So I ignored them at first and decided to focus on myself and become a hero for my mom. Then over time... people started to associate and slowly become friends with me. To be completely honest, I thought they're insane to associate with me, I never really had 'friends' they are usually a**holes who bully me for being quirkless, or people who are afraid of a criminal. So when people actually wanted to be friends with me... I don't know... maybe if I had friends I would have not done the stupid s**t I did... but what are you going to do? The past is history. Anyway, now I have other reasons to be a hero, at first it was because of my mother, then other people started to have my back, so now I can't let them down, what kind of friend would I be if I failed after they believed in me?" I asked, "So now I have two goals, 1.) Send that bastard Shigaraki to f**k in the a** prison. 2.) Become a hero for my mom and everyone." I explained. "Any questions?"

"... You mentioned your Quirk manifested a year ago. What is it?" Mandalay asked.

"It's fire breathing... I should know." Pixie Bob answered.

"You're half right." I said as they looked at me with confusion, "My Quirk is Fire Breathing, but the reason my Quirk manifested so late... was because of this." I said as I activated Full Cowling, "I have 2 Quirks."

"... That's impossible." Pixie Bob commented.

"So was me getting into U.A, me doing the impossible is almost a daily occurence." I quipped, "Trust me I was confused when the second Quirk manifested, in fact it literally manifested when I was doing a Quirk assestment test at the first day of school." I added.

"How is that possible?" Mandalay asked.

"I don't know all this biology mumbo jumbo, so I can't help you on that department." I said, "Anyway, that's my story, from negative 40 to training to be a hero." I said standing up, "As for Kota, I'm sure he'll come around, he's still a kid after all." I said as I headed towards the door.

"Hey, Midoriya." Mandalay said as I stopped before the door.

"Yeah?"

"... Thank you for telling us." She said, "About Muscular, and everything."

I just shrugged, "I don't know why you have to thank me." I said opening the door, "You told me about Kota, I told you about me, seemed fair."

I exited the office and walked back to the boy's sleeping area. Not surprising in the slightest, all the students were asleep... the only one who is up is Mr. Vlad King, and Mr. Aizawa.

"Oh, you're back." Mr. Aizawa said as I slowly closed the door.

"Sorry... Mandalay, and Pixie Bob held a mini story time." I said sitting down.

"What about?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"Kota and his parents. They were killed by a villain... and I just so happen to know who did it." I said.

"What?" Mr. King asked in shock.

"I'm surprised you forgot that I was once a part of the League of Villains." I commented, "It's some guy names Muscular, his Quirk allows him to expand his muscles to boost his strength, even go as far as to go beyond his skin... it's kinda gross." I explained, "Anyway in return I told them about me, who I was and who I'm aspiring to be." I explained as I laid down, "Anyway, we have a long day tomorrow, good night." I said as I closed my eyes waiting to go to the dream world.

*The Next Day*

The next day was training, training, and more training. I was doing a hybrid training regimen of some weird exercise and constantly breathing fire. It was around 5:00 when we were allowed to eat dinner... and by eat I mean make our own food. Which was curry. As much as I would love to sleep, I'm starving so I shook the tiredness out and proceeded cooking. At least living alone a year ago while training with All Might allowed me to improve my cooking skills. Soon we finished cooking and we proceeded to eat our food.

As we were eating, I saw Kota go up the path to somewhere. A small part of me said go up there. An even bigger part of me said let him be alone... The small parts winning. Gah f**k it! I grabbed a plate of curry, my curry because it's the only decent curry that's been made. Without exaggeration, and headed up the path. Once I made it up I could hear faint rumbling.

"Yo, you hungry?" I asked... okay maybe that wasn't the right way to open up the conversation.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" He asked in a defensive manner.

"I saw you walking up and decided to follow you." I said as I set the curry on the ground next to me, "So, I'm just going to cut to the chase, are your parents Water Hose? The water heroes?" I asked as his eyes shot open in both shock and anger.

"Mandalay told you didn't she?" Kota asked.

"I figured it out myself." I lied, "So that's why you hate people with Quirks? Because had they not had Quirks then you would have had a happy life with your family?"

"Shut up!" Kota snapped, "Everyone's crazy, calling each other hero or villain and killing each other, talking about their Quirks and stuff... It's because they're all showing off that it ended up like that... Stupid..." He muttered.

I sighed and sat down, "Look, I'm going to be straight with you. Heroes, Villains, they anger me." I said as he turned towards me, "Sometimes I think, had Quirks never existed, then things would be better. Maybe I wouldn't have been bullied at school for being Quirkless at the time, maybe I would have had friends during junior and middle school, and maybe I wouldn't have gotten arrested for burning down a hero agency." I said.

"You what?" Kota asked.

"Yeah, luckily no one died. Anyway while Quirks may have ruined my life, Quirks also put me on track to save my life." I said, "The Quirks I have, fire breath and my other Quirk... that I haven't come up with a name for yet. Allowed me to go to U.A to help my mom." I explained, as I laid down on the ground, "I did some messed up stuff, but the one who suffered the most was my mom, when I called her, she cried and apologized. She didn't have to apologize, none of the things she did was her fault, but she tried to make it sound like her fault. Even though I know and she knows it's mine. I was a terrible excuse of a son, letting my anger and emotions ruin her mental state. She's fine and in a mental hospital right now, slowly but surely recovering from that episode. Still... it was my fault for ruining her like that." I said sitting back up, "So that was once the sole reason I'm going to become a hero, the #1 Hero. Now I have other reasons." I said as I held up my arms, "Take these arms for example, like I said before they were gifts, but they weren't the only thing I was given." I said as I tapped my shoes, "These soles were made for me by a friend, another friend, the one with glasses and runs a lot, taught me a new fighting technique, another friend, the brown haired gravity girl gave me my hero name, so on and so forth." I said as I clenched my hand into a fist, "So as sappy as this sounds, I'm going to become the #1 hero to become a person that my mother and my friends can be proud of."

Then I stood up and turned around, "Anyway, eat your curry, it'll get cold and the flies will get it before you do." I said walking away.

"Wait..." Kota called out. I turned back to face him... he looked down and appeared to be struggling to say something, "You mentioned your mom... what happened to your dad?" He asked.

I looked at him for a few seconds and shrugged, "I dunno, to be honest, I couldn't care less about him." I said, "He didn't call once during the whole year I was in jail, out of jail, or when my mom was in the mental hospital." I said, "So if he were to show up right now... then I would punch him square in the face."

"But he's your dad." Kota said.

"A 'dad' isn't supposed to leave for 15 years. At that point he's not a dad... but a distant memory." I said as I turned away, "It may have been his genes that has given me my fire breathing Quirk, but right now, it's my Quirk not his." I explained as I headed back down the path. He didn't call out to me again, so I assumed we were done talking.

Then the next day rolled around and it was even more training. However once dinner was over, we were participating... albiet forced to participate in a courage builder thing? What we are doing is going around a path where the students of Class 1-B are in charge of scaring us. We were split off into pairs... but there was 15 of us. I bet you won't guess who was the soloist, spoilers... it's me.

"You know... I seeing a trend with these pairs and the one person being the solo." I commented.

"Well to be fair, you aren't really scared of anything." Ojiro said.

"Yeah, you faced All Might, Stain, and the League of Villains, pretty much all by yourself." Asui added.

"The Stain fight was a TEAM effort! Don't get it twisted. For the League, I had help from Mr. Aizawa and eventually All Might, everything else... is true" I said.

"Wow, way to sound cocky about it." Chargedolt commented.

"There's being cocky, and acknowledging the truth, I did face All Might all by myself... and nearly died, but semantics." I said.

Anyway, groups started going in one by one, and screams were heard from within the forest. Wait... is something burning?

"Is something burning?! Could there be a fire on the mountain?" Iida asked.

"Ahh!" Pixie Bob yelled, we turned to see a lizard guy, and another guy holding a rectangular type weapon on Pixie Bob's forehead... wait I know these guys.

"If it isn't Stain's lackeys." I commented walking forward.

"You know them?" Tiger asked, blocking me from moving forward.

"It's complicated." I said as I looked at them.

"It's you... the kid who got in Stain's way." The lizard villain, Spinner said.

"Long time no see Spinner, Magne, how's life?" I asked as I summoned Full Cowling, "Not that I care really."

"You, get out of here." Tiger said.

"I'm on their kill list for two reasons, it's not like I could leave if I wanted to." I added.

Then Spinner set his sights on Iida, "Hey you with the glasses. You were also the one who brought about the end of Stain at Hosu City." He said as he pulled out his abomination of a sword, "I apologize for the late introduction. As he says I am Spinner, the one who spins dreams into reality."

Tiger then stepped forward, "I don't care, but you bastards... The woman lying there, Pixie-Bob, has started worrying about getting married recently. She was doing her best to find happiness as a woman, despite her age." Tiger said as he extended his claws, "You can't damage a woman's face and just stand there laughing thoughtlessly about it!" He exclaimed as Spinner charged forward, "What's a hero doing trying to be happy like an average person?!" Spinner asked.

"Tiger, I've broadcast instructions. Leave the safety of the other students to Ragdoll." Mandalay explained, "The two of us will hold them back here!" She said as she turned towards us, "Go, everyone! Listen carefully. Do not fight. Class rep, you're in charge!"

"Understood!" Iida yelled as he led us away.

"No you don't!" Magne yelled as he tossed a knife at us, with quick thinking I kicked the knife away, and followed Iida to the woods.

Wait... Kota, he's probably at his hideout! I split off from the group.

"Midoriya! Where are you going?!" Iida yelled.

"I'm going to save Kota, you guys go ahead." I said as I pulled up my bandana and connected the tubes, "I'll be right back."

End of Chapter


	15. Chapter 15

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

I flew off towards Kota's hide out... there he is! With some cloaked... oh no it's Muscular. I flew over to them as fast as I could, Muscular was inching closer and closer, almost... I'm here! "SOARING TEMPEST!" I yelled as I flew right into him, spun around at rapid speed, and landed 5 kicks knocking him into the wall. I landed right next to Kota, "Get on my back, we're leaving!" I ordered.

"O-Okay!" He said as he climbed on my back.

"You... bastard." He muttered.

Before he could rush at us, I took to the skies. I could hear a loud yell and a massive boom.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I looked around for any sign on Muscular.

"Y-Ye- ABOVE YOU!" Kota yelled.

"S**t." I said as I turned around to take the punch. He nailed me on the stomach, knocking me with massive strength and force, sending me flying back down to the forest. I managed to grab Kota and pull him to my stomach, as we were sent flying through numerous trees. I managed to dodge some of them... but one branch managed to slash me across the back. The landing was also not pleasant... at all.

"Ow..." I muttered as I stood up.

"Are you okay?" Kota asked.

"As okay as I'll ever be." I said as I saw Muscular slam onto the ground, "We're leaving... now!" I yelled as I used Full Cowling to run away from Muscular.

"Blood... I wanna see more!" Muscular yelled rushing towards us, "Once I take care of you... then I'll capture this Bakugou kid." Wait they want Bakugou? Gah, not now! I'll think about that later.

"Still got a blood fetish I see." I said as I dodged out of the way of one of this punches... only to get nailed my another one.

I turned around to take the front of the hit on my back. I had Kota on my arms... I can't risk him being on my back, so flying isnt the solution, especially if he could jump as high as I could fly. I dodged another punch, running a few more meters forward. My only hope is to find Aizawa and have him erase his Quirk, then I should be able to take him out with a his and Mr. Kings help.

Come on... just a little more... there he is.

"AIZAWA!" I yelled as I saw him with a tied up villain on the ground.

"Wha... oh come on..." He muttered as Muscular was rushing toward us with pure malice in his eyes.

I jumped in the air and slammed into the guy he's tied up.

"What are you?!" Aizawa asked as the guy I crushed turned into mud.

"I... didn't expect that to happen." I muttered.

"You mean yo- Nevermind, get him inside and get Vlad." Aizawa ordered.

"Right." I said as I ran into the building, "Vlad!" I yelled.

"What is it?" He asked standing up.

"There is a big muscle guy outside! We need backup!" I yelled as I set Kota, down. "I'll be right back." I said.

"Where are you going?!" Kota asked, "And what do I do?"

"Going to be a hero." I said, "And you, stay safe, we'll need you later, your water Quirk will be helpful in putting out the fires."

I exited the room, once outside I saw Aizawa and Vlad King fight off Muscular.

"Are you two going to be fine with him?" I asked.

"Y-Yes!" Mr King said as he delivered a powerful to Muscular's face, "Now get inside!" He yelled.

"Can't, I learned these guys want Bakugou." I said as I pulled up my bandana, "I have to tell Mandalay to tell everyone else."

"Wait." Mr. Aizawa said, "If you're going to go see Mandalay... tell her this."

 ***Uraraka's P.O.V***

I dodged a knife swing, only to get slashed on the arm by another. Who the heck is this girl? She wants our blood, literally. For what reason? I don't know. Asui and I have been trying our hardest to fight her off.

"Everyone in Class A and Class B!" A voice yelled... it was Mandalay's, "In the name of pro hero, Eraser Head, you are granted permission to engage in combat! I repeat! Everyone in Class A and Class B! You are granted permission to engage in combat!" She said.

Tsu used her tongue to get me away from this crazy girl's knife, she said as she set me next to her.

"We have discovered one of the villains' targets. It's one of the students- Bakugou." Mandalay said.

"Bakugou?" I asked as I stepped back from the girl.

"Bakugou should try to avoid combat and acting independently. Understand, Bakugou?" Mandalay said.

"Ochaco, is your arm okay?" Tsu asked.

"Yeah, just grazed me." I muttered.

"Hmm... Shallow, not a lot of blood." The girl said as she pointed the bloodied knife at us, "I'm Toga, you two sure are cute. Uraraka and... Asui..."

"She knows our names." I muttered.

"Maybe from the sports festival?" Tsu asked, "In any case, she knows who we are, which means we're at a disadvantage."

"There's not enough blood." She said as she reached behind her to pull out a tube with a needle, "Normally, I'd suck it out directly from the cut to get more... but this machine will start sucking if I just stick it in, so my work will progress very quickly."

She started to rush towards us... rush towards me. But Tsu used her tongue to lift me away from her. "Run to camp! We were given special permission to use our Quirks not to defeat villains but to protect ourselves!"

"Tsu, you too!" I yelled.

"Of course, I will also-" She said until Toga slashed her tongue with her knife.

"Tsu... Tsu... Tsu! What a cute nickname. I'm gonna call you that, too." Toga said with a creepy twisted smile.

"Don't. The only people I want calling me that are the ones I want to be friends with." Tsu said as she jumped away... only for her hair to be caught by Toga's suction device.

"Yay, then I'm your friend, too! All right!" She exclaimed, I landed and rushed towards them.

"Tsu!" I yelled, as Toga leaned closer to Tsu.

"You're bleeding, my friend, Tsu." She said as she leaned in closer, "You're so cute. I love blood."

"Get away from her!" I yelled as she rushed towards me with a knife... wait Gunhead Martial Arts!

Pivot and dodge, grab the wrist and base of the neck, then with all your might pull and push down! I slammed Toga into the ground disarming her of her knife.

"That was amazing, Ochaco." Tsu praised as I stradled her waist.

"Tsu, can you restrain her hands with your tongue?" I asked, "Does it hurt?"

"Give me a second for my tongue." She said.

"Ochaco... You're wonderful, too." Toga said, "You've got the same smell as me. There's someone you like, right?" She asked as I tensed up at the mentioning of that, "And you feel like you want to be like that person, right? You want to be the same as the person you like, right? It's only natural, right? You end up wearing the same things and stuff... But eventually, not even that's enough... You end up wanting to become that person, right? It can't be helped, right?" She asked, "What kind of person do you like? I love people who are beat up and smell like blood! That's why in the end, I always cut them up! Hey, Ochaco, you're having fun, right? It's fun talking about crushes, right?" I felt a prick on my thigh.

"Ochaco!" Tsu yelled.

"Suck, suck... Suck, suck..." She chanted as I felt the blood drain from my legs.

"Uraraka?!" A voice yelled behind us.

"Shoji, everyone!" Tsu yelled as Toga shook me off and jumped away.

"Shoot!" I yelled.

Toga stopped and turned around, "There are more people now and I don't want to be killed, so bye-bye." She muttered, then she locked eyes with Midoriya...

"Wai-"

"Stop... that's dangerous. We don't even know what kind of Quirk she has." Tsu said.

"Who was that woman just now?" Shoji asked.

"A villain. A crazy one." I said as Midoriya walked up to me.

"Are you okay? No major injuries?" He asked us.

"...Just some cuts, we'll be fine." I answered, "Anyway what about Bakugou!"

"What about him... he's be-" Midoriya said looking behind him... "Where is he?!" He exclaimed as a hearty laugh was heard.

"The boy you want. I took him with my magic." The man said as he tossed a pearl around, "This power... should not be wasted on the heroes side. We'll take him to a stage where he can shine more."

"Give him back!" Midoriya yelled.

"Give him back? That's a strange thing to say. Bakugou doesn't belong to anyone. He's his own person, you egoist."

Mdioriya jumped and flew up to him, "Give him... the f**k back!" Midoriya yelled but the magician dodged and landed on another tree.

"We simply want to show him that the path he's on now with its fanatical values is not the only path he can take." The man said as he jumped again, "Kids these days are made to choose their paths based on these values."

Shoji looked behind him, "It's not just Bakugou! Tokoyami's not here, either!"

"To go out of your way to talk to us... You're underestimating us." Todoroki growled.

"I was originally an entertainer, you know. It's a bad habit of mine." He commented as he pulled out a second pearl, "Taking Tokoyami was an improvisation on my part."

How did he get both Tokoyami and Bakugou without them noticing? Is his Quirk silent?

"Moonfish... the man with 'Blade-Tooth'... He may not look it, but he's a cutthroat on death row whose appeal was dismissed. With a violent nature trampled that cutthroat down one-sidedly, I decided he was good, too."

"You f**k!" Midoriya said as he flew towards him, "Don't take them!" He yelled but the entertainer hopped on Midoriya's back and launched himself away.

Todoroki gritted his teeth, "Uraraka take this guy." He said as he gave the unconscious student to me.

"Right!" I said as I held him.

Todoroki sent a gigantic wave of ice towards him.

"Sorry, tricks and running away are my only redeeming features!" The entertainer exclaimed managing to dodge the giant ice wave aimed at him, "There's no way I'd fight students who are hero candidates."

"Get back here!" Midoriya yelled.

We chased after him... but he's getting farther and farther away.

"He's getting farther and farther the more we run." Shoji commented.

"Ugh... Wait idea! As- Tsu, wrap your tongue around Shoji, Todoroki and I." Midoriya said as he climbed onto Shoji's back, "Uraraka get rid of our Gravity, and Tsu, you launch us towards the magician."

"Are you crazy?!" I asked.

"Have you not been paying attention to everything I've done? This is tame in comparison. Anyway the villain is getting away, hurry!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"A-Alright." I said.

Shoji wrapped his dupliarms around Midoriya and Todoroki, while Asui wrapped her tongue around them.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Midoriya said as he stuck his arms out behind him.

I nodded and touched them, they started to float, then Tsu with all her strength launched them towards the villain.

... Get them guys!

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

We were sailing through the air towards the magician. I used my arms to jettison us toward him, once we caught him we slammed him back to the ground.

"Give Tokoyami and Bakugou back!" I yelled

"I know those kids! Who are they?"

"Mister, get out of the way." A man with stitched skin said as the magician disappreared.

The stitched man shot blue fire at us, "Idiot that's cold!"

"S**t! Todoroki help me!" I yelled as I blew fire to combat his blue fire.

"R-Right!" Todoroki yelled before the black and white man jumped in to fight Todoroki.

The stitched man's fire was over powering my fire, "Get back!" Shoji yelled as he pulled me away from the fire battle I was losing. Once I was pulled away I was tackled byt he girl Uraraka and Asui were fighting.

"I'm Toga, Izuku!" She yelled as she pulled out a knife, "I thought so earlier, too, but you'd be cooler if you bled more, Izuku!" She yelled but was batted away by Shoji.

"Midoriya!" Shoji yelled as I stood back up.

"Is that how it is? Are you going to get in the way?" She asked as she tightened her grip on the knife, "You're not my type at all, but I'll cut you anyway."

Why does Shigaraki always employ the scary, creepy, and crazy villains?! Can't I have some nice petty thugs? Is that too much to ask?

While we were fighting off the knife girl and the schizophrenic, the magician appeared out of nowhere. "I can't believe you flew after me. Your ideas are far out!" He exclaimed as he walked towards the stitched man.

"Where's Bakugou?" He asked.

"Of course..." He said as he dug into his right pocket, "Hmm?"

"Midoriya, Todoroki! We're leaving!" Shoji exclaimed as he turned to face the magician, "I'm sure now based on what he just did- I don't know what your Quirk is, but inside that right pocket of yours that you kept flaunting were these- Tokoyami and Bakugou, right, entertainer?" Shoji asked holding out two pearls.

"That's amazing!" I exclaimed with excitement.

"Oh, that didn't take you very long!' the magician said, "As expected of someone with six arms! You're good at feeling around."

Todoroki created an ice wall to block out the schizophrenic, "Good job, Shoji!" He yelled as he joined us in escaping.

Wait... why wasn't th- Oh you have got to be s**tting me! "A Nomu!" I yelled as we veered to the left... only to be stopped by purple mist, "Oh great..." I muttered, "Hey Kurogiri, how's the family? The wife? The kids?"

He ignored my statement, "It's been five minutes since the signal. Let us go, Dabi." Kurogiri said.

"Sorry, Izuku, I'll see you later." She said entering the portal... please don't come near me again.

Everyone was entering their portals, "Wait. Our goal is not yet-"

"Oh, that? They seemed so happy that they rushed out of here, so I thought I'd give them a present." The magician, said as we turned out attention to him, "It's a habit, one of the basics of magic." He said as he reached up to remove his mask, "When I flaunt something, it's because there's something I don't want you to see." He said as he stuck out his tongue to reveal... Bakugou and Tokoyami's pearls!

"N-No way!" Todoroki exclaimed.

The magician snapped his fingers to reveal the pearls we have are just shards of ice from Todoroki's attack.

"My ice?!" Todoroki asked.

"Indeed. During the freezing attack, I prepared dummies and put them in my right pocket." He explained.

"S**T! I yelled as we ran towards him again, it's no use we aren't going to catch him in time!

"If you discover that was was in my right hand was in my right pocket, then of course you'd rush happily over." He taunted.

"Get back here!" I yelled.

"And now, that's all from me-" He said... then a laser was blasted from the bushed. Destroying his mask and causing him to spit out the pearls.

"Aoyama!" I yelled with a mix of excitement and a bit of relief, but still, we need to get the pearls.

Shoji and Todoroki jumped for the pearls. Shoji grabbed one pearl, but Dabi grabbed the other before Todoroki and I could.

"That's sad... Todoroki Shouto." He said as Todoroki tumbled onto the ground, "Confirm it now, Release this." Dabi ordered as the magician revealed that Shoji had Tokoyami's pearl, while Dabi had Bakugou's.

Dabi had a hand around his neck while Bakugou looked both scared and furious... I can still make it.

"BAKUGOU STRETCH OUT YOUR ARM!" I yelled as I used my arms to zoom faster towards the portal.

"D-Deku..." He muttered as he stretched out his arm... only for Dabi to try to pull it back in.

"No... you don't." Dabi muttered.

As Bakugou was slowly sinking into the portal I was getting closer to the portal. Almost... got it! With one last jump I launched into the portal where Bakugou was taken.

I grasped Dabi's face and slammed him into the ground, causing him to release Bakugou from his grasp.

"Get off your a**!" I yelled as I took a look around. The attack force... Kurogiri, and Shigaraki were in the room, "We have a fight on our hands..."

End of Chapter


	16. Chapter 16

***Uraraka's P.O.V***

"They were what?!" I asked.

We were in the nearest hospital. Jirou and Hagakure are in bad shape after inhaling a lot of the toxic gas. Shoji, Todoroki were telling us what happened in the lobby.

"Yes, we got Tokoyami back." Shoji said as Tokoyami looked down in shame, "But we couldn't save Bakugou, Midoriya jumped into the portal to save him."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kirishima asked as we all looked at him, "Let's go save their a**es."

"What?" I asked.

"Did I stutter? Let's so save them." He said looking at us, "If Midoriya and or Bakugou were in our shoes, they would drop everything to save us. So lets save them!" He exclaimed.

"If we agreed, which we haven't yet. How would we find them, they could be anywhere in Japan... no wait, anywhere in the world!" Tsu asked.

"With... this." A faint voice said, it was Yaoyorozu who leaned against the doorframe for support, she held out a mini tracking device, "I had just finished a meeting with All Might and an investigator, I told them I attactched a tracking device to one of the villains, we can use this to track them." She said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kirishima asked as we all looked hesitant, "Unbelieveable..." He muttered.

Everyone started voicing their opinions on the matter... but then Tsu spoke up.

"Everyone, we're all shocked from Bakugou and Midoriya's kidnapping. But let's think things through calmly. No matter how justified your feelings, if you're saying you'll fight again... that you'll break the rules... Those acts are the same as villains."

The room was silent... then Kirishima turned towards Todoroki, "Todoroki, you're in right?"

"... I'm in." He muttered.

"Todoroki, this is a ba-" Kaminari said but Todoroki cut him off.

"It was my fault that he got captured in the first place, had I ran faster or stunned Dabi with my fire, I would have grabbed Bakugou's pearl and none of this would have happened." He explained, "Besides... I owe him after he lost his arms for me."

"Yaoyorozu are you in?" Kirishima asked.

"I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't want in." She said taking a deep breath and standing up straight.

"But you're wounded." Ashido said.

"That doesn't matter... and besides, as Class Rep, I can't allow one of my students to be in distress." She said walking next to Kirishima and Todoroki.

"Anyone else?" Kirishima asked.

Iida clenched is fists, "Still, this is something that should be left to the pros!" Iida yelled, "This isn't something we should get involved with, you idiots!" Iida yelled.

"We know that!" Kirishima yelled, "But, I couldn't do anything to help! Even after I heard my friend was being targeted, I couldn't do anything. Now it isn't just Bakugou, but now it's Midoriya too! He's back with the League of Villains, do you not understand what's at stake for him?!" He asked as he turned towards me, "Uraraka, I know you like him."

"H-Huh?" I asked.

"We all do, think about him!" Kirishima yelled, "The League doesn't want him like Bakugou, they want him dead. Who knows what kind of torture they could put him through in the time we were spending idly waiting for the pros to act and save him." He said as he gripped my shoulders, "We know where he is, and we can save him now. We have to."

"... You're right." I said with a burning feeling in my chest, "Who knows what they are putting him through right now, but I know he isn't going down without a fight." I said walking next to Kirishima, "Could he have fought for all this time? If it's the same Midoriay I know... then I'm sure he's still fighting them off with Bakugou. We can save them now, we have to save them now."

"That's the spirit." Kirishima said as he looked at everyone else, "I assume you guys aren't in either... that's fine, now we-re go-"

"I'm coming too." Kaminari said as he stepped forward.

"Kaminari..." Ashido said.

"I hate it... I hate it when he called me Chargedolt or Thunderdolt. But I now realized why he does it." Kaminari said, "He's motivating me to stop thinking a complete idiot and start acting like a hero." He explained, "And, I'm sure if I save him he'll stop calling me that." He said standing next to us.

"Awesome." Kirishima said, "Anyone else?" There was silence, "Alright." He said as Kirishima looked at us, "We're going at night, everyone okay with that?"

We all nodded, "Good, meeting adjorned." Kirishima said.

 ***A few hours later***

It's night time, Kirishima and I were waiting outside for the others, we faced resistance from the others, as they tried to get us to stay and not go after Bakugou and Midoriya... but we had to, "So, how did you know about my crush?" I asked, trying to relieve the tension.

"It was obvious." He said before bowing, "I'm sorry for using it to get you to come."

"Don't worry about it." I said, "If I'm going to be completely honest... I was thinking of going even if you hadn't said that. He's saved us a lot, and he's been there for us when we needed him. So it's our turn to be there for him."

"Well put." Todoroki said as Yaoyorozu and Kaminari walked behind him.

"Alright... let's go-"

"Wait." Iida said walking towards us, "Todoroki... why are you trying to do the same thing I did?" Iida asked.

"Iida, it's not like that, we're going to-"

"Let me finish." He said as he looked away from us, "I'm frustrated too, and of course I'm worried about my classmates, it's only natural! I'm the class deputy, so of course I'm worried about Midoriya and Bakugou!" He yelled as he looked at Todoroki, "But how am I supposed to feel better when 5 more of my classmates are rushing into danger! What if you get captured, how am I supposed to handle that?! Or are you saying you don't care how I feel?!" Iida yelled.

"... Iida." Todoroki said as Yaoyorozu stepped in.

"Iida, I know how you feel, but... I can't leave him hanging after he sacrificed everything for me." Todoroki said.

"Besides, we don't expect to face them head-on and win either." I said as he looked at me with a confused expression, "We'll get them without throwing a punch, like Todoroki planned."

"In other words covert action." Kirishima said.

"I trust Todoroki. I trust Todoroki and everyone, but I'm coming so I can stop them before anything happens." Yaoyorozu said, "That's the second reason I'm coning along, to help save Midoriya, but also to make sure we don't get in over our heads."

I said nothing, as Iida spoke up, "We'll never agree... so I'm coming as well." He said as we looked at him with shock, "I will accompany you, because I am not convinced you will behave yourselves in intense situations." He said adjusting his glasses, "If I get even a whiff of combat, then I will make you return immediately. In other words, you will be under my surveillance. That's right, I will be a 'watchman'!" Iida yelled.

"Watchman Iida? Todoroki asked under his breath.

"The same goes for me." Yaoyorozu said, "I want Midoriya and Bakugou to be safe, but if we get into a confrontation, I'll bring us back immediately. There is no point sacrificing 5 of us to save 2. Know that." She said.

"Right." Todoroki said.

"Got it." I said.

"Understood." Kirishima said.

"Alright." Kaminari said.

We headed towards the train station and headed to Kamino Ward to follow the signal, the ride was 2 hours long.

"Just to make sure, you know what we're doing is selfish and that no one wants us to do it, right? You can turn back if you want to." Todoroki said.

"I wouldn't have came onto the train if I was iffy about it." I said.

"Yeah, if I was hesitating then I wouldn't have said I'd do it in the first place. They aren't the ones who'd let the villains do what they want to them. Especially if they are Midoriya and Bakugou." Kirishima said, "I wouldn't be surprised if their hideout is on fire and destroyed by now." Kirishima joked.

Two hours later, and we made it to Kamino Ward, Yaoyorozu decided it was a good idea to get disguises. Yaoyorozu was dressed in a red dress with her hair tied up and shades. Iida was dressed as... a barber with his hair slicked back, believe me it was hard but I held back the laughter. Todoroki had a vest and dress shirt with a black wig covering his hair and eye scar, but some white peeked out of the wig. Kirishima had his hair down with wooden horns with a black leather jacket and white t-shirt. Kaminari had a black blazer and a bright pink shirt, he had shades and a beanie on. I had a white shirt with a jacket , blue leggings and a pair of shorts over them, my hair was also in a pony tail.

Once we finished out disguises Todoroki brought up the topic that was on my mind, "Yaoyorozu wouldn't it have been easier and free for you to make the clothes?" Todoroki asked as Yaoyorozu looked at him in shock.

"W-Well yeah! But... that's cheating! Yeah, yeah as a citizen I must do my part to supplement and stimulate the economy!" She yelled.

... So she's a rich girl who wanted to shop at a thrift shop? Got it.

Once we finished we followed the tracker, we saw a group of people huddled around a giant tower. Mr. Aizawa, Principal Nezu, and Mr. King were talking to the media.

"... We have determined that it was a sleeping gas from one of the enemies' Quirks. Thanks to the quick response of Ms. Kendou and Mr. Tetsutetsu, there were no serious injuries from that attack." Principal Nezu responded... okay so Jirou and Hagakure and those who were also in the gas will be fine, "In addition, we are providing mental care to the students, but at the moment, we do not see any signs of serious psychological trauma."

"Are you saying that it was a bright spot in this tragedy?" The interviewer asked.

"We believe that the worst outcome is one that would have infringed on the future." Principal Nezu answered.

"Can you say the same thing for the kidnapped Bakugou as well as Midoriya?" The interviewer asked, "Bakugou enrolled at U.A. High with excellent marks and placed high on the sports festival. In addition, during the incident with the sludge villain in middle school, he resisted the powerful villain alone, so he has a history of showing how tough and heroic he can be. On the other hand, he's shown to be rather violent as shown in the race as well as the cavalry battle, and his brash attitude shows he's not always very mentally stable." The interviewer stated, "On the other hand, Izuku Midoriya was an ex-criminal with two arsons on his record. He was allowed into U.A. through a recommendation, however since he's gotten into U.A. the villain attacks aimed at U.A. has increased 10 fold. What if the villains kidnapped Bakugou because Midoriya has been colluding with them from the start? As well as using him to lure him to the side of the villains." He asked.

Then Mr. Aizawa stood up, then bowed, "As the educator for both of them, I take full responsibility for Katsuki Bakugou's violent behavior. However, his actions and tendencies at the sports festival originate in what he considers 'ideal strength'. As for Midoriya, I will not deny his past history with the League, however I can say with full certainty that he dispises the League for what they did to him and his mother. They are trying harder than anyone else in their pursuits to be the 'top hero'. If the villains saw that and thought they had an opening to get him on their side... then they are the ones being short-sighted." Mr. Aizawa stated.

"That's not evidence, though. This isn't a question of how you feel- I'm asking whether or not you have a concrete plan in place." The interviewer clarified.

"We're not just standing idly by." Principal Nezu answered, "We are currently investigating along with the police. We'll definitely get our student back."

Kirishima then touched my shoulder, "We're wasting time, we'll get them back, but we have to keep moving." He whispered.

I nodded and proceeded to follow him. We're getting closer to Midoriya and Bakugou. Still... we don't know what they are doing or whom they're fighting. Please... please still be alright.

We siddled along the wall, and reached a dirty window, Kirishima stood on Iida's shoulders while I stood on Yaoyorozu's, thank goodness I went with sneakers as opposed to heels. Kirishima then pulled out his night vision lens scope and looked inside... then he looked terrified.

"W-What's wrong?" I whispered as he shakily handed me the lens.

"L-L-Look for yourself." He stuttered, I grabbed the lens and looked inside.

"I-it's those brain guys... Nomu was it?" I asked now getting scared, this is where they make those things, "W-Wait... where's Bakugou and Midoriya?" I asked looking around.

"They must not be here." Iida said as we were brought back down.

This doesn't make any sense... the tracker said they were here, the villains.

Where are they?

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Aren't you f**kers tired yet?" I asked as I kicked Spinner out of the way. Bakugou and I have been fighting for... I don't even know how f**king long, a day?! Maybe I should have stalled when I managed to convince Kurogiri to make me a drink... I could have taken small sips and bought us a few minutes before I threw it on Magne and lit it on fire. Bakugou and I stood back to back, "How you *pant* feeling?" I asked as he blew Shigaraki back.

"These guys are annoying! They're even swapping out when they get tired." Bakugou said as he kicked Toga back, "Can't we just burn or blow up the building and leave?"

"I already told you, Kurogiri is there, he'll just use a portal to send our blasts back at us, even if we did managed to blow a hole through the wall, he'll just make a protal to bring us back here... and if I light the building on fire then the others will catch fire, and I can't have another arson on my record, I already have 2." I said as I delivered a Star Punch to Magne, who winced because of her face burns.

"Hello, this is Pizza-La, Kamino store." A voice behind the door said.

...

...

"Did you sick f**ks really order pizza?" I asked.

"SMASH!" The wall blew open, All Might is here, as he bust through the wall taking out Spinner.

"All Might." Bakugou and I said.

Kamui woods came in and unleashed his Pre-Emptive Binding technique, Lacquered Chain Prison, wrapping everyone in his bark. Dabi tried to burn his way out of the prison... until Gran Torino came in and knocked him out.

"Don't be impatient. It'd be in your best interests to stay put." Gran Torino said before boosting himself back beside All Might.

"Just what I'd expect from one of the most competent new heroes around, Kamui Woods! And the veteran faster than the eye can see, Gran Torino!" All Might praised, as he glared at the captured villains, "You can't run anymore, League of Villains! Why? Because we are here!"

"How... did you know?" The magician asked, "How did you know where we were?!" He asked.

"Simple..." All Might said as he pointed towards me, more specifically my arms, "I had a tracking device installed on both arms, pretty ingenious if I do say so myself."

"You did... what?!" I asked... then sighed, "Well it saved out a**es, so I can't be mad." I said as Edgeshot appeared from the door.

"When one is on the offensive is when one neglects defense the most." He said as he unlocked the door revealing an army on the otherside, "We're not the only ones here from Pizza-La Kamino store. Outside you are surrounded by skillful heroes like Endeavor, and the police.

Then All Might looked at us, "You two must have been scared. You two did a good job bearing it. I'm sorry, but it's fine now."

"I wasn't scared!" We both said in unison.

"I would have defeated these gaggle of weirdos with one arm had Kurogiri not been here." I said looking away, "Besides I didn't want another arson on my record."

"After I went through all that trouble to prepare this... Why are you coming to me, you last boss?" Shigaraki asked.

"Seriously... do you ever shut up?" I asked.

Shigaraki ignored me, "It's fine. 'We're not the only ones here.' Well the same goes for us." Shigaraki said as he turned to Kurogiri, "Kurogiri, bring as many as you can over!"

S**t No-

"Nomu's I persume?!" All Might yelled... as nothing happened.

"What happened Kurogiri?" Shigaraki asked.

"I'm sorry, Tomura Shigaraki. The Nomus that were supposed to be in a fixed location... are not there...!" Kurogiri said.

"Huh?" Shigaraki asked.

"You are still green Shigaraki!" All Might said.

"Huh?"

"League of Villains, you underestimated everything too much- The soul and determination of these two- The dilligent investigation of the police- And- Our anger!" All Might yelled, "That's enough with the childish pranks. This is the end. Tomura Shigaraki!"

"All Might! This is the hero acknowleged by Stain!" Spinner yelled in fear.

"The end, you say? Don't be ridiculous... I've only just begun." Shigaraki asked as he struggled to stand up, "Justice... Peace... I'll destroy this garbage heap that you put a lid on with such vague ideas! It was for that purpose that I set All Might apart and started gathering people for my own cause... Don't be ridiculous. This is the beginning... Kurogiri!" Shigaraki yelled until Edgeshot pierced him with a red wire.

"No, stop!" Magne yelled, "I couldn't see anything! What, did you kill him?" She asked but another red wire hovered towards her.

"I played around with his insides and made him unconscious. He's not dead." Edgeshot said, "Ninpo: Thousand Sheet Pierce! This man was always a nuisance. I'll have him sleep."

"Didn't I tell you earlier that it's be in your best interest to stay put?" Gran Torino said, "Kenji Hikiishi, Atsuhiro Sako, Shuichi Iguchi, Himiko Toga, Jin Bubaigawara." He listed off as the other villains looked at him with shock, "With little information and time, the police officers worked through the night to determine your true identities. Do you understand? There's nowhere left for you to run." Gran Torino said then turned towards Shigaraki, "Hey Shigaraki, can I ask you where your boss is?"

Shigaraki stared at Gran Torino for a few second then finally spoke, "This is... unsatisfying. Don't be ridiculous..." He muttered.

"Where is he right now?" All Might asked.

"Go away... Disappear..."

"Shigaraki!"

"I HATE YOU!" Shigaraki yelled as grey metallic splotches appeared out of thin air. Nomus crawled out of them.

"Nomus?!" Kamui Woods exclaimed in shock, "They came from nowhere!"

"What's that?!" All Might asked.

"Edgeshot, what about Kurogiri?!" Gran Torino yelled as Edgeshot glanced at Kurogiri.

"He's still unconscious, he didn't do it!" Edgeshot explained.

"Kamui Woods! Do not let them go under any circumstances!" All Might yelled.

"Y-Yes sir!" Kamui Woods responded... then I felt something wrap around my body. The same metalic goop that brought the Nomus was forming around me and Bakugou.

"W-What the-" Was the last thing I heard before the goop completely enveloped me.

...

*Splash*

"*cough* *cough*... Bakugou?" I asked as I stood up to see... a man with an industrial mask on his face. It can't be, it is.

"Heh, it's an honor to meet you for the first time... All for One."

 ***Uraraka's P.O.V***

Those voices... it's Bakugou and Midoriya. But why are they here?! And All for One?!

"You have failed again, huh, Tomura." All for One said, "But do not be discouraged. Just try again. I have brought back your associates back as well. Even this child. Because you judged that he was an important piece. And this one, Izuku Midoriya, because you judged that he was a dangerous force that should be eliminated. Try as many times as you need."

Come on... he's right there, we can save him. Why did you come here in the first place? To save him and Bakugou, if he dies then how will you live with yourself? I... have to move! I turned my body around but Iida clamped his hand on my shoulder, sending me a look of, 'Don't move a muscle'.

Still... what can we do?

A loud explosion is heard, as sheer force rippled throughout the area, "I'll have you return everything! All for One!" It's All Might!

"Will you kill me again, All Might?" One for All asked as the force died down, "You're pretty late. It's a little more than five kilometers from the bar to here. It was easily 30 seconds after I sent the Nomus before you arrived. You've gotten weaker, All Might."

"What about you? What's with that industrial mask you've got on? Are you overexerting yourself!?" All Might asked as he started hoppng up and down, "I won't make the same mistake as I did siz years ago, All for One! I will take Young Bakugou and Midoriya back! And this time, I will throw you in prison for sure! And all of the League of Villains you control with you!" All Might yelled as I heard his launch towards All for One.

"There's so much to do. It'll be tough... for both of us." All for One said as gusts of wind blew on the other side of the wall, the winds repelled All Might sending him barreling through the metropolis.

"Air Cannon plus Springlike Limbs, Kinetic Booster times four, Strength Enhancer times three." All for One listed off... how does he have so many Quirks? "This combination is fun. Maybe I'll try to add a few more enhancer-types."

"All Might!" Both Bakugou and Midoriya yelled.

"Even without your worry, he won't die from something like that. So run away from here, Tomura, take that child and kill the other one." One for All said.

The villains were talking about their escape. I heard a loud boom in the distance, as All Might launched his way back into the fight.

"... I really hate you guys." I heard Midoriya mutter, "Ready?"

"F**k yeah I am." Bakugou answered.

Damn it... at this rate All Might won't be able to defeat him. Especially with Bakugou and Midoriya there, they're too close to All Might so he's holding back his true strength. Come on... think! What would Midoriya do at a time like this? Think of a way for us to get them out without using our powers to fight. Think... think... think!

"I got it!" I whispered as everyone turned to face me.

"I have a plan."

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

Gah it's never ending! They're getting desparate, unlike before they'll get Bakugou even if it's by force. As for me, I'm on their kill list. I kicked the magician out of the way of Bakugou. If there was ever a primary objective is to not let the masked man touch Bakugou. If he so much as lays a finger on him it's game over. The second is to get the f**k out of here, once we leave All Might. I could fly us out of here but Dabi has us locked on range, and his fire can over power mine. All we can do now is fight until someting happens!

"Soaring Tempest!" I yelled as I knocked the magician out of the way, then dodged Shigaraki's hands, "You piss me off!" I yelled as I kicked his hands away, "Fire Dragon's Breath!" I yelled as I pulled down my bandana to blow a massive fire blast, but Shigaraki dodged and Dabi fired at my fire.

"Deku!" Bakugou yelled as he dragged me away before Dabi's flames could reach me.

"Thanks." I muttered as I got ready to continue fighting.

Then... our miracle happened.

Iida, Uraraka, and Kirishima plowed through the wall, as a giant ice ramp formed. The two of them were flying high into the air, then Kirishima extended his hand.

"COME!" He yelled.

All the villains were caught off guard, but Shigaraki rushed to grab Bakugou's arm. However, Bakugou blasted them away and propelled himself upwards with a massive explosion.

Now's my chance, I put my bandana on and flew high into the sky. I caught up with them and flew right beside them, however the magician was hurdling towards us at breakneck spee-

"TITAN CLIFF!" Mt. Lady yelled as she blocked the magician's last ditch effort.

"Mt. Lady!" I yelled as she leaned to the side.

"Prioritize... the mission. Go... stupid kids." She muttered before falling to her side.

"... So, still think she isn't a hero?" Uraraka asked.

I looked down, "My opinion of her has changed."

We landed far away from the fight, then we rushed over to the nearest screen we could find. Which was the big screen in Kamino Tower. Once we got there, many people stared in horror... then I saw it. All Might was in his deflated form.

All the citizens are too scared to say anything. Their Symbol of Peace was not in his muscular form, but a form the never seen before. They're scared for both his safety and theirs.

"All Might... win." One person said.

"If All Might can't win then who can?" Another one asked.

"Even if he looks different, All Might is still All Might, right?"

"Haven't you always been able to save us somehow?"

"All Might you can do it!"

"Don't lose All Might!"

Even at the face of adversity, even if death is looming over them, the people still kept their faith in All Might. He has always kept his faith in me, even after all the mistakes I've made, now it's my turn to put my faith in him.

"Win!" I yelled.

"Win!" Bakugou yelled.

That's when I realized... what I was missing this whole time. The person I've missed, the person I never had, the person I've needed.

"KICK HIS ASS DAD!"

 ***All Might's P.O.V***

"KICK HIS ASS DAD!" Wait... That's Midoriya!

I clenched my fist as I felt power surge through my arm. "There's a lot..." I muttered as I got ready to attack, "A hero has a lot to protect, All for One. That's why I won't lose!"

Then I remembered... what my master told me, 'Toshinori, when you think you're at your limit, remember- Remember why you clench your fist- Where you came from... your origin. That'll bring you just a little past your limits!'

Then All for One began talking, "All your might... that was the last of it, wasn't it, All Might? A wounded hero is the most frightening. I set the image of your face as you come after me with your guts sprewn around in my dreams sometimes even now." All for One muttered as his arm trippled in size, he's about to use his Air Cannon Enhancer combo again. That woman is still behind me... I can't-

Fire has enveloped All for One, Midoriya?

"What, bastard... What is that form of yours, All Might?!" Endeavor yelled as Edgeshot landed next to him.

"Looks like we made it just in time somehow..." Edgeshot muttered.

Then Endeavor's flames roared, "WHAT'S WITH THAT PITIFUL BACK?!"

Endeavor...

"If you just came to cheer him on, then be quiet and watch like a good audience!" All for One yelled, before Edgeshot lunged towards him.

"Quiet you destoryer, We have come to help!" He yelled as Kamui Woods and all the others came to evacuate the other wounded heroes and civilians, allowing me to fight at with whatever strength I have left without risking their dangerment.

Everyone is counting on me to defeat All for One. Me, their Symbol of Peace.

"All Might...!" I could hear their collective cheers reach all the way over here.

"How annoying." All for One said as he blew away both Endeavor and Edgeshot with his Air Cannon leaving just him and I, "Let's stop talking about emotions and start talking about reality." He said as his right arm grew to massive proportions, "Springlike Limbs, Kinetic Booster times four, Strength Enhancer times three, Multiplier, Hypertrophy, Rivets, Air Walk, and Spearlike Bones. The shockwaves until now were just to wear you out, not kill you. In order to kill you for sure, I will punch you with the ultimate combination of Quirks that I have right now!" He yelled as he lunged towards me.

I stood my ground, summoning whatever remaining sliver of One for All that remians into my right arm.

"Izuku Midoriya!" He yelled, as my eyes widened in shock, "He's the one you passed One for All on to, isn't he? He lunged into Kurogiri's portal without any knowledge of where it would end up, all to save his friend... It's as if you have no control over him at all... You can die full of regrets, All Might. Even as a teacher, it's your loss!" He yelled as out fists collided. The sheer power is pushing me back but I still held on, "Once, you're dead... I'm going to enjoy stripping him of his powers, causing him to revert back to the Quirkless nobody he once was."

"That's right... As a teacher, I should've reprimanded him. I have to reprimand him!" I yelled. I can't lose... I won't lose!

"I see... the weak embers that are going without even being blown on are resisting, huh? They're desperately resisting to keep from going out until they fufill their duty..." All for One commented before pushing his fist further and further into mine, "How unsightly!"

Blood shot out of my arms and out of my mouth, he was over powering me... I'm reaching my-

'... when you think you're reaching your limit, remember-'

I planted my foot on the ground slowing his assault, "It's not just because I'm a symbol. Like my master did for me... until I finish training him..." I muttered as we slowed to a stop creating a massive crater below us, "Until then-"

"For you to resist so much in such an unsightly way..."

"I can't-"

"I miscalculated..."

"I CAN'T DIE!" I yelled as I transfered my strength from my right arm to my left, causing All For One's attack to sail right past me. I striked him wiht my powered up left arm square on the face.

I remembered what Gran Torino taught me, I have to be tricky to take down my opponents when a head on approach isn't working.

All for One recovered and turned around, "Little tricks like that aren't like you." He said as he used the same combination of Quirks on his left arm, "Someone else has been influencing you! It's weak!"

I reverted my left arm to normal... which caught All for One off guard, "That's because my back wasn't in it!" I yelled as I extended my right arm into the air.

The words of my former master rang through my memory, as I felt One for All surge through my arm, 'This power has been entrusted to the next generation by many people, praying that it would work for the good of all. That all their hopes would become one. It's your turn now. Do your best Toshinori.'

The brusing went away as my arm surged with the power of One for All for me to deliver the final blow. I pivoted away from All for One's fruitless attack as I launched myself underneath him to deliver the final blow.

Farewell, All for One!

"UNITED STATES OF SMASH!"

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

As the tornado of debri settled down... it revealed All Might still standing over the unconscious One for All... he did it. All Might beat him. All Might slowly and shakily raised his arm into the air his hand was balled into a fist, signifying victory. He puffed up into his muscular form... before staggering to the ground, but not collapsing.

The crowed cheered at the gesture, revelling in the fact that All Might, their Symbol of Peace and Justice, defeated the big bad guy and was safe. Everyone was cheering his name.

Soon afterwards the heroes are working tirelessly to get the wounded civilians who are under the rubble to safety. As the news reporter was talking about the incident itself, All Might pointed towards the camera.

"Anyway let's move... We have to tell the heroes about Bakugou right?" Kirishima asked, grabbing onto his arms, but Bakugou snagged it away.

"Yeah you're right." Iida said as we proceeded to walk towards the heroes.

I couldn't help but glance towards the screen. "Next..." All Might muttered as I turned to give him my full attention. "Next, it's your turn..." He muttered to the camera.

The crowd was cheering and gushing over his gesture, taking it as the message was meant for the criminals who escaped and are unseen. But it wasn't... it was meant for me, as the one who now has One for All. He's telling me, that his reign as Symbol of Peace has ended, he used up all his energy... and that I will take his place.

*Drop*

I brought my fingers to my eyes... the tips were wet. I was crying. Though they weren't tears of sadness... not yet. They were tears of determination. He's sacrificed everything for me... I will become someone he can be proud of.

We met up with Yaoyorozu, Kaminari, and Todoroki and brought Bakugou to the police. The brought him in for interrogation and questioning, he was quiet the whole time. After waiting half a day we returned home. Before I did... I went to visit my mother.

I headed to her room and knocked on the door.

"Mom..." I muttered entering the room.

She looked at me with a mix of shock, fear, and relief.

"I-Izuku... you're okay." She said as tears feel from her face, I walked over to squat next to her bed.

"I know... I'm fine now. My friends saved both Bakugou and I, we made it through without any injury." I explained, hoping that would calm her down.

"A-Are you sure? No injuries?" She asked.

"Yes mom, no injuries what so ever."

She gave me a skeptical look, before nodding.

"Okay... I believe you." She said, then she looked up at me again, "Oh, that reminds me... the doctor said I'm free to leave now." She said.

"What? Really?" I asked, excitement bubbling in my voice, if she's cleared to go, then she must be making massive headway towards recovery.

"Yes... but our house..."

"You can live with me and All Might." I said instantly, as she looked hesitant.

"W-Will it be okay?" She asked.

"Sure, if he trusts you enough for you to see him in his base form, I'm sure he'll be fine with you living with us." I said... as I felt my phone buzz, it was a text from All Might.

AM: Young Midoriya, I need you to come to Dagobah Beach tonight.

M: Sure, and qucik question. My mom was cleared from the Mental Hospital... can she live with us at least until we get a home of our own?

AM: By all means.

M: Great, thanks.

"He says you can." I said.

"Okay!" She said with a big smile on her face.

"Well sorry mom I gotta go." I said standing up, "Someone has got to clean the guest room."

"O-Okay, bye dear!" She yelled as I walked out the door.

I exhaled a heavy sigh and ran my hand down my back... wincing over the contact of the wound. Those branches cut deep. I shrugged it off and began heading home. Once I passed through the doors... tiredness hit my like a wave. I wanna sleep... so badly. But I can't... if I sleep now, then the guest room won't get finished and I will probably sleep through All Might's meeting time. I have to bear with it and work... what's a few more hours after I spent 24 fighting villains?

I tiredly cleaned the guest room, not a single speck of dust and garbage was anywhere. Perfect for my mom to sleep. I glanced at the clock... it was 8:30, perfect. I slipped on my shoes and headed to Dagobah Beach.

Well... this brings back memories. I saw 2 cans laying on the sand, staining my hard work I did a year ago, but I'll pick those up and throw them away later. Right now... All Might needs to talk to me.

I walked until I was a few feet behind him, "All Might." I said as he turned to face me.

"So... you finally made it." He said as he ran towards me... then he pulled back, "Texas! Smash!" He yelled but I blocked it with my arms... it was significantly weaker than before, "You don't keep your word do you?!" He yelled, "Who do you take after?!"

"... Who do you think?" I asked as I brought my arms down.

"As you can see... I'm officially retired as the Symbol of Peace. It's clear that my body isn't going to allow me to fight another battle." He said as he turned into his muscle form, threw 3 jabs before reverting back to his base form, "The last embers of One for All have gone out, and I can't keep my muscle form anymore." He said as he pulled his arm down, "But even so, every single time, you rush out no matter what I tell you! No matter how many times I tell you, you keep destroying your body! That's why, this time...!" He yelled extending his arm towards me... I braced for what's next, "... when you fought out of that predicament... saving Young Bakugou without breaking your body, I was so happy." He said pulling me into a hug, I was shocked... and it felt... warm, "From here on out, I will devote myself to raising you. Let's keep... working hard to make you into a hero that will make everyone proud." I brougth my arms up shakily to return the hug. "I will also... become the father figure you never had."

"H-Huh?" I asked.

"Your mother told me about your father. As well as I heard you yell 'Kick his ass dad!' During my battle against All for One." He said.

"T-That was some crazed fan, it wasn't me!" I yelled... though it didn't help my case at all.

I heard him chuckle, "Sure it was... but the point still stands. I'm sure the reason you went down this path... was because of a lack of a father figure... along with... me saying those things." He muttered.

"Water under the bridge at this point..." I muttered, "Anyway, let's go home... I fought off the villains for a whole day... I need about as much sleep to recover." I said half jokingly.

He nodded and lead me back home. Bakugou was safe and sound, no one I cared about got hurt, and the brains behind the League of Villains was behind bars... all and all?

Today was a good day.

End of Chapter


	17. Chapter 17

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

It was a day after the rescue, and Mr. Aizawa called in for a mandatory impromptu class meeting. The last thing I want is to piss him off, so I made my way to U.A. At the very least, All Might said he would help Mom move in. Once I made it to the classroom, everyone was already here.

"Good, everyone is here. I'll make this brief." Mr. Aizawa said as he looked at the class, "Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Iida, Kaminari, Uraraka, and Kirishima." He listed off, "These 6 went off to rescue Bakugou and Midoriya from the League of Villains." He said as everyone except Jirou and Hagakure tensed up, "Based on your expressions, I see all of you knew about it." He said as he shot a glare at everyone, "Everyone except Bakugou, Jirou, Hagakure, and Midoriya... are expelled."

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"The 6 of you went against our trust by going on a dangerous life risking mission that we were handling. While the remaining 11 knew about it... but didn't stop it." He explained, "Such actions cannot and will not go unpunished."

There was silence.

"Now wait a goddamned minute." I said as I walked towards Mr. Aizawa, "Those 6 risked their lives to save both Bakugou and My ass from the villains. Their actions allowed All Might to fight All for One with no restriction. So why should they be punished for a heroic action?" I asked.

"Heroic as it may be, there are laws in place where-"

"Those laws are bulls**t and you know it!" I yelled, "They saved us, had they not done so, Bakugou would have been taken to who the f**k knows where, and I would have been dust in the f**king wind, leaving behind only my arms."

"So it's fine to break the law so long it goes your way?" Mr. Aizawa asked... deja vu.

"YES!" I snapped.

"Midoriya stop..." Uraraka muttered.

"Stop? He's going to f**king expel you guys, are you just going to roll over and take it?" I asked, "You guys worked hard to get to this point, a lot of sweat, tears, pain, bloodshed, and the moment you follow your heroic instincts your hard work will go to waste. Do you think that's right?!" I asked as they all flinched, as I turned back to Mr. Aizawa, "Here I thought you of all people would understand what they were feeling... but I guess I was wrong. Well if they're getting expelled for something I did... then I don't deserve to be here either." I said as I headed towards the door, "Good luck Bakugou, Jirou, and Hagakure." I said as I pulled open the door... until Mr. Aizawa's tape wrapped around my face.

"Let me finish..." He muttered as he dragged me back in, "You are all expelled... had All Might's retirement not happened." He said, as he released me, "He trusts you all... and in his last act, he wants you all to stay and become pro heroes that will surpass him." Mr Aizawa explained, "But that means... that you'll have to work hard to regain that trust that you threw away by your actions." He said as he headed towards the door, "Meeting Adjorned." He said as he stepped out.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE OPENED WITH THAT!" I yelled as fire erupted from my mouth onto the door. "... Oops."

After frantically putting out the fire, the rest of the students crowded around me.

"Midoriya... had he not said that last part. Would you have really left U.A?" Uraraka asked.

"Honestly? F**k yeah I would." I said as everyone stared at me with shocked epxressions, "Why the shocked expressions? The 6 of you summoned courage and fought tooth and nail to save us, and I'm sure the 11 of you tried your hardest to stop them. Had he not said that last part, then I would have continued walking out the door." I said with a shrug, "All of you earned my respect... even you Kaminari."

"... Oh my god." Kaminari muttered, "He said my f**king name!" He exclaimed.

"Okay calm down Chargedolt, that's just a treat, keep this up and actually develop a brain and I might keep calling you that." I said, I don't want to inflate his ego too much.

"... Way to kill the mood." He muttered.

Everyone laughed... it was good to see them revert from their glum attitudes.

After the meeting was over, we were sent a flyer through the mail, about Dorm Rooms from U.A. It's basically so the staff can keep a close eye on us in case villains attack.

"What do you think mom?" I asked as She, All Might, and I were eating lunch.

"... I don't know, will my son be protected?" She asked.

"Yes, we will tighten security by 1000 fold." All Might said.

She looked hesitant... but nodded, "Then I approve." She said.

Wow... that was easier than I thought.

"Thank you." All Might said as he finished his meal, "Anyway, I need to go with Mr. Aizawa to convince the other student's parents about this. I'll be back at around 6:45." All Might said as he finished buttoning up his shirt before stepping out.

Since I had free time until then, I headed down to the gym to do some exercises. Mainly practicing my moves; so far I have mastered the Star Punch, Falcon Punch, Fire Dragon's Breath, and Heat Haze, though they didn't require much skill to execute so that's understandable. However the Hurricane Kick, and Soaring Tempest still needs work with the execution, more specifically the speed in which they are executed. They're powerful attacks sure, but they aren't as fast as I would like them to be. So I focused my efforts on perfecting them... while ironing out the kinks of my newest move I've been itching to try out. I know I've limited myself to one move per franchise... but for this move? I'll make an exception.

"Alright... time to test it out." I said as I squatted down to my iron clad shoes. I heated them up causing them to glow in a bright white glow. "Diable Jambe... Soaring Tempest!" I yelled as I executed my Soaring Tempest... with the added effect of my burning hot soles coliding with the dummy... lighting it on fire. "Badass..." I muttered with satisfaction, "This will add some spice to my kicks." I said as I started to smell smoke. Oh s**t my shoes are on fire! I rushed towards the pool and dunked my shoes into the water... immediately dousing them. "Okay... flame resistant shoes... got it." I noted as another thing I would need to bring up with Hatsume... or the nearest shoe store?

Then I heard clapping, "That was impressive." All Might commented handing me a bottle of water.

"How did meeting the parents go?" I asked as I downed the whole bottle.

"Well, all of them said yes." All Might answered, "So what did you call that move?"

"Diable Jambe, it's from a show I used to watch... in fact all of my moves are named after anime and video games." I admitted as he looked at me with confusion.

"So... you're a fanboy coping their moves?" All Might asked.

"Look, I'm paying omage, and they work so that's all that matters." I countered as All Might shrugged.

"Alright fine, anyway dinner is ready, shower then come eat. Oh and pack your stuff, you're moving into the dorms tomorrow.

"Tomorrow?! But my mom just moved in yesterday." I said.

"Don't worry, you can visit her whenever you so desire. Once the move has been settled you all will be given about... 5 days to recuperate before the Provisional License Exam. Granted we would have had you take it during the training camp, but complications." All Might explained, "Besides I'm sure she'll understand."

"... Alright." I said.

After a quick shower and eating dinner, I headed to my room and started packing. Some clothes, bath supplies, towels, my hero costume that I brought with me to camp and never got to return... Wait... It's sewn on the back? Mom... She didn't have to do that. Anyway, some other miscellanious items, my only game console, I will make Iida play that game if it's the last thing I do, and some picture frames I had laying around. Once that's out of the way I closed my my suitcase and brought it down stairs, and leftit near the front door so I could take it to the dorms tomorrow.

Mom and All Might were relaxing and watching T.V. I didn't want to interrupt... and I was feeling extremely tired. So I changed into my sleepwear and laid in bed... waiting to go to sleep.

The next day, all 19 of us were standing in front of the Class 1-A dorms. Mr. Aizawa was about to give us the grand tour... but.

"Oh, before it slips my mind, meet your new classmate." Mr. Aizawa said as we turned to see a familiar hue of purple... it was Shinso.

"Heh... well I'll be, you finally made it." I said as I shook his hand.

"I know, all it took was beating one of your classmates to make it here." He commented.

So that's where Mineta has gone... well that'll at least give him motivation to work harder and not be a perverse creep.

"Well, you're here now. But will you stay here?" I asked.

"Are you underestimating my abilities?" He asked.

"Maybe." I said with a smirk, "What are you gonna do about it?" I asked.

"How about I prove my new skills to you?" Shinso asked.

"I'll be waiting for it." I said before turning back to Mr. Aizawa.

"Anyway... come on, we have a tour to give." Mr. Aizawa said as he gave us the grand tour of the place.

The first floor was the common area. Consisting of a common room, kitchen, bath and shower area, laundry room, etc etc. Then we have our rooms, they are state of the art with our own writing desks, mini-fridges, bathrooms, air conditioners, beds, even a balcony. Mr. Aizawa said our stuff has been dropped off this morning, so we should unpack as soon as we can. My room is on the second floor with Aoyama, Tokoyami, and Shinso as my neighbors. I approve of being one floor above the common rooms, makes getting down way easier. That's it for the quick and easy tour, Mr. Aizawa then let us unpack and unwind.

Unpacking for me was rather simple and quick. I hung up my clothes in my closet, folded my pants and other legwear in the dresser, and organized my picture frames on top of the dresser. I fixed my bed and placed a cover over the mattress... and I'm pretty much done. So I headed down to the common room and fixed myself a drink.

"You're finished early." Shinso commented as he sat beside me.

"I didn't really bring much in terms of decor, aside from a few picture frames I don't really have much." I said as I downed my drink in one swig, "So... wanna do it now?" I asked.

He stared at me for a few seconds, "Let me ask Mr. Aizawa if it's fine, meet me outside in 5 minutes." He said as he stood up and headed up the stairs. That should be enough time to get into my hero costume.

Once I did I waited outside for him to show up, which took about 30 seconds, "Okay he said it was go- Why do you have your hero costume?" Shinso asked.

"I brought it with me during the training camp. I didn't really have a chance to give it back... so before he takes it I'm getting one more use out of it." I explained.

"So we're using hero costumes?" He asked, "... Alright be right back."

"Alright." I said as he reentered the dorms... looks like we're getting serious. Shinso returned with his P.E. uniform a bandage scarf... and a bizarre metal thing around his neck.

"Ready?" Shinso asked. I pulled up my bandana and nodded. "I see you remembered my Quirk and how it works... that's fine, I need to work on combat without it." He commented as he rushed towards me. I decided against using Full Cowling, and instead fight him head on. He threw a punch... it was rather sloppy, so I dodged swiftly, gripped his wrist and slammed him onto the ground.

"Your speed is lacking." I commented as I jumped back to let him stand up.

"Cocky... then watch this." He said as he sent his scarf towards me... wait is that? I dodged out of the way, but it wrapped around a tree bark and Shinso pulled himself towards me nailing me in the stomach.

"Nice hit." I praised before gripping onto his ankle, "But you should have a good follow up move." I said as I tossed him into the same tree he used his scarf on, "Though I will say one thing, you've definitely gotten faster than before." I said as I waited for him to stand back up, which he did.

"Why aren't you using your Quirks?" He asked.

"... You caught me." I said.

"Why? Come at me with full force." He said sounding angry.

"You sure?" I asked as he nodded, "All right." I said as I summoned Full Cowling, and flew towards him, I aimed a kick at him, but he dodged, "Keep an eye on your surroundings." I said as I kicked off the tree and nailed him on the back with a Hurricane Kick, sending him back to the center of the battle field. I flew towards him and landed a Star Punch on his back. "I think you had enough... Recovery Girl isn't here, so don't over exert yourself." I said as I gave him a hand up, which he took, "Like I said at the Sports Festival, speed and power is where you're lacking, you may have improved during the few month interval, but not enough to combat with me right now." I said.

"Well what should I do?" Shinso asked.

"Are you stupid or something?" I asked as he glared at me, "How about... training? Working out?"

"I do." Shinso commented.

"Clearly not enough." I said as i sighed, "Look, I'll help you work out, the problem is that I'm sure my regimen is way harsher than yours."

"I can handle it." Shinso replied.

"Famous last words... but alright, I'll knock on your door in the morning. Now take a shower and get some rest." I said as I headed back inside.

Once Shinso walked into the shower room, Mr. Aizawa entered the common room.

"So... how did he do?" He asked sitting next to me.

"Honestly, he did better than I expected, he landed a creative blow with that scarf of his... but other than that he didn't do well, his speed and over all strength was lacking." I explained.

"I see..." Mr. Aizawa muttered.

"Though I offered to help."

"Really?" Mr. Aizawa asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, but I told him it'll be harder than whatever regimen he has now. He said he'll do whatever it takes, so we'll see if he can back up his talk." I said leaning back into the couch.

"Well... I'll leave him to you then." Mr. Aizawa said standing back up, "Honestly... it's becoming a hassle to train him."

"So you're in his corner then? That explains the scarf." I said before standing up, "I'll turn him into a powerhouse."

Mr. Aizawa chuckled, "I'm sure you will... just don't kill him on his first day here." He said before turning around to leave, "I'm counting on you." He said before entering the elevator.

I smiled and began washing my glass. Once I finished... I was still alone. Guess I could practice my Hurricane Kick and Soaring Tempest more. Hmm... nah, I'll train later, it's been a while since I've had a decent nap, and I'm still tired from the rescue.

...

...

"Huh?!" I asked as I shot up awake and back handed whatever was touching me... it was Kirishima. Thankfully he hardened in time. "Oh my gosh Kirishima I'm sorry." I muttered, then gor angry again, "Actually no, why the f**k are you poking a sleeping man?"

"Sorry bro, you were passed out on the couch and I thought you died." Kirishima replied.

"Well fine, anyway how was unpacking?" I asked now that I'm pretty much wide awake.

"It went well, most of us are done, all that's left is Kaminari." Kirishima said.

"Great... now nay reason you woke me up?" I asked.

"Because we have an awesome idea!" Mina said running and jumping over the couch.

"... Was that necessary?" I asked.

"Yes." She said bluntly, "Anyway the awesome idea! We should have a room judging contest!" She exclaimed.

"... So where's the awesome idea?" I asked as she slapped my arm.

"Come on, have fun!" She whinned, as Chargedolt came down to the common room, "And Kaminari finished."

"... Fine." I muttered standing up, "Let's get this over with."

Everyone, well... everyone excluding Shinso, and Bakugou, started off with my room... my very basic room.

"It's quaint." Iida commented as they looked at my picture frames. "Who is this?" He asked.

I shrugged, "My mom and I."

Everyone looked at the picture frame in shock, "But you look so young and happy." Yaoyorozu commented.

"Things change... fast." I muttered as I headed out the door, "Who's next?"

The rest of the judging proceeded with a bit of an awkward silence. After all the rooms were viewed, there was a voting for who had the best room. While Todoroki's was the nicest... Sato won because he had cake. Hooray for bribery.

"Alright... we good? Good I'm going to bed." I said before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait... Midoriya, Iida, Kirishima, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, Kaminari... can you guys come outside for a sec?" Uraraka asked.

We were confused but did as told. Once we were outside, Asui was standing there looking... different.

"You see, Tsu has something to say to you all." Uraraka said as she stepped away from Asui.

"... I can't help but say everything that comes to mind. But there are times when I don't know what to say." She started, "Do you remember what I said at the hospital?"

"Yeah... I remember." Kirishima muttered.

"I hardened my heart and said some painful things." She said as Uraraka come in to help her get through her words. "Even so, you still went. When I heard about that this morning, I was shocked. I thought I'd stopped you, so I was filled with disappointment and bad feelings... and when Midoriya said those words yesterday during the meeting... I didn't know what to say anymore... I didn't feel like I could have fun talking with everyone... But..." She said as she looked up, tears were streaming from her eyes, "That made me very sad. That's why I wanted to tell you even if I couldn't gather my thoughts properly, so that I could feel like I deserved to have fun and talk with everyone again." She said while she was wiping her eyes and sobbing.

"It's not just Tsu who feels this way, everyone felt this way after hearing that we went through with the plan and after hearing Midoriya saying he would drop out if we were expelled. So the 'room king' and everything was because they understood how you all felt... So don't blame them, but, you know... I mean, I know it's hard, but anyway...Let's all work hard together and laugh together again!" She exclaimed pumping her fist in the air.

"Tsu!" Kirishima yelled, "I'm sorry! Thanks for telling us how you feel!"

"I'm sorry too!" Yaoyorozu yelled.

"I apologize." Iida said.

"Asui... I'm sorry." Todoroki muttered.

"I'm sorry too... for rushing face first into the portal." I muttered.

"I won't do it ever again!" Kirishima yelled as Asui started crying once again.

"Me neither." Yaoyorozu said.

"I promise!" Iida yelled.

They spent a few minutes comforting Asui. Everyone wants to move past this event and make things go back to normal. Now that the rescue is over... we have to go back to our daily lives of bettering ourselves to be heroes.

*End of Chapter*


	18. Arbitrary Filler Chapter (Chapter 18)

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Soaring Tempest!" I yelled as I hit the dummy 5 times before it shattered. Good... a tad bit faster. I'm prioritizing my Soaring Tempest before Hurricane Kick because it's harder to keep the momentum going since it's a multi-hit attack. But... I should take a break. I've been at this since I've finished my run with Shinso... which was an hour ago. I trained him all day yesterday, telling him the regimen I made for him... with All Might's help that is. Once I gave him the list I told him to train on his own, as well as make his own moves. Or else how is he going to beat me if I know what he's doing. He agreed and went back inside to train in his room.

I headed back inside, a towel wrapped around my neck to soak up any stray sweat droplets, I reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. Once I got it I walked over to the couch and pondered.

"I wonder if Hatsume is in right now... I need some flame and heat resistant shoes..."

"Hey Midoriya." Iida said as he sat next to me, "What are you muttering to yourself about?"

"Oh, some updates for my hero costume... I came up with a new move."

"One that requires you to have flame and heat resistant shoes?" He asked.

"Yeah... have you ever heard of One Piece?"

"No."

"... Okay, we're sitting you down and making you watch it later." I said before looking around and leaning in, "This is top secret information... but I created a new move that uses both my flames and my legs."

"Really?" Iida asked, "Care to demonstrate?" He asked.

"Sure... but I need my shoes, and a leg brace." I muttered, as I stood up, "If you'd like to come with me to school, I'm sure Hatsume is in right now... or at least Power Loader."

"Hmm... I'd be delighted. Should we bring Uraraka along?" Iida asked.

"I don't see why not." I said as I stood up, "I'll ask Aizawa for a note, then I'll wait outside, you should shoot her a text saying she should get her note as well."

A few minutes later, Uraraka came down and we three headed to school.

"So get this... Iida has never watched One Piece."

"... No way." She muttered.

"I know right." I said, "But don't worry... the perfect remedy is to marathon all 831 episodes and movies the minute we get back." I said which baffled Iida.

"I-I apologize... how many?" He asked.

"831."

"Can we... perhaps not watch all that much?" He asked.

"Fine... we'll watch the first 100." I muttered

"That's... better?" He asked unsure of himself. It's not like he has any real choice here, but to be honest... watching 831 episodes of One Piece in 4 days is... literally impossible. Heck even 100 might be pushing it... but it's worth it.

"Well, we're here." I said as we stood in front of the metal door. Uraraka walked forward to knock, but I grabbed her shoulder. "I'd recommend standing back." I said as I knocked on the door, then standing clear of the 'blast radius'

As expected the doors blew open, as Hatsume laid face up on the ground coughing up the smog and soot from her system.

"Man... I should have tigh- Oh hey Midoriya." Hatsume greeted before standing back up, "What brings you here?"

"Hero Suit update." I said as I fished out the form, "I need something for my legs, new move and all that."

"I see... what do you need?"

"First off... flame and heat resistant shoes, last time I used this move they almost caught on fire. Secondly... a leg brace, if that's possible." I asked.

"Hmm... I have just the thing, come on in you 3." She said as we all entered the Support Department room.

"Ahh, I see you're back... and you brought friends." Power Loader greeted.

"Yes, I came up with a new move, but my shoes aren't made for it." I said.

"Ah-Ha! I have just the thing." She said as she pulled out... another pair of red shoes, they look oddly like mine, "I had a small feeling you would need something like this, so I made it right before summer... but I forgot to give it to you, my bad." She said as she placed them onto the table, "Try them out with your flame Quirk, no flames guaranteed."

"Alright..." I said as everyone stood back. I blew my flames onto the shoes... a little bit of scuffs... but they're almost prestine.

"See? Perfection." She said humbly bragging, "Now... for your leg brace problem... ahh! Here it is... baby number 194." She said as she handed me two leg braces, "These go on your legs, they're made of the same material as your arms and iron soles, here try it on." She said handing them to me. I took off my shoes and placed the braces over my legs. "Well...? How do they feel?" She asked.

"They fit like a glove." I said giving her a thumbs up, "Really out done yourself this time Hatsume... though these pale in comparison to these." I said pointing to my arms.

"Heh... then that means I have to try harder to beat them." She commented with a silent determination on her face, "So... you guys need anything?" She asked looking at Uraraka and Iida.

"Uhh..." They muttered.

"Might as well get ideas, it's inevitable to update your costumes." I said as I took some practice kicks, "Might as well beat the impending rush."

They nodded and started to talk to Hatsume about things that could improve their costumes.

"It's been a while since she's been this excited." Power Loader said as he returned to his laptop, "Ever since you started coming in, there has been less explosions and more good prototypes." He said, "Thanks... you've really helped me out."

I just shrugged, "I don't know what I did really... I just came in and asked for things. I just thought it'd be boring just working on my costume." I said as I headed towards the door, "Besides I'm sure 16 other students will be coming... in about a week, so don't thank me yet." I said as I walked out of the Support Department room and headed back to the dorms. I'm sure Iida and Uraraka will come when they get the chance. Once I came back to the dorms... there was a note on the door.

"To Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka: We left for a day at the mall, don't destroy the place while we're gone. - Kirishima." I read out loud, "P.S. I cleaned up the dummies you destoryed."

... Well that's fine, I don't really like going to the mall, and it gives me a chance to try out Diable Jambe in privacy. I headed to the back and set up a dummy, I put on my flame and heat resistant shoes, and put on my leg braces. Once everything was ready, I used my flame breath to heat up my right leg. Then I launched myself towards the dummy. "Diable Jambe... Hurricane Kick!" I yelled as I unleashed my Hurricane Kick, causing the dummy to shatter into flaming pieces.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" A voice yelled.

I turned to see Iida and Uraraka standing at the door way.

"Oh hey, how did it go?" I asked grabbing a broom and started sweeping up the charred remains.

"Oh, we didn't really reach a conclusion, but don't change the subject, what was that?!" Uraraka asked, "Your leg was on fire! FIRE! And you kicked the dummy to heck and back, and not only was it destoryed, it was incinerated!"

"It's a move I got from One Piece."

"... You did not." She said with realization dawning on her eyes, "Did you just try Diable Jambe?" She asked.

"Not try... did the Diable Jambe." I said as I dumped the flaming dummy parts into the trash can, "I needed to add some spice to my kicks, so I thought that would be the perfect solution."

"Indeed, the benefits of having two Quirks." Iida said.

"Two Quirks adds more creativity." I said with a smirk, "Now I have a counter for Todoroki."

"A counter for who?" A voice asked.

"WE'RE BACK!" Another voice yelled.

We turned to see everyone standing at the back door.

"Welcome back." I greeted before rushing inside, I grabbed a cord All Might gave me that allowed me to connect my phone to the T.V, then rushed back. "Iida, Uraraka, get your asses in here!" I exclaimed as I connected my phone to the T.V. and put on One Piece, "It's anime binging time!"

We started watching One Piece, I sat on the floor and Uraraka and Iida sat beside me, one on each side. Slowly everyone else came in to watch as well.

"So... what is this show about?" Yaoyorozu asked, she came in late so it's to be expected.

"We-"

I cut of Jirou to explain the fundamentals of the best anime in the world One Piece, "That's about the basics." I explained.

...

...

"FANBOY!" Uraraka yelled with a s**t eating grin on her face.

"S-Shut up." I muttered.

Once we were at about episode 8, something landed on my lap, I looked down to see... Uraraka?!

"U-Uraraka are you-"

"*Snore*"

"... Asleep?" I asked, "Iida... help me." I whispered. However... Iida just laughed, pulled out his phone, and took a picture. "This isn't the time for documenting the moment!" I whisper yelled.

"Alright... I'll assist you." He said, "After this episode is over..." He added with a smirk, "You got me really invested in this show."

Oh so now he's going to be a smartass about this. Ugh fine... this'll be over soon. So what my 'crush' is laying on my lap, and so what the tingling sensation in my chest is happening... a lot. Oh well, calm down, Iida will help me in a mat-

"*Snore*"

Seriously?! You too Iida?!

I looked around frantically for any signs of assistance, there's Yaoyorozu, "Yaoyorozu... help me!" I whisper yelled. She turned to face me... then laughed, created a polaroid camera, and took a picture. "You all are the f**king worst!"

"It's not my place to interrupt them... they seem extremely comfortable." She said as she shook the picture before pocketing it.

"Really?" Kirishima asked as he pressed up on my back, "Wow... he's so warm."

"You're not helping the situation!"

"But Kirishima's got the right idea." Sero said walking over, "Scootch over." He said as I felt Kirishima move a few inches to make room for another body, "Oh he is warm... must be the fire."

Then my eyes started getting heavy, "You... guys... su... damn it."

...

...

 ***Uraraka's P.O.V***

"Nggh... huh? What time is it?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes, the room was entirely dark... with the only source of light being the T.V. screen. It just changed so we're on episode 18. I looked at the clock that was above the T.V, it was barely visible, but it read 10:23.

Man... what a weird pillow, it's lumpy, and why is there a dent in the middle? I lifted my head to look at the pillow... it was a pair of legs. Oh no... I looked up and my worst fears have been realized, I saw Midoriya and his sleeping face... what a cute face. I tried to move... but my body couldn't. I looked down to see... of course, Yaoyorozu, Jirou, Mina, Tsu, and Hagakure all sleeping, using my body as a pillow. Aww Jirou is cuddling Yaoyorozu.

Well, looks like I'm stuck here. I reached for the remote to shut off the T.V.

"Hey, I was watching that."

"Oh sor- Wait... Mr. Aizawa?" I asked.

"Yes, Shinso told me about your sudden sleepover, normally I would have punished you all, but he said not to. Besides, I haven't seen this show in years, so I'll let you off the hook just this once." He said.

"O-Okay." I stuttered.

"By the way... tell Midoriya to add a spin to his new move. It'll stick closer to the source material, and confuse the enemy." Mr. Aizawa commented.

"You know about it?" I asked.

"I watched in the shadows, it's a good idea, adds some power to his kicks while making it a move only he can repliate." He added, "It'll make a great ultimate move."

"Ultimate Move...?" I asked.

"You'll know more about it later." He said.

I decided to not press the issue any further, so I watched some more episodes... before I got sleepy again. It also didn't help that Midoriya... while his legs are a littly lumpy with muscle, were rather comfy. It didn't take long for me to close my eyes and drift to sleep.

*End of Chapter*


	19. Chapter 19

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

Our 5 day break is over, now it's time to go back to training for the Provisional License Exams. We all headed over to U.A, after getting greeted by Mr. Aizawa, we were told about the upcoming Provisional License Exams, to get our Provisional Licenses. After a quick spiel about how the hero license is a great responsibility of human life or something along those lines, we were told to come up with at least two Ultimate Moves.

Once the words 'Ultimate Moves' were dropped, Cementoss, Midnight, and Ectoplasm entered the room.

"Ultimate! This means that this move will give you a sure win!" Ectoplasm said.

"A move so ingrained into your body that others cannot copy it. Battle means seeing how much you can force what you're good at on your opponent." Cementoss added.

"Your moves will represent you. These days, pro heroes without ultimate moves are an endangered species." Midnight stated.

"We will tell you more as we go along. We want to proceed logically." Mr. Aizawa stated, "Change into your hero costumes and meet me in Gym Gamma."

Once we changed into our costumes, we headed to Gym Gamma.

"Gym Gamma, also known as the 'Training Dining Land,' or TDL." Mr. Aizawa explained, ignoring the potential lawsuits that name may bring.

"I came up with the idea for these facilities." Cementoss said as he made a small model in front of him, "Terrain and other things can be prepared specifically for each student. That's what the 'dining' part refers to."

"I see..." Chargedolt muttered, then Iida's hand shot up.

"Please allow me to ask a question!" He yelled in his typical Iida-ness, "Why must we have ultimate moves for our provisional licensing exam? Please tell me your reasoning!"

"I'll tell you everything in order. Calm down..." Mr. Aizawa said, "The job of a hero is to save people from danger, like crimes, accidents, natural disasters, and man made disasters. The exam to become one naturally looks at how well you are able to do that." He explained, "Your ability to gather information, make decisions, move, and fight, in addition to your ability to communicate, draw people to you, and lead- Every year, a different test is used to look at how well you are able to do those things." Mr Aizawa said.

Then Midnight stepped up, "Of those, your ability to fight is especially important to your futures as heroes." Midnight said, "If you are prepared, you won't have to worry. Whether or not you have an ultimate move will greatly affect whether or not you pass."

"Not being influenced by circumstances are being able to act consistantly will make you a great asset on the front lines." Cementoss explained, before returning to the grounds.

"Your ultimate moves do not necessarily need to be of the attacking type." Ectoplasm said before turning to Iida, "For example, Iida's Reciproburst- The temporary burst of speed is enough of a threat to be worth calling an ultimate move." Ectoplasm said as Iida looked proud.

"So that's good enough to be called an ultimate move?" He said.

"I see... So we need to find something that allows us to feel like 'As long as I do this, I have the advantage. I can win'." Sato said.

"On the other hand." He said as he turned towards me, "Midoriya's Soaring Tempest, is also a prime example of an ultimate move in terms of only he can execute it." He explained, "Utilizing his two Quirks in such a fashion is more than enough to be considered an ultimate move."

"Heh... you aint seen nothing yet." I muttered.

"The training camp was cancelled, but the training you did to develop your Quirks was part of the process to create your ultimate moves. In other words..." Mr. Aizawa said before Cementoss created massive pillars and Ectoplasm made clones, one for each of us. "... until the beginning of the next semester, for the ten days or so until the end of summer vacation, you'll be working out your ultimate moves as you develop your Quirks. You'll be doing intensive training! In addition, you should think about how you can improve your costumes." Mr. Aizawa said before looking at me, "While some of you have been improving your costume over time, most of you haven't. Improving your costumes will allow you to use your Quirks more effectively." He said before sporting a serious face, "Get through this with a 'Plus Ultra' mentality. Are you ready?"

"Yes sir!" Everyone yelled.

Then the room was filled with explosions... and tape. However... I had something to ask Ectoplasm.

"Hey, Mr. Ectoplasm."

"Yes?"

"Can we... train outside?" I asked.

"Whatever for?" He asked.

"Well... my other ultimate move... is rather hazardous, if I miss you, then I might fly into someone else and...

"Hmm... well what is your other ultimate move?" He asked.

"I just came up with it a few days ago." I said as I quickly demonstrated, by adding fire to my right leg, "It's called 'Diable Jambe', I add heat to my legs, causing my kick to add more damage." I said, "If I combine this with my other ultimate move, Soaring Temepest..."

"You cam create a Plus Ultra move." He finished.

"Exactly." I said, "But I only practiced against stationary dummies, and haven't dealt with a moving target." I said.

"I see... well then that's entirely fine, shall we head out."

"Yes sir." I said, as we headed towards the door.

"Hold on a second Midoriya." Mr. Aizawa said before walking up to us, "Your move, might I recommend you spin as you activate it?"

"I see you watch One Piece as well." I said, "But I see where you're going with that, it'll confuse the enemy while I do it." I said, before turning around towards the door, "Thanks for the advice, Mr. Aizawa." I said as I headed out.

We practiced my Diable Jambe for a while, I've gone through a few clones, before I realized heating up my leg takes a long while, and how well will spinning in the middle of battle go? Sure it MIGHT distract the enemy, but it'll leave me open guaranteed, wait... what if I?

"Hold on, Mr. Ectoplasm." I said as he stopped, "I have a crazy idea... that just might work." I said.

"Well by all means, try it." He said standing still.

Alright, pull up your bandana, aim your arms down and at your leg, spin around rapidly, then use your flight. I flew up into the air, all the while spinning creting a fire cyclone underneath me, all the while heating up my right leg with my arms aimed at my right leg.

The fire cyclone disappated, leaving me flying in the air with a glowing whiteish yellow leg.

"I see..." Ectoplasm muttered, "The heat from the cyclone added to your heating your leg with your arms... thus speeding up the heating process."

"Correct." I said, though it was completely unintentional, "Alright!" I said as I aimed my arms back, flying towards him, "Diable Jambe..." I muttered before I used Full Cowling, "Soaring Tempest!" I yelled as I landed 5 heated up kicks, causing the clone to dissolve. "Oh... shoot." I said before rushing inside, "Mr. Ai-"

"It's our turn now." Mr King said, as the rest of Class 1-B came into TDL.

"You're sceduled for 3:30." Mr. Aizawa muttered pointing towards the clock, "It's 3:00."

I knew better not to step into a teacher's querrel... then I saw something purple.

"Oh hey. It's you." I said as Mineta looked at me... he looks pissed, "Man, I wondered where you went."

"Are you here to make fun of me?" He asked.

"Once again, no, but if the opportunity arrises... then I will take it." I said with a smirk.

"Man... how did I get here?" He asked.

"Hmm... I dunno, maybe you are wasting your potential by chasing after women instead of training." I said as I looked at the rest of the class... at least the sack of s**t Monoma isn't here as far as I could tell.

"Shut up!" He exclaimed.

"Oh what?!" I asked yelling as loud as him, "What will you do about it? Will you prove me wrong with words?" I asked, "Or will you prove me wrong with action."

"...What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Mr. Aizawa, permission to have a battle?" I asked.

"Hmm... what do you have in mind?" He asked.

"One on one, if he wins, then he can replace one of us, if one of us wins, then he gets nothing." I explained.

"... I'll allow it." He said.

"Great, I'll ta-"

"Hold on there Mineta." Mr. Aizawa said, "I'll allow it... only if you fight Midoriya."

"What?!" He yelled.

"Thank goodness you caught on." I said with a smirk, "If you're going to get in... then you'll face me."

"However, I will change the terms." Mr. Aizawa said, "Mineta wins, then he will take your place, he loses, then he stays in Class 1-B."

...

...

"Heh... I like how you think Mr. Aizawa, I'm in." I said as I pulled up my bandana, blowing fire out of my open palms, "Prove to me that you deserve to be here."

Mineta was shaky... but agreed to the terms. All of us, Class 1-A and Class 1-B alike, exited the building and headed outside. Mineta and I stood a few meters across from each other, while everyone else stood clear out of the way.

"Why are we doing this?" Ashido asked, "Midoriya is obviously gonna win."

"As much as I hate to say it, Mineta doesn't stand a chance." Tetsutetsu said.

"Alright, Midoriya ready?" Mr. Aizawa asked as I nodded, "Mineta are you ready?" He asked as Mineta shakily nodded. "Alright go."

Mineta wasted no time in sending a barrage of balls at me, they were sporradic and all over the place. I dodged then and took to the skies, as a wave of balls were flying behind me.

"Learn to lead your shots dips**t!" I yelled as I dived back down and landed in front of him, I gripped his arms and launched him away.

"Mineta get up!" Tetsutetsu yelled.

He was slow to get up, but did... only to see me spinning in place.

"What is he... Mineta this is your chance!" Tetsutetsu yelled.

"R-Right!" He yelled as I saw him took a ball from his scalp, before it could hit, I jumped out of the way and used my fire to fly away and create a fire cyclone.

"What the f**k?!" Bakugou yelled as I saw everyone enamored by the spectacle that was my fire cyclone. Once the fire cyclone disappeared it left me and my white hot leg.

"My newest technique... Diable Jambe." I said as I looked at Todoroki, "I wanted to use this against Todoroki... but now is as good as any." I said as I flew towards him while activating One for All, "Dodge this if you can Mineta!" I yelled.

Everyone was speechless, and Mineta was shaking in his boots. Instead of dodge or even throw his balls at me, he just stood there and brought his arms up. He flinched...

"HAA!" I yelled as I brought my leg up... and slammed it into the ground in fornt of Mineta.

"H-Huh?" He muttered.

"You flinched." I said.

"W-What?" He asked.

"You flinched..." I said, "You got so shaky in fear that you didn't do anything else. That's where you need the most improvement." I said as my leg cooled down, "Fear is the worst thing you can let show in a fight. That shows the enemy that they're stronger than you." I said as I tapped his forehead, "So you have five areas of improvement... no five, can you name them?"

"W-What?"

"Five areas of improvement... name them, unless you want to take a Diable Jambe to the face for real this time."

"N-No!" He yelled, "U-Uh... my fear, my aim..."

"Okay 3 more."

"M-My pervy-ness, my... I can't think of anything else."

"Well... you passed with a D." I said, "You also need to improve your strategy, as well as your methods of attack." I explained, "Pop off two balls." I said. To avoid any unnecessary injury, he did as told. "Now... can you attach them together?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah?" He said unsure of himself, he placed the two balls together, "There."

"Great, now that solves your methods of attack department." I said, "Attacking at a range is a fine strategy, especially against someone specializing in flight, however in close combat, you're as good as dead." I said as I pointed to the string of balls, "With that, you can attack close range, mid-range, and even long range." I said, "You just gotta get creative, and not stick with one move."

"O-Okay... but what about the others?" He asked.

"The f**k if I know!" I yelled, "You gotta figure that out for yourself, what the hell will you learn if I told you all the damned answers?!" I yelled as he flinched, "Look, brush up your everything... if you feel confident, then you can challenge me for my spot again." I said standing back up, "Just don't expect me to just sit around waiting for you to fight me... so train your ass off and beyond." I said before heading back to my classmates, "What?" I asked.

"Why did you help that grape f**k?" Bakugou asked.

"Yeah? Don't you want to stay here?" Ashido asked.

"Sure, but if he beats me for my spot... then he definitely deserves it more than I do." I said, "Besides... I've been itching to show off my Diable Jambe/Soaring Tempest Combo." I said with a smirk, "Nothing better than combining your Ultimate Moves to create a 'Plus Ultra' move."

I also believe he can be as good of a hero as any of us... he just need the right push. It was 3:30, meaning it was time for Class 1-B to have the TDL. I walked behind the pack, as everyone else was ahead of me.

"Hey..." Mr. Aizawa said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Good job." He said.

"For?"

"You know why." He said simply, "You didn't have to help, you didn't even had to challenge him. But you did anyway, and I'm sure he'll take your lessons to heart."

"Whatever... if he does or doesn't is not my concern." I said before stopping, "I wouldn't have done that, if he had 0 potential. He has potential, he's intellegent, and has pretty good techniqe... he's just squandering it like a moron, following his d**k instead of his mind. It pisses me off." I said, "But, I'm sure being forced into Class 1-B, and almost getting killed by me... will be a wake up call for him." I said walking ahead, "If not... then I won't hesitate next time."

He followed me, but was still processing what I said, before chuckling, "Well I will say this... you definitely made my life as a teacher easier."

"I don't know what that says about you, or about me."

"Don't think too much into it." He said, "Just focus on your moves, the fire cyclone was a good touch."

I nodded. As I was walking back to the dorms... Man this school is really getting to me. I'm instinctively sticking my nose into other people's s**t. Haah... well at least I'm helping Mineta, like I said he's smart, all he needs to do is improve himself... and who knows, maybe he'll take my place.

Only time will tell.

*End of Chapter*


	20. Chapter 20

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

(A/N: It's time for another segment of EXPLAINING PLOT DECISIONS! YEAH! *Ahem* anyway, I'm sure you all are asking why the hell did I add Shinso and demoted Mineta, even though it's the most common decision ever in these stories. My reasoning? Because Mineta needed a wake up call. The difference between mine and others add Shinso demote Mineta stories... is that Mineta 'disappears' from the plot. Here, he's still here, he's just in Class 1-B. Next, is the question of why is Class 1-B a demotion, their class is better in the Quirk department. The thing is that **MINETA** thinks that Class 1-B is a demotion, while Class 1-A is the top. So he wants to get back more than ever. His fight with Midoriya is a wake up call to stop thinking with his d**k and sack up. Now, I bet you all are wondering why I didn't give Hagakure the shaft? My reason is that... well I'll explain that later. So yeah in conclusion, this decisions has development for two characters, Shinso and Mineta, Shinso is going to be a major character... not a main character, but a major character, and no I'm not changing it... We good? Great! Let us continue.)

The 10 training days have came and went. I feel like my Diable Jambe/Soaring Tempest move, is getting close to perfect. Now it's time to execute against some schmucks that happened to get in my way.

"Alrighy guys listen up... I'm only going to say this once." I said which got everyone's attention, "We don't know jack s**t about the other schools, but they know a lot about us."

"How so?" Ashido asked.

"Because unlike the others, we're the only ones whose Quirks were televised, not only that, but we're pretty famous. So expect a lot of opposition." I said, "So here's the plan. We don't know what the hell the test is... but it's imparative that we stick together! At least at the start. If it's a fight or something along those lines, we don't need to run around looking for people, people will come to us. So instead of offense, stick to defense." I explained, "We don't know what's the objective, but know that we need to keep our wits about us, don't take moves that are risky. I would like us all to make it through this."

Once the impromptu strategy meeting was over the bus rolled up to a massive stadium. Once we exited the bus, mr. Aizawa gave us this whole speech about this being a stepping stone for us to... hatch from the egg of heroism to become chicks of the future... or something along those lines. Sure... not how I would have worded it but we'll roll with it. If that speech wasn't weird enough, one guy from Shiketsu High, aka the U.A. of the west, came in and interupted out sound off... he then slammed his face into the pavement in apology and walked away as blood oozed from his forehead, as if nothing is wrong. His name is Inasa Yoarashi, he loves U.A but had a chance to get in but refused for whatever reason.

"Eraser? It's you isn't it, Eraser?!" A loud jovial voice echoed, "I've seen you on T.V and at the sports festival, but it's been a while since I've seen you in person!"

It's Ms Joke.

"Let's get married!"

"No."

Then she bustd out laughing, "No? Good one!"

"You're hard to talk to, as usual, Joke."

Her Quirk is Outburst, she forces those near her to laugh, dulling their thinking and their movements. Her fights against villains are full of craziness... and it's... kinda creepy, but whatever works.

"If you marry me, then we can make a happy family with never-ending laughter!" She exclaimed.

"That sounds like-" Mr. Aizawa started

"- A literal nightmare." I finished.

The area was silent... as Mr. Joke looked at both of us rapidly before bursting into laughter.

"Ahahah! You two are a riot!" She exclaimed before she got serious, "Oh, it's you." She said.

"Yes, it's me." I said with a mix of sarcasm.

"You're the guy who burned down a hero agency a few months ago? Am I right?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." I said simply.

"... So they let a cri-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there." I said which silenced her, "Look, I know what I've done in the past was stupid. I was going through a 'Wanting to see the world burn for what it has done to me' phase-"

"Is this supposed to make you sound better?" She asked.

"It would if you shut up and let me finish."

"Why you-" Joke said before Mr. Aizawa stopped her.

"Let him finish." He said, which with a heavy sigh, she did.

"Thank you Mr. Aizawa. Anyway, like I said before what I did was stupid, I was an emotional pre-teen back then. Now, during the time from then to now, I've gone through more hell than you can even dare to imagine. So much so that..." I said as I gripped my right arm and twisted to the right, popping it off, "This happened."

She was shocked, "W-What happened?"

"Hero Killer, I was one of the three kids who ran into him." I said popping my right arm back in, "I survived, but the few hits I took... ended in disaster." I said, "Anyway long story short, I couldn't give less of a s**t who I was a year ago. That me shrivled up and died, leaving behind a few remnants." I said walking past her, "If you want to call me a criminal, by all means. But like I said before, I've gone through more hell that you can dare to imagine." I said walking up to her, meeting her face to face, "But know that it won't affect me." I said walking past her, bumping her shoulder as I walked.

I headed inside the stadium, with everyone else behind me. I changed into my costume and headed back outside for debriefing. The first part of the exam consists of the preliminaries. There are 100 spots open to the 1540 examaniees, and how you pass the first part, is by getting the examaniees weak spots. We are given 3 weak spots to put anywhere on our bodies, so long they are visible. To pass the preliminaries you need to eliminate 2 other examaniees with tagging balls that are provided for us. How you fail is when all of the weak points on your body has been tagged.

It's entirely free for all... but all 20 of us will make it through to the actual exam.

Once the debrief was over, the test immediately began. Like I said in the bus, we all stuck together... well 18 of us. Bakugou ran off immediately, and Kirishima followed him to provide back up. But 90% of us stuck together to brace for the onslaught that I expected.

Their first attack was a massive barrage of tagging balls, they rained from the sky almost blotting out the sun. However with quick defensive manuvers, we deflected and incinerated the first attack. However they weren't shaken up, instead one of their students hardened the balls, and another one sent them to the ground. We had no idea where they were... until Jirou used her Quirk to shatter the ground below us, resurfacing the balls. They were aimed at Sero, but Ashido melted them with one of her ultimate moves.

Everything seemed to be going at a slow pace... until a massive explosion shook things up.

"Oh, finally, someone passed... WHAT?! Th-There were 120 people taken out?!" The announcer yelled, "A single person took out 120 people and passed! Um, well, I'm so surprised that I'm awake now." He said.

I'll say, that's impressive- Hold on, now isn't the time for praise dips**t, we need to get these assholes off your back. Then one guy placed his hands on the ground, and in one swift move, destroyed and altered the land we were standing on.

I fell into a crevice, and after recovering... I noticed I was alone. Damn... his quirk seperated us. I can't yell for my friends... or else I'll just attract unnecessary attention. I ha-

"You should pay attention." A sultry voice behind he said as the person flipped over me and tagged one of my weakpoints.

"Shoot!" I exclaimed as I got into fighting position.

"Tag, you're it..." She muttered, "You're not smart... staring off to space like that."

"Shut up..." I muttered as I got ready to fight, she pulled back her hand to throw the ball... but threw a rock first. I dodged the rock and batted away the ball she threw afterwards. Wait... where-

"Did you think I was gone?" She whispered before tackling me to the ground, "I was just hiding."

Okay... she's extremely creepy, before she could do anything else I used Full Cowling to swipe her away. Then... just my luck, other students came in. They attacked but I dodged.

"Midoriya!" A voice yelled... wait Uraraka?! What is she doing? Does she have a plan?

"I won't let you!" The other students yelled, as one sprayed acid at her, but she dodged out of the way.

"Jeez, get outta my way!" She yelled before she slipped! Wait... she's not using her Quirk... I'm 100% certain.

"I'll take her out!" One of the students said.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled which got everyone's and even Uraraka's attention, I jumped towards her... and at the last minute landed a kick on her stomach, "You're not my Uraraka!" I yelled, as she plowed through some rock formations.

Everyone looked at me with shock, good they're distracted... this faker is mine. I landed back on the ground and headed towards her, I looked to my side to see a horrified Uraraka.

"Uraraka... get out of here." I muttered, which she shakily nodded, "It'll be over in a flash..." I growled as I walked over to the fake Uraraka that then turned into Camie. I slammed my sole into her stomach, "Who do you think you are...?" I asked as I pulled out the balls from my back pocket, "Trying to be one of my friends... trying to take advantage of me by faking as my friends..." I tapped her wak points with three balls, "You're done... get out." I said taking my foot off her stomach and walking away. Then I heard the sound of rapid footsteps. I turned around and grabbed... a knife. Wait... this knife looks familiar... no way.

"Himiko Toga?" I asked.

"Hehehe..." Camie giggled, as she turned into grey goop, then turned into Toga, "Hi Izuku!" She exclaimed with excitement brimming in her voice.

"W-What are you doing here?!" I asked as I tossed her in front of me.

"Hehe... your blood." She said with her eyes screamed blood thirsty killer. She grabbed two more knifes, one on each hand, then lunged towards me.

"S**t!" I yelled as I activated Full Cowling and lunged towards her as well, her knives and my prosthetics collided.

"T-THERE'S A VILLAIN ON THE PREMISES!" The announcer yelled.

I took that opportunity to knee her in the stomach and launched her into another rock pillar. I pulled up my bandana and flew towards her, she recovered and stood back up... but she was too late. I gripped her arms and jumped onto the rock pillar, once I got to the top, I launched off the top and threw her back onto the ground, creating a crater underneath.

"You piss me off, Toga." I said as I spun around in the air, creating a fire tornado, "You take my friend's blood, kidnap Bakugou, tried to imitate her... I've had it!" I yelled as my leg was a glowing whiteish yellow, "I've had it with you!" I yelled as I dove back down, "Diable Jambe... METEOR SMASH!" I yelled as I slammed my heated heel into her stomach.

"GAH!" She yelled in blazing agony as I hopped off of her.

"Himiko Toga..." A familiar voice behind me said... of couse.

"Kurogiri..." I muttered as I got ready for a second combatant.

"Toga, let's go, the mission is a failure."

"N-No..." She growled as she slowly got up, her eyes went from blood thirsty... to feral, "He's mine..." She muttered as she prepped her suckers.

"There is no time..." He said.

"Midoriya." A familair voice a few meters behind me said, Mr. Aizawa.

"Eraserhead is here." Kurogiri said.

"Fine..." She muttered as she slowly walked towards the portal.

"NO YOU DON'T!" I yelled as I rushed towards the portal... until something wrapped around my body.

"Don't you dare think about jumping in there again." Mr. Aizawa said pulling me back.

I struggled to move forward... but he's too strong, so I did what I could. I pulled down my bandana.

"Fire Dragon's Breath!" I yelled as a massive inferno erupted from my mouth, aimed at the portal.

"No..." A calm voice said as blue fire erupted from the portal countering... and over powering my fire. Before it could hit me, Mr. Aizawa slammed me onto the ground, as the portal disappeared.

"Midoriya... are you alright?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

I didn't answer... but I was shaking in anger.

"Mr. Aizawa... let me go." I said anger building in great speed.

"But-"

"NOW!" I yelled my anger surged through my mouth... then I recompossed myself, "Tell the announcer that I'm 100% certain there are no villains, the test is okay to keep going."

"How can you be so sure?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"Because there's no way they'd risk other villains coming here... and as far as I know... Toga's the only one with a Quirk capable of doing this." I said, as he let me go.

"Alright... I'll tell him." Mr. Aizawa said as he left.

A few minutes later, the announcer came over the intercom, "It has come to my attention that the villains have left the area, the test may resume." He said.

Anger was still prominent in my body... and it hasn't cooled down during the time interval. I wanted to jump into that portal and murder every single one of them... but I was denied that.

"Hey!" I yelled as the students that once chased after me... but was scared by the sudden villain attack, "Prepare yourselves..." I muttered as I activated my Full Cowling, "I'm... in a s**tty mood right now."

 ***Uraraka's P.O.V***

I ran from the battle. Midoriya didn't want me to be involved, and since the announcer has confirmed that a villain attacked... I can see why. I stood behind a rock pillar, it was right next to the pillar Midoriya sent fake me by. After waiting a few minutes... the announcer said that the villain has been defeated and left, and the test has resumed. I left my cover and began walking again

"Uraraka." A voice said, as I was immediately dragged out of the way into cover.

"Aa-"

"Shh! It's me..." It was Sero, "Look, we need to work together..." He muttered.

"...Alright, you have a plan?" I asked.

He looked around... until he set his eyes on the boulders that Midoriya made during his fight against fake me. "I do." He said as he placed tape all over the top of the boulders.

"I see what you're planning." I said.

"Yes, now... I will get the attention of some students... at least 4, while you use your gravity Quirk on the boulders, then on my signal you release the boulders thus capturing our two." Sero explained.

"Alright... I'm down." I said.

"Alright... I'll be back." He said as he hopped over a rock pillar.

"There he is!" A faint voice yelled, that's my cue. I touched all the boulders, sending them into the sky. Then further ahead, I saw Sero running from the stampede of students. Wow... we're being extremely targeted, those students could very easily fight each other... but decide to chase after us.

Sero ran under the trap which the students have not noticed, "Uraraka now!" Sero yelled.

"Got it!" I yelled as I brought my finger tips together, "Release!" I yelled as the taped bounders fell down, trapping most of the students that chased after them. While the others were actually intellegent and passed the preliminaries with some of the trapped students. Sero tapped 4 of the students that weren't eliminated arms down so they can't use their balls. We got our 2 eliminations and passed.

Then a voice coming from our weak points told us to head back to the anteroom. We passed so our weak points turned blue. As we were walking a 5th student passed. I hope it's one of ours. Once we made it... we saw Midoriya talking to I assume the first one to pass which was Inasa Yoarashi.

"Hey Midoriya." I greeted as Sero and I walked up to them.

"Oh, you guys passed! Great!" He exclaimed as he took a bite of his sandwich, "He's just talking about how he passed in one fell swoop, it was pretty badass."

"Well, I didn't have to face a villain like you have." He said bashfully, "Which I must ask, how did you know that she was a fake?"

"Yeah, I'm curious too." I said.

"Well... Uraraka, the real one... isn't dumb." I said which made me turn a light pink, "The faker, who's name is Himiko Toga-"

"Toga?!" I asked.

"Don't worry, she's gone." He said, "Anyway, she slipped off a cliff, which was pretty high up, but instead of using her Quirk to stop her fall, she was falling. So I knew it was a faker. Needless to say it pissed me off. It disgusted me... so I eliminated her... but she then revealed herself to be a villain."

"Why was she here? There are many pro heroes here." Sero asked.

"The blood thirsty b**ch wanted my blood. She hoped to get it while in disguise... but she made one fatal mistake playing with my emotions. So we fought, then her ally, the warp gate guy from USJ, came to get her out. At that point however... she was feral, she wanted my blood at any price. But Mr. Aizawa rushed in to cover me, so she left through the portal. Now I wanted revenge, so I rushed towards the portal again. Except Mr. Aizawa stopped me, though I wanted to get some damage in, so I breathed fire into the portal... but the blue flame guy, Dabi blocked and over powered my fire." He explained.

"Man... must have been scary." Sero muttered.

"Ehh, probably..." He muttered.

"Probably? Were you not scared?" Yoarashi asked.

"I was too angry to think about fear." He answered, "Anyway, how I passed, was that about 30 students who were chasing after me at the time, were paralyzed in fear after the sudden villain appearance. The minute the test resumed, I looked at them and said 'Hey! Prepare yourselves...' then I used my Full Cowling, 'I'm in a s**tty mood right now...' Then I beat all of them in a fit of blind rage." He explained then shrugged, "I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Wow..." I muttered.

"Anyway you two hungry?" He asked pointing to the food bar, "It'll be a while until the other-"

"11 examaniees have passed." The announcer suddenly said.

"89... examaniees pass, so best get your energy back up." He said taking another bite.

An hour later, the remaining spots have been filled. Thankfully all of Class 1-A have made it past the prelims, and Midoriya was surrounded by... everyone.

"Dude are you alright?!" Kirishima asked.

"Yeah, you fought ANOTHER VILLAIN!" Ashido yelled.

Then Midoriya calmed them down, "Not a scratch... she didn't land a hit." He explained.

"Still... you seemed pretty pissed." Kirishima said, "On my way over here, I saw the crater you made from your fight."

"She played with my already f**ked up emotions... it was her fault." Midoriya said before shrugging, "Anyway you all should eat, the real test starts in 30."

Everyone nodded and crowded around the food area. I however sat on a chair resting my body and mind.

The next part is up next. The part that matters most, the part where we get our licenses.

*End of Chapter*


	21. Chapter 21

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

Our break time is over, and now the real exam begins. Long explanation short, our scenario is that terrorists have laid waste to a nearby city, as heroes we have to get the injured to safety before the police and ambulances arrive... simple enough. The debrief ended, and the walls fell to the side again. All of Class 1-A have ran towards the city, it was the biggest area and the closest to the start. Some of us started to split off, but the group ran into a bleeding child.

"HELP! MY GRANDPA! HE'S BEEN CRUSHED!" The child yelled.

I looked over the child for a second. Blood leaking from his scalp, and is on the floor, I assume broken legs. "Alright listen up." I said taking charge, "I'll take this kid to the wounded area, all of you look around for any wounded survivors and this kids grandfather. Work togehter." I said as everyone nodded, I squatted down to the kid, "Don't worry, you're grandpa will be found in no time flat." I said with a smile, "For now, let's get you to the wounded area to get your head wound looked at." I said as I gently picked him up and placed him on my back.

"Hmm... not bad, a bit slow, but good." He commented.

"Once I dropped him off and made sure he's okay, I'll rush back to lend a hand." I said running, "But don't wait for me."

I rushed to the first aid area, once I made it a woman rushed towards us.

"That looks bad, let me take care of him." She said.

"Right." I said, as I gently dropped him off and ran back to the city.

The rescue efforts... while stagnant, was progressing smoothly. I had someone on my back as I ran back towards the first aid station, but something has... kept me on edge, it shouldn't be this easy, the announcer hates boring. So the-

*BOOM*

There... has to be a mix up.

"Attention, villains have appeared and started their pursit!" The announcer yelled with fake shock, "Hero candidates at the scene should continue their rescue efforts while also suppressing the villains."

Oh great... and the villain, which was Gang Orca just so happened to be right f**king next to the first aid area! I rushed over there, as Shindo fought him off, he told me to help the wounded move out of the way of the battle. I did as such but I saw Gang Orca, use his Quirk to paralyze Shindo, before rushing towards me... then a giant wave of ice was in front of him. Todoroki.

"Go!" He yelled as Gang Orca destroyed the ice wave with a single punch.

As Todoroki was distracting Gang Orca, while I, then Ojirou, Ashido, and Tokoyami rushed in. They offered to help evacuate the wounded someplace safe... allowing us to move them more quickly to help Todoroki.

"BLOW AWAY!" A loud voice yelled as Todoroki's ice was destoryed by a strong gust of wind. Oh great...

We went back and forth trying to get the wounded out of the way as fast as humanly possible. On my way back I saw Todoroki's fire get intercepted by Yoarashi's wind. God what are those f**king idiots doing?! Shoot... I have to help those idiots.

"Hey, you guys handle the rest." I said as I set down a wounded lady.

"W-What are you going to do?" Ashido asked.

"I'm going to help those the two morons over there... then once this is over, I'm slapping them both in the face with a flaming fist." I said as I flew over there. On my way over there I saw Todoroki shoot another flame blast... but wa- Wait it's being directed to Shindo. I dived downwards to get him out of there, "WHAT ARE YOU F**KING IDIOTS DOING?!" I yelled as I set him to the side.

Before they could answer, Gang Orca used his Quirk to paralyze both Todoroki and Yoarashi, causing them to both fall to the ground.

"T-Those idiots..." Shindo said before causing an earth tremor causing Gang Orca's men to fall to the ground, "I-I'll handle them, you get Gang Orca." He said.

"Right." I said as I jumped into the battle.

"A new challenger? All alone no less, a brave move, but don't think you'll win by yourself." He said.

"I don't plan to." I said as I activated Full Cowling, "I just have to stall you until one of those idiots gets up." I said rushing towards him, unleashing my Hurricane Kick, only for him to block it.

"I see you have your head cleared of any distractions." He muttered as he sent me backwards.

"Tell me about it..." I muttered, as I spun around and jumped into the air, taking to the skies. Once the fire tornado disappeared my leg was heated up once again. Gang Orca noticed and braced himself, "Diable Jambe..." I muttered before diving back down, "Soaring Tempest!" I yelled landing 5 hits on his braced arm. He took all 5 hits before gripping onto my not heated ankle, as he slammed me onto the ground.

"Nice attempt." Gang Orca muttered.

"Midoriya..." Todoroki muttered garnering the attention of both Gang Orca and myself, "MOVE!" He yelled as he burst into flames, and Yoarashi to use his wind to sent an aimed fire blast at Gang Orca. During the confusion, I dodged out of the way as Gang Orca was trapped in a firey prison.

While he was occupied, I helped Shindo out by taking out some of the goons. Once I finished though, he broke free of the prison. "Nice move... but how will you follow up?" He asked walking towards them.

My leg was cooling down... but I have enough for one more kick. I launched towards him using Full Cowling, "Like this!" I yelled as I leaped above him, "Diable Jambe... Meteor Smash!" I yelled as I slammed my heating leg onto his head... but he shook it off.

Gang Orca gripped my leg and held me upside down in front of him. "I'll commend you for your efforts." He said before unleasing his quirk Repertoire on me... paralyzing my entire body numb. He then pulled me back and threw me like a ragdoll, hurdling towards an abandoned building with great speed... then the announcer came on.

"Um, at this moment, all the H.U.C. who were deployed have been rescued from the danger zone." He explained, "It may seem arbitrary-"

*CRASH*

"GAH!" I screamed as I collided back first into the building.

"-Have been completed. After we tally the scores, we will announce the results here. Those who were injured should go to the infirmary. The rest of you should change and then stand by." He said.

Can't... hold on.

I slipped off the side of the building... my vision was blurring as I was hurdling towards the ground. T-this... was not how I expe-

"MIDORIYA!" A gruff voice yelled as I landed on... something big? I looked up... my blurred vision made it difficult... but it was Yoarashi, "A-Are you okay?" He asked.

"I-I..." Then everything went black.

...

...

"H-Huh?!" I asked as I shot out of bed... then a sharp pain in my back sparked through my whole body, "O-Ow..." I muttered as I lied back down.

"Oh, you're awake." The nurse said.

"What... happened?" I asked groggily.

"Gang Orca used his Repertoire on you, and then tossed you into the side of a building." She explaind as she tried to sit me up... thankfully it didn't hurt as bad, "He sends you his regards... and apologies."

"Tell him it's fine..." I said as I tried to stand up, "I've been hit by worse, much more often." I said.

"Well, you're cleared to go, the results are being announced in a matter of minutes." She said.

"Thanks." I said before I slowly and limpily, made my way to the results screen.

"... the names of those who passed are listed in syllabary order." The announcer said as all the names flashed up on screen, "Please check the list keeping those words in mind."

As fast as my hurting body would let me, I made it to the screen. Midoriya... Midoriya... Mi- there I am. Thank goodness, if I had to take on a villain, take a sonar blast from Gang Orca, and slam into a building for nothing, then I would have be-

"WE DID IT MIDORIYA!" Uraraka yelled pulling me into a hug.

"A-AH!" I yelped in pain, as she suddenly let go.

"O-Oh sorry..." She muttered.

"I-It's fine..." I said, "You did good Uraraka." I said with a proud smile.

"You did too." She said with an equally proud smile.

I glanced up to see who else made it... then I realized it, Bakugou and Todoroki didn't make it. Nor did Yoarashi.

Yoarashi walked towards Todoroki, before slamming his head into the ground in apology. Todoroki said that he was also to blame.

"Hey you two..." I said before Yoarashi stood back up for them both to look at me. I blew fire onto my palm before smacking them both in the face, "Are you two stupid? Or are you two f**king stupid?" I asked as they rubbed their faces.

"We-"

"OBVIOUSLY THE F**KING STUPID OPTION!" I yelled as I gripped the bridge of my nose, "Honestly... had you two worked together instead of getting into your petty ass arguement... then I wouldn't have had to take a sonar blast and a building to help." I muttered before I pointed at both of them, "You two sorry f**ks better work your asses to the ground to pass again, or I swear to whatever God or no God you worship that slap will feel like a pillow." I yelled before walking away.

"Dang Midoriya..." Ashido said.

"I said I'd do it." I muttered, "I said I would slap them in the face with a flaming hand."

The annoncer then said that those who failed will be given some remedial classes, and if they pass said classes, then they will be given a provisional license. In order to account for the changing times since All Might's retirement. As well as for those who failed can rectify their mistakes and get their licenses.

After that debrief, it was late afternoon, and we were given our hero licenses.

"Izuku Midoriya, aka Fire Charge... I like it." I said as I took a picture of the license before putting it in my pocket. Then tears started forming.

"Hey Midoriya..." Uraraka said walking towards me, "Are you crying?" She asked.

"No... yeah." I admitted, "It's just that... all the s**t we've gone through, has led up to this moment. We've made a great step towards becoming heroes... these are proud tears."

She nodded and gave me a bright smile, "Yeah that makes sense." She said.

As we loaded onto the bus to head back, I sent the picture to both All Might and my mother, saying 'I couldn't have done this without you...'. Hopefully they got it. Once we made it back we had a celebration party for all 18 of us who passed, and good God I need a drink. A soda of course... I'm on thin ice already... and booze is f**king gross

"A toast! To everyone who passed!" Chargedolt said.

"Cheers!" We all shouted.

"A toast to the two who screwed up but were granted a chance to make up for it." He said... only to take an explosion to the face.

"And a toast to Midoriya who saved the exam *cough cough*." I said which got laughter out of everyone.

"Cheers!" They said as I downed my bubbly drink in one swig.

"Gah, I'm getting too old for this s**t." I muttered taking a seat on the couch.

"Dude... you're 16." Kirishima said.

"Semantics..." I said as I served myself up another glass only to down it once again.

"Dude, you're going to be an alcohol addict I swear." Sero commented.

"Nah, I tried some during my run in with the League... s**t's nasty." I said, "But it makes lighting their faces on fire easier."

I stood up before they could even ask, "Well I'm tired... good night." I said.

"Dude... it's 9:30." Hagakure commented.

"Yeah, and I've done way too much s**t to warrant sleep. You guys can party... but I'm too tired." I said as I headed up to my room. I didn't even bother changing I just slammed my tired body onto the bed, wincing at the back pain... then closed my eyes to sleep.

End of Chapter


	22. Chapter 22

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

The pain in my back has subsided... thank f**k. Now it's time for class. I got up later than usual for my morning jog and work out it was 6:15. Halfway through my second kilometer... I heard a noise. Now any normal sane person would ignore the noise, but not me. I headed towards the noise, and came across a box in front of a pretty nice house. There was a sign on the box.

"Too many puppies. If you would like to have one, feel free to knock on the door." I read aloud. I checked inside the box... it was empty.

Now, once again, any normal person would just bolt it... but I'm not a normal person. Besides I could just Full Cowling out of there. I climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door. It took a little while, but an elderly woman answered the door.

"Oh good morning young man." She greeted, "How may I help you?"

"I-I read your sign..."

"Oh you're here for a puppy! Oh come in come in." She said as she opened the door.

I was a bit hesitant, but I went in anyway. Even if she was a villain in disguise, I could take care of myself. Inside there was a makeshift pen which had a bunch of puppies, most of them sleeping, others are to slow moving.

"As much as I would love to keep them... I'm getting old, and taking care of them is a bit of a hassle, so please give on a good home." She said.

Makes sense, but if I must be honest... none o-

Then... a small black pitbull puppy, who was gnawing at the pen with such puppy ferocity. Okay... this one's adorable.

"Does this one have a name?" I asked pointing to the pitbull puppy.

"No I haven't named her yet." The old woman explained.

"Well I'll take her." I said picking her up.

"Excellent choice, she's an energetic one." She said handing me a bag, " She is 16 weeks old, so she's old enough for puppy food." She said handing me a bag, I assume has a bit of puppy food.

"Thank you, have a good day." I said as I slinked the bag over my shoulder, while keeping... her in imy arms. "I need to give you a name..." I muttered, "Hmm... how about, Blair?" I asked.

She looked at me for a few seconds. "Arf!" She barked... I assume that's a yes.

"Great, come on Blair." I said glancing at my phone... it's 7:00. "Let's go home."

Then I realized... everyone is awake and getting ready. Meaning I have no idea if Mr. Aizawa would even allow pets in the dorms... I need to hide her.

"Hey Midoriya what a-" Uraraka yelled... but I was too busy rushing into my room to acknowledge her.

"Okay Blair... I'm going to take a quick shower then rush back in here." I said... I can't believe I'm taking to a puppy, "Don't destroy anything k?" I asked.

"Arf."

I'll take that as a yes. I grabbed my clothes, shampoo, body wash, and wash cloth. After a quick and sloppy shower, I quickly changed and ran back into my room. Once I entered Blair was laying on my bed.

"Good girl." I said petting her head.

"Arf!" She said, sounding happy.

Alright... now how am I going to get him into class without the entire school knowing...

Then there was a knock, "Midoriya... are you alright?" It was Iida... great, just who I wanted to knock on my door while I'm harboring a kitten.

"Uh, yeah, I just smelled bad so I didn't want all of you to be uncomfortable." I said... please buy it!

"Oh, I see, very thoughtful, anyway, all of us are heading to class now, will you accompany us?" Iida asked.

"Uh... I'll catch up soon, I'm just looking for my text book."

"I see, well I wish you luck in finding it." He said... then he left.

Alright... getting her out of here is now possible... it's getting her through class that's the problem. Once I heard the door close, I grabbed my bag and looked at Blair. I can't carry her in my arms because that'd be obvious... I can't put her in my book bag, she will die from my heavy as f**k text books... wait, I could use two bags!

I emptied my main school bag of it's textbooks, to put Blair in it. "Alright... stay in here, and don't make a sound." I whispered.

"Arf." She said before ducking into the bag, I'm surprised she understood that. Anyway, I placed my textbooks and notebooks in another bag... surely this isn't suspicious, right?

Now I stepped out of my room, and did a quick survey... it's empty, great! I opened the door, then I closed and locked it. As we were walking, feeling the mid summer heat, I thought about what I need for Blair. i have food for her, at least for a little while. Mats or at least, newspaper is one thing, the last thing I need is for her to make a mess in my room, a bed... well, she can sleep on my bed. Also I need to build a doggie door for her... then I felt my bag shake. I looked around to make sure the coast is clear... then I pulled her out. "What's wrong?" I asked.

I set her down, then she ran into the bush. Concerned... I walked over to the bushes... only to see a pile of poop on the grass. She then walked back out wagging her little tail.

"You good?" I asked.

"Arf!" She said.

"Good, because I don't think there will be an opportunity to go for a little while." I said as I gently placed her in my bag. We continued walking... the coast is clear.

"Oh Midoriya." A chipper voice greeted. Oh great, just when everything seemed to be going well, Principal Nezu.

"Good Morning Principal." I said tilting my head up, "How are you today?" I asked.

"Good, good." He said as he glanced at his watch, "Anyway you should get to get going, the opening ceremony is starting soon."

"Right, sorry to take up your time sir, see you." I said as I walked away fast enough for him to notice the two bags I had. I don't think he noticed... great. Soon I made it to the orientation, which was located at the same place where we had the Quirk Assessment Test at the beginning of the year. After some loud yelling from Hound dog... Then my worst fears have been realized.

"Arf Arr!"

The whole area went dead silent... as everyone including Hound Dog, looked at me.

"U-Uh..." I muttered before Hound Dog got off the podium and walked towards me. "Blair please be quiet..." I whispered before he stood in front of me.

"You think that was funny?" He asked, his muzzle was a centimeter from my face.

"I-It wasn't me." I muttered, I wasn't scared of Hound Dog... I was scared of what Principal Nezu would do if he found out I had a puppy.

"Then wh-"

"Arf! Arf!" Blair barked... well s**t.

"Is it in-"

"Hound Dog... it would be greatly appreciated if you would finish this up, the students need to continue their studies." Principal Nezu said.

Hound Dog looked back... then back at me, "I'm watching you, Izuku Midoriya..." He growled before walking away.

Phew... Once the orientation was over, I sped away before anyone else would ask anything. Once I made it to class... I was called out.

"Midoriya." Oh great it's Principal Nezu.

"Hello again, Principal Nezu." I greeted.

"Indeed, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to talk to you about a pressing matter." He said.

"Sure." I said as I followed him into the staff room... and just my luck, every teacher that matters to me was in there, Present Mic, Midnight, Cementoss, Ectoplasm, Hound Dog, and All Might.

"Now... if you would be so kind as to-"

"What was with those barks boy?" Hound Dog asked, looming over me, like a predator cornering their wounded prey.

"U-Uh... I..."

"Speak up, what would make you so-" Hound Dog said as the sound of my backpack unflapping shot fear in my heart, and silenced Hound Dog.

With wide eyes I looked back and forth from Blair sticking her head out of my bag, back to the staff. I leaned back towards her, "Get back in the bag..." I whispered.

"Arf!" She barked, doing as such.

"You have a dog?" Hound Dog asked.

"I-I... uh... yeah?" I asked.

"That's..."

"SO CUTE!" Midnight exclaimed as she rushed to pick up Blair from my bag, her tail was wagging... so it's fine. "What's her name?" She asked.

"B-Blair." I answered.

"Nice name, if only you had that much genius when it came to your hero name." She quipped, while nuzzling Blair.

"Ahem... anyway, normally we have a no pet policy. But since you've done such a good job lately, we've gave you a mulligan." Principal Nezu said.

"T-Thank you." I said bowing.

"But it-" Present Mic said.

"She." I corrected.

"She's your responsibility." Present Mic finished.

"I've acknowledged that." I said, as I grabbed Blair from the over affectionate Midnight, "Now is that all? The last thing I want is to have an angry Mr. Aizawa." I said.

"Yes... that is all, but there is one thing you need to know about Mr. Aizawa."

"Yes?" I asked.

"Mr. Aizawa... isn't fond of dogs." Present Mic said.

"Why is he a cat person?" I asked... as the room went silent, "... S**t."

The sudden meeting was adjourned... now I was left with my final challenge... Mr. Aizawa. I entered the room with Blair in my arms... now's a good time more than any.

"Mr. Aizawa..." I muttered as I opened the door.

"So, it's true." He muttered, then shrugged, "Principal Nezu sent me the message, I could care less, just don't let it-"

"Her." I corrected.

"Fine... don't let HER run rampant." He said.

I nodded and walked back to my seat, there where whisperes and murmurs, but I ignored them... I'll answer their questions later.

Class went on, as Blair nommed on my prosthetic finger... I need to get her a chew toy or a teething ring so-

"Midoriya..." Mr Aizawa said suddenly.

"Y-Yeah?" I asked.

"Catch." He said as he tossed me a small plastic ring... speak of the devil, "To keep her from chewing your fingers off." He said. Sweet. I pulled my finger away and in it's place, I put the teething ring in her mouth, to which she chewed away.

We were told about the internships that Principal Nezu brought up. However, Mr. Aizawa brought in three people to help explain it. They were doved the 'Big 3' or U.A's best.

"Alright, could you all give us a brief self-introduction then? Starting with you Amajiki." Mr. Aizawa said.

Amajiki looked nervous, he apparently tried to picture us as 'potatoes' but couldn't, and now he turned away from us in fear. Then the girl inbetween then, Nejire Hadou introduced Amajiki, and then herself... then she looked at me.

"Oh it's the criminal!" She exclaimed... great he- "How are you?!" She asked leaning in closer to me, "I've been meaning to ask you..." She muttered.

"Oh no..." Amajiki muttered.

"How did you become a criminal?! What did you do?! Did you kill anyone?! How did you get in here?! What is your Quirk?! Tell me tell me!" She asked rapidly, leaning in closer with every question.

Then I put my hand up, causing her to back up.

"Okay... *Inhale* So I was a criminal. I was captured when I bruned down a hero agency... he had it coming. I didn't kill anyone luckily. I got in here through a bulls*t decision. My Quirks, plural, is fire breath, and a Quirk I call Stockpile which allows me to multiply my strength and speed." I explained.

"Arf." Blair barked from my bag which instantly got Hadou's attention.

"A puppy!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah." I said as I picked her up out of my bag, "Her name's Blair, she's a Pitbull, wanna pet her? She loves attention."

"Do I!" She exclaimed as she pet Blair softly, which elicited tail wagging from her, "So soft... so cute..."

As she was petting the blond haired third year started talking.

"Please do not worry, Eraserhead! I am the key preformer today!" He exclaimed before slamming his elbow onto Shoji's desk, "The journey ahead?!"

"So where did you get her?" Hadou asked still petting Blair.

"I got her from an elderly woman, she was getting too old to take care of all her puppies, so she gave one to me because I asked for one." I explained.

"Wow..." She muttered.

"Will you two quiet down!" He exclaimed, "Anyway, all of you were supposed to say 'Will be full of difficulties'! All of you utterly fail at getting the point of the conversation.

"He sounds upset..." I whispered, as I heard the other students were mumbling about the Big Three and their personalities.

"Well I could see from your faces that you've got no clue what's going on. The explanation of the internship which are not even a requirement... has been left to these third year students who just appeared all of a sudden. I get it, it doesn't make sense, right?" He asked.

"No... he only gets like this..." Hadou muttered.

"You acquired your provisional licenses as first years... is that right? Hrm... this year's first years are really... eneretic, aren't they...?"

"Mirio...?" Amajiki muttered.

"How would all of you like to team up, against me!" He yelled.

"...When he's itching for a fight." Hadou muttered.

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed, getting everyone's "Odd personalities or not, you three must have been called the best ofr a reason... I'm curious." I said.

"That's the kind of excitement I want." He said, before turning to Mr. Aizawa, "It would make sense for them to witness and feel our 'experience' with their own bodies, wouldn't you say, Eraserhead?"

Mr. Aizawa just shrugged, "Do as you like."

We headed to Gym Gamma, we all changed into our gym clothes. Mirio was stretching, while everyone else was asking if he was sure about this. I on the other hand... had other things to worry about. Before I went to the locker room, I veered off and stole two bowls from the kitchen, I set the bowls down, filled one with clean water and popped open one of the cans of puppy food the old lady gave me, I researched the brand, it's high quality puppy food for Blair. She tasted it... then started eating.

"Alright, can you watch Blair?" I asked Hadou and Mr. Aizawa.

"Got it." She said as Mr. Aizawa nodded.

"Great thanks." I said as I ran back to the group.

"Now, who wants to go first?" Mirio asked.

"I-"

"I will..." I said, cutting of Kirishima.

"The criminal gone good eh? Interesting, I've watched you at the sports festival, you have two Quirks right?" He asked.

"Yup." I said as I activated my Full Cowling. "Let's see how you can handle them!" I yelled as I launched towards him, pulling back for a punch... everyone else rushed at him as well. Then his clothes... slipped off?

"AAAHHH!" A scream that sounded oddly like Jirou's yelled, "Y-Your clothes... they just fell off!"

"Ahh, please excuse me. It's difficult to fine-tune all the adjustments, you see!" He said.

My punch phased through him... I should have known it was a bait.

"Aimed at the face ehh?" He asked as Sero's tape and Ashido's acid phased through him as well. Then he's gone?

Whe- Wait... he's there?

He took out Jirou and the other long range Quirk users. He phases through attacks, then somehow ended up over there... it has to be. He phased through the ground to get over there.

"I get it now, Togata." I said as I used my arms to take to the skies. "You can pass through the ground, right?" I asked.

"Hehehe." He laughed as he clapped, "Impressive insight." He commented.

"Well, let's see how you deal with an aerial opponent." I said.

"Interesting... alright." He said, and with blinding speed, took out everyone else but me, "I'll play your game." He said, as I landed on a stone pillar.

"There seems to be a running theme, where I'm always alone against a strong opponent." I said as I jumped and launched towards him, "I wouldn't have it... any other way!" I yelled, as I closed in and pulled back for a kick, he braced himself... then I pulled back hitting him with my flames. They phased through him... but hit the ground. Wait, that's it!

I landed back down, which made him confused, "What happened? Gave up?" He asked.

"Hell no, I just thought the battle would take forever if I stayed in the air." I said as I gestured him to come at me, "So come at me..." I said.

He smirked, he knows I have a plan, "Alright... let's see your 'genius' strategy." He said as he dove back into the ground, I wasted no time in pulling down my bandana and heating up the ground around me, thankfully I was away from my classmates who were taken out. It took a little while, but he shot out of the ground.

"HOT! HOT!" He yelled hopping around... he was naked. No focus!

"Gotcha!" I yelled as I rushed towards him, "Star Punch!" I yelled as I launched him up to the ceiling... now's my chance. I spun around and created a fire cyclone, "Diable Jambe..." I muttered as I shot towards him, "Meteor Sma-" Then he disappeared into the ceiling, I pulled back and was hovering in the middle of the room.

"Nice try!" I turned to face the origin of the voice... only to be kicked down to the area surrounded with pillars.

"Special Move!" Togata yelled as he launched from one pillar, punching me square in the face before submerging into another pillar. It was a constant onslaught of him hitting me and diving back into pillars, this is an attack I couldn't defend! Then he sent me flying with one last hit, "Phantom Menace!" He yelled before I slid into the others.

I laid there, the pain of that attack finally catching up, then Togata's smiling face hovered over mine.

"You did well, criminal." He said before giving me a hand up, "Taking flight and heating the ground so I would have no choice but to resubmerge... not a bad idea."

I was sore... but I took it, he hoisted me up to my feet swiftly and painfully. Soon after everyone else stood back up, gripping their stomachs. Togata proceeded to explain his Quirk Permeation, it allows him to pass through any surface, however it leaves him blind, unable to breath, and unable to see. The reason he's able to utilize that Quirk the way he does is by sheer hard work, practice, and predictions. Once his preamble was out of the way, classes continued on like normal... except for everyone being sore from taking a punch to the gut from Togata. Soon classes were over, and once we made it to the dorm, I was swarmed by everyone.

"Where did you get the puppy?!" Hagakure asked.

"Yeah! I want one!" Ashido yelled.

I was backed into a corner, "Look, can you guys back off... Blair's gotta go." I said as I set her down outside. She ran into the nearby bushes, "And to answer your question... I'm not saying s**t." I said.

"Why not?" Hagakure whined.

"Because, the school has a no pets policy." I said as Blair walked back to me, "I was just given a mulligan because of my good behavior." I said while petting Blair, "Now... if you don't mind." I said as I picked up Blair, "I'm gonna give her a bath." I said walking towards the shower room. Thankfully Hound Dog was kind enough to give me some of his shampoo. After a struggle of trying to clean an energetic puppy, I finally managed to clean her. I wrapped her in a fluffy towel and brought her back to the common room. After drying her off, everyone began to play with her. Thank goodness everyone loves her...

The next day... I was dragged into a meeting with All Might by Togata. Apparently he wants to introduce me to 'Nighteye'. Apparently he was a sidekick of All Might's. I remember hearing about him from Gran Torino after I asked him for an internship... spoilers he rejected me. So when I was asked if I would like to intern with him, I said yes, it'd be a good opportunity to learn some things. Then Togata asked me a simple question.

"What hero do you want to be?" He asked.

"..." I simple question didn't lead me to a simple answer... then I remembered who I was fighting for, my friends, All Might, mom. "I want to be the greatest hero."

"That's a crazy goal..." Togata said, before giving me a thumbs up, "I've got no reason to refuse, so it's okay!"

Then the weekend came around, and I went to Nighteye's agency with Togata.

"What the hell do you mean? Make him laugh?!" I yelled.

"He respects humor above all else, make him laugh and you're sure in." Togata explained.

"Oh great... except that I'm kinda an ex criminal! I've seen s**t! I've lost my humor to make room for strong will!" I yelled.

"Huh... I didn't know you have a limit capacity for traits." He commented.

"Yes, you just push start to- You're missing the point! I'm not funny at all!" I yelled.

"Oh you'll be fine!" He bellowed shoving the doors open.

He's right... what's the worst thing that could happen?

Once inside... I was greeted with, a scantily clad woman... tied up to a machine... and being tickled? Yeah not what I was expecting. At all.

"Looks like Bubble Girl, one of his sidekicks, didn't show him enough humor!" Togata exclaimed.

He turned to glare at me, "Mirio... why did you bring a criminal here?" Nighteye asked.

"W-Well... I thought he showed potential, so I brought him here for an internship." Togata explained.

"... Release Bubble Girl, then get out." Nighteye ordered.

Togata did as told, he released Bubble Girl and exited the room. Leaving him alone with me.

"I'm going to be blunt." He said, "Mirio should have been the one to get One for All." He said.

He knows... I should have realized, "Well with all due respect... I didn't ask for it." I said as he raised an eyebrow, "I assume he hasn't told you the story?" I asked.

"No he hasn't." Nighteye said.

"Alright..." I said as I pulled up a chair, "It all started in the interrogation room..."

I explained what happened in the interrogation room, from how All Might came in and asked me questions about the aspiring League of Villains. Then I told him about the ultimatum.

"He gave you... an arrested juvenile, a spot in U.A?" Nighteye asked.

"Trust me, I called him insane and stupid too." I said, "Anyway,I may have thought his offer was stupid at the time, but I would have been the stupid one to not take the offer."

Afterwards I told him about my reasons for accepting the offer.

"So it's a glorified revenge story?" He asked.

"A poorly written one, but yeah." I quipped, "I want the League to burn, and I want to make it up to my mom for the suffering she went through because of my idiocy." I explained, "Look, does Togata deserve One for All more than me? Definitely. Will I give it to him? I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Nighteye asked.

"Because, it was All Might's, albiet stupid, decision to give me this power. There was a reason he didn't give it to Togata, probably one that's even more stupid. But it's still his decision." I said standing back up from my seat. "All Might isn't the brightest star in the sky,but his decisions haven't royally screwed me yet. So I trust him." I said before waving, "Anyway thanks for the time." I said getting up and headed out the door. I saw Togata and Bubble Girl sitting out on the lounge.

"What happened did you get in?" He asked.

"No, I didn't." I said as I patted his shoulder, "Thanks for the offer, Togata." I said before leaving the agency entirely. Well... it just wasn't meant to be I guess.

Back at the dorms, the common room was mostly empty... except Blair and Koda.

"Okay... sit." Koda ordered as he did as such, "Good girl." He said as he gave her a small brown ball, I assume a treat, which she happily ate.

"Whatcha doing Koda?" I asked.

He jumped in surprise, "O-Oh, Midoriya!" He exclaimed in shock, "J-Just training your dog." He answered.

"Call her Blair, and thanks, 'ppreciate it." I said giving him a thumbs up.

"W-welcome." He said as I sat down next to him.

"So what did she learn?" I asked.

"Just the basics, teaching her how to sit, as well as telling her to go outside to use the bathroom." He explained.

"Good." I said as she climbed up onto the cough to sit on my lap, I absent mindedly pet her, "Maybe we can turn her into a attack dog."

His eyes widened in shock, "I'm kidding... kinda."

"W-What do you mean?" Koda asked.

"At first, I thought about her being an attack dog... then I thought that was stupid, and would fuel the stupid stereotype of pitbulls being the 'brutes' of the dog world."

"I know right!" He exclaimed with more enthusiasm then I'd ever thought he'd show, "They're kind and affectionate dogs, just because some owners have different ideas for how they want to train their dogs, doesn't make them all brutes."

I nodded in agreement, "So I'm glad you're teaching her. The last thing I want is Bakugou or someone to teach her how to maul someone's face off." I said with a smirk, as she laid down on my lap, slowly nodding off into a nap, "Not that she'd be able to, especially since she's teething right now. The most she'd get is painless nibbles." I said as I gently picked her up and set her aside, "Anyway, I'm hungry, want something? A salad perhaps?" I asked as he looked at me in shock.

"H-How did you?" He asked.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist dude." I muttered, "You're Quirk involved animals, I figured you'd be a vegetarian or something along those lines." I explained.

"I-I'm more of a vegan." He said.

"Like I said, something along those lines." I explained as I began walking towards the kitchen, "And I was behind you one day and I over heard you explain it to Lunch Rush. So a salad?"

"Yes." He said with a nod. I headed into the kitchen to fix up, a rather basic salad, he better not be expecting a 5 star one. Except... these jerk apparently ate all of the vegetables. I closed the fridge and walked back out to the common room.

"Yo." I said as Koda turned to look at me, "There aren't any vegetables, or any food here for that matter, get your jacket we're heading out." I said.

"W-What?" He asked.

"You heard me, we need stuff, unless you wanna go without dinner tonight." I said.

Realizing there was no other alternative, he got up and headed towards the elevator. A few minutes later, he was wearing a sweater.

"Alright." I said as I glanced towards Blair... right I need someone to watch her or else she'll chew up the furniture. "Give me a second." I said as I pulled out my phone.

M: Hey, Uraraka, mind watching Blair? She's currently sleeping on the couch, but she might wake up. The last thing I want is for her to chew up everything while I'm gone.

U: Sure, where are you going?

M: Shopping with Koda, since somebody decided to use up all the food in the fridge without replacing it. I'll find out who it is eventually.

U: Alright I'll be down in a minute, oh and can you get me some tea?

M: What flavor?

U: Chamomile.

M: For your stomach problems? Alright noted.

U: You're too smart you know that?

M: My grade on the finals says as much.

"Alright, just texted Uraraka so she can watch Blair, let's roll." I said.

We headed out to the nearby farmers market, thankfully there was one close to the dorms. While we were walking we decided to have a chat.

"So, question... how did you make it into Class 1-A?" I asked.

"W-What do you mean by that?" He asked sounding a tad bit offended.

"Well, let's be honest, the Hero entrance exams aren't catered to those without offensive Quirks. Unless you gonna tell me that you have the strength of 1000 suns." I said.

"W-Well, there's an alternative." He said.

"Go on..."

"Well... there's a button on the robots, it would deactivate the robot and you'd get the points for it." He explained.

"Great... that didn't explain how you did it." I said, "Right now I can think of 3 ways you could have passed." I said holding up a balled up fist, "1.) Summon a bunch of birds to dive bomb the robots like in the movie 300, however that would hurt the birds... and you don't seem like the type to harm animals for your own gain." I said extending my index finger, "2.) You called for bugs to deactivate the robots for you, but due to your fear of bugs... that seems like an impossibility." I said extending my middle finger, "Which leaves 3.) You relied on hero points." I said raising my ring finger, "So spill, I'm curious."

"Well... it was option 3... but also option 4." Koda said.

"What's option 4?" I asked.

"Find the button myself, then call in a singular bird to push the button." He explained simply, "The robots is after the students not any animals, so I used that to my advantage."

I stared at him, then I smirked, "Seems I underestimated you." I said as he raised an eyebrow, "Seems you're secretly a smart ultra badass, who takes out robots in seconds." I said punching him lightly on the shoulder, "Where the f**k were you when we were fighting villains?"

"I-I'm not that good!" He exclaimed.

"I'm kidding dude, well half kidding." I said with a smile, "You seem strong and observant, but your Quirk isn't really useful in a combat sense, but useful in a rescuing sense. You could work in a forest or something and utilize the animals to locate people who are stuck."

"I-I see." He sai wiht excitement.

"But you never know when you'll have to confront villains." I stated, "You have guns, but they won't do s**t if you don't know how to utilize them properly." I said standing in front of him, "Hit me, as hard as you can." I said.

"W-What, but it will hurt." Koda said, but I shrugged.

"So? If it didn't hurt then I'd know you're holding back." I said tapping his forehead, "So clock me, as hard and as fast as you can." I said.

"B-But..." He stuttered.

"... Well, guess it was inevitable." I said as I took a swing at him, he narrowly dodged.

"W-What are you doing?!" He asked as I ran after him.

"What does it look like dips**t?" I asked as I threw another punch, faster this time, nailing him in the face, "If you can't dodge me when I'm not even using my Quirks then you have no hope in a fight." I said as I hit him in the gut with a kick, "So stop pussyfooting around and show me what you got!"

After a while of dodging my punches and occasionally landing others, he finally had enough. He blocked my punch and nailed me right in the face.

"Enough..." He growled.

"... Hehe." I chuckled as I adjusted my jaw, "There you go, it just took a little bit of motivation."

"W-What?" He asked.

"Stupid. Had you punched me in the face like I said than none of this would have happened." I said, "Still, you did it. You even countered my punches, good job." I said.

"Y-You were just testing me?" Koda asked.

"Duh! Were you not paying attention to what I said a little while ago?" I asked, "Still, you can hit hard... but you're slow. If you can't land your punches... then that strength is wasted." I said tapping his forehead, "You can be a rescue hero. In fact that's what I would recommend, but there will be a time where you'll have to fight a villain, an arsonist or something. Best learn how to fight properly now, so when you'll inevitably get into an altercation, you won't get your ass handed to you." I said before turning back around, "Now, let's continue shopping."

He didn't come after a little while, but eventually caught up to me. "Why?" Koda asked.

"Z." I joked.

"You know what I mean." He said.

"Yeah, that's why I told a horrible joke." I said before patting his back, "Look, if you're curious. I don't know why I gave you advice. I could say it's becuase you trained Blair for me with little to no reward. It could also be because I like all of you and want you all to succeed. However it could also be because I'm a cocky asshole. All I'm saying is that don't focus on the why, and instead head my advice, and increase your speed, 'k?" I asked as he nodded, "Great, now let's go, dinner isn't gonna make itself." I said.

"... Thank you." Koda muttered.

I just shrugged, "I assume you chose the 'I like all of you and want you to succeed' reason?" I asked as he nodded, "Heh, keep that optimism, you gonna need it."

We made it to the department store/farmers market after much meandering. We then split up to cover more ground, Koda went to the farmers market area, while I headed to the department store to get stuff to make Katsudon. If those sorry asshats are gonna use all of the food and not replace it... then they're dealing with what I make, rules of the land. We then met up in front of the paying area, he payed for the produce at the farmers market, then waited for me while the line went EXCRUCIATINGLY SLOW! But it eventually ended and I paid for my stuff. Once that was over we walked back.

"So, what did you buy?" Koda asked.

"Stuff to make Katsudon." I answered, "If they're going to eat everything in the fridge and not restock then they're eating what I want. That's the rules of the land." I explained, "What about you?"

"Some vegetables. Lettuce, Eggplant, Squash, Roman Tomatoes..." He listed off the ingredients, "And that's about it?"

"Geez dude, that's a f**k ton of vegetables." I commented, "I dig it, now let's go back... I'm sure by now everyone's finished with whatever the heck they were doing and are now going to moping around trying to figure out what's for dinner."

Soon we were back at the dorms... and as everyone was crowding around the kitchen, looking for any food. "Well, well, well..." I muttered, setting the bags on the counter, "It seems some of you are hungry, well thankfully, Koda and I, being the amazing people we are, went out and got stuff for most of your sorry asses." I said.

"Most?" Kirishima asked.

"I like some of you more... natural selection and all that." I said as I took out the ingredients for Katsudon, "We're having Katsudon."

"Aww, why?!" Ashido complained.

"Because, we went out to get the ingredients, that's the rules of the land, and you can either eat the food that I f**king brought or starve..." I growled, which quieted everyone down, "Good..." I said before turning to Koda, "Need help with your salad?" I asked as he shook his head.

"I should be fine on my own." He replied.

"Sick." I said.

Dinner went by without much hitch, they better appreciate the fact that I'm a pretty decent cook. I didn't survive many months of living as long as I could on my own off of s**t meals. Afterwards I thanks Uraraka for tending to Blair, then brought her back up to my room. I just noticed the doggy door on my room, must have been so I don't necessarily have to be here to let her out. Nice.

I entered my room and immediately laid on my bed... it may be rather early, but I was super tired with Nighteye, walking to the store, half fighting half training Koda for a little bit, walking back to the dorms, then cooking. Needless to say I was super tired. So I took Blair out to let her relieve herself before I took brought her in for bed. Immediately after I changed into my P.J's and slowly drifted to sleep.

The next day I was walking Blair to the pet store in town. I need a leash, and a bunch of other stuff, thankfully All Might gave me money to actually take care of Blair.

"Hmm... let's see, ahh here we are." I said to myself as I saw a small pet shop, right next to a drug store.

I began walking towards it. until I felt something... someone bump into my leg. It was a little girl... she was bandaged.

"Hey." I said squatting down, "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Sorry, about my daughter." A man with a plague doctor mask said.

"Oh, I should be apologizing." I said, I saw Blair sniff her... then flinch. Something's not right. "But is your daughter alright?" I asked, as she was shaking, "She seems... scared."

"Oh, that's because I just sco-"

"Midoriya?" A familiar voice said. I turned to see Togata, "What a-" He said as he saw Mr. Plague Doctor, then his eyes widened. Is Nighteye after this guy or something?

He proceeded to talk to Mr. Plague Doctor, and he seemed to be holding up conversation.

"This is the first time I've seen you two... are you newbie heroes? You're quite young." The man said.

"Oh, he's the hero, I'm just walking my pup." I explained, "We're just classmates to some extent." I said.

"Yes, I am a up and coming hero, and I am very nervous, please excuse my underclassman." He said, "Now let us go..." He muttered.

"What office are you with?" He asked Togata.

Togata then proceeded to explain that we're still students, but he's out on patrol. I just so happened to be here at this moment, bizarre happenstance and all that.

"Well Midoriya, time to go." Togata said.

"Ri-" I said before she tightened her grip around my clothing.

"D-Don't go..." She whispered, sounding absolutely terrified.

"Hey..." I said as the man looked at me in confusion, and Togata looked at me with fear, "She's heavily bandaged... bandaging this bad isn't from a fall or something accidental, what are you doing to her?" I asked, anger slowly bubbling.

They stared at me for a few seconds... until the man shrugged, "People these days... see one thing off and they get all up and arms." He said before turning towards the back alley, "Follow me... this is too embarrassing to speak about in public." He said as he started walking.

I prepared my flame breath should he try something shady, Togata, Blair, and I followed him into the alleyway.

"To tell you the truth, I've been worried about Eri lately. No matter what I say or do, she'll rebel." He said... he's totally abusing her. I glanced towards Togata who looked worried, the first sign of trouble I'm Full Cowling out of there.

"Worried about raising her... is it? That sounds rough." Togata responded.

"It is. Kids are hard to understand, let me tell you." He said as he stick his finger into his arm, "It honestly makes me think... I could turn into a very different kind of person."

I'm not risking it... Full Co-

*Shove*

"H-Huh?" I exclaimed as Eri lept out of my arms and ran towards the man.

"Done with your little tantrum? This is how it's always like, sorry for bringing you into this. Again sorry for the trouble." He said before walking into the darkness.

"Eri wait!" I exclaimed before Togata gripped my shirt, "What are you doing?! Let me go!" I struggled.

"Don't idiot. You don't know what is on the other side, you could be over powered then killed." Togata said dragging me out of the alleyway, as Blair barked at Togata.

"I don't give a flying f**k! Let me go!" I exclaimed struggling my ass off to get out of his grip... then I stopped before the scene could get out of hand. Once I calmed down he took his hand off my collar, "We're going to meet Nighteye, you will explain what you witnessed to him." He said.

"Tch... fine." I growled, as I followed him to the meet up point.

Togata proceeded to explain what happened, how I just so happened to bump into the man they sought after Chisaki, who was a part of a gang called the 'Eight Cleansers', and how they were investigating him when he would do something illegal. I had to ask.

"So, does this Plague Doctor guy have a daughter?" I asked.

"... A daughter?" Nighteye asked.

"Yes, a young girl named Eri, looked around 5. Bandages around her arms and legs, looking scared out of her mind..." I explained, "Yearning to be saved... which is why I want to save her from that scumba-"

"Don't be so arrogant." Nighteye said.

"Arrogant?!" I asked as my anger levels shot up quadfold.

"Too much haste will ruin your work. If you chase him prematurely, he'll only be able to slip away more easily. You are not so special that you can save someone by just wanting to. At the moment, we are also making a request to team up with another office." He explained, "First, we must predict what he wants to do. After we've made our analyses, we must make sure we're prepared beyond any doubt. The world is not so kind that you can save others through your own will alone." He explained as rain started to pour, "The cleverest villains hide in the shadows, and now is a good time as any for you to learn that sometimes, you must give it time." He siad before looking at Togata, "Come Lemillion, we shall head back to the offices, thank you for the information Midoriya." He said before walking away.

"Wait." I said as they all stopped in their tracks to look at me, "I want in."

"... I was wondering if you would." Nighteye said, "Well, you know all about it, we could use someone with your versatility." He said nudging me ahead, "Come, we shall discuss the matter more in detail at the office."

I nodded and followed. So much for buying puppy supplies today. Still... this is something more. This is something infinity times bigger than a leash and some treats. A life of a little girl is on the line.

No one deserves to go through that... I won't allow her to go through that.

*End of Chapter*


	23. Chapter 23

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

It's been a few days since the run in with Chisaki and his 'daughter' Eri. Needless to say, it has kept me on edge. Waiting for ANY kind of news... only to be met with nothing. At least Blair was there to keep me from going off the deepend. I did go and get her collar and other items I needed. At least Kirishima, Uraraka, and Tsu were keeping busy with their internships. Their names were all over the news, it's great they're getting publicity and spotlight. But still, I could give less of a f**k about publicity and all that s**t, right now I need to save Eri.

Then I got the message from Nighteye, the meeting was today after school. Alright... time to save her. Once class was over I set Blair down with Koda... being one of few people I trust with Blair, it also helped that he was more than happy to watch her. Then I began walking to the meeting.

"Oh, Midoriya, you're coming too?" Kirishima asked.

"Yes." I said as I turned ahead, "This is a personal matter..."

"Hey Midoriya." Uraraka greeted with Tsu, "You're going... this way... too?" She asked as I walked past her.

"He has something personal to do." Kirishima muttered behind me.

"No way... what happened?" Uraraka asked.

"I'm righting a wrong." I muttered not saying anything else.

We headed to the station together... then boarded the same train... then headed in the same direction, until we headed into the same building. The Big Three, Fat Gum, Ryukyu, Mr. Aizawa, Gran Torino, and Nighteye's sidekicks were inside.

"Ahh yo-" Gran Torino said but I walked past him, "Hey!" He exclaimed zooming in front of me, "No need for the attitude, what's got you all worked up."

"I have a personal reason to be here." I said walking past him.

We were soon ushered into the meeting room. We were told the basics that I already know, about Chisaki, about the Eightfold Cleansers, about thier return, etc. They proceeded to explain the investigation that went on for a years time, mainly the contact with members within the group, and people outside the group, one of them being... the schizophrenic Twice.

"So it's related to the League of Villains... that's why you called me and Tsukauchi." Gran Torino said.

"And where is Tsukauchi?"

"There was other information from witnesses, so he's checking on that." Gran Torino answered before looking at me, "Oi boy. I don't know why you want to be here, but you got yourself in a pretty big mess."

"I've been in worse messes. This a breath of fresh air for me." I commented.

"You know each other?" Togata asked.

"He was the person I was under during my post Sports Festival Internship." I explained.

"Continuing on..." Nighteye muttered before gesturing to Bubble Girl and Centipede.

"Uhhh, we have this kind of process! We wanted to request everyone's cooperation on HN." Bubble Girl explained.

"You can skip that." Centipede stated.

"Okay!"

"HN?" Uraraka aksed Hadou.

"That's short for Hero Network! It's an internet service that only people with pro licenses can use. They say you can see activity reports and apply for help from heroes with useful Quirks nationwide." Hadou explained.

"Hey, even if they're U.A students, what's up with the brats? Can't talk with them around. We're burnin' daylight getting to the real issue of what they're plotting..." Rock Lock said then he turned to see me, "Aw hell no, why is a criminal in here?" He asked.

"Rock Lock, ca-" Ryukyu said before I turned towards him.

"With all due respect, Mr. Rock Lock. But I have reasons to be a part of this mission, even more so now that I know that the League is at least involved..." I said as I exhaled a small ember, "I want to shove my flaming foot so far u-"

"Midoriya that's enough." Mr. Aizawa said.

"...*sigh*" Another ember, bigger this time, "Fine."

"... I'm starting to like this kid already." Rock Lock commented.

"Anyway!" Fatgum said pointing to Kirishima and Amajiki, "These two 'ere are super important witnesses!" He exclaimed.

"The two of us?" Kirishima asked.

"Besides I think there are a TON o' people who're meetin' for the first time, so better get to it! The name's Fat Gum pleasure to meet y'all!" He exclaimed as he dug into his pockets, "Here's candy!"

"... I'll take one." I said holding out up my hand.

"There you go!" He exclaimed tossing me one... I unwrapped it and plopped it into my mouth. Strawberry.

Nighteye then took over the meeting, "We have reasons to believe that the Eightfold Cleansers... have made a dispersal of unlicensed goods part of their lively hood." He pointed out, "As such I have requested help from heroes with that familiar line of work."

"Long ago we smashed those kinda things to pieces! Then yesterday in Red Riot's debut battle! Tamaki was shot by somethin' new the likes we ain't never seen before!" He exclaimed while crushing the candies, "A drug... that erases Quirks."

"Erases Quirks?!"

Then Togata stood up, "What?! Tamaki you're okay right?"

"Yeah... after sleeping it came back." He said demonstrating by making his hand into a cow hoof, "Just look at this splendid cow hoof."

"So breakfast was beef bowl today?!" Togata asked.

"If it recovers, then there's no need to worry. Nothin' fatal." Rock Lock said.

"No... I'll leave that explanation to Eraserhead." Nighteye said, giving Mr. Aizawa the stage.

"It's a bit different from my erasure. That's because I'm not attacking the Quirk itself." He started, "A special mechanism, 'Plus Alpha,' is added to the basic human body. That is a Quirk. These 'Plus Alpha' are collectively called the 'Quirk Factor.' Ultimately I can temporarily halt that Quirk Factor, but I can't damage it." Mr. Aizawa explained.

"Right after Tamaki got shot we took him to the hospital to get a look-see... The Quirk Factor had taken damage. Luckily it recovered naturally and returned to normal." Fat Gum explained.

"And the Analysis of the thing he was shot with?"

"There was no other abnormalities in Tamaki's body! It was only, I mean only, the Quirk that was attacked! Not a peep from the gang that shot 'im. The gun's in pieces too! Plus they didn't have no other bullets in their possessions 'sides the one they fired." Fat Gun explained... until he turned to Kirishima, "However... Thanks to Kirishima riskin' 'is life to deflect the bullet, we were able ta get da contents of that one shot!" He exclaimed.

...

"WHA-I DID?! THAT CAME OUTTA NOWHERE!" Kirishima yelled.

"That's an amazing feat Kirishima!" Uraraka praised.

"You're so cool." Tsu complimented.

"Hardening right?! I knew it, it suits you." Hadou commented.

"As for what was inside... something truely sickening came out..." He muttered, "It contained Human Blood Cells."

My breathing hitched at the results. They proceeded to ask what does the bullet have to do with Chisaki and the Eightfold Cleansers... I hoped that Chisaki had absolutely nothing to do with it... then Nighteye told us his Quirk.

"The Quirk of Capo Chisaki is named 'Overhaul'. It's a power that can disassemble and reassemble any target." Nighteye explained, my heart was beating a mile a minute, "A Quirk that can Dismantle... destory and repair a target at once. That along with the bullets that can destory Quirks."

The Blood... Eri's arms... and legs... that sick F**K!

"Chisaki has a daughter... though one without a birth certificate, so the particulars are not clear. When these two encountered her, her arms and legs were heavily bandaged." Nighteye explained.

I could have saved her... why didn't I SAVE HER?!

"Put it simply, we're saying that they're prolly making bullets out of her body." Fat Gum explained.

I should have gone with my instincts of running with her, what kind of f**king hero am I?!

"Keh, so you're saying that if these dudes have been able to take that girl under protection, then this whole problem would've been resolved right then and there?!" Rock Lock asked.

Anger is surging through my veins towards my arms.

"I take responsibility for all of it, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't put the blame on them. Even though they didn't know their predicament... They both tried to save her." Nighteye said, "Midoriya stuck his neck out and tried to protect her there. Mirio made sure to think ahead... in order to ensure her safety at a sounder juncture."

I feel it slipping!

"The ones who are the most frustrated, here and now..." Nighteye started

*SMASH*

"Are these two..." Nighteye finished.

I destroyed the table I was sitting at... my breathing was frantic from anger and fear, and I was trembling.

"I'm gonna kill that scumbag." I muttered as Togata and I stood up.

"We'll protect her!" We both exclaimed.

"Yes and that, will be out goal." Nighteye added.

The meeting continued after that destructive outburst. Nighteye says we're working hard to fing Eri and Chisaki's whereabouts, so we can attack and defeat them before they could come back and attack again. Some asked why couldn't Nighteye utilize his Quirk to figure out where the location is, but he couldn't. His Quirk has a one day cool down, so he can look at one person's future for one hour per day, even so the Quirk works like a film reel so to speak. For the hour, flashbacks are played in his head, showing Nighteye said person's future but all he could see are the person's actions, and the immediate future. Mr. Aizawa asked if that isn't more than enough to see the outcome of the upcoming mission... but Nighteye said no. He said that if the person he's using his Quirk on, and he sees death, that means that their death would be coming. Rock Lock said that death is still information, and that way they could figure out a way to avoid that outcome. But Centipede said that his Quirk isn't a fortune teller, and that there is no evidence that shows you can avoid the outcome.

Rock Lock insisted on Nighteye using his Quirk on him, but Nighteye still refused. Ryukyu reminded everyone that our mission is to save Eri and take down the Eightfold Cleaners. Then the meeting was adjourned.

Hadou, Amajiki, Kirishima, Tsu, Uraraka, Togata and I were sitting in the break room. Togata and I were dead silent after we told them the story about Chisaki and Eri.

Then the elevator dinged, "Are you guys holding a wake or something?"

"Sensei." Tsu said.

"Ah, just call me Eraserhead out side of class please. Oh, however... I had originally planned to suspend all of your internships today." Mr. Aizawa said.

"What?! Why now of all times?!" Kirishima yelled.

"You all heard that there's a possibility that the league is involved. That changes things..." Mr. Aizawa stated, before turning towards me, "But, you know... Midoriya... you still haven't gotten a grip on your emotions." He said before squatting down to meet me eye to eye, "However, I feel like with how you're feeling, and even more so knowing that the League is now involved... I feel like I can't stop you even if I tied you to your room and super glued every exit shut." He said, "I'm watching you, if you act again we'll go by the formal procedures this time... and it'll be strike two." He said before placing his balled up fist on my poorly tied tie, "Got it, ex-criminal?"

"Mirio... can you lift your head please?" Amajiki asked.

"Hey, hey Togata, you know what? Even if you're feeling regret and getting down over it, there's nothing you can do about it. You know that right?" Hadou asked.

Togata scratched his nose, "... Right."

"Let me tell you something..." Mr. Aizawa spoke up, getting my attention back, "Those hands of yours barely missed rescuing her... I'll bet she felt something other than despair." He said as he stood back up, "So keep looking forward from now on."

"Yes... Sir." I muttered.

"I-I'll follow you forever Eraserhead!" Kirishima yelled.

"No, not forever please." Mr. Aizawa muttered.

"S-S-Sorry!" Kirishima apologized.

"Kirishima! You're voice is too loud!" Mr. Aizawa scolded, then turned to face the others, "So anyway I would like to explain this. Aside from the Big Three, whose abilities are equivalent to, or even exceed that of a pro's, I think you're roles will be fairly small." Mr. Aizawa explained, "And Asui, Uraraka, and Kirishima, you three aren't even necessarily here of your own free will. What do you want to do?"

"Sens- I mean Eraserhead!" Uraraka exclaimed, "After hearing that kind of story, you can't tell me I can't go!"

"If you're not going to say I can't, Eraser..." Tsu started, "I would like to be allowed to assist. We can't let those who would hurt a litle girl get away with it."

"Seeing as they've already allowed them to particitpate in the meeting, I think... the heroes have already recognized the freshman's abilities." Amajiki muttered, "In comparisson to someone like me... these freshman are considerably more brilliant."

"An opportunity to put yourself down, huh Amajiki." Hadou commented.

"If my strength will help that little kid even a little, I'll do it Eraserhead!" Kirishima yelled.

"I simply wanted to confirm your convictions. As long as you understand that's fine. This time our goal is ultimately the liberation and the protection of the child, Eri. Don't overstep that boundary." He explained, "Our greatest concern is the shadow of the League of Villains. From the police's observations as well as those from Nighteye and his staff, they don't seem to have a particularly cooperative relationship... judging from the recent search of the premises, it looked like the possibility of them being at the same place is low. However, in the worst case scenario, if the mark were off the mark... and the alliance is also present and we can't complete the objective... you'll stop right there." Mr. Aizawa said walking back towards the elevator.

"Understood!" We all yelled.

A few days passed since the strategy meeting. School went on like normal, only thing is that we can't say anything about the mission or the internships until the mission is over. Which everyone noticed, and were asking about it, Bakugou specifically. We didn't answer obviously. It was nighttime one day when we got the message about the mission. We all met up in the hallway to talk about it.

"You got it?!" Uraraka asked.

"Yeah..." We muttered.

"The day we carry out the plan." I said.

"Let's do it right." Kirishima said.

"Of course..." I muttered, "There's no way in hell I'm failing again."

Everyone nodded and split off... well everyone except Uraraka.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"H-Huh?" She asked... she looks red, "Oh... nothing." She said in her chipper voice.

"... You sure?" I asked as she nodded, "Well alright..." I said before pausing... is now a good time? ... Bah f**k it. "Hey Uraraka..."

"What's up?" She asked.

"I was wondering, after this is all over, you want to do something?" I asked.

 ***Uraraka's P.O.V***

Did he... just.

"If you don't want to it's entirely fine." He said, "I was just thinking that, we've been doing a lot of hard work, which is to be expected... but too much work and not enough rest will leave strain on your body, so I figured when the mission is over..."

"I-I-I get it..." I stuttered.

"So... is that a yes?" He asked.

"I-I-I-I-I-I..." I stuttered, stuck on repeat for a little while... before I closed my mouth and managed to recompose myself, "Yes."

"Good." Midoriya said before glancing at his phone, "Well, you should get to bed." I said.

It then just hit me that I'm on his floor. "R-Right. Bye!" I exclaimed before rushing into the elevator. Once I entered my room, I slammed the door shut and collapsed on my bed. Dang it! Why does he have to spring that on me when I least expected it! He didn't even say where we are going! No! Focus... the mission is soon, I need to focus on that and nothing else. Once it's over... then I can worry by butt off about that. I recovered from my panic attack and laid on my bed... it took a little while for me to drift to sleep.

*End of Chapter*

(A/N: I just realized that I didn't give Uraraka a lot of P.O.V time... I apologize for that. She'll get more time later. Anyway the whole reason for this message is about the movie. It comes out tomorrow, so I was wondering if you guys would like a chapter on the movie. It is considered canon, so let me know if I should do something on it. Or not and I'll do it anyway...)


	24. Chapter 24

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

(A/N: So I'm just going to just going to explain the events that havent changed, which are the events before Midoriya's first fight. Only then will I add dialogue. Sorry at that point it'll just make this chapter 1000 times longer. I once again apologize.)

This is it... the day of the mission. Before we left the dorms, I asked Koda to watch Blair, because he's the only one of the 14 I trust with her. Uraraka, Tsu, Kirishima, The Big Three, The Pros, Nighteye, a massive police force army, and I stood in front of the meeting area before moving to Eri and Chisaki's known location. We are allowed to use our Quirks in the event this gets ugly, though I was asked that I not use my fire for obvious reasons. Because of that we were given a list of the Eight Cleansers' confirmed Quirks, and we are to memorize them as such. We were split off into groups to handle different sections of the house, Eraserhead, Togata, and I are with the Nighteye group. Uraraka, Hadou, and Tsu are with Ryukyu's group. Kirishima, and Amajiki are with the Fat Gum group.

We moved out to the location... which was a small house. In all honesty I expected it to be... bigger? No matter... there's probably something underneath it or something, best keep my guard up. We stood in front of the main gate, a man in a suit walked up to the gate to read the warrant to the tennants. Once he puhsed the button to speak, the door was broken down by... a really f**king massive dude. Some of our men were launched into the air from the impact. Eraserhead and I saved them and safely brought them to the ground. The big guy rushed over to stop us, but Ryukyu told us to head inside and her group will handle that guy. Nodding we rushed inside, a few gangsters came to oppose us but were quickly taken care of. Once inside we stood in front of an alcove with a flower pot on it. Nighteye grabbed the loose floorboard, revealing the old hidden room in the small home trick.

Once we headed inside we were greeted with a dead end. Togata passed through the wall to see if there was something beyond it, he says there was a hallway. Kirishima and I then broke down the wall without Quirks. It shattered... then it reformed immediately. We came to the conclusion that it's someone's Quirk at work. Rock Lock then told Eraserhead to erase that person's Quirk... but couldn't because he needed to see the physical Quirk user in order for his Quirk to work. So Togata decided to go ahead with his Quirk. The minute... the literal minute he left, we were dropped down through a trap floor.

We stood back up, and suddenly more enemies showed up. Fat Gum said he'll take care of them... but Amajiki said he will take all three of them by himself. He said it would be so he'll buy us more time as well as keep our numbers high if he takes them alone. Kirishima and Fat Gum fought while argung... but Amajiki was insistant. So we left him to take care of those three. The last thing he told us was to take care of Togata... he tends to do something rash in these situation. After that statement, the door closed behind him. We continued running down the halls, there was a stairwell that will get us back up to the main floor. As we were running towards the stairs a wall suddenly shot out of the wall, slamming into Eraserhead driving him onto the wall, creating a hole in the wall. As the enemy came back for another swing, Fat Gum shoved Eraserhead out of the way. Taking him through the hole that the enemy made during his first attack. Wait... where's Kiri... he went in with Fat Gum didn't he? Gah! This is like one of those terrible Slasher movies from the Americas that All Might showed me once. Seperating us one by one, picking off the seperated ones.

As we were running, the wallls from... everywhere were folding in on us. Rock Lock managed to lock in the walls from moving in closer, and I smashed the reamining wall. It went on like that for a while... and we were getting absolutely nowhere! But I can't give up... no child ever deserves to be subjected to this torture! Then... it opened up suddenly, only for it to slam down, seperating Eraserhead, Rock Lock, and I from the others. Rock Lock was seperated from us through a thin wall. Then I heard him yell 'Lock On'. I told Eraserhead to move as I smashed the wall that seperated us. What we saw was two Rock Locks, one was on the ground while another was kneeling next to the unconscious Rock Lock. The conscious Rock Lock told us there was an impostor, and we should keep our eyes peeled... then something weird happened. Rock Lock stood up and asked if I was alright, while Eraserhead checked on the uncoscious Rock Lock.

"Heh..." I chuckled, "Nice try Toga." I said.

Rock Lock's... sorry Toga's eyes widened, before she pulled out a knife. Eraserhead used his Quirk on her, causing her to be surrounded by grey goop.

"I won't miss you this time..." She muttered with that same feral look from the License Exam, but Eraserhead wrapped his scarf around her and slammed her to the other end of the room, she reacted quick by gripping his scarf, flipped over Eraserhead and stabbed him in the back. Eraserhead swatted her away, causing her to land on the other end of the room.

Eraserhead recovered from his stab, only for us to see that Toga got away with a hole in the ground. Seems they are working together. Anyway Eraserhead said he would be alright, what we need to do right now is check on Rock Lock's wounds as well as pick up her knife, because she uses blood for her Quirk... and apparently gets off on blood. Then the whole room started to shake, the things that were once walls were removed, giving us an open space. Then a voice started echoing.

"I'm just going to do things the way I want those who I can't stand... I'll destroy. I'm sure if I asked I'd just be turned down... and if that's the case. Then just for now, I'm just going to have you all play nice with me, heroes." The voice said, "CRUSH THEM ALL TO DEATH!"

The walls are attacking Toga and Twice. The guy who is doing this is around here somewhere... but whe-

"AAAHH!" He yelled... wait there he is!

I activated Full Cowling and launched towards the dark hole up in the ceiling. Slamming into the hole as the guy fell out of it. Eraserhead erased his Quirk before he could recover. Then as he was falling he yelled 'BASTARDS!' at Twice and Toga. Something hit him square in the face with great force, knocking him out. I caught him and and brought him back to the ground.

"It would seem... that we've been used." Nighteye commented, "But the maze is over."

Still what about Togata? No, he's fine, he's a force to be reckoned with... besides we need to tie this guy up before he makes another maze for us to deal with. Once we tied up Irinaka... who woke up. He was asked if there were other League of Villains here... but he didn't know.

"I'LL CRACK THOSE TRAITOR'S SKULLS!" He yelled in anger.

"Get in line..." I said which shut him up, "I want to beat the ever living s**t out of those guys... if they're still breathing, by all means." I said. "Now let's find the-"

"Wait... the mission was to find the girl." Rock Lock said wincing in pain, "Ignore 'em and press on, leave the League to the cops...! Have you forgotten the whole reason you're here?!" Rock Lock asked.

"I suppose that is the best course of action." The detective said.

"Either way, someone's gonna have to keep Irinaka restrained. Thanks to that little girly, I won't be able to hop and prance around anytime soon. Catch my drift?! Get those legs moving!" Rock Lock exclaimed.

... He's right, all the others are out there fighting just to give us less resistance when we save Eri. My revenge has been delayed for many months... what's a few more? "We'll save Eri and make it back... no matter what." I said as Eraserhead and Nighteye ran to where Eri is held.

We ran until we came across a hallway, there was an unconscious aid on the floor in front of a door. Togata, Eri, and Chisaki must be beyond the door. I smashed through the wall and launched towards Chisaki, punching him in the face. I turned to see a beat up Togata, a even more beat up Chisaki, two more unconscious aids, and a scared Eri.

"Nighteye! Secure the girl!" Eraserhead yelled as he and I rushed towards Chisaki, we need to buy Nighteye some time to get them out of here.

"WAKE UP ALREADY CHRONO!" Chisaki yelled as one of his unconscious aids turned towards us. Eraserhead shoved me out of the way and hit him with his attack. His movements slowed down a lot. It's just him and me.

"CHISAKI!" I yelled rushing towards him, Full Cowling surging through me.

"ALL YOUR EFFORTS ARE WORTHLESS!" Chisaki yelled as many spikes shot out of the ground, surrounding Nighteye, Eraserhead, and scraping me. I narrowly dodged the spikes... as I saw Chisaki walk over to one of his unconscious aids. Chisaki gripped the aid's mask... and they both exploded.

"Now... YOU'LL BE RETURNING ERI TO ME!" He yelled, becoming a fusion of himself and the aid, "I'm in an awful mood right now... but this is a little better."

"Well... you've definitely gotten uglier." I muttered.

He seemed to ignore my jab, "What a tragic life, huh, Lemillion? If only you hadn't gotten involved with Eri... with me..." He muttered, "You would not have lost your Quirk forever. You'd still be able to pursue your dreams."

Lost... forever?!

"And despite losing it, because you insisted on dragging this out... You've gotten all your friends involved, only for them to die!" He exclaimed.

Not on my watch. I jumped up and broke off a pillar. Once he got under me, I slammed the pillar part on top of him. He noticed and created another array of pillar spikes, had I not have these soles it would have pierced me like a kabab... remind me to thank Hatsume later...

Then Nighteye rushed in, "I'll take this guy on! go take care of Lemillion and Eri!" He ordered.

"Right!" I exclaimed as I bolted out of there, "Are you okay?" I asked Toga- Lemillion, "Can you walk?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Then get your ass up and walk!" I yelled. We made it to the closest wall and I kicked it down creating a hole for us to walk through.

"P-Please... no more." Eri muttered, tears falling from her eyes, "I'm sorry..."

I instinctively looked back... and I saw it.

Nighteye was pierced through the arm and stomach, streams of blood rolling down the spire. Once Chisaki was done, he rushed towards us. I have to fight. I have to win! One for All Full Cowling 20%!

"You guys coming here has only made things worse for yourselves. You recognize this right? Give it up. It's just going to turn out exactly like I said it would. Everyone will die." He said as he rushed towards me, their last line of defense.

"I won't let that happen you sack of s**t. Even if the ties of fate decided that" I growled, as I pulled back a punch, "I WILL DEFY IT WITH ALL MY MIGHT!"

It was a battle that was almost impossible for me to win. Even if I landed an attack he would just repair himself and continue fighting. I have no choice, I have to finish him in one shot. I launched myself in the air and dove back down. I have to finish this with one strike to the head. "NEW HAMPSHIRE SMASH!" I yelled, nailing him in the head... Wait, did I just... nevermind focus on the fight!

He took the hit, but rebounded and knocked me back into the ground. Damn it... let's go!

"Wait." A small frail voice muttered.

The fighting paused as we both turned to see the source of the voice, Eri.

"No... this isn't what I wanted." She said.

"No! Stay back!" I yelled.

"Eri... do you think this boy. Can overcome this situation on his own?" Chisaki asked.

"... No." She answered.

"In that case, what is it that you should do?" He asked.

"Come back..." She muttered.

"Eri don't!"

"And in exchange...! You need to fix everyone back to normal...!" She said.

She's going to sacrifice herself for everyone... Hell no! I gripped the shard that's lodged into my chest and pulled it straight out.

"So f**king what?" I asked as I shakily stood back up, "Sure it was none of my business to intervene when we first met... but you were crying. You were miserable." I told Eri, "That's why!" I yelled reactivating 20% Full Cowling, "No one will die, and I will get you out of here!" I yelled.

Then the ceiling started to crumble... as Ryukyu broke through and slammed the big guy onto Chisaki.

"Right on target." Ryukyu said.

What the f**k happened?!

 ***Uraraka's P.O.V*** (A few minutes ago)

We've been fighting this guy for 20 minutes! His Quirk allows his to steal other people's vitality just by inhailing. Now he can just keep restoring his energy. Hadou was currently fighting him while Ryukyu was shielding us from him breating in our energy, like some starving vampire. Then I heard someone scream.

"URARAKA!" I turned to see... Midoriya?

"Fire Charge?!" I asked remembering to use hero names in this situation.

"I came to call in reinforcements! Our objective is directly under that cross-roads! The pros are fighting as we speak, keeping them in check! We need assistance!" He yelled.

Wait... Fire Charge would never ask for he-

"Everyone! Do it just as you're instructed!" Ryukyu yelled colliding with the big enemy. "Uravity make him float!"

"Right!" I exclaimed touching him, making him float up. Well guess we'll find out if it's a trap or not.

"Froppy help me move him!" Ryukyu instructed as Froppy wrapped her tongue around the enemy. "Nejire! Hit us both with everything you've got!"

"Why can these damn b**ches still move?!" He asked.

"Because we've been told day in and day out." We yelled, "To go beyond, PLUS ULTRA!"

Nejire slammed the villain and Ryukyu onto the ground, causing it to crumble underneath us.

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V*** (Back to the Present)

"Ryukyu?! You guys?!" I asked as I saw Ryukyu slam the big guy from the entrance into the place we were at.

"F-Fire Charge? How did you get here?" Uraraka asked.

"I-I wa... nevermind!" I yelled as I rushed towards Eri, "Go take care of Nighteye!"

As I got closer to Eri, a rock pillar shot up from under her, causing her to fly into the air right to Chisaki.

"CHISAKI!" I yelled as he carried her up higher.

"This is a complete mess you worthless trash!" He yelled as he got closer to the opening Ryukyu created.

I surged One for All through my legs, "I WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE!" I jumped up towrds him... I won't miss, I won't let her go this time.

As I was flying... I saw her unconsciously grab onto Lemillion's cape. Then the horn on Eri's forehead began to spark... she's activating her Quirk. Chisaki began to defuse and the arm that was a result of their fusion disintegrated causing her to fall. I reached up to catch her.

"I gotcha!" I said as I wrapped my arms around her, "I won't get you go this time!"

Chisaki kicked off the pillar soaring towards us, "GIVE HER BACK!" He yelled.

i have to risk it... I charged up One for All at 100% and aimed a kick at him. He dodged the kick, but I was launched upwards through the ground and straight into the air.

"H-Hold on tight, Eri!" I yelled as I aimed my hands downwards, since I'm finally in an open space I could use my fire. We gently hovered down and landed on the ground. "Wait... my legs aren't broke-" I said before sharp pain started to engulf my body, it feels like I'm being forced open.

"She's unable to control her power." That voice... he's here already? "By some chance she was able to activate it." Chisaki... in a fusion some how uglier than the last one,said before sending stone spikes toward us, "You don't know how to control it, do you Eri?!" He yelled. I forced through the pain and dodged the spikes with her in my arms. "With Eri's Quirk she can rewind humans. Depending on how she uses it, she can probably revert a person into a monkey, if she tried. If you continue to hold her like that you'll disappear." He said, "She can rewind anything the touches into nothingness. That Quirk of hers is cursed. Return her to me. There's no way to stop her other than disassembly!"

"Never..." I muttered, as I put her on my back and stood back up, "When I hit you with my full powered kick, my legs weren't broken from the kick back. It wasn't luck that that happened. Her Quirk reverted the damages and pains." I said, "Now that got me thinking, if she can rewind pains and damages... then a way to counter act the part of her rewinding me to nothing..." I said as I activated Full Cowling at 100%, "Is to keep getting injured so she can heal them." I said as power surged through me, "With a Quirk like this, a Quirk that heals instead of destorys... there's nothing cursed about this Quirk. It's your cursed thinking that is the problem." I said, "AND I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN!"

"Neither you nor Eri understand the value of her power. By developing a Quirk, you make leaps forward. Through extensive research, I've been able to extract Eri's power and successfully brought it to it's pinnacle. And the result... is not merely the ability to rewind the body, no... but a flow that runs deeper. the flow that brought about our kind... the ability to rewind back before the mutation happened. That's the power that lives within Eri." He explained as 6 hands gripped onto the nearby buildings. "The power to extinguish one's Quirk Factor, returning them to normalcy...! The power to destroy this world, built on top of Quirks, THE POWER TO DESTROY THE WAY THINGS ARE... THAT'S ERI!" He yelled as he sent stone spikes at me, "SHE IS NOT A PRODUCT MADE FOR BRATS LIKE YOU WHO CAN'T APPRECIATE HER VALUE!" With no restraint I dodged them and launched myself to Chisaki's chin. I landed a 100% power kick knocking him far into the sky.

Eri's power is getting stronger... she can't control it like he said, but whatever, I'll finish this before she gets hurt. Chisaki came back down and charged towards us, "ALL OF YOU ARE MISSING THE BIG PICTURE!" He yelled, "WHAT I'M TRYING TO DESTROY IS THIS 'WORLD' THE VERY STRUCTURE IT SO! AND INSTEAD YOU FAKE HEROES ... IRRATIONALLY FIXATED ON THIS TINY NOTION SITS IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES..." He yelled before sending a massive jab towards me, "STAY OUT OF MY WAY!"

I dodged out of the way, getting behind his blind spot. "I'm certain of it now. When you disassemble and reassemble... there's a time frame at which you stop to switch. With 100% I can exploit that time frame" I said as I pulled back a 100% powered up punch. "I WON'T LET YOU RECOVER AGAIN!" I yelled as I landed a 100% powered up punch, knocking him towards the ground. I turned to Eri, "Eri, I'm going to finish him... but it's going to get hot." I said.

"I-it's fine." She said... I could hear the strain in her voice... I must finish this quickly. I spun around and aimed the fire at my legs, causing them to radiate a whitish yellow glow.

"If I can't even save a little girl..." I growled as I pulled my heated up leg into the air, Chisaki sent more stone spikes towards us, "THEN HOW CAN I POSSIBLY BECOME A HERO!" I yelled as I batted them away with my heated leg, "DIABLE JAMBE... METEOR SMASH!" I yelled as I hit him square in the face, causing him to slam into the street. When we landed he didn't move... I did it. "Eri... are you alri-"

The immense pain caught up to me, causing me to collapse on the ground in agony. Eri's Quirk is getting stronger and stronger. Chisaki tried to attack but Uravity stopped him with her martial arts training. Then... it stopped. Eri and I collapsed on the floor, she's breathing...

I slowly recovered, recovered enough to stand and carry a feverish Eri to the ambulance. They took her into the ambulance, they said I should come too... but I saw a wounded Nighteye.

"Midoriya... You really did... change the future." He muttered.

"Nighteye..." I muttered as he slowly turned to me, "All Might is alive, and is ashamed to look at you in the eye." I said, "But you need to meet again, so don't you die without seeing him again."

He blinked once, "Midoriya... thank you."

The Mission... is complete.

We were all taken to the nearest hospital. After a quick examination I was told that there was nothing wrong with me, it was thanks to Eri's Quirk that I wasn't wounded.

"How are the others?" I asked, as Mr. Aizawa walked in.

"I just checked on them." He said.

"You're alright." I said.

"I got 10 stitches... now come with me." He said.

I followed him to another room while he was telling me about the statuses of the others. Kirishima has immense lacerations and bruisings... but nothing life threatening. Amajiki has a large fissure wound on his face... but will apparently heal without a trace. Fat Gum has numerous bone fractures, but is doing fine. The blade that Toga used on Rock Lock didn't hit any vital organs... so he'll heal fine.

"Eri on the other hand, still hasn't woken up, and her fever won't go down. We have quarantined her for now." He explained... so that means we can't visit for now, "This decision was made based on the information we've gathered from her." He said.

As much as I don't like it, the decision's logic was valid. Her Quirk is right now unstable, so it's best to let her recover on her own, to lower the risk of a Quirk related accident. Then it hit me... we can't use her Quirk... for Nighteye. Mr. Aizawa opened the door to reveal, All Might and Recovery Girl. They're here because Nighteye requested them to be here. They said that even Recovery Girl can't heal him... and he won't make it to tomorrow. All Might and I entered Nighteye's room.

"Nighteye..." All Might said, as Nighteye slowly opened his eyes.

"So... you've finally come to see me, while I'm on my deathbed?" He muttered.

"I don't even know how to reply to that... I've done such awful things to you..." All Might muttered.

"You humble yourself too much... it's not like I'm blaming you." Nighteye said as he closed his eyes again, "All I wanted... was for you to be happy... that's why if you decided to fight against fate... I'm fine with that."

"I want you to fight against fate, too! Please! Let us make ammends for everything I've done!" All Might pleaded.

"... Making ammends... I also owe a lot of people... for troubling them... Up till now, I've been searching for every possible way... to change the future... I wanted to change the future... where tou are killed. Searching all this time... nothing worked I couldn't change... a single thing." Nighteye said before turning towards me, "But... Midoriya showed me a way. I couldn't just clear away these doubts 'I can't change anything.' 'It's impossible to change.' Those thoughts were always in the back of my mind. Looking back... I think it was all about energy... A future that you've strived for so strongly that there is no room for doubt. A strong vision. I'm sure it wasn't just Midoriya, I think everyone believed strongly in a single future that is joined together." He said, "All that energy was focused into Midoriya and this was the result of him... firing out all at once." He said as he laid back into his pillow, "The future is never certain... you've changed my views on that. I am very satisfied with that... however... I ever regret one thing."

"Mr. Togata! Wait!" The nurse yelled before Togata barged into the room with the nurse gripping his shirt.

"Mr. Nighteye!" Togata yelled.

"Mirio..." Nighteye muttered as Togata leaned over his bed.

"No! Please don't die! You can't go just yet!" Togata pleaded.

"Mirio... I have made you experience such hardship... if only I have been more astute." Nighteye muttered.

"Sir!" Togata yelled, "You've taught me everything! It's because of you I've gotten so strong! And it's because of you that I'm alive here now! Please you have to keep teaching me! You can't die!" He pleaded... knowing it's futile.

Nighteye shakily raised his hand and cupped Togata's face, "I'll be alright. You are becoming... a standout hero." He muttered, letting his hand drop, "That's the only future... we shouldn't change. So please, keep... smiling."

*Beep* *Beep* *Beeeeeeee*

Nighteye's vitals...

The room was filled with Togata and All Might sobbing for their fallen friend and teacher. I shedded a tear, I may not have known him as much as Togata or All Might... but he taught me so much, intentionally or otherwise. He taught me to work hard and do it with a smile.

So I shall...

*The Next Morning*

I was cleared to go, but I had to do one thing. I headed over to Togata's room, to see him on his back doing... some kind of exercise. He was smiling like Nighteye said, but I had to ask him.

"So, question... if by some manner I was able to give you one of my two Quirks... wo-"

"I'm good." He said simply.

"But even if it was possible... wo-"

"If it was possible... then you would be crippled as well." He said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Think about it... you utilize both of your Quirks together with such mastery. If I were to take one of them away... just to make me more powerful... then it would make you weaker." He explained.

"But..."

"Besides, I talked to Eraserhead... he said that once Eri is healed and is able to control her Quirk... then she could remind me back to the point where I have my Quirk." He explained, "So I'll just have to get stronger... without Peremation."

"...Heh." I chuckled, "You amaze me, well if you're so insistant. Then I won't force it on you." I said... even though I totally could.

We headed back to U.A. Afterwards we went through some inquiries and processes after the mission. Then tomorrow night we headed back to the dorms.

"They're back!" Ashido yelled swarming us.

"How wa-"

"Where's Blair?" I asked as I looked at Koda.

"She's fine, she's just asleep in your room." Koda answered.

"I knew I could trust you." I commented.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST SHRUG IT OFF LIKE THAT?" Sero asked.

"This is par from the course to be completely honest..." I answered.

We were swarmed with questions from our classmates, Sato even tried to give us some chocolate cake. Which was delicious I might add. Iida treid to settle the situation.

"As a class we should be as sensitive to this situation. It's not just their bodies but their spirits might be hurting as well."

"Iida..." I said as he turned to face me, "I'm alright... no need to worry."

After that we were swarmed by more questions. Yaoyorozu offered to make us some tea, and Sato gave us more chocolate cake. I however... was extremely tired. So I excused myself to my room. I saw Blair laying on my bed, so I carefully changed into my pajamas and went to bed. After an attack like that... this bed feels like the best bed in the universe. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to catch up.

*End of Chapter*


	25. Movie Chapter (Chapter 25)

(A/N: So here is the movie chapter, but some disclaimers. This story is going to go IN DETAIL... well as detailed as I could make it, about the movie, the plot, the action scenes, EVERYTHING. This movie is amazing, so unless you have no, and I mean NO INTENTION OF WATCHING... then you may read on. But if you have any and all plans to watch the movie, then watch it first then read this chapter. This is your first and only warning. Don't you yell at me for not making it apparent, even though you're reading this author's note and the chapter itself is separated by 5 elipsis as well as the actual movie plot doesn't start until about 10 ish lines into the chapter, so there is absolutely no excuse.)

...

...

...

...

...

(Seriously watch the movie... it's amazing! And there is so much I could do to describe the events... so for the fullest experience is watch the movie.)

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

It was about a day after the rescue mission with Eri. I along with everyone else, was currently relaxing on the couch while Blair was running around like a mad puppy... then Ashido came through the door.

"Hey Midoriya, there's... a present for you?" She said.

I was too lazy to get up, "Who is it from?" I asked.

"I dunno... some person named 'Melissa Shield?"

*Zoom*

I activated Full Cowling to rush over to get my package and sit back down on the couch.

"Sweet!" I yelled as I noticed a note on the box, I untied the bow and grabbed the note, "Hey Midoriya, How you been? Anyway I have a gift for you, I'm sure you'll love it. -Melissa Shield, A.K.A. Your Cou-" I read aloud.

"Wait what was that last part?" Sero asked.

I quickly folded the note and shoved it into my shirt... they don't know that I'm living with All Might and they won't know.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I stuttered... way to sound not suspicious at all idiot!

"Moving on... who is Melissa Shield?" Ashido asked.

"She's a friend we met during I-Expo." Uraraka said.

"Oh yeah! What happened anyway?" Sato asked, "You told us the basics but none of the details."

Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, Jirou, Kaminari, Iida, Kirishima, Todoroki, Bakugou, looked at me.

"Fine... I'll tell the story." I said as I set the box aside, "But you jerks better explain your parts. Now... here's what happened."

 ***2-3 Months ago***

"Yo, All Might!" I yelled.

"Wait wait wait..." Kaminari said, interrupting the story immediately, "You came with All Might?" He asked.

"Yeah, and I will explain why IN THE STORY! No questions till the end please!" I yelled...

"H-Huh? What is it Young Midoriya?" All Might asked, he was in his skinny form at the time to conserve his energy for the expo.

"We're here..." I said gesturing out the window. We were flying towards a giant floating landmass in the water. I Island.

Once we landed and changed into our Hero Costumes, we went through a checking type thing. Once we were through and were at the central plaza looking over the attractions and many other things. Then we were immediately swarmed by fans and media. A big part of me wanted to use my Fire Breath to fly over the people, but I could have burned them and would have gotten booted immediately. So I took the people shoving ther elbows and knees into my face and stomach. We... eventually ditched the fans and media. I made it out without much injury... but All Might was covered in lipstick. After managing to wipe it off, he told me to come along to see his old friend. I agreed, mainly because I had no idea where the hotel is at, so as I headed up the stair... I saw a girl jumping up and down. I didn't think of it at first... then she said 'Uncle Might' and leapt into All Might's arms. I didn't want to interrupt their little reunion so I waited behind All Might before he eventually introduced me.

"This is Young Midoriya." All Might gestured standing aside.

"Nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand.

She stared at it for a while... "Your hand..." She muttered.

"Oh this?" I asked holding up my prosthetic hand, "I had these for a while."

"What happened?" She asked.

"Something personal and a tad bit stupid." I said.

"I'll say..." Todoroki commented.

"... I'm just going to ignore that comment." I said before resuming the story.

"... Anyway what's your name?" I asked hoping to get the introduction back on track.

"Oh! Sorry... I'm Melissa Shield, daughter of David Shield." She introduced taking my hand.

That name, David Shield, sounded familiar... then it hit me, "You mean that scientist/inventor who won the Nobel Quirk Prize?" I asked.

"The same one." She said as we started walking to where All Might wanted us to go, which was where David Shield was currently at, "He invented so many support items and helped design All Might's costume." She said before taking a good look at mine, "I see you don't have many." She commented.

"I have... quite a few." I said, "I'll show you them later, after All Might has his sobbing induced reunion with his BFF." I said sarcastically.

"Hey! I won't cry!" All Might yelled.

Once he turned back around I leaned towards Melissa, "1000 Yen says he cries."

She laughed, "2000 says my dad will cry first."

"Deal." I said as we shook hands.

We headed up a tall tower, and once we were at the floor where David Shield was at, she went in first. She said this was a surprise. After setting him up for the surprise, All Might came in, with his grandios fashion... then the outcome we didn't account for happened. They both started crying at literally the exact same time.

I leaned back in, "Guess we both won?" I asked.

"Seems like it..." She whispered back.

All Might introduced me to David Shield, to which I shook his hand. Looking at it now that was the most stiff nervous hand shake I've ever given. Thankfully he didn't notice that. Soon after the introduction, All Might told Melissa to give me a tour while he and David catch up. She agreed and took me out to give me a tour of the place... and it did not disappoint.

The city was beautiful, it had many attractions that revolved around Quirks. The water at the center spelt out 'Welcome'. The massive hard at the side, played music and the notes were physical. To top it all off, there were many pros there, but the one I immediately recognized was Godzillo. However there was one place that I was interested in.

There was a building that was chock full of support items. Ranging from a plane that can become an underwater vehicle. A suit that allows the user to go 10 Kilometers deep. To a helmet with about a zillion interfaces. But the one thing that shocked me the most... was seeing Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, and Jirou.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jirou asked.

"It means that I didn't know you three were back there and it literally scared the s**t out of me... now STOP INTERRUPTING THE F**KING STORY!" I yelled which quieted everyone, "Good... Anyway back to the story."

"What are you doing?" Uraraka asked.

"I'm having a tour with my friend." I said as I looked towards Melissa, "Melissa Shield, Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, Jirou. Jirou, Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, Melissa Shield." I said.

"Hi!" Uraraka greeted.

"'Sup." Jirou said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Melissa greeted.

They decided it would be a good idea to have a meet and greet over drinks. Once we made it I asked the all important question.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked.

"Yaoyorozu got an invitation because of her family. She had 2 plus ones to the party before the expo. So us girls fought over it. Through Rock Paper Scissors." Jirou explained.

"So is it just you three?" I asked.

"Not at all." A familiar voice behind us said.

"Oh no..." I groaned as I turned around, "What are you doing here Chargedolt?" I asked.

He ignored me and instead walked over to Melissa, "Hey... how are you?" He asked.

A large part of me wanted to toss him into the fountain... but Melissa handled it as well as I would have.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"The name's Denki Kaminari." He said.

"Or Chargedolt." I said.

"Why is that?" She asked.

I scooted my chair closer to her, "Let me te-"

"KAMINARI!" Another all familiar voice yelled, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU SHOULD BE WORKING!" Iida yelled swinging his arms around like normal.

"That's... another one of my classmates, Tenya Iida." I introduced.

"What a... colorful cast." She commented.

"You don't even know the half of it." I muttered... a a loud explosion was heard over by a rocky mountain area.

"What was that?" Jirou asked.

"Let's find out..." I said.

We headed over to the mountain area.

"Wow, 25 seconds, that's 8th place!" The announcer woman yelled... as Kirishima showed up on the big screen once the smoke cleared.

"Kirishima?!" Everyone but Melissa and I yelled.

"You know him?" Melissa asked.

"That's classmate #6." I muttered.

"Next up for the challenge, is Katsuki Bakugou." The announcer said, as Bakugou walked onto stage.

"Make that Classmate #7." I muttered.

Bakugou then rushed through destorying the robot villains in a matter of seconds... 15 at that. Giving him first place, as he was walking back to where he came from Kirishima ran up to him.

"Hey, isn't that Midoriya and the others?" He asked, as Bakugou looked up to lock eyes at us... then he launched himself up to us.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?!" He asked.

"Temper dude." I said tapping his forehead, "You need to work on that."

He batted my finger away and growled, "You get that one for free... now what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the expo... the others have their own reasons." I said before looking over to Kirishima, "What are you doing here Kirishima?" I asked, "I didn't know you were invited."

"Oh I wasn't... Bakugou was coming so I tagged along." He said with his chipper smile.

I just laughed, "Alright fair enough." I said before turning my attention to Bakugou, "Anyway... ehh 15 seconds sounds good... but I can beat that easily." I said.

"You can?!" Bakugou and Melissa asked.

"Heck yeah." I said as I vaulted over the railing, landing on my feet perfectly, "Just watch." I said with a thumbs up.

The round started and I rocketed out of the gates with my Full Cowling and my flames. I took out the robots in rapid succession, once I finished I heard my time.

"15 Seconds! Tied for first place!" The announcer exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Bakugou and I yelled in disbelief and disappointment. In a huff I jumped back up to the spectators seats.

"How did you do that?" Melissa asked.

"What... oh, right, I never told you my Quirks." I said, then she interrupted me.

"Quirks... as in two?" Melissa asked.

"Yup." I said as I activated Full Cowling and pulled down my bandana to breath fire, "Two Quirks. Fire Breath and a power and speed up Quirk I call Stockpile." I explained.

"B-But this phenomenon has never happened before!" She exclaimed.

"Trust me I-"

"14 seconds! A new first place time by Todoroki Shouto!" The announcer yelled.

"Todoroki?" I asked.

"Icy-hot?!" Bakugou asked in a louder fashion.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" I asked.

"Yeah, coming in here like he owns the joint and beating my time!" Bakugou yelled.

"Who is that?" Melissa asked.

"That's Todoroki Shouto, classmate #8." I said before turning to Iida, "Is everyone here? Or is this just a massive coincidence?" I asked.

"All of Class 1-A is indeed here, however some of us have been chosen to represent U.A at the I-Expo party." Iida explained.

"I see." I said, "Hey Bakugou, is there a-"

And he was gone. He jumped over the railing to go yell at Todoroki, it took the combined efforts of Iida, Kirishima, and I to stop Bakugou's rage induced attacks.

"I could have blown all of you to bits if I wanted too." Bakugou said cutting off the story once again.

"Yeah yeah, whatever lets you sleep at night explody boy." Chargedolt quipped.

"What did you say?!" Bakugou asked as rage shot through him like a wave.

"MOVING ON!" I yelled as Bakugou and Chargedolt finally settled down.

We all continued the tour, though some bailed, they being Bakugou and Kirishima though one was voluntary, the other was to keep the other from trouble. As we went on our tour we show cased our Quirks to Melissa who was amazed by some of them... but the one she was the most interested in was me and my double Quirks. I showed off my Quirks, and how I used them together ala my special moves.

"You can fly?!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah." I said as I landed, I pulled off the tubes and bandana, "It's because of this." I said as I handed it to her.

"Hmm... simple design." She commented, "But it works." She said handing it back to me, "Do you have any more support items?" She asked.

"Well... excluding my arms, which were made for me by someone in U.A, I have these gloves." I said as I took them off and handed them to her, "They're flame retardant, which is important because I don't want them to disintegrate with my Quirk." I said.

"But why not get them flame resistant?" She asked.

"Simple... I want them to be on fire." I explained.

It took her a second before it clicked, "You want to make a flaming punch?" She asked.

"Ding Ding Ding." I said, "Which is why... I have these." I said pulling out one of my small gasoline bottles, "I pour this over my hands and ignite them, due to them being Flame retardant... I only have a small window to utilize this move. I call it 'Falcon Punch'." I said.

She stared at me for a few seconds, "... Isn't that from... a video game?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah..." I muttered as she laughed.

"Well I like it." She said.

After that small show and tell session, Melissa had one more place to show me, and it was her school. She showed me all over the campus and classrooms... but the one place I remember was her development lab. It was well organized with little cubbies filled with gizmos, gadgets, support items, you name it. However, she came out with a small red band.

"Here, I would like it if you would use this." She said as she took off the glove from my right hand and placed the band around the wrist. "If you would like to activate it, push the button on the center, the blue button." She explained.

I did as such, and the band expanded to encompass my whole hand even the palm.

"You can deactivate it if you just push the button again." She said demonstrating as such. "I saw some tapes of this year's U.A's sports festival, I saw that you broke your arms with your second Quirk. So this band will brace your arms, which allows you to use your full power without blowing up your arms." She explained, "It's powerful enough to take punches from All Might three times, so it's very durable." She said.

I didn't have the heart to say no, "I'll use it well." I said.

"Thank you." She said with a warm and proud smile. "If I can't be a hero, then this is what I can do to help." She said.

"Why can't you be a hero?" I asked.

"... I'm Quirkless." She said.

That sentence made my heart sink.

"I wanted to be a hero ever since I met All Might when he got his first costume. But when I didn't get my Quirk when I was five, I was taken to the doctor. They told me I was Quirkless... and that crushed me. But if I couldn't become a hero, I will focus on my other goal. To be just like my dad..." She said, "So I decided to become a Support Item engineer to help Heroes in their fields." She explained.

I asked myself if I should tell her or not.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

I sighed audibly, "I know how being Quirkless feels." I said.

She raised an eyebrow, "No offense... but having two Quirks is the opposite of being Quirkless." She said.

I shrugged and told her something I probably shouldn't have told her in our first meeting. "It's how I got these Quirks is the difference." I said pulling up a chair, and gesturing to the chair on the corner, "Take a seat... I'm about to drop a massive bombshell." I commented.

She looked at me confused, but did as such.

"Alright... I'm going to start with something from my past." I said before taking a deep breath, "I'm an ex-criminal."

...

...

"What?!" She yelled.

"If you're shocked now... then it gets worse." I said as I leaned back into my chair, "It all started about a year ago. I was Quirkless from the start of my life onward, but I wanted to be a hero, more than anything in the world. So when I was 4 I was waiting for my Quirk to manifest... but nothing happened. After the joint test, it was revealed that I was Quirkless." I explained as she stared at me wide-eyed, "So 10 ish years later, I met a hero, a hero I looked up to with much admiration and respect. I walked up to them... first asked for an autograph being a massive fanboy at the time, then I asked the question 'Can I become a hero without a Quirk?' Then he looked at me dead in the eyes and said, 'No, you can't hope to become a hero'. Then left. Now needless to say... that broke me, broke my spirit. So I ran to the nearest abandoned building and cried. Cried and yelled, and that's when it all clicked, and as I was screaming fire erupted from my mouth." I explained.

"O-Oh... but it was an accident, you didn't do it on purpose." She said.

"That part is true... I didn't do THAT on purpose." I said, "The events after... were 100% intentional. So soon after, I was approached by some guy in a hoodie, he told me this spiel about heroes and how two faced they are. Now normally I would have ignored him and blew his face off with my fire. But I was so high on resentment and anger that I agreed to his statement... and that's how I joined the League of Villains."

She was silent... silent and shocked, but I kept going.

"A month later... I was caught and arrested for setting a hero agency building on fire. After being interrogated and getting no where, who decided to show up to my interrogation? Mr. Symbol of Peace himself."

"Uncle Might went to your interrogation?" Melissa asked.

"Yes, and he went straight to the point, asking about the League of Villains. I answered in a blind rage, at that point I hated two things, two faced pro heroes, and the League of Villains who abandoned me." I said, "You would not believe the call I had with my mother. She was watching the news when I called... she cried and apologized, she took the blame for everything I've done. Needless to say it broke my heart seeing my mother, the only one I loved left sobbing uncontrollably. I told that to All Might, and he offered me a spot on U.A." I said, "Now before you say it... I called him a complete moron for offering me of all people a spot, but he insisted that I get my life on track, the right track." I explained, "So that's the story of why All Might is basically my human ball and chain."

She looked at me with a mix of emotions... so many to name. I took a deep breath. "Look, I don't know what you're thinking... but if you want your brace back-"

"Keep it..." She muttered.

"Huh?" I asked.

"What you did was bad, but you're here now, and so far if you were the same villain as you said you were... then you would have destroyed this whole place by now. Especially with your two Quirks." She said.

"Well... I wouldn't say that." I said as she looked at me worried, "There is no way in hell I would have destroyed this place, Godzillo is here! He would have killed me." I said jokingly.

"Oh." She said chuckling.

"But in all seriousness. Being Quirkless sucks, I was just lucky that I got my Quirks so late and lucky in a sense that the League abandoned me." I said, "Because had that not happened... then, well I wouldn't know what would happen but I certainly wouldn't be here." I said before standing up, "Anyway thanks for listening... I would have felt scummy had I kept that information from you during the time we're here." I said.

"No, thank you for telling me. Must have taken a lot of courage." She said afterwards.

"Yeah it did..." I muttered.

She smiled and glanced at her watch, "Care to walk back to Papa and Uncle Might?" She asked.

"Yes, I need to figure out where the hell is the hotel." I said.

We headed back to the big tower in the center of the plaza. All Might and David Shield were talking about something. Probably All Might's power decrease if that graph on the screen is any indication. After All Might managed to de-esculate the situation and calm down Melissa, he and I headed to our hotel room.

A few hours passed and it was nighttime, better known as party time. I met up with Melissa so we could walk together. Once we entered the building we... well more I had to endure a tongue lashing from Iida about 'Meeting at the scheduled time'... even though He, Todoroki, Melissa, and I were the only ones there. Slowly everyone else started to meet with us... Kirishima and Bakugou weren't there at the time.

Soon the whole area went under lockdown, there was a bomb warning going off, but in reality there was a villain attack. Jirou and I found out when the captured All Might whispered it to us.

"Wait, All Might was captured?" Ashido asked.

"Yes, the villains got the upper hand and had hacked the whole area, taking control of everything, even the security robots who they could make shoot the civilians... so he had no choice but to surrender." I explained.

Anyway, it took some convincing... mainly to Iida and Yaoyorozu, but we decided to fight back as the only ones who could. So our objective as to get to the 200th floor... and we were on floor 1, so needless to say it took a long time. But it took the villains till floor 80 to realize that we were there.

"I'll take it from here Midoriya." Todoroki said.

"Be my guest... I'm getting tired." I said.

 ***Todoroki's P.O.V***

We were on floor 80, and the villains decided to block us off by closing the gates, but as one was closing there was a door on the other side of it. So I utilized my ice to block the door, as Iida jumped through and kicked the door down.

Once inside we say the elevator said it was at floor 50 and rapidly rising, so we hid in some shrubbery and waited for them to leave. They however yelled 'We know you're there, come on out.'

We thought it was aimed at us, and we were worried and wondering if we should wait for them to come over, or attack... then another voice sounded off through the room.

Bakugou walked into the room with us and Kirishima as well. The villains asked what they were doing here... and Bakugou being the smartass he is.

"Hey!" Bakugou yelled.

Bakugou being the smart ass he is, asked them what they were doing here? Kirishima then defused the situation, but saying they were lost and looking for reception. The villains thought they were lying, not that I blamed them, how did they get to floor 80 when receptions are usually in floor 1... I don't understand. So the villains started to attack. So we took this opportunity to continue upwards. I stayed to fight while I sent everyone else up onto one of the walkways to continue heading up.

One of the villains has a Quirk that allows him to transform into a strong purple transformation (A/N: Just picture the hulk... but purple), and the other one can manipulate matter into different shapes. Bakugou and Kirishima was fighting off the purple villain while I fought the other one. The purple villain dodged Bakugou's attack and prepared a counter attack but Kirishima shielded him from it being knocked into a wall.

"Kirishima!" Bakugou yelled, looking angry. He went on an offensive onslaught, bombaring the purple villain while I stalled the other one. After one Howitzer Impact the purple villain was out of commission, making the other villain easier to take down in a two on one battle. It took a few explosions and one fire blast for him to be dazed enough to me to freeze him on ice.

"Hey Todoroki, would it be okay if I took over the story from here?" Iida asked.

"Sure... my part's done anyway." I answered.

"Excellent." Iida said.

 ***Iida's P.O.V***

After Todoroki lifted us up onto the catwalk... we were blocked in all fronts, with no foreseeable way up. That is until Yaoyorozu noticed a vent, she tossed an attachable explosive onto the vent and blew it open. The problem was that it was super high up.

"I'll handle this." Midoriya said as he pulled up his bandana and flew up into the vent, then he sent down the emergency ladder allowing us to head further up the tower. We made it to a large metal door, and on the other side was many security drones, and they look programmed to attack anything that moves. We came up with a Plan A, have Yaoyorozu create a sheet of insulation and have Kaminari short circuit the drones.

"Indescriminant Shock, 1.3 MILLION VOLTS!" He exclaimed as the drones around him were enveloped in shocks. "Not enough? THEN LET'S TRY 2 MILLION VOLTS!"

"No you idiot!" Midoriya yelled.

It was too late...

"Wha...?" Kaminari muttered before the security drones got back up and wrapped him in a capturing wire.

"Looks like we are going with Plan B." Midoriya said, "Iida, let's get that Chargedolt back."

"Right." I said.

We took out the current wave of drones, there were many of them but they were all defeated none the less.

"Where are they coming from?" Midoriya asked.

"From the left." Jirou answered, pulling her jack from the ground.

"Then let's go to the right." I yelled as we all ran away from the action. As we were running... we noticed that the doors that were supposed to block us off were open.

"Maybe they lost track of us." Uraraka said.

"No..." Yaoyorozu responded.

"They're leading us somewhere." Midoriya finished, "Be ready for an ambush."

We made it to floor 138, and we were in some sort of data room. Once we stepped inside, the front gates opened to reveal a massive army of security drones. Too many for all of us to handle.

"You guys go ahead!" I yelled, "We'll take care of this."

"...Right, let's go Melissa." Midoriya said.

"Wait..." Melissa said before turning to Uraraka, "We need you to come with us."

"Why?" Uraraka asked.

"No time to argue!" I yelled as I prepared my reciproburst... now is a good time more than any.

"R-Right." She said as the three ran away to continue climbing up the tower.

"Ready?" I asked.

Yaoyorozu created a cannon, "R-Ready..."

She was reaching her limit... but we aren't here to beat all of the drones, we're here to stall them to give Midoriya, Melissa, and Uraraka some time.

"Reciproburst!" I yelled as I rushed towards the drones, taking out some of them while Yaoyorozu and Jirou were blasting the others with some soft ammo. It was going well... then my engine stalled, leaving me helpless against the drones, and Yaoyorozu reached her limit of creating soft ammo. We were captured almost immediately. "I bought you guys some time..." I muttered.

"Alright, I'll take it from here Iida." Uraraka said.

"By all means." I said.

 ***Uraraka's P.O.V***

We were climbing further and further up the tower, until we came into a turbine room.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"There." Melissa said pointing upwards towards a door all the way at the top, "That's going to get us to the top." She said.

"Alright... hop on." Midoriya said, deactivating his arm brace, "I'll fly us up there."

Melissa and I were on his back, "Alright get ready." Midoriya said as he pulled up his bandana.

We slowly got off the ground and were slowly going up towards the door.

"Why are we slow?" I asked as I heard the door open, revealing a ton of security drones.

"It's our weight... we're too heavy for him to fly at optimal speeds." Melissa explained.

... I knew what I had to do.

"Good luck guys." I said as I touched them getting rid of their gravity and shoved them towards the door, causing me to fall back to the ground.

"Wait... couldn't you have done that at the first place and not needed to go back to the ground with the drones?" Sato interrupted to ask the question.

"... In retrospect... that would have made more sense." I muttered, "Anyway! Back to the story!"

I landed onto the ground and the drones were rushing towards me... I prepared to fight as long as I could... then a loud explosion was heard.

"DIE!" Bakugou yelled blowing up the three robots that were closest to me.

"Glad to see we're on time!" Kirishima yelled as he used his hardening to fight the other robots.

"Where did Midoriya and the others go?" Todoroki asked.

"Iida, Jirou, Kaminari, and Yaoyorozu were captured a while back to buy us time." I explained as I took released their gravity once they were high enough away from the action. Then I helped them fight however I could, which was removing the gravity from the drones, setting up Kirishima and Bakugou to blow them to pieces. But they wouldn't stop coming! As we were fighting I was praying that Melissa, Midoriya, and the others were alright.

"Hey Uraraka, mind if I take over?" Midoriya asked.

"Sure, we're just fighting the drones... nothing really exciting." I answered.

"Great."

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

Melissa and I made it to the top floor... and inside was David Shield and his assistant, typing on a computer.

"What are they doing?" Melissa asked.

"They're probably being forced to do... something for the villains." I said.

"Yeah that has to be it." She said.

They were typing away... until the screen turned green, "There, it's on the 56th drawer." David Shield said as his assistant rushed over to said drawer... pulling out a briefcase.

"Our life's work... we've got it." The assistant, Sam, said, "The plan worked..." He muttered.

"What do you mean plan?" I asked stepping into the room, with Melissa behind me.

"Dad, what's going on? Are you behind this?" Melissa asked.

He was silent for a few seconds... before he spoke up, "Yes, I did." He said, "It was all a ploy to get this back." He said as he told Sam to show us the contents, "It's a support item meant to increase the output on one's Quirk ten fold. But the sponsors and company backers pulled back... said if it was in the wrong hands... it would invoke chaos. I was defiant, and didn't want to lose our life's work. But I eventually gave in and stored it away." He explained.

"But why? Why get it now?" I asked.

"Because... All Might is getting weaker." He said, "If All Might, the Symbol of Peace, falls then how will the world react? So if I finished this invention... then All Might can get his power back... and the Symbol of Peace would be at his full power again! Is that wrong?!" He asked.

He is going through grave lengths to help All Might...

"So you hired villains just to steal something back?!" Melissa asked.

"No, they're just actors pretending to be villains, it's a ploy in order for us to get our life's work back." The assistant answered.

"But the villains... they attacked our friends? Was that a part of your plan too?!" Melissa asked.

"W-What? They were only supposed to capture. They weren't supposed to hurt." David Shield said.

"That was the plan..." A deep voice said, "If we were actually actors." The leader of the attack force came through the door. I activated Ful Cowling and rushed towards him... only to be slammed into the wall and pinned by metal...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you... my Quirk allows me to control any metal I touch." The leader said before turning to the assistant. "Now hand me the briefcase!" He ordered.

"Sam... why?!" David asked.

"Because you wanted to throw away our life's work!" He yelled, "You didn't even try to fight back... So I will give this to someone who understands it's value."

Sam handed the device to the leader, once the briefcase was in the villain's hands, Sam was shot in the shoulder.

"W-Why..." He muttered as dripped onto the floor, "W-We had a deal..."

"The deal has changed..." He said as he aimed the gun at his forehead, aiming to finish the job, but David Shield jumped in front of him taking the bullet and collapsing on the ground.

"No!" Melissa yelled as she ran to get the gun away from him, only for him to hit her with the butt of the gun, "Alright then..." He said aiming the gun at Melissa ,"You're first..."

I didn't care about the reprocussions I would face, I activated Full Cowling at max power and plowed through the metal that was binding me.

"Get the f**k away from her!" I yelled as I reactivated my brace and prepared for a fully powered up punch. Only for a wall of metal to intercept my punch, at least Melissa is safe. I kicked off the wall and ran towards them to stop them from taking the professor, but more walls of metal were getting in my way. I instead jumped over then and stood on their way. "I'm not letting you pass me!" I yelled getting ready to fight but many metal pillars slammed into me.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I heard him say as I heard them walk past me. Through some adrenaline enduced power, I shattered the metal pillars. I was shaky... but managed to stand up.

"M-Melissa... go take control of the system." I said.

"O-Okay... but what about you?" Melissa asked.

"I'm... going to get your dad back... then destroy his invention." I said as I limpily walked towards the elevator and headed up to the roof. The villains were loading up into a helicopter and shoved David Shield on the back, all tied up and still bleeding. "Hey!" I yelled getting their attention, "Give, Mr. Shield... and his stupid invention back!" I yelled as I rushed towards them with my Full Cowling. The main villain tried shooting me, but I dodged with my heightened speed.

"Damn it! Get out of here!" He yelled as the helicopter started flying away.

"Oh f**k no!" I yelled as I leaped towards the helicopter gripping onto the wheel. The helicopter started swirling around out of control. I slowly moved towards where David and the invention was at. Once I made it I reached for both David and the case, but the villain leader aimed his gun at me.

"At least... you have the heart of a hero." He said before pulling the trigger. A flash of red came across my vision, as David Shield collapsed on the side of the helicopter, blood splattering on impact.

While I was distracted the villain leader got me to let go of the helicopter, making me fall back down to the landing pad.

"Midoriya!" Melissa yelled rushing towards me.

"I-I can-" I said before falling forward. "Still go-"

"SMASH!" A booming voice yelled as something like a rocket flew up into the air. All Might punched the air, aimed directly at the helicopter, piercing it with David Shield in his arms. "Midoriya... I apologize for not coming earlier." He said.

"Heh..." I chuckled, "You should be, stealing all the glory." I quipped.

"HAHAHA!" He laughed, "You must be fine if you can still crack a jo-"

Then suddenly the metal around the roof started flying off the ground and flew back towards the helicopter wreckage. It was the villain... and he was wearing David Shield's invention. It powered him up to hell and back. The metal started forming around him, making an abomination of a final form. With a wire tentacle, he snatched David Shield from All Might's arms and shoved him into his mangled body.

"Midoriya... get Melissa out of here!" All Might yelled.

"B-But All Might."

"Now! It's not safe here... I'll handle this." He said as he rushed towards the villain boss. He smashed metal projectiles that were sent his way, but was sent up into the air thanks to a metal pillar then two more pillars slammed into him from both sides. All Might however pushed through and launched towards the villain boss, but was caught into a wire trap... then the villain turned pink, and gripped his hand around All Might's neck and body. Afterwards he was then crushed within a ball made of metal parts.

"MIDORIYA!" A loud voice yelled behind us, it was Uraraka and the others, they're fine.

"Go help All Might!" Bakugou yelled as he started blasting some metal pillars being sent their way, while Todoroki was covering him.

"Right!" I yelled as I let go of Melissa, "Go back to them..." I said.

"No, I want to help!" She exclaimed.

"You are!" I yelled as I activated the brace, "Trust me."

She looked at me with fear and worry... but nodded. I surged One for All through my body and launched towards the ball that All Might was in, shattering it. The villain boss sent a massive metal slate towards me, but All Might grabbed me and took the front of that attack.

"Why... why did you do that?" All Might asked.

I struggled to stand up, but I faced him, blood streaming down my face, "Because... that's what a hero does." I muttered.

He looked at me... before chuckling, "Spoken like a true hero..." He said before facing the villain boss, "I may need some help with this one... will you help me Young Midoriya?" He asked extending his hand.

"Heh... I was waiting for you to ask." I said before gripping his hand, "Let's do this."

All Might helped me on my feet... then at the same time, we started sprinting towards the villain boss. The boss started sending metal projectiles and pillars trying to stop us... but Bakgou and Todoroki helped us with that, with Bakugou destroying the projectiles, and Todoroki freezing the pillars.

All Might and I jumped into the air, as the villain boss shattered the area around him, causing our friends and Melissa to tumble and lose their focus. All Might was rushing through, dodging and smashing the pillars that got in his way. While I, with everything to lose, went full power Full Cowling, the speed needed to dodge and kick the pillars that were sent towards me. Then All Might jumped onto a pillar and started running on that, I jumped on that same pillar, running side by side with All Might with all our speed.

The villain with his last ditch effort, sent massive metal clumps into the air, creating a square metal spirit bomb. All Might and I kicked off a floating metal clump and prepared our punches. The villain sent the metal square spirit bomb at us at great speeds, but we were ready for it.

Once it was close enough we yelled this, "DOUBLE DETROIT SMASH!" And the combined strength was enough to shatter the attack, and send us flying towards the enemy.

"DEKU!" Uraraka yelled.

"ALL MIGHT!" Yaoyorozu and Jirou yelled.

"MIDORIYA!" Iida and Kirishima cheered.

"DO IT!" Todoroki and Bakugou, yes even Bakugou, yelled as All Might and I prepared our final attack.

I surged One for All through my braced arm, while All Might pulled back his punch.

"PLUS! ULTRA! SMASH!" We yelled as we landed our punch on the villain, with a force strong enough to tilt the tower as well as shatter every piece of metal that was on his body. A force so great that the brace that was durable enough to take 3 fully powered punches from All Might shattered on impact.

With the villain defeated, and David Shield saved, Melissa ran up to check on both All Might and I. I was fine, that brace she made worked wonders, the problem was that it shattered... though she didn't mind, she said she could make a better one later. Bakugou, Uraraka, Iida, Todoroki, Jirou, and Yaoyorozu were calling for us, but Melissa and I waved at them signifying that we were okay. The villain and everyone else involved was hauled off to jail... and David Shield learned to NEVER make something like that again.

"The End." I said.

The room was silent...

"So that was what the explosion was." Sato said.

"Yeah. It wsa pretty amazing if I do say so myself." I said with a vain smirk.

"Yeah, yeah... anyway what's the package?" Ashido asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot..." I muttered as I opened the box, revealing two black and green bands... no way. Oh, there's another note, I took it out and started reading, "Dear Midoriya, Surprise! I rebuilt and updated the full gauntlets. They are way stronger than the last ones. When they wrap around your hand they'll avoid the little opening for your fire, All Might sent me the blue prints. Oh, and they're also like your gloves, they can also be lit on fire, but they can also be heated and not burn your arms. Before you ask... yeah that part took a while. Oh and do me a favor... and look towards the door?" I read aloud as I turned towards the door.

"Hey Midoriya." Melissa said.

"Hey!" I yelled as I jumped off the couch and rushed towards her, "When did you get in? HOW DID YOU GET IN?!" I asked.

"I managed to pull some strings... and I'm here to meet with one of the best support engineers from U.A. for about a month." She explained.

"That's awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Midoriya... quick question." Ashido said.

"What?" I asked.

"Is she... your Girlfriend or something?" She asked.

The room was silent... then Melissa laughed.

"Oh noho, we're just cousins." She said.

... Oh s**t.

"COUSINS?!" The whole class yelled.

"Yeah, didn't he read that part of the letter?" She asked.

Oh super s**t.

"No he hasn't!" Bakugou yelled as explosions erupted from his hands.

"Wait... she said Uncle Might... so you ARE All Might's secret love child!" Todoroki yelled.

"No, that's not it at all!" I yelled.

"Then what is it?!" They all asked.

"Ugh... look. I'm not related to All Might, at all. He's not my dad." I said.

"Don't give me that crap!" Bakugou yelled, "Or else why did you yell, during All Might's fight against All for One, 'Kick his ass dad!'?" He asked.

Oh plus ultra s**t!

"Well?!" Everyone asked.

"Fine... At the beginning of the year, when my mother was in the mental hospital... I was alone, All Might offered me to live with him, so it was either take my chances at a s**tty orphanage, or live with All Might. Things spiraled from there... and now All Might is as close as a father figure I have." I explained.

The room went silent again.

"Well why didn't you tell us?" Hagakure asked.

"Did you not hear how you all reacted for the past 30 seconds?" I asked, "I was planning on telling you, at the end of our third year... but Melissa decided to drop that bombshell." I muttered.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it." I said, "It was going to be either you, me on my third year, or me spouting it out like an idiot."

I brought her towards the couch. Blair walked up to her and laid on her immediately.

"Aww!" She gushed petting Blair, "Who's puppy is this?" She asked.

"Mine." I answered, "To be honest I didn't expect to keep her, U.A. is a stickler for pets. I just got lucky to be able to keep her."

"I see..." She said while petting.

"So how long are you staying?" I asked.

"Oh about a month." Melissa answered.

"A-A month?! How?" I asked.

"Like I said, I managed to pull some strings." She said, "I'm here for school business, and I'm also here to see how the braces fare." She said.

"Nice." I said.

We all were talking, mainly to Melissa about how she's been. Soon it was curfew and Melissa had to head over to All Might's house. I'm sure mom will love to talk to her. I was heading to my room... until I was stopped by Chargedolt.

"So... is she singl-"

"Don't even think about it." I threatened, "Besides... she has a boyfriend over at I-Island." I said.

"O-Oh, alright." He said before leaving.

Shrugging off that interraction, I headed into my room and collapsed onto my bed. I felt Blair climb onto my bed and onto my back... I closed my eyes waiting for sleep to roll over me.

End of Chapter


	26. Chapter 26

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

*Tap Tap Tap*

Huh? What the hell was that?

I sat up and looked towards the source of the sound, which was the window. There was nothing there, only the blackness of the starless night. Maybe I'm hearing things? Chisaki did land a few hits on my head. Still might as well check in case we aren't gonna get robbed or murdered by a villain.

After rubbing the tiredness from my eyes, I got out of bed and headed towards the window. After opening the blinds, I saw nothing. Just a plate of cheese.

...

Wait, cheese?!

"I know?" I said outloud... wait, do they know about the truth of One for All? No, it can't be, I made sure to tell absolutely no one who doesn't know about it already. It's probably over something else entirely. Still... there's the problem over the cheese on the balcony.

Now I remember my mother telling me never to take cheese that happened to be on my windowsill. But it'd be a waste to leave it out there, so I opened the window and brought it inside, I finally made use of my mini fridge, aside from a few water bottles I stored in there. Well whomever gave me the cheese, I assume it's Aoyama, thank you, I now have a mini snack for tomorrow's lunch. Once that was over I headed back to bed and went back to sleep.

*The next day*

I made it to class with a plastic tub full of chilled cheese, and with about 10 minutes before first period. I looked around to find... ah there he is.

"Yo, Aoyama." I said as I walked over to him.

"Ahh, Midoriya. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked in his french accent.

"Did you... climb onto my balcony, and leave me cheese?" I asked.

"Why yes." He said.

"Well to that I say... it is delicious!" I exclaimed as I took out another cheese to eat it, "Seriously what kind of cheese is this?"

His eyes lit up, "Oh, that's a mixture of brie." He said pointing to the slightly paler cheese, "And camambert cheese." He said pointing to the more vibrant yellow cheese.

"Well they're both f**king delicious." I said as I finished another rectangle of brie, then I remembered what the message was, "Oh that reminds me, wha-"

"Class in your seats!" Midnight yelled.

Oh well... I'll ask him later.

Well later took a long time to come. After Midnight's class we were taken to TDL to create our two Ultimate Moves in case you haven't yet, or train to master your ultimate moves. Kirishima used his new move 'Unbreakable' and asked Bakugou and Satou to help him withstand constant abuse. He asked me to join in... but I needed to iron out the kinks for my newest support item Melissa made me. Then Aoyama yelled at me to look at his direction.

He fired a beam through a stone rectangle, I'd say about 6 feet in length, which was impressive. Then he unleased one of his ultimate moves, which he doved 'Navel Laser Buffet', which shot beam blasts from not only his stomach but also both of his shoulders. Then he shot a smaller but concentrated beam into the slab. Then he collapsed onto the floor gripping his stomach.

"Doing this... makes my stomach ache very quickly." He groaned.

"Then why did you do it? You idiot?!" I asked as I rushed over to place one of his arms over my shoulder, "Hey, Cementoss, Aoyama put himself out of commission, can he rest for a few?" I asked.

"All good." Cementoss said.

I moved Aoyama away from the explosions and Quirks. Once we were pretty much alone I asked the million dollar question.

"So Aoyama, why did you say in your cheese platter, 'I know'?" I asked.

"Your Quirk doesn't suit your body." He said.

... Oh thank god it wasn't about him knowing about One for All.

"You and I are the same..." He muttered.

"The same? How?" I asked.

"I-I've constantly had a support belt since I was a kid. If I didn't sometimes my navel laser would leak out. I was born with it. So my body and my Quirk wasn't compatible." He explained, "That's what the doctor told me. When you joined the school, you couldn't control your second Quirk at all right? I thought you and I were one in the same. Since the internship and even before then, I could see you were growing impatient."

I didn't know how to respond... so I just said whatever my mind thought was appropriate, "Aoyama, you're right. My Quirk and my body aren't compatible at all." I said, "However, compatibility grows with use. Like my second Quirk, the more I used it, the more my body got used to it." I explained, "So much so that I began using my fire breathing Quirk with conjuction with my Stockpile Quirk." I explained, "So by your logic, the same can be applied to you." I said before tapping his forehead, "We are one in the same in terms of our Quirks and our bodies, that much is true. But there is a difference between those who accept that as the absolute, or give that hinderance a big middle finger and break through it." I said.

He stayed silent... before nodding, "I see, so I should use my Quirk to build an immunity to it?" He asked.

"In laymans terms, yeah. You've been showing a f**k ton of improvement with your moves. Especially since your laser can pierce through 6 feet of concrete and still keep going. Your Quirk is powerful that's for absolute sure." I said, "But what good is it if you get KO'ed after 3 uses." I said as I stood him up straight, "So keep honing your Quirk, and give that hinderance a big middle finger." I said giving him a pat on the back.

Aoyama stared at me for a few seconds... before laughing, "This is funny." He commented, "I was planning to encourage you, but you in turn, encouraged me. Thank you, Midoriya." He said.

"Don't worry about i-" I said until... a wavy laser spewed out of his stomach. "W-What happened?!" I asked concerned.

"I-It came out..." He muttered.

"Yeah... until you give that hinderance a middle finger, you should go at it slowly, you still have two years." I said as I headed back to train.

I saw Kirishima taking the front of Bakugou and Sato's attacks, then I heard a chipper voice in the background.

"Hey, Izuku!" I turned to see... Melissa?

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came..." She said as she pulled out a notepad, "To conduct notes to see where I can improve on your braces." She said as she pulled out a pen, "Did you do anything with them yet?" She asked.

"No... but I was about to do something kinda stupid... but just stupid enough to work." I said.

"Really? What?" She asked as she prepared her pen.

"Scoot back." I said as I activated the braces, "I'll show ya." I said as I looked at Kirishima, Bakugou, and Satou, "Hey Bakugou and Satou!" I yelled which made them stop and turn towards me, "Can you guys back off for a second... I wanna give Melissa a demonstration of my new technique."

Bakugou sent me a glare... before both he and Satou backed off, "Fine, show us your f**king move." He growled, but curious.

"Alright." I said as I pulled down my bandana, and blew fire onto my arms. After a few seconds, they began to glow yellowish white, like my Diable Jambe... it should be named as such. "Alright, Kirishima ready?" I asked.

He rebraced himself, "Ready!" He yelled.

"Alright... Diable Bras!" I yelled as I rushed towards him, "Star Punch!" I yelled as I uppercutted him square in the jaw. He was knocked into a pillar then fell onto the ground.

(A/N: Fun fact, Bras is french for arms, which fits for Diable Jambe, which is french for Devil Leg.)

He started to roll around gripping his jaw, "Hot! HOT!" He yelled.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed as my arms' heat eventually died down, "I should have toned down the heat."

"That was so cool!" She exclaimed as she wrote it down, "Now, did your prosthetic arms feel any of that heat?" She asked.

"... Actually no." I answered, "I didn't feel any of the heat at all."

"Excellent. That part of it works." She said, "Hmm... but we need something powerful to test out the durability." She said.

"Well, All Might is retired now... so there is pretty much nobody out there that can punch as hard as him naturally." I said, "But we should test it none the less." I said before turning to Satou, "Hey Satou, can you punch my arms as hard as you can?" I asked.

"W-Why?" He asked, probably a bit worried about my arms.

"Don't worry, my arms have cooled down, and it's a durability test." I said as I blocked my face with my arms, "So don't hold back, for science." I said.

He looked concerned... but did it anyway. He rushed towards me and punched my arms with full force... and I... felt nothing.

"Awesome." She said writing it down, "They don't appear to be dented or in any way damanged." She said.

"Cool, thanks Satou." I said as he left, "So anything else you need to take notes on?" I asked.

"Hmm..." She muttered as she looked over her notes, "No. So far the braces are working like a charm... but maybe I could add some things to it." She pondered as she started heading towards the door, "I'll go see Hatsume to see what she thinks. See ya later." She said before leaving.

"See ya." I said before looking at my arms. In all honesty I was surprised how fast I heated my arms. Maybe my constant use of my fire made it hotter over time. If so... then that'll make using Diable Jambe and Diable Bras easier and quicker.

After that training session, classes were soon over. After that pep talk, Aoyama and I good friends, he would come to me for training, and I would come to him for amazing french cuisine!

Then the next day was... as close to a school event as this school will ever get. The Cultural Festival is here. Mr. Aizawa tasked us with coming up with what the class will be doing. As to be expected... there was a bunch of exceedingly different ideas thrown around. Many of them were shot down or combined into one simple event. Before we could come to a decision class ended, and Mr. Aizawa said to make a decision by tomorrow of there will be a public lecture.

After school, Asui, Uraraka, Kirishima, Tokoyami, and I were taken to supplementary classes. Mr. Aizawa told us... well mainly me, that Eri wanted to see me and Togata.

"Great, when can we go?" I asked.

Mr. Aizawa glanced at the clock, "In 10 minutes." He said.

"... That sounds like something... oh I don't know. SOMETHING YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME EARLIER!" I yelled, which caused everyone to scoot away in pain.

"Jeez Midoriya..." Uraraka commented picking her ear, "You sound like Present Mic."

"Why are you so worked up over?" Kirishima asked.

"... Are you stupid? Or are you stupid?" I asked, "She just came from the worst hell anyone has ever gone through. Now she just woke up, what if I said something wrong or stupid and shedoesn'tlikeanythingIsayoranythingIdo!"

"Midoriya!" Asui yelled slapping me across the face with her tongue, "Calm down! You're mumbling, ribbit." She said.

... I thought I buried that habit.

"Don't worry, you're blowing this way out of proportion." Mr. Aizawa said, "Besides, Togata will be there, odds are he'll say something... bizarre before you."

... Fair enough actually.

Mr. Aizawa, Togata, and I headed to the hospital where Eri was held. Togata brought her a fruit basket filled with a various assortment of fruits.

"We're sorry we couldn't see you earlier." I apologized.

"It's an assortment of fruits! If you like them, then eat them up!" Togata exclaimed handing Eri the basket, "Do you have a favorite fruit? Can I guess? It's peaches, isn't it?! You're kinda peachy, after all!"

"It's apples." She said matter of factly.

"JUST LIKE I THOUGHT!" Togata yelled.

Well, with Togata here... and she isn't freaked out yet, then I have nothing to worry about. We cut the apple into slices and set them on a plate. While Eri was eating them, she began to talk.

"This whole time, even when I had a fever, I-I was thinking that, even when being s-saved... I didn't know your name." She said.

Oh right... I never said my name, at all.

"I only knew Lemillion, And I wanted to know." She said.

"W-Well, my name is Izuku Midoriya." I said.

"I-Izu..." She stuttered.

"You can call me... 'Zuku." I said.

"Lemillion, Zuku, and... the man with glasses... everyone... got really hurt, all because of me..." She said looking down. We will NOT tell her about Nighteye... at least not right now, when she's older we will. "I'm sorry you all... had to experience such painful things because of me." She said as tears started forming on her eyes, "It-It's because of me that Lemillion, that you lost his powers..."

"Eri!" Togata yelled before placing a hand gently on her head, "Nobody thinks you caused them painful things. Everyone's thinking something more like this! 'It's great Eri is safe'! It's no use apologizing to people that aren't there! Let's take it easy. Everyone fought because they wanted to see your smiling face." Togata said.

Then Eri, did something with her face... she looked like she was straining herself, "I'm sorry... how do you smile again?"

...

That's when it hit me. We may have saved her from Chisaki... but she wasn't saved at all from what he's done to her.

"Wait!" I exclaimed as Togata, Eri, and Mr. Aizawa looked at me, "Mr. Aizawa, I have a brilliant idea, can we take Eri somewhere?" I asked.

"It's probably not impossible, however... How should I put it? Where she'll be transferred to?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"We should take her there." I said, then Mr. Aizawa looked at me with realization.

"I see..." He muttered.

"To the cultral festival, can Eri come too?" I asked.

Then Togata's face looks like a lightbulb lit up then exploded.

"Cultral Festival?" Eri asked, which got a shocked expression from Togata.

He began to explain what the cultural festival is, and what really peaked her interest, was 'Candy Apples'. Mr. Aizawa said that he would ask Principal Nezu if it's okay, now all that's left is to make Eri learn how to smile again. Mark my words... I will make her smile.

The next day, after supplementary classes were over for us, we headed back to see what we decided on. We... well more so they, decided on a concert as a 'Stress Relief' for the other classes.

"That's... the stupidest idea I've ever heard in my life." I commented.

"We already heard the spiel from Bakugou." Jirou replied.

"Great, then you already know how stupid of an idea that is." I said, "I don't give a flying f**k about the emotions and the stress of the other courses. If they're trying to become heroes, then they should sack up and deal with their problems themselves."

"B-But."

"Selling it for stress relief gives us nothing but the sense of self gratification. Which is f**king stupid." I said, which silenced everyone, "I'm not doing this to help the departments, they could suck a railroad spike for all I care. I'm doing this for the satisfaction of being the best part of the festival, and helping someone who forgot how to smile, relearn how to smile from our preformance."

"... So what you're saying is that you're in." Tooru said.

"... Well if you want to ignore my speech, then yes." I answered.

"Awesome!" She exclaimed, as I sighed... why do I even bother.

After my speech was practically ignored, it took till 1 in the morning until our roles have been assigned. Bakugou, Jirou, Yaoyorozu, Kaminari, and Tokoyami are the band. Koda, Todoroki, Sero, and Kirishima are stage hands. Everyone else is the dancing core. Aoyama is a mix of dancer and disco ball... yeah that doesn't sound safe at all.

The next day All Might called me for a impromptu meeting. The purpose was to have an update as to how I was doing. I told him that I been using One for All at 5%, but that seemed to have put him off a bit.

"So you never tried to go past that?" All Might asked.

"We-"

... Why didn't I think of that? The furthest I've gone was 20% because I was desperate, and 100% when I had Eri, but I haven't tried going beyond the 5% limiter I set for myself.

"Hmm... well, let's try it out." He said standing up, "Come with me, we're having a training session." He said.

We headed towards the forest close to U.A. Once we were there, he told me to first go beyond 5%, percent by percent to figure out if I had gone beyond my limit. It turns out I can now go up to 8% without feeling any sign of pain, so that's good. After that he told me to now try out 20% Full Cowling. I surged 20% of One for All through my body... the power was intense and I could feel my bones and my body grate against itself... but I pushed through All Might told me to attack while standing in my same position, I did as such then a strong gust of wind blew from the force of my kick.

I could have always done this the moment I have gone beyond using 15% of One for All's power, according to All Might. While that was all fine and dandy, I couldn't use it for long without hurting my body.

"Now look back at your journey with One for All." All Might said.

"Okay; 1.) Use One for All at 100% and break my body, 2.) Learn to control percentage at certain parts of my body during the Quirk test, 3.) Control percentage throughout body regularl a.k.a Full Cowling, 4.) Learn Shoot Style after the Stain fight, 5.) learn that I could go up to 8%... which was right now, 6.) Learn that I could go to 20% when I absolutely needed to... which was also learned right now." I said...Then that's where it hit me. "You didn't always use 100% of your power." I muttered.

"Yes, exactly that." All Might confirmed.

So if I could... use 8% during the duration of the battle... then at the moment of impact use 20%. "I can combine 2 and 6." I said.

"Simply saying it is easy. In order to draw out an amount close to your limit, you'll need significantly more nuianced control... but if you could?" He said.

"Then I could have another long range attack that isn't just my fire." I answered, as I flexed my fingers, "The body's most fragile points... I'll have to practice with them." I muttered, though I could 100% of One for All's power thanks to Melissa's braces, that kind of power with this kind of attack, will destroy everything I'm trying to protect. Besides... using 100% One for All Full Cowling will be fine with my arms... using it with my whole body will probably destroy it in a matter of seconds. Before you ask... no I have no plans of ditching the braces, and I probably never will, even if I could use 100% of One for All without reprocussion eventually... it's a sign of respect that I keep using it.

"Yes." He said as he glanced at his watch, "For now, let's call it quits, we'll continue tomorrow." He said.

I nodded and headed back to the dorms, thankfully Koda and Uraraka was there to watch Blair... I haven't been spending much time with her. I should tomorrow, there isn't school tomorrow due to it Saturday. So I entered my room, and after being greeted by an excited Blair, I petted her head before going to sleep.

The next day was practice for everyone. The dance group was outside while the band group was inside playing. We danced for a while, a long while. Then we were allowed to take a 5 minute break. I heard the bush rustle... and I saw Togata hiding behind it.

"What are you do-" I said before I saw long white hair walk past the bush.

"Wait is that..." Uraraka and Asui asked, as Eri walked out into view.

As everyone walked over to Eri, Togata asked if I could like to join him and Eri on a walk, and me wanting to take any opportunity to leave dance practice jumped on that opportunity.

"Yeah, let me just grab Blair, I'll be right back." I said as I rushed into the dorms. I grabbed Blair's leash, and my tub of cheese... it's too delicious to leave behind. Then I picked up Blair from Kouda, it was for the sake of us not accidentally trampling her during our dance practice.

"Alright ready." I said as I held Blair close. Eri watched her carefully, "What's wrong Eri? It's justa puppy." I said.

She went from careful to curious, "Puppy?"

Oh this is going to be harder than I thought... "Yeah, a puppy. Or a baby dog, come over here." I said gesturing her over.

She looked timid... but came over anyway, "Good, now stick out your hand." I said, as she hesitantly held out her hand. Blair sniffed it a few times... before her tail started to wag and she licked her hand.

"Ahh!" She squeaked retracting her hand, "I-It licked me..."

I laughed, "Blair's a her, and yes she licked you, that's her form of a kiss." I explained as I pointed to her wagging tail, "And see how her tail is wagging, it shows that she's happy."

Eri's eyes widened as if she made the discovery of the century, I smiled and handed her the leash, "Wanna walk her?" I asked.

She nodded eagerly and took the leash, seems she is interested in learning more about dogs by the seconds. Which means now is a good time to be a smart ass.

"See Mr. Aizawa, dogs makes everyone happier." I commented.

The air tensed up as Mr. Aizawa shot me a glare, "Are we really going to do this?" He asked.

I laughed, "Depends, do you want to lose that age old debate?" I asked as he shot his scarf around my mouth.

"One more word out of you... and it's strike two." He muttered as he let me go.

"...Fine." I muttered.

Togata, Blair, Eri, and I headed into U.A, after showing Eri around the school itself, we took her into the bustling common area, where everyone is setting up for the Cultral Festival.

We ran into Class 1-B, who is apparently doing a play.

"Class 1-B's completely original super special fantasy play! Romeo and Juliet, the Prisoner of Azkaban: The Return of Kings." Tetsutetus explained.

I took a deep breath, "Okay... so you chose the WORST of the Shakespearean plays about two horney teenagers who killed themselves for a completely stupid reason. But you chose the best of the Harry Potter books, and the best of the Lord of the Rings trilogy... so 66%." I said.

"Hey! Who do you thi- Wait who is this?" He asked looking at a cowering Eri.

"It's okay Eri, he's just... loud. Like Kirishima." I said as she slowly walked out from behind my leg, "She's shy." I said.

"Ooh... okay." He said before extending his hand, "The name is Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu." He said.

She raised an eyebrow, "Why is his first name his last name?" She asked, which visibly made him uncomfortable.

"You know what... I've been wondering the same thing." Awasae said, as literally everyone from Class 1-B crowded around him... guess that's one way for us to slip away.

"Well... let's go see Nejire, she's currently practicing for Miss Con." Togata said.

"Miss... Con?" I asked.

Togata explained it while we were walking... apparently it's a beauty paegent... cool? I think? Anyway we entered the room and we saw Hadou, with a... rather revealing dress, floating in the air.

Hadou hovered towards us, and slowly landed. We explained to her why she's here. "I see... awesome! Well I hope you can watch me." She said, "But I never won this contest... but this year will be different!" She explained getting herself pumped up.

"You lost? To who?" I asked as she pulled out her phone.

"Her..." She said as she showed me a picture, "Her name is Zaki Bibimi."

She showed me a woman... with gigantic eyelashes.

"Okay... I mean this in the most honest way... how the f- heck, did she win?" I asked, catching the swear for Eri.

"It's complicated..." Hadou muttered... huh, normally she'd be all happy and excited when something complicated comes up, best not push if it makes her uncomfortable. "Anyway! I'm going to win this time, because it's my last chance to ever win!" She exclaimed as she walked back to Amajiki and co to continue practicing.

Next is the Support Department, and everyone from every grade is working on stuff. Apparently every year gets together to hold a massive technology exhibition.

"Yes! And it's my baby's time to shine!" A voice I know all too well, sang behind me.

"Hey Hatsume." I greeted.

"This year I'm pulling out all the stops." She said, as someone with a welding mask walked up next to her. The person pulled off the mask revealing Melissa.

"Yup, especially since she has me to help her." Melissa said.

"Oh Melissa, hey how are you?" I asked.

"Good good... just ironing out the kink for Hatsume and I's mech suit." Melissa explained.

"Yup... it's Baby #202." She said with her trademark enthusiasm.

"We played a game of rock paper scissors to see who got to name it... I lost." Melissa admitted, then looked down at Eri, "So who is this?" Melissa asked.

I felt something tug at my jeans... Eri again. "Don't worry Eri... this one especially won't do anything bad... she is my cousin after all." I said.

"You're family with Melissa Shield?!" Hatsume asked with high volume.

"W-Well... technically." I said, "It's a long story... one that I will summarize in a question." I said before turning towards Melissa, "How's mom doing?"

"Oh, she's doing very well, and All Might is helping her out, but she does go on and on about how she misses you." Melissa said.

... I should visit her sometime... the minute I get any free time.

"Wait... All Might? Okay, start from the beginning." Hatsume said.

"Okay, All Might was my ball 'n chain for a while now. My mother was in a mental hospital... and my dad is somewhere in the world. Knowing my options were live with All Might or take my chances with a foster home. So I lived with All Might for a while, then I met Melissa, who calls All Might her uncle since her dad and All Might go way back." I explained.

"Okay... but how does that make you and Shield cousins?" Hatsume asked.

"W-Well... All Might is... the closest thing I had to a dad." I admitted... before any other questions and comments arose, I pushed Eri and Togata towards the door, "A-Anyway we gotta go! See ya Melissa, see ya Hatsume!" I exclaimed before we rushed out the door, "Phew..."

"Zuku... will we see that girl again?" Eri asked.

"Who? Melissa? Sure, she can visit the dorms whenever." I said, "Why?" I asked.

"... I dunno." She said with a face that can only be described as puzzled.

"Well I can call her up and ask if she wants to hang out if you want." I offered.

Her eyes lit up for a second, "O-Okay." She said.

I smiled as we headed towards Lunch Rush's Cafeteria. We sat at an empty table as Eri kept drinking her juice, while I pulled out my cheese. No sense letting this go to waste.

"So what do you think?" Togata asked, "Will all of this be okay?"

"I don't really know..." She muttered, I'd be lying if I said I didn't see that response coming, "But... so many different people, all trying their hardest... I want to know how it will all turn out." She said.

... Good, we're making progress.

"We call that feeling, 'Excitement'." A voice said a few feet across the table from us. Out of shock and surprise we turned to see Midnight and Principal Nezu eating lunch together.

"I am also excited for the cultral festiva- Midoriya... what is that?" He asked rushing next to me. I looked down at the tub of cheese I brought with me.

"Oh, this is Brie, and this is Camembert cheese." I said pushing the tub towards him, "Want some?" I asked.

He looked hesitant for a second... before taking the whole tub. Before I could say anything, the contents were gone in a flash.

"H-He just swiped my cheese." I muttered.

"Mmm..." He muttered as he wiped his mouth, "Those were delicious pieces of cheese Midoriya, I expect more in the future." He said before hopping off of his chair.

"A-Ask Aoyama, it was his cheese!" I exclaimed... but he left not hearing my statement. I stared at my tub dejectedly, "M-My cheese..."

After my episode of cheese deprival is over, Midnight began to explain the security measures the school employed. Like how if there is any sign of a villain attack, the alarms will blare and the school will evacuate and suspend all activities. There was also Hound Dog patrolling the grounds.

"Oh, Yes! Talks of Class 1-A's program has even made it to the staff room. Work hard young ones!" Midnight said with a wink.

"Of course." I said as Togata turned towards me.

"What will you be doing Midoriya?" He asked.

"Oh, a dance party with live music. I will be dancing too." I said before turning towards Eri, "So you can have a good time, Eri. So you should come see." I said before glancing at the clock, "W-Well... break is almost over, so I have to leave now to practice." I said as I took Blair's leash, "See you all later."

"Zuku... you're leaving already?" Eri asked, I knealt down to her height.

"Yeah... I have to practice... my show is going to blow you away!" I exclaimed with a proud smile.

"After Midoriya's show, we three can all wander around together." Togata said.

"Lemillion... Zuku." She muttered before looking up at us, "I-I'm looking forward to it." She said with the best attempt at a smile she could make.

I heard two good byes as I headed back to the dorms... so far so good, absolutely nothing can ruin this momentum.

"Midoriya... you're fired." Ashido said in a suit and shades.

*End of Chapter*

...

...

*Okay not really that's cruel*

"By 'fired' we mean you've been promoted to stage hand!" She exclaimed.

...

"Oh heck no!" I yelled, "I promised Eri that I would dance for her to make her happy... and if you think I'm going to let you take that from her-"

"No no Midoriya it's not like that at all." Kirishima said.

He explained the low down to me, how they need someone to 'Disperse' Aoyama, so he could transition from dancer to human disco ball in a fluid motion, and I'm the only one who has the strength to do it.

"Sorry for making you practice for nothing! As well as making you think you weren't going to dance!" Kirishima apologized.

I huffed, "It's cool... but you." I said pointing towards Ashido, "That's something you should say AT THE F**KING BEGINNING!" I yelled with anger.

"Okay jeez... why do you have to yell?" Ashido asked.

"My anger has to go somewhere..." I muttered as I picked up her suit and shades, "So I'll take it out on this suit." I said as I lit it on fire with my flame breath.

"NOOO!" She exclaimed as she knealt over the ashes, "M-My serious suit..." She muttered.

"Now let this be a lesson to all of you." I said, "Just go straight to the point with me. No 'You're Fired' this, no 'I have bad news' that. Got it?" I asked... which caused everyone to fearfully nod, "Good... now let's get this meeting over with."

That's how the time from now till the day of the cultral festival will go. Early training with All Might, school, practice, sleep. I don't really have much free time... but it's for Eri, so it's worth it.

She will smile and be happy... I swear it.

*End of Chapter* *For real this time*


	27. Chapter 27

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

It all started a few hours ago on the way to lunch.

*A few hours ago*

"Hey Uraraka." I said as she turned to face me.

"Yeah? What's up?" She asked.

"W-Well I want to say... sorry for not taking you somewhere like I promised. The cultral festival and the classes, and the-"

Then she patted my head, "Don't worry about it, in fact it makes me feel better knowing that you still remembered that." She said with a smile.

"O-Of course I remembered." I said... then I got an idea, "How about we have a movie night at the common room, just the two of us." I said.

Her face lit up like a busy business skyscraper... bizzare metaphor but it worked. "That sounds awesome... but wouldn't the others just join?" She asked.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." I said with a sure smile.

She nodded in agreement, "Alright, see you then."

*Back to the present*

That was how Uraraka and I had a solo movie night... well solo with Blair, who was napping on my lap. It was Friday, or two days after I was changed to stage hand to help Aoyama transition to 'Human Disco Ball' easier. Jirou thought everyone was working hard enough to warrent a day off/mall day. This was the perfect set up to say how I feel. I'd be lying if I said this 'Crush' wasn't bothering me, I was just extremely good at supressing my emotions unless something major happens... which just so happened to involve Uraraka. Anyway, most of them went, while Bakugou stayed home to sleep... typical.

After much debate... and a rock paper scissors match, Uraraka decided to watch a horror movie, in all honesty it didn't surprise me. She decided on a recent movie about three teens, a hopeless romantic, a horrible boyfriend/person, and a girl who wanted to leave her horrible home life, who decided rob a blind war veteran, regardless of any sense of morality. This movie was orignally from America... so it doubled as training for English. It was all going well... until it all came crashing down like the city after a massive villain attack.

"We're ba- Oh hey! I love this movie!" Ashido not knowing how to take a hint launched herself onto the couch, digging her hand into the bowl of popcorn Uraraka had.

Uraraka, being the great friend she is, decided to let her watch the movie with us. Much to my, and I'm pretty sure her, behest.

I internally sighed... this is fine. It's just Ashi-

"Woah, movie night! And it's a horror flick!" Kirishima yelled sitting on the floor.

... Okay, it's ju-

"Movie?! I want in too!" Tooru yelled as she dragged Ojiro in as well.

It's j-

"Yooo I wanted to see this movie for soo long!" Jirou exclaimed as she dragged Yaoyorozu into it as well.

...

You can see where this is all going. the remaining 17 students invited themselves to the movie night. Iida at least had the decency to acknowledge what was happening... but after much convincing by literally everyone else he caved. Though he mouthed to me a 'I apologize' before sitting down.

This is fine... I'll just have to say what I have to say with a live audience... great. I leaned in towards Uraraka.

"Hey U-"

"Oh my god!" A hushed voice exclaimed with shock, Yaoyorozu was caught by a jump scare when the blind veteran entered the room.

"Momo it's okay..." Jirou consoled patting her head softly... oh I see.

Once the noise quieted down, Uraraka continued the conversation.

"What is it Mi-"

*Bang*

The collective jolts and hitched breathes from everyone when the blind guy shot the jerk boyfriend echoed throughout the room. Once that shock was over I continued the conversation.

"I wanted to te-" I said before gettig cut off... again.

"Oh my god she's dead." Chargedolt commented when the girl stepped on the floor boards, creating noise that alerted the blind veteran.

"I just want to say tha-"

"Okay he's gone..." Ashido muttered eating more popcorn.

"I-"

"Oh he's ba-"

"OH MY GOSH WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" I yelled, which silenced everyone in the room... no time like right now. I gripped Uraraka's arms, the sudden movement woke up Blair, "Look, I wanted to say that I like you. Romantically. Will you go on a date?" I asked.

...

...

"W-W-W-W-W... deeeh..."

*Thud*

Uraraka collapsed face first onto the ground.

"U-Uraraka?" I asked before squatting down to turn her over. Her eyes... somehow were spinning around in rapid fashion. "I-Is she okay?" I asked waving a hand in front of her eyes.

"I think you broke her..." Iida commented.

"Wow way to just dive right into it." Sero commented.

"Yeah dude, why didn't you take it slow?" Ashido asked.

"I was going too... until SOMEBODY, didn't take the hint and decided to just crash the movie night we were having, on the SPECIFIC DAY you all went to the mall." I said, before pointing at Iida, "At least Iida was smart enough to acknowledge the signs."

"S-Sorry..." Kirishima muttered before bowing.

I sighed, as small flames escaped my mouth, "Don't worry about it..." I muttered, "It wasn't you who started this whole train anyway."

It took a whole hour for Uraraka to recover.

"H-Huh... what happened?" She asked rubbing her forehead.

"I confessed everything and asked if you would like to go on a date, alone this time... you fainted about 4 seconds later." I explained as deadpan as possible.

"A-A-A-A-A D-D-D-Date?!" She stuttered, her face as red as Kirishima's hair.

"Yeah? That's what you call it when two people with mutual feelings go out at a predetermined time right?" I asked, "If you don't like me back and don't want to go it's fi-"

"NO! I-I mean... a d-d-date sounds... good." She stuttered.

I exhaled a sigh of relief. "Phew... I thought I screwed it up."

"Which means all of you f**ks owe me big time!" A loud voice was heard from the hallway, Bakugou was standing there.

"H-How long were you there?" Tooru asked.

"The whole time... unlike most of you I know when to give people space." He said before hopping onto the empty spot on the couch. "Now pay up, all of you. Who said that Uraraka would confess first?" Bakugou asked.

Sure enough everyone except Shinso- wait.

"Iida?!" I asked as he begrudgingly paid Bakugou 2000 Yen.

"I apologize... but you didn't even know what a crush was. Let alone a date." He explained.

"... Unbelieveable." I muttered before turning towards Bakugou, "By the way... my fee is 20%."

"I don't owe you s**t." He said.

"Excuse me... my love life made you money, 32,000 yen at that, so I charge 20%." I said. He huffed in annoyance, before giving me 6400 Yen. "Pleasure doing unintentional business with you." I said.

"Yeah yeah... what f**king ever." He muttered.

I laughed before turning towards Uraraka, "So... does next Friday work?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah, sure, 100%." She said with a nervous smile.

"Awesome." I said before turning my attention to the movie, "By the way... now that I have confessed... I have one thing to say." I said.

"W-What's that?" Uraraka asked.

"... This movie is so bad."

*End of Chapter*

(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. But I will say one thing... I personally like the movie I referenced 'Don't Breathe' I just thought that would be a comedic ending... even though I'm sure 100% of you won't find it funny at all.)


	28. AFC II Filler Boogaloo (Chapter 28)

(A/N: Welcome to the start of a bunch of Filler Chapters! WOOO! Ahem... anyway, I'll do, I dunno like 3? Yeah, yeah 3 filler chapters. Why? Because there is a month interval from last chapter till the next chapter of the manga, and I gotta fill that time with some bologna, so here we are.)

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

It's after school, and as much as I would like to just chill since I finished my homework during class, I really should study. It's been a while since I sat down and studied my material. I had a #1 spot I needed to guard with my life, and I've been slacking off. Alright that's the plan.

"I'm gonna go into my room and study my notes." I said as I entered my room... then it hit me.

*Flashback*

"Hey Midoriya." Yaoyorozu said.

I swallowed a piece of pork and looked at her, "Yes?" I asked.

"May I borrow your notes from last week?" She asked, "My mother and father need me for a sudden meeting, and I must study to catch up to you, so please?" She asked bowing her head.

I just shrugged, pulled out my bag, and handed her my notebook. Yes I have different notebooks for different weeks, sue me. "By all means, just return them when you get back." I said.

*Flashback End*

Oh right... forgot. Well I need to study too, so the most logical thing to do is to go to Yaoyorozu's house... this will totally end well, right?

Well this poorly thought out plan hit a snag right out the gate... well right at the gate more like it.

"Who are you? What business do you have at the Yaoyorozu residence?" A voice... probably female, said through the intercom.

"I'm here to see Momo Yaoyorozu, she has something important of mine." I said.

"Name?" She asked.

"Izuku Midoriya." I answered.

...

...

"Sorry kid, you're not on the list. Now beat it." She said.

Well f**k you too lady! But my academic future... and my #1 spot is on the line. "Sorry... but I need my notes." I said as I activated my Full Cowling and jumped over the gate... though in retrospect maybe I shouldn't have said my real name, when I just broke into a rich person's home... s**t.

Oh well, I'll deal with it later, for now, I need my notes. I ran down the long path, only to finally reach Yaoyorozu's mansion. I turned back to see a bunch of police officers rushing behind me... oh I'm sooo getting a strike for this.

I barged through the door, "Ya-"

Then I saw something... I never thought I'd see. A man, who looked to be in his late mid 30's... grabbing Yaoyorozu's... oh hell no!

"Oi, what the f**k do you think you're doing?!" I yelled which caused him to pull away instantly.

"Oh just playing... a game!" The man exclaimed.

"Oh the game of grabbing my friend's breast, is it all the range these days?!" I asked getting all up in his face.

"Midoriya! What are you doing here?!" Yaoyorozu asked trying to pull me away.

"You inspired me to study... but I needed my note- Who gives a flying f**k why I'm here?! Why the hell are you letting his sleazebag touch you like that?! Do you have any self respect?!" I yelled... then I calmed down, and diverted my attention to this scumbag, "I'll give you a piece of my mind later... you! Who the f**k do you think you are?!" I yelled.

Then he scoffed, oh now he's giving me attitude! "I believe the better question is... who are you?" The man asked.

"I would like to know that myself." A gruff voice behind the man asked.

"Father? Mother?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Oh thank goodness... this man-"

"Is an investor's son, and is my daughters significant other... who are you?" Mr. Yaoyoruzu asked.

"Oh... so you're letting this scumbag fondle her like that? This man is old enough to be dad for f**ks sake!" I asked, "Is every father of my classmates an asshole? Or is it just luck of the draw?" I asked.

"Why you li-" Mr. Yaoyorozu said but the man interrupted him.

"I will handle this nobody..." He said before straightening his tie, "I don't know who you think you are... but I am the son of the #20 hero, and owner of one of the biggest companies of all of Japan." He said with a vain attitude.

"Sugimura cease this at once." Yaoyorozu said before turning to me, "Don't ge-"

"So we're doing this now?" I asked as I walked up to him, "Alright... I'm the son of the former #1 hero, I'm the nephew of David Shield, and I've gone through more s**t than you can even dare to imagine." I said as I got up in his face, "And if you don't stop fooling around with one of my friends, so help me I will shove my flaming leg so far up yo-"

"IZUKU MIDORIYA!" Yaoyorozu yelled, which got me to stop, "That is enough... stop this, you can't afford to-"

"Can't afford to what?" I asked, "If I glock this guy in the face... which I'm a millimeter away from doing, will land me in jail... then it's f**king worth it." I said.

"O-Okay... we can talk about this." He muttered in fear.

"See, spineless... and while I'm off on a tangent." I said before turning towards her father, "What kind of father are you?" I asked.

"I-"

"A S**T ONE!" I yelled, "What kind of f**king father will allow this man to touch their daughter? I'll tell you, NO FATHER WOULD ALLOW THAT! If they want to be called a father that is." I said, "So... before I lose my mind and burn this place to the ground. Tell this guy." I said pointing towards the scumbag, "To kindly f**k off, or I will kick him out myself." I said before turning to the mother, "Did you know about this?" I asked, to which she shook her head.

"I-I knew the investor's son and her were pursuing romance... but not like this." She said.

"... You sound like you're telling the truth, so you get a pass." I said as I walked past the door. "Well? Go on... be a father!" I yelled.

It took a while, but Mr. Yaoyorozu booted the man out of here... then was stopped by the surrounded police cars.

"Oh... right." I said before turning towards Daughter Yaoyorozu, "I may or may not have ignored the guards orders, I also may or may not have hopped over the fence." I said.

...

...

"*Snrk*" Yaoyorozu said before bursting into laughter, "Hahahaha! Oh you haven't learned have you?" She asked laughing.

"Hey, when you've been there, you kinda say f**k you to the law." I said joining her in laughter.

The head guard came in and aimed a tazer at me.

"Freeze!" She yelled but Yaoyorozu stood in front of me.

"Please desist." She said which caught the guard off... guard.

"But ma'am... he's-"

"A hero... who stopped that man.." She said pointing to the man in front of her father, "From fondling me." She said before turning towards me, "He had the courage to tell him off when I couldn't, and for that I thank you."

I rubbed the back of my head, "I-It was nothing... no one messes with my friends and expects to get away with it." I said.

"O-Okay..." The guard said before finally doing her job and taking the man away.

"M-My father will hear about this!" He yelled before being hauled away.

I sighed... releasing fire from my mouth, but thankfully the ceiling was so high the flames didn't hit before they dispursed. "Man... rich and famous prick." I said.

"Young man..." Mr. Yaoyorozu said, "I apologi-"

"Why the f**k are you apologizing to me?! The real victim is right there?" I said pointing towards Yaoyorozu.

"R-Right... I apologize dear." He said bowing.

"It's alright father... I forgive you." She said with a warm smile.

"Man, you're waaaayyy too forgiving." I said rolling my neck, "But hey, your call not mine."

"So... why are you here Midoriya?" She asked.

"Oh, right... actually nevermind, I'll study tomorrow." I said waving it off.

"Wh... oh right!" She exclaimed before handing me my notes, "Here... I found my notes in my bag."

"How did you lo- You know what nevermind." I said before pocketing my notes in my bag.

"Well young man." Mrs. Yaoyorozu spoke up, "Allow me to personally thank you for coming to my daughters aid... though it was rather violent." She said.

"Ehh, the jerk deserved it." I said.

"As to be expected from the son of the former #1 hero." She said.

"Oh... and can we keep that underwraps?" I asked.

"Why so? You would get loads of pre-"

"That's the problem." I said, "In all honesty, I despise the press, they're like fruit flies, come in large numbers and won't stop buzzing. So I'd rather stay away from the press if and all possible." I said, "Besides, if they come after me, they'll come after my mom... and she's getting better, but still isn't emotionally stable." I said.

Mrs. Yaoyorozu nodded, "I see, well we shall honor your wishes." She said before turning towards her daughter, "This one would make for a suitable boyfriend." She quipped.

"M-MOM! It's no-"

"Sorry... I'm spoken for already." I said de-escalating the situation before it gets out of hand.

"Oh that is a shame." She said.

"However there are many potential suitors for her... in fact there is this one whom she hangs out with a lot... bizarre taste in music bu-"

"Okay, mother father, we shall be going now! Bye!" She exclaimed before dragging me outside away from her parents. We've been in this position until we made it to the dorms, if she wasn't rich and the daughter of the Yaoyorozus then this would look like a kidnapping of the highest caliber. Once we were there, she dragged me into her room... thankfully no one, especially Uraraka was there to see that. "Okay... how long have you known?" She asked.

"... I'm not a moron." I said as I pulled out the chair from her desk, "In all honesty, I figured it out yesterday... I just didn't comment on it because I respect people's privacy." I said before leaning the chair back, "So... when are you gonna confess?" I asked... which caught her by surprise.

"I-I-I don't know!" She exclaimed flopping onto her massive bed. I sighed, before scooting closer.

"Alright... you need help. We're doing this therapy style, lay down facing up." I said.

"I-I never asked for a therapist." She said.

"You also never asked to be saved by a scumbag, I'm doing it anyway." I said.

She sighed before laying on her back.

"So... when did these feeling start?" I asked.

"W-Well, it started at the training camp." She said.

She explained her complex feelings, from when the villains attacked till when this person begged her not to go on the mission. Her emotions and admiration for them fluttered skyhigh.

"So... what should I do?" She asked.

"Hmm... I see, okay." I said before looking up at her, "Just f**king admit your feelings." I said.

"What kind of advice is that?" She asked.

"Look, you've known your crush since...?"

"J-Junior High." She admitted.

"So you've built a steady relationship already, so if you confess outright, then the worst outcome is a 'No'." I explained, "But there could be a yes."

"B-But..." She stuttered.

"Look, I'm not saying it should be right now... but the more you blow it off, the more it'll eat away at you. Might as well say it and have either closure, or a new beginning." I said.

"M-Midoriya... I didn't know you had such a way with words." She said with amazement.

"Yeah, why do you think my speeches are so amazing?" I asked with sarcasm.

She shook her head before standing back up, "W-Well... I'm going to do it now."

"Atta girl!" I cheered.

"C-Can you come for emotional support?" She asked.

"Well... normally this should be done in privacy... but why not." I said as I pushed the chair back into it's proper place before following Yaoyorozu.

"Alright..." I said as we loomed around the corner watching her crush, "You ready?" I asked.

"Y-Yes." She whispered before walking past me.

"You got this Yaoyorozu." I whisper cheered as I watched her walk towards the couch.

"U-Um... Kyouka?" Yaoyorozu muttered shyly, which got Jirou's attention.

"Yes Yao-Momo?" She asked setting her guitar aside.

"T-There is something I want to tell you, and if I don't it will just stress me out further." She said.

She nodded before giving Yaoyorozu her undivided attention, "Alright, shoot." She said.

"O-Okay... I-I'm g-gay..." She admitted.

Jirou looked at her with wide eyes for a split second before clapping, "Good job, Yao-Momo, that took a lot of guts to say." She said before pulling her into a hug, "And I'm honored that you told me."

"B-But that's not all." She muttered before she was let go, "I-I-I-I l-l-like you!" She exclaimed looking away from Jirou's shocked and red in the face expression.

"Y-You do?" She asked.

"Y-Yes, at first, I valued you as a friend... but after the training camp when I saved you from the gas, and you waking up after I told you want I was planning... just to tell me not to. It made me feel... something more than friendship." She muttered as tears were rolling from her eyes. "I-If you don't return the fee-"

She was cut off... by Jirou's lips crashing into hers. The kiss lasted for a few seconds... when Jirou pulled back Yaoyorozu was stunned by the sudden kiss.

"I-I return your feelings." She commented with a loving smile.

Unlike Uraraka, Yaoyorozu returned from her trance after a few seconds, "J-Jirou... I love you." She muttered.

Jirou blushed but pulled Yaoyorozu close, "I-I love you too."

It was a silent and love filled moment, then Yaoyorozu spoke up, "Oh, and Midoriya... thanks." She said.

"Wait... Midoriya?" She asked pulling away in shock.

I guess now is a good time to step out, "Hey."

"H-How long have you-"

"The whole time... I was her emotional support." I explained.

"H-Huh?" Jirou asked.

"It's a long story... and I wouldn't want to interrupt the love birds, so-" I said until Jirou jammed one of her earphone jacks onto my ear, "Ow! What was that for?" I asked rubbing my hurt ears.

"Tell me... everything." She growled.

"Okay fine." I said as I walked over. I told Jirou what happened at Yaoyorozu's house, and how I was so close to shoving a flaming foot up his ass, to our therapy session, to now. "So that's about it."

Jirou looked at me... before laughing. "Man, you gonna solve everyone's problems?" She asked.

I just shrugged, "Why not?" I asked.

Jirou just cracked a smile, "Well your help got me a girlfriend... so I dig it." She said with a smirk, "You know what, you alright in my book."

"Well I'm glad that all it took for me to get on your good side is to get you a girlfriend, I don't even wanna know what it would take to reach friendship status." I snarked. Jirou rolled her eyes as I stood back up, "Well, all that's left is to announce your relationship status to everyone else." I said as I waved at them, "If you want my emotional support services again, you know where to find me." I said as I entered my room.

So... today I stopped a pervy scumbag from hurting Yaoyorozu, then helped her get a girlfriend all in the same day. I pulled out my notebook and began studying.

Yup... all in a days work.

*End of Chapter*


	29. Discontinued

Yeah... it was bound to happen eventually. I got really bored of this story, and my motto ia never do something you don't want to do.

Though you're not missing anything in terms of story, because it's literally the cannon.

However I feel bad. So I'll give you all the Midoriya x Uraraka story you all deserve... and something special a little down the road.

Be ready for it.


End file.
